Strength in Unlikely Places
by procrastinator-99
Summary: After spending an enlightening month at Number 4 Harry, Ron and Hermione find themselves dealing with a whole new set of problems, including a prophecy, the return of Viktor Krum, isolation from ones peers and raging hormones.
1. The Meeting

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter universe including characters, names, places and words. It is fully the property of JK Rowling and whatever agreement that she has with Warner Bros. 

THE MEETING

Dumbledore surveyed the room paying particular notice to the corner that was filled with the Weasley's. "Today Fudge announced the return of Lord Voldemort to the general populus, it means we are about to enter a new phase of the war, but today we are here to discuss the upcoming summer holidays" Dumbledore once again looked around the room, some faces were filled with apprehension others just took on a whole new degree of determination. If it was at all possible Moody looked a bit excited but that may just have been because he was smiling at Molly Weasley trying to allay the fear that she was radiating. It was not that she was scared for herself but rather worried that her husband Arthur and her two oldest sons, Bill and Charlie were part of the order, Percy her next son has been estranged from her for the last past year, Fred and George had left school before they had graduated and were pushing Dumbledore into accepting them into the order. Ron her last son was best friends to Harry Potter who was like a son to her but was also top of Voldemort's hit list. Hence Ron was probably in the most amount of danger. He had recently got seriously injured whilst fighting death eaters at the Ministry of Magic. Ginny her only daughter was also present at the Ministry of Magic but was lucky that she did not get seriously injured had also been affected by the war. As with the return of the Dark Lord so to did the flashbacks to her first year when Voldemort possessed her. Dumbledore continued "Severus has it on good authority that Voldemort is planning on luring Harry away like he did with Sirius" everybody in the room paled "by capturing either Hermione Granger or Ronald Weasley" if it was at all possible Molly paled even more. Everybody in the room turned to the Weasley corner shooting sympathetic glasses towards them whilst Arthur put a reassuring arm around his wife and Fleur grasped Bill's hand tightly within hers, Charlie just bowed his head not wanting to see the looks that were coming their way. Once again Dumbledore continued "I have been to see Tonk's at St Mungo's and she is to be released soon, at which time she will be on sick leave for the next month and will accompany Hermione and her parents on holidays, you will have to excuse me that I won't be telling you where they are going." 

"Now, onto the plans for Ron's holiday. As you may be aware Charlie's" Charlie's head was raised at the mention of his name "colony often accepts work experience students on my recommendation, I have organised for Ron to be working with you for the next month" Charlie's face brightened at the thought of being able to teach Ron all of the amazing things that make working with dragon's such a rewarding experience. However Molly did not look too appeased and was about to voice her concerns when Dumbledore told her that they would talk at the conclusion of the meeting. The details of Harry's protection took much less coordination. Fudge with the acknowledgement of Voldemort's return had assigned the protection of Harry to the aurors, well Kingsley Shacklebolt to be precise as he no longer headed the manhunt for Sirius Black. The ministry had bought a house that was just a couple of houses down from Harry's so that Kingsley could be there 24hrs a day 7 days a week. The rest of the meeting didn't last long, there was some boring details on who was on call for the next couple of days in case of a death eater attack and who was going to join the students on the trip home on the Hogwart's Express under invisibility cloaks.

Everybody except for the Weasley family had left to return to their homes or work. Dumbledore once again surveyed the Weasley's and started again "Molly I know how you must be feeling, I didn't consult you at all before I made my announcement nor have I given you a chance to question my decision but if you would just listen to me for a minute then I will explain to you why I want to send him away. Ask yourself these questions Molly, in the Triwizard tournament who was determined that Harry would miss the most? It was Ron. Where did Peter Pettigrew live whilst he was a rat? The burrow. Who was at the Department of Mysteries fighting with Harry? It was Ron. If Ron was to stay here in England there would be no way in which he could leave the house and you know as well as I do that he is easily frustrated and that being forced to stay inside would be one sure way to ensure that he would try and sneak out, possibly getting himself captured in the process. It would be best for both Ron and the order if Ron was to go to Romania for awhile. Now you can talk Molly, Arthur." Molly sat there trying to find an argument that might sway the elderly headmaster to allow her son to stay with her so that she could look after him whilst he was recovering from his injuries but she couldn't find any. Finally Molly decided that he was correctly and replied quietly with "If that's what you believe is best Albus." The rest of the Weasley clan let out a small sigh of relief. They were sure that she would have put up a bigger fight to try and change Dumbledore's mind.

"Onto another matter Molly, I wish for Harry, Ron and Hermione to be present for order meetings once they return." Molly interrupted "Absolutely not, Ron is only 16 and there is no way in hell that I will have him exposed to the atrocities that are discussed at meetings. I don't care what you say Albus but Ron will not be attending the meetings. He is still too young and innocent." Arthur was nodding in the background whilst Bill and Charlie shared a knowing glance. "Molly, Arthur do you really believe that Ron is innocent, I would go as far as saying that he has seen more darkness than any of you in this room." Molly stared at him as if she didn't quite believe that he could know more about his son than she, his mother knows, "I find that quite hard to believe" she replied huffily. "Very well, I believe that I have to let you in on some of the kids "adventures" as they call it. You did know that in the first year that one of Voldemort's supporters was within the school and trying to retrieve the Philosopher's Stone. What you do not know however is that Ron, Harry and Hermione were the ones that prevented this from occurring. Ron was knocked off his horse by a large chess piece whilst playing a real game of Wizard's Chess, also in their first year Hagrid had procured a baby dragon and Ron was bitten by it. In their second year Ron accompanied Harry to go and visit an acromantula in order to gain information on the chamber of secrets. Ron also accompanied Harry into the Chamber of Secrets and Gilderoy Lockhart tried to modify his memory. In Ron's third year Ron woke up to find Sirius Black holding a knife above his bed and then later Sirius accidentally broke his leg, but you knew that. Throughout his fourth and fifth year he has had to deal with Harry's visions as well as fight death eaters at the ministry of magic. Dumbledore looked like he had finished but Arthur piped up "But they are still children" Dumbledore studied them all with a sad and tired look upon his face "They haven't been children for a very long time. At times they may do childish things but that is due to lack of experience. These kids are a part of this war whether we like to admit or not. Now I would like to have a quick word alone with Charlie before he leaves. I will talk to you all again soon, it will give you time to think about what I have told you." 

They all got up and bid each other good night. Dumbledore turned to look at Charlie "I would like to talk about Ron's visit if you do not mind" Charlie looked at him with curiosity and admiration written on his face "Of course not headmaster"

"I have asked all of you to please call me Albus, you are not children anymore. Now Ron will be porkeying to your place as soon as it has been explained to him what is happening. All that he will be told is that he is going to visit you as some work experience has been organised for him to partake in. Once he gets to Romania it will be up to you to explain to him everything about why he is there. It will also be up to you to explain the rules that he will have to abide by." Dumbledore paused for a second to allow Charlie to process the information that he had just explained to the man. Slowly Charlie's face turned into a slight frown "Do you think that it is wise to tell him that Voldemort wants to capture him and exactly what rules are we talking about." Dumbledore sat there thinking about the best way to phrase his answer he looked up "I have a suspicion that Ron already knows that this is a distinct possibility. Ron and Hermione are the closest people to Harry and I am sure they would have worked out that they could be used like Sirius was to trap Harry. It is also important to let Ron know that he is a target so that he does not try to break the rules that I will be telling you momentarily. You know as well as I do that Ron has a sometime explosive anger and the ability to go storming off somewhere. I often have portraits coming to tell me that Ron as well as Hermione has gone storming off somewhere. You see I have had the portraits tracking the three of them ever since first year when they first got into trouble for sneaking out. Harry is a bit harder to track as he often storms off whilst under his invisibility cloak. Now onto the rules, Ron will be staying in your house which will have extra protection wards added as of tomorrow. He is not allowed to be out of your sight unless he is at the dragon colony which will also be receiving new wards or at your house. I am sure you will do your best to ensure that Ron is always safe. The last rule is one of the most important. Ron is not allowed to send or receive mail from either Harry or Hermione. Kingsley will inform Harry of this and Tonk's will inform Hermione." Charlie looked like he was about to interrupt but Dumbledore held up one finger signalling to let him finish "Both Harry and Ron have conspicuous owls and Harry's owl has already been intercepted once already. It is possible that any of their owls could be intercepted and as much as I do not wish to believe it if a group of ten death eaters came to capture Ron or Hermione then it would be quite possible that they would be captured so they're just going to have to deal with not being in contact with each other for the first month of summer." Dumbledore took a deep breath waiting for questions that just didn't come.

"Now I also have to talk to you about the side effects Ron may experience from the brain attack. Now the last brain attack was well over a thousand years ago so that means that some of the knowledge we have on them may be incorrect, however it is my understanding that it may activate a divining talent. As it happened so recently he most probably will only experience dreams of the past and possibly the future so I would like you to be there for Ron if he needs to talk about any of these dreams. Don't press him on the matter. If things become too serious or if he gets a vision that may help the order I want you to notify me immediately. Is that clear?" Charlie looked at him with disbelief written on his face. "Yes it is clear" he said with some malice in his voice. He continued "What is not clear is why you have kept this from the rest of the family, have you even told Ron what could possibly happen to him." Dumbledore looked at him with an expressionless face but did not say anything. "I thought so, the kid is going to think that he is going mad. What happens if he sees something disturbing, one of our deaths or worse." Dumbledore got up then and turned to Charlie "I am sure that you will be able to handle it. I ask you to not tell the rest of the family of Ron's predicament. I am off now, I am sure I will be in constant contact with you over the summer." Charlie sat there thinking about all that he had been told, suddenly the war seemed much more real.


	2. Ron's Summer

Disclaimer: I don't any of the Harry Potter universe including but not limited to characters, places, names and words. They are the exclusive property of JK Rowling and whatever deal she has made with Warner Bros.

Ron's Summer: Ch 2

Ron turned to face Hermione; they did not know when they were going to see each other next. Hermione started "Promise me that you will write and let me know how Harry is doing, he may open up more to you because you're a boy and because you didn't make some stupid "Hero complex" complex. You look after yourself, Ok."   
"Of course I'll write to you, you look after yourself too" An awkward hug followed by a quick kiss on Ron's cheek from Hermione. Ron called out a last goodbye as he rounded on his mother. "So where are we off to? The Burrow or headquarters?" Ron glanced another look back to see Hermione's retreating back only half listening to his Mum's answer when he suddenly realised what she was telling him. "I'm going to Romania, with Charlie, to work with dragons, I'm going to get paid right, yeah I am going to have my own money." Molly looked like she was about to burst out crying as she slowly guided their way off of the platform, picking up Arthur along the way. They reached a dark alley which was an appropriate place to portkey away.  Molly turned to face her youngest son "Now Ron I want you to listen to Charlie, I mean it if I hear that you have been acting up or not listening to his instructions I will not hesitate to send you another howler. And you know I will. Promise me that you will be careful with the dragons; oh I wish you didn't have to go. Now the portkey will activate in two minutes. You realise young boy that we are going to have a serious talk when you get home. Professor Dumbledore has let me in on a few of your little secrets" By this time tears were streaking down Molly's face. Ron was looking at her apprehensively "Mum I am going to be okay, if death eaters couldn't kill me there is no way in hell that some little dragon is going to keep me down" Ginny looked at him like he was the worlds most insensitive prat whilst Arthur put a reassuring arm around his wife. "Well come here and give me a hug" Ron moved towards his mother and embraced her tenderly trying to appease his earlier mistake. Arthur held out his hand which Ron happily shook then handed him the portkey that was going to take him to Romania a quick goodbye to Ginny and a "I'll be back before you know it" to his mother and the portkey activated.

Before Ron knew it the spinning had stopped and he gratefully took the outstretched hand of Charlie before being pulled into a brotherly hug. "How have you been Charlie? Haven't seen you in awhile" Ron asked his older brother. 

"Not too bad I guess. Been really busy what with the dragons and with the order I haven't had time to scratch myself. Here I will get your trunk and we will go inside and have a chat over some butterbeer." Ron happily followed along behind Charlie imagining all of the cool things that they could get up to without his Mother's constant interfering. Ron was also thinking about Norbert and whether he would get to work with him at all. Finally they reached Charlie's house and Charlie showed Ron to his room and positioned the trunk in the middle of the floor so that Ron could unpack it later and then they moved into the kitchen. "So Ron I think we need to have a little talk" Ron looked at Charlie with a sense of foreboding, there was a lot of things that Ron would rather not discuss including the trip to the ministry of magic, Sirius's death, OWL's and his relationship with Hermione and Harry, this wasn't going to be good. "So how have you been, you know with Sirius's death?" Wow Charlie certainly knows how to get me to open up, he has shown such subtlety. "Yeah I'm okay although I am really worried about how Harry is going to handle things. He has so little things connecting him with his parents" Wow I did that well Ron thought to himself, send the conversation towards Harry and hopefully we won't have to talk about me or this crappy world that we are now living in. "You know what Ron I really want to know how you're doing" Ron sighed loudly "Look Charlie I don't know why I'm here, just a week ago I was fighting bloody death eaters and ended up having a brain attack me, I couldn't protect three of the most important people in my life, and the girl that I am in love with nearly died. So you know what Charlie, you work out how I am bloody well feeling." With that Ron stomped off to his room whilst Charlie just sat there, well that went well he thought to himself and when did Ron start admitting that he loved Hermione.

Ron sat on his bed, what right did Charlie have to pry into his life like that. Then a brainwave hit he should write to Hermione. He got out a quill and parchment and sat down on his bed. 

Dear Hermione, nah that was wrong, he got another piece of parchment.

To Hermione, you would never guess where I am? I'm in Romania with Charlie, I am going to be working with the dragon's and getting PAID, I will be able to get good presents this year. I have already had a fight with Charlie, he wanted to talk about Sirius and the MOM. I know what you'll say, it would be good for me to talk about it but there really is nothing to talk about. I am missing you already and Harry of course. Anyway I hope you reply quickly. Got to go Charlie's coming. See ya love your friend Ron

Ron quickly grabbed Pig and was in the process of attaching the letter to him when Charlie walked in the room. "What are you doing?" Ron looked up from the task at hand and gave him an icy glare "Just sending Hermione a letter" It was Charlie's turn to sigh this time. "You can't Ron, Dumbledore's orders. You, Harry and Hermione aren't allowed any contact with each other until you meet up again in person"

"WHAT? There's no way you can stop me" he finished tying the letter to Pig's leg and was in the process of walking over to the window to let Pig out when Charlie called out "If You move any closer to the window I will have no choice but to stun you" Ron stopped for a second considering his options. He had promised Hermione that he would write and breaking promises to Hermione wasn't the best idea at the best of times. Also if he backed downed from Charlie then Charlie would be able to walk all over him for the rest of the summer. All of that said Ron put on a burst of speed in a desperate attempt to reach the window when all of a sudden he stopped dead and fell. Charlie had acted on his promise. Charlie walked over towards the stupefied Ron and grasped Pig out of Ron's hand and then started talking slowly. "Ron, I didn't really want to do that. I thought it was wrong that you guys weren't told about the plans for this summer. Now I am going to enervate you on the understanding that you will listen to me" he shouted whilst using his wand "enervate" followed by "Accio butterbeers" he turned and handed Ron one of the butterbeers. Ron had a scowl on his face but he didn't say anything so Charlie continued. "We had an order meeting two days after the ministry incident. The meeting was called specifically because Professor Snape had some information regarding You-know-who's plans. It has come to light that you and Hermione are on his hit list, you are actually right behind Harry and Dumbledore" he looked over to Ron to see his reaction but when he didn't receive one he continued "They want you guys to lure Harry into a trap so the order has decided that you guys need to be protected as well as Harry. Hermione is currently being watched by Tonks whilst they go overseas on holidays for a month. Harry is being protected by Kinsley on Fudge's order. Now as part of these new protections you guys aren't allowed to communicate due to the chances of the owls being intercepted. The reason why you weren't told before is so that Hermione and Harry wouldn't to know where you were going. That way you can't give up each others locations if it came to that." Once again he looked over to Ron to gauge his reaction and once again he saw a completely blank face. Only Ron's eyes gave away anything and the only thing that they gave away was defiance, there was no fear. "The other rules that Dumbledore has imposed is that you are not allowed to be alone outside the protections of the compound or this house. I know this doesn't sound ideal but it is much better than sitting in a house not being allowed to go out at all." 

Charlie had finished and was waiting for Ron to respond "Hermione and I had a chat one night in the hospital wing. She told me that we were going to be targets of Voldemort, for God's sake don't shudder. It has taken me five years of listening to Harry say his name before I could do it and I don't need you shuddering every time I say the bloody word. So I'm not allowed any contact with Harry and Hermione but what about Mum and Dad and the rest of the family" Charlie grimaced "it would be for the best if you didn't write to them either. One it lets people know that you aren't at home. Two Pig could be followed back here. You can read the letters from them as they will be for both of us but you can't write to them" Ron was getting close to exploding, he suddenly knew what it was like for Harry last year but he was resigned to his fate. It was only one month. "Ok Charlie I will follow the rules. You happy" Charlie looked relieved "Yeah I am, hey do you want to head down to the dragon compound I will show you around, show you what you are going to do?" Ron looked at Charlie as if considering the request but slowly shook his head. "I'm pretty beat. Can't we hang around here?" 

"Sure whatever you want, I have some paperwork I can do while we hang here ok" Charlie got up and left the room feeling slightly worried about his little brother, he was too young for this. 

Ron lay on his bed thinking about the coming month, no Hermione, no Harry and a whole lot of bloody stupid rules. As if Voldemort was going to come all of the way to Romania to find him. And Hermione, he had promised her that he would write. Before Ron knew it Charlie was calling him for tea. Conversation at dinner was relatively light, Charlie informed Ron of his plans for the next day. They were going to be starting the day with a run at 7 which Charlie explained was due to the fact that dragon keepers needed to be in top physical condition. They would then fly over to the dragon colony where Charlie would give Ron a tour of the colony and then give him his first assignment which would most probably be just observation for the first couple of days. As soon as Ron had finished tea he bid Charlie a good night and went off to bed and fell straight asleep. It would be his only good sleep for the next week.

The next thing Ron knew was being woken up with water dripping down his shirt. "What the bloody hell is the meaning of this" shouted Ron, Charlie just shrugged his shoulders and walked quietly out of his bedroom to give Ron time to change. Ron eventually struggled out of the bedroom dressed and ready to go. He was feeling quite apprehensive about this so called run, he knew he wasn't completely unfit, quidditich as well as having five older brothers had taken care of that but he had never gone running before. He grabbed a piece of toast as he waited for Charlie to join him in the kitchen. When Charlie popped into the kitchen only moments later he beckoned Ron to follow. They returned to the kitchen an hour later where Ron started his second breakfast, which was much larger than his first. Ron thought that the run went quite well for his first time; Charlie had set a reasonable pace that Ron had been able to keep up with. 

Once they had finished breakfast Charlie asked Ron to go and get his broom and then they were off. The ride to the colony was quick and before Ron knew it they were there. The colony was huge as it would have to be to house close to fifty dragons. As they walked around the colony Ron couldn't help but be influenced by Charlie's infectious excitement. As they approached the Norwegian Ridgeback's area Ron immediately picked out Norbert. "Hey Charlie can we go over and see Norbert" Charlie looked around to see how many other people were around in case things got out of hand. He got out his wand and started towards the dragon. "Now careful Ron approach him slowly" As Ron slowly approached Norbert something weird happened. Norbert stopped what he was doing, looked at Ron and slowly sat down. 

Charlie clutched his wand tightly and did not notice when the rest of the people started to walk over to watch the exchange between the new kid and the dragon. Ron continued on towards Norbert never breaking eye contact and then started talking softly to him "You remember me don't ya mate, I was there when you hatched. Unbeknown to both Ron and Charlie another dragon worker had scouted round the back of the dragon and was getting ready to subdue the dragon as it was obviously sick to be behaving this way when all of a sudden Norbert turned and breathed fire just metres away from where the dragon worker was standing. Before Ron knew what was happening he has was flying in the air towards Charlie as he called out "Accio Ron Weasley" Ron landed on Charlie knocking them both backwards and then turned towards him "what was that for? We were just having a little chat and that loser went and scared him. I was in no harm and neither was that other person. God you would think that I was the one that had been working with dragons for the past ten years" Charlie looked at him with disbelief written over his face. He had just saved him from what could possibly be a life threatening burn and Ron was talking to him like he was in the wrong. "For crying out loud what do you mean you were having a little chat. Norbert as you so affectionately call him is a full grown dragon. One breath and he could make you a crispy critter. You sure have a lot to learn and you better learn it quickly otherwise death eaters will be the least of your worries" It was Ron's turn to have a look of indignation on his face but chose not to say anything instead he stomped off towards the office. Charlie looked to follow but the chaos that had broken out was too pressing to leave, with one quick glance back to ensure that Ron was indeed heading to the office which he was and then he threw himself into the foray. Little did he know that what was about to occur would have a long lasting effect on Ron's life. 

Ron waited patiently in the office for an hour, impatiently for another and finally after another two hours Charlie entered into the office looking decidedly worse for wear. "Come on Ron, I have the rest of the day off, I will let you know what happened after I get cleaned up" Ron got up and silently followed Charlie out of the room, he could tell that Charlie was in no mood for idle chat. They mounted their respective brooms and then they were off. They still hadn't said another word to each other by the time that they reached their house. Charlie continued up to the shower whilst Ron made himself comfortable in the family room. When Charlie emerged after a significant amount of time which Ron believed was due to the fact that he had to heal a significant number of burns and other injuries he called out to Ron "What do you want for tea?" Ron being a typical teenage boy replied with the customary "whatever, as long as you are cooking and there is lots of it!" Charlie grunted and went about preparing a simple Shepard's Pie, in time it was ready and they sat down for their meal. Charlie looked up at Ron and then started "As you can probably tell things did not go well back at the colony we lost two dragons one of which was a nesting mother. Several other dragon's were injured none of them seriously. Luckily there wasn't too many serious injuries sustained by us dragon keepers either. Most of my burns I got were sustained when I was trying to relocate the eggs of the killed nesting dragon. Two out of the four eggs we managed to place with a Ridgeback the other two we have put in the incubator they should be ready to hatch within the next week." Charlie had obviously finished and was looking at Ron for him to respond. Ron didn't really know what to say, he finally decided that probably a humble apology may be in order. Charlie was right he could have gotten seriously injured if he had stayed with Norbert. "Charlie I'm sorry about before you know how I am. I shout, scream and make a fool of myself first then think." Charlie was taken aback; this was Ron his immature little brother that apologised as a last resort. I guess seeing the things that he had seen have changed him, most notably for the better "apology accepted, now I think an early night is in order". 

Ron quickly finished his tea and made his way up to the bedroom and got himself ready for bed. He finally made his way into the bed and lay there to think. To start with it was innocent thoughts like what had happened with Norbert that was pretty weird in itself. His thoughts then moved to Charlie and how he could have died today working with the dragons then they moved to the order and how it was likely that Bill, his Mum and Dad were likely to be encountering more death eaters now that Voldemort's return was public knowledge. These thoughts then brought up thoughts that he had been suppressing for just over a week now. Thoughts of Harry, flashbacks of Hermione lying on the bed and finally to when Professor McGonagall had told them Sirius had died. Ron didn't know how to deal with Sirius's death. No one he had been particularly close to had ever died before, sure his grandparents were dead but they were old. He also didn't know how he was going to deal with Hermione's and Harry's grief when they were back together. Harry had been so distant since Sirius had died. Harry had already lost so much in his life. Never known true parental love, he had actually confessed to Ron one particularly quiet night that he sometimes thought he would literally burst when his Mum or Sirius gave him a hug, it was one of the few times that Harry had talked about his feelings. Hermione on the other hand was a whole different story, she was impossible to figure out, when they were told about Sirius she just turned to look at Ron with tears running down her face and with a look of absolute pain on her face, it was then when Ron realised that he wanted to protect her with all of his worth. This was pretty funny considering the type of witch she was, it was more likely that she would be the one that would end up protecting him and with those thoughts he drifted off into a light sleep. 

Ron's sleep that night was plagued with the weirdest dream. "Push Anna, you are nearly there" Ron found himself saying as he looked down at an oddly familiar woman who was sitting on a hospital bed all sweaty and panting heavily. "Shut up you sadist, it is all your fault, you will be lucky if I ever talk to you again, let alone let you do anything that may result with me in this sort of condition again" Suddenly another voice broke in "You're crowning dear, one more push and the head should be out. Now Push. Excellent. Excellent. Harder. Keep going. Nearly there." The person who was obviously Anna was shooting daggers at me and grasping my hand so tightly I thought I might pass out. Finally she lets out a sigh and the grip on my hand loosens a little when all of a sudden I hear a little whaa and I find myself looking down between Anna's leg to see the most absolutely disgustingly disturbing sight. A baby. "It's a girl Anna, so Hermione it is right?" Anna looked at me lovingly and then said "Of course baby." Suddenly I have left the hospital room and I find myself in a nice lounge room, a young girl of about three with short brown hair with ringlets was sitting on the floor with a book on her lap "Look Mummy I can read" she shouted out. I was then walking with a lady and young girl of about 5 or 6 when all of a sudden the young girl turned to face the lady and said "Mum why do all the other girls have friends and I don't" I moved once again, this time I was sitting in a hall watching four girls who were about ten singing and then the one with bushy brown hair started a solo. It was like the angels had sent her down so that she could bring happiness and joy to all who listened to her. Suddenly this girl was saying goodbye at a train station to the lady and a man and that was when Ron realised that the girl that he had been watching grow up was his Hermione. Hermione Granger. All of a sudden he saw himself and Harry there with Hermione and a troll. Next a big fight was occurring between the younger Ron and Hermione. From there the flashes became quicker, Hermione fighting death eaters with Harry, fighting death eaters with him, at a graveside, getting married, pregnant talking to Ginny, in tears, looking much older being hugged by Harry. By this time Ron had decided it was time to wake up, it was too much to see. He awoke to find that the time was just after six and he had a splitting headache. 

Ron decided to head to the shower, Charlie would be up soon for their run and he was dripping with sweat but before Ron could make his way into the bathroom Charlie intercepted him. "Hey Ron what are you doing up?" although Charlie had a sneaking suspicion why he was up. Ron summed up his options and decided a half truth may be in order; he certainly didn't want to tell Charlie that he was dreaming about Hermione. "Well we went to bed pretty early, I guess I had enough sleep so when I woke up just a minute ago I thought I would grab a shower before you woke up." Charlie didn't look convinced but let it go. The run did wonders to clear Ron's head and by the time they reached the dragon colony the dream was at the back of his mind. The day could only be called boring. It started with a debriefing concerning the incident that occurred the day before, followed by Ron helping to move supplies around the colony. The afternoon was characterised by interaction with a variety of dragons where nothing exciting happened except for the fact that Ron would often find that the dragons would often make eye contact and wouldn't break it until Ron turned away. Come knock off time Charlie came and collected Ron where they went home and had some tea. This day depicted the rest of the week. Ron would go to bed, have weird dreams about people he knew, get up, go for a run, go to work and come home so that he could go to bed and start it all again.

The monotony finished exactly one week after Ron's arrival. It started off normally. Well what had become normal, he had awoken from a dream about Ginny's past and Charlie was waiting to start their run when an owl came knocking at the window. Charlie grabbed the note attached and then shouted "Get ready for work, we're not going for a run, the dragon is about to hatch. Quick." And with that Charlie was off to his bedroom with Ron sauntering behind. In no time they were back at the colony where the large egg was moving around and suddenly it happened, there where once lay an egg was now a baby dragon. It looked around as if looking for its mother and then suddenly stopped. He locked eyes with Ron as if deciding that this was the thing that was going to feed and protect it. Suddenly Ron heard in his head "_You, you are the one. Every thousand years a dragon is chosen, their job to help defeat evil. In times of extreme peril the dragon, the phoenix and the unicorn will band together. We are to be bonded, I will be able to offer you, the side of light and the innocent protection. In return your job is to help me to survive until I can do so on my own. Do you understand?" Ron just stared at the dragon dumbfounded and then started to nod. "_You need to convince them to let you take care of me_" Ron nodded again and then turned towards Charlie. "Hey Charlie do you think it is possible if I could look after him. I know what to do. I helped look after Norbert when he was a baby" Charlie looked at him pensively there was something going on with Ron and the dragons. Everybody was commenting on it, they had never seen the dragons give eye contact the way that they were continually doing with Ron, well they had, the first day that Charlie had arrived but it had quickly stopped. "Okay Ron you're on full time baby dragon duty" Ron let out a sigh of relief and then started shoo the audience out of the room. _

They all left except for Charlie, "You sure you know what you are doing Ron, you're here for another 3 weeks and you'll hardly be able to leave the compound." Ron turned away from the dragon towards Charlie "Yeah I know, hey Charlie have you ever felt like the dragons were talking to you, you know like in your head?" Charlie thought hard about his answer, Ron hadn't been sleeping very well there was bound to be some side effects from this. "Sort of, you can sometimes tell what the dragon is thinking just by his actions and his movements." The answer confirmed Ron's suspicion; the dragons didn't talk to people. Oh well he thought to himself I have finally found my place in the family, it is obvious now I'm the insane one, what with funny dreams and talking to dragons they might as well just send me off to St Mungo's now. Once again the dragon was talking in his head _"You are not mad. I can read your thoughts we need to have a chat but first you are going to have to feed me, I would like some lion's meat if you can find it." _

"I think he's hungry, do you have any lion's meat hanging around" Charlie looked at him with disbelief, it was like he had completely forgotten the previous conversation, he was going to have to write Dumbledore about this "We are a dragon colony Ron, of course we have dragon meat" sarcasm dripping off nearly every word, in an attempt to lighten the situation. "It's out back I'll go get it and then I'm off. See ya." Charlie left the room and quickly returned with the lion meat and then exited for good. 

Ron pulled a chair up to the table and stared at the dragon and pushed the meat towards it. _"Do I have to tell you everything, I am all of half an hour old, you need to break it up." Ron had a look of embarrassment on his face and without thinking about it retrieved his wand from his pants and shouted a shredding charm at the meat. He suddenly realised what he had done and was halfway out of the door to tell Charlie about it when the voice broke through once again _"I need to eat, it is your responsibility to feed me. I'm going to have a bit of trouble with you aren't I." _Ron turned back towards the dragon looking sheepish "Sorry" he exclaimed aloud "So how are we doing this then?" the dragon replied _"Well I am going to open my mouth and you are going to put the strips in my mouth"_ Ron quickly complied. "I will be right back dragon" The dragon chuckled to himself being bonded to Ron was going to be an interesting task. Ron stopped to ask the first person he met about Charlie and was directed to the offices. Ron burst through the office door "Charlie I have done something really stupid." Charlie looked up "Are you okay, tell me that you are okay?" thinking that the baby dragon had somehow burnt or bitten him. "Nah I'm okay, don't worry the dragon is doing well but I just used magic" Charlie let out a sigh of relief, "we have an agreement with the ministry of magic that our work experience students can use magic but Dumledore is working on Fudge to allow all students who are entering their fifth year and above to use magic for the duration of the war." Ron looked relieved "Oh, well I'm back to the dragon but we will talk about you not telling me that I can do magic later" he went to walk out of the door when Charlie started to talk again "Dumbledore is dropping by tomorrow morning, try and have all of your dragon things done early on okay." Ron nodded his head and left._

Ron made his way back to the room where the dragon was "Miss me?" he called out as he entered the room. The dragon opened his eyes and shot Ron what could only be interpreted as a dirty look _"No. I was sleeping. Are you up for that talk now?" Ron had nothing to do so he once again took the seat "As ready as I'll ever be, you know the headmaster of my school is coming to talk to me tomorrow. I think that my brother Charlie told him that I was going mad. Can I name you?" The dragons look did not change _"You cannot name me; my name is Ares after the Greek God. Ares was a warrior just like you will be. I feel that you should tell your headmaster all that has been happening to you, including your weird dreams. I can tell from your thoughts and memories that this person is very important to the light side and will be able to help you"_ Ron wondered how such a young dragon could be so wise and knowledgeable when once again the voice started __"Dragons who are born to serve the light are born with the wisdom and knowledge of all dragons that had lived before them. I am growing tired Ron. I will tell you why it is you have been chosen and then I will sleep, as should you. Now it has been known among the dragons that a man would come to this colony in a time of great peril, this man would be instrumental in the fight against the dark, he would be pure in heart but was the perfect complement to the dragon due to his fiery temper and bright red hair. You are that man Ron, now it is time for us both to sleep, I will wake you when I am hungry next. Goodnight." Ron bid Ares goodnight and made his way to the offices where Charlie had left some food for him and then tromped down to the room that was full of bunk beds. _

Before Ron knew it Ares had woken him up and requested some more lion meat as well as some water to drink. Ron dutifully fed Ares and returned to bed with very little conversation. When Ares called the second time Ron was starting to get a little annoyed but he went to see what Ares wanted. _"Ron could we go outside I need to, as you say use the bathroom"_ Ron picked up the already heavy dragon and took him out to the grassy area and turned around Ares voice invaded Ron's head _"Are you embarrassed Ron, you know nature and by default me knows no embarrassment. There was no need for you to turn around but if you feel more comfortable you can continue to do so. I have finished but may we go for a small walk, this is my first time outside."_ Ron could see no harm so he picked up Ares and started walking around with Ares sitting comfortably in his arms. Ron found himself heading towards Norbert and as if he could tell that they were approaching Norbert lifted his head and made eye contact with Ron. "Hey Norbert this is Ares, how you doing today?" out of nowhere a new voice entered his head. "_Good evening master, my name is not really Norbert but you can keep calling me that if you so wish" Ron broke eye contact with Norbert and looked at Ares. "What is this Ares, you did not tell me that I would be able to talk with other dragons." A little chuckle was heard in his head _"You did not ask my friend. You are able to talk to other dragons if you have eye contact, if not I can relay for you if it suits either of your needs as dragons communicate telepathically as do most magical creatures. I do not need to have eye contact with you but I need to be close to you until the bonding has been completed."_ Exactly when will that happen thought Ron _"the bonding will take place when I do not need you to gather food for me, it should happen in about two months time. Stop worrying things will turn out fine. But I think it is time for us to go back to bed. I will sleep here with Norbert if you will allow it"_ Ron thought about what Charlie would think about it and then decided that it should be alright, he then turned towards Norbert. "I think I'll keep calling you Norbert, you know out of respect for Hagrid. Do you mind letting Ares sleeping out here with you?" Norbert agreed and Ron found himself once again in bed. _

Morning came quickly and Ares informed Ron that once again he was hungry but would prefer Gazelle meat not lion for breakfast. Ron quickly fed Ares and grabbed a quick breakfast for himself and headed to the shower to get himself ready for Dumbledore's visit.

Ron was sitting talking to Charlie when Dumbledore appeared with a slight pop. He surveyed the room, luckily they were alone and he walked to the door and placed a powerful locking charm on the door followed by numerous silencing and impenetrable spells and then turned towards the boys. "Charlie, Ron how are you both?" Charlie replied politely with a fine and how are you but Ron just looked at the table. Dumbledore looked towards Ron but continued "I am fine, Charlie can I have a few moments alone with Ron, come back in about an hour?" Dumbledore walked over to the door and opened it without saying anything but it was obvious to Ron when he shut it that the locking spells were still present. "I will ask you again, how are you Ron?" Ares was back in his head urging him to tell Dumbledore everything. "Honestly Professor I have a lot going on at the moment I don't really know how I am going?" Dumbledore sat there patiently waiting for Ron to continue finally the silence got too much for him that is when he spilled everything, the dreams, everything about Ares and the dragons and about his near constant worry about Harry and Hermione. He felt much better once he had told someone all that had been going on his life. "Is that all Ronald or is there more?" it was a rhetorical question as Dumbledore could already tell that Ron had finished. "You have given me a lot to think about. Now to start with I would like to assure you that both Harry and Hermione are as good as to be expected. Now about these dreams I think they may actually be visions. Visions of the past, visions of the present and probable outcomes of the future. However I would need to see these visions to be certain hence I am going to leave a pensive that the order has for its diviners with you. It would be much appreciated if you could put your visions in there in the morning. I will show you how to use it before I leave. Now about the dragon situation I have to admit that it intrigues me. I need to think about what you have told me so I want you to keep working with Ares until I return. Now I think it is time for me to show you how to use the pensive." With that Dumbledore showed him how to use the pensive and then Ron was called by Ares as he was once again hungry. "Excuse me Professor, Ares is hungry once again can I be excused?" Dumbledore responded kindly "Of course, but please call me Albus when we are not at school or when we are alone" Ron didn't know what to say so he nodded his head and quickly left the room. 

By the time Ron reached Ares he was adequately confused. Harry was the only one that spent any real time with the headmaster why would he ask for Ronald to call him by his given name, especially as he was still only a student and he felt a not very good one at that. Ares chimed in to his thoughts "_You can stop feeding me now. The headmaster wants you to call him by his given name as he is trying to gain your trust, he wants you to know that he is there if anything ever happens. He also needs you if the bonding eventuates and for your dreams. Can you try and teach me how to fly now_" Ron agreed and moved to a patch of soft grass, took hold of Ares and threw him into the air. Ares flapped his little wings with all of his might but still could not keep himself in the air. He landed on the grass but managed to stand up again. He then suggested to Ron that it would work best if Ron was to run as fast as he could and then let him go so Ron picked up the beast once again and started sprinting letting go of Ares who immediately started flapping his wings once again. Ares managed about two metres before gravity once again took over. Ares landing was much more graceful this time and he turned to look at Ron and exclaimed to him "_we have company_" Ron turned his head towards the office block to see Charlie and Professor Dumbledore watching him. Dumbledore with his normal twinkle in his eye which you could see even from this distance and Charlie with a look of admiration, it was obvious that Dumbledore had told him about Ron's connection with the dragons. Dumbledore waved and then disappeared while Charlie walked over to join Ron and Ares "You have a lot to tell me little bro."

The week flew by quickly Ron fed Ares, played with Ares, took Ares to the toilet, continued to practice to fly with Ares and went with Ares to visit the other dragons. Nearly everything was good with Ron, everything except for his dreams. Each morning Ron would religiously put all of his dreams into the pensive but he would often find himself going back to look at them. Most of the dreams were of the past, the only ones of the future were of Hermione but just because they were of the past didn't make them any less disturbing. The most disturbing dream Ron had had so far was that of Harry's past. Watching Voldemort kill his parents was heartbreaking but watching Sirius die was incomprehensible. Ron was able to put some distance between Harry's parents and himself but with Sirius it was different. It was personal and each time he saw it he would return from the pensive feeling that same empty feeling, one that wouldn't go away except with Ares kind words and gentle presence. Ron also had dreams about people he didn't know or at least thought he did not know them these dreams were usually about death eater attacks but just once there was a beautiful vision of a family of four that were sitting down for a picnic and were completely and utterly happy. This was another dream that Ron would visit often as it bought him some peace. 

Ron had just been told by Charlie that Dumbledore would be returning any minute when he heard a commotion outside. There was pandemonium just like the day when Ares Mum had been killed. He quickly rushed to the door and proceeded to make his way towards where he last saw Ares. "Ares where are you" he called out gently but he focused intently on those words so that if Ares was not within hearing distance then they could communicate telepathically. "_Ron I am nowhere within sight of you. I am perfectly safe that I promise of you. I want you to put a stop to this. You know how to talk to them and they will listen to you. Do you think you can?_" Ron did not answer but looked around for a dragon, he made eye contact with the first one he saw and with the sternest thought he could muster he instructed it to sit down and to not breathe anymore fire even if you are provoked, I promise you that you will be healed if you do so. Ron was amazed to find the dragon sitting down. He then looked for another dragon and did the same thing. After the third dragon had sat down the remaining dragons turned to him. Once again his message was sent out this time with a warning on it. All dragons immediately sat down and then Ares was back_"well__ down Ron you did that well. In time you may become a great commander. I believe someone is waiting for you." Ron spun around to see none other than Professor Dumbledore watching. Dumbledore didn't look confused but it was the closest Ron had seen him to it. He then quickly went around and did something that Ron had never thought possible; he modified all of the memories except for Charlie's. Ron was about to question the headmaster when Ares voice popped into his head "__A necessary evil, we would be of little use if Voldemort knew that we can be controlled. Now go and see your headmaster" _

Ron walked up to the professor and exchanged pleasantries with him and then they set off for a stroll on Dumbledore's suggestion. Dumbledore started the serious conversation off "That was quite a display you just put on Ron," Ron just shrugged his shoulders, not really knowing what to say so Dumbledore continued "we talked about what you had told me at last weeks order meeting and it was decided that if what you say is true then it may be a good idea to have some dragons guard Hogwart's. However, after witnessing that display I believe it is an excellent idea. Do you agree?" The prospect of having dragons at the school was too much for Ron, he hadn't realised how close he had grown to them "that would be great Professor, I'm getting much better at controlling them. But how would you get the school council to agree? I suspect the reason why you modified all of the dragon workers memories was so no one could tell the death eaters that I could control the dragons." Dumbledore looked at Ron with interest, there was more to this boy than what meets the eye. There was clearly quite a bit of intelligence in him but that shouldn't surprise him considering the family that he was from and the company that he kept. "It will be much easier than you would suspect Ron, as you know Cornelius Fudge has done a complete turn-around from last year and I am now his chief advisor and high inquisitor of Hogwarts. If I was to suggest to our dear minister that dragons guarding the school are our best hope for protection then Fudge would have every dragon this side of the world at Hogwarts. Now onto the next topic. I once again have been in contact with Harry and Hermione and they are both doing much better I am pleased to tell you. Now do you mind if we sit down here a moment whilst I sift through the pensive?" Ron nodded his head but all of a sudden was nervous as all hell what would he think of some of the Hermione dreams. Dumbledore interrupted his thoughts and said with a twinkle in his eye "Don't worry I will gloss over any embarrassing bits" Ron smiled in spite of himself and sat down on the newly conjured couch. "You can come with me if you wish?" Dumbledore asked but Ron politely shook his head as Dumbledore dove into his dreams. 

Whilst Dumbledore was looking at his dreams Ares once again requested food. Dumbledore emerged from his memories just as he was finishing feeding Ares. "Professor Dumbledore" Dumbledore interrupted "I have asked you to call me Albus Ron" Ron turned the Weasley red but started again "Albus I would like you to meet Ares. Ares meet Professor Dumbledore" Dumbledore stared at Ares awaiting a reaction, he wasn't disappointed, a bowing of the head accompanied the introduction. Ares then turned to Ron. "_Tell your headmaster that I bow before him and I am ready to serve all those that my bond brother chooses to respect and place trust in." Ron couldn't believe it, he wasn't going to tell Dumbledore that but Dumbledore asked him politely "What exactly did he say?" Ron looked down at the ground and mumbled the message only to have to repeat it again as the professor hadn't understood. Once he got the message he chuckled but then spoke to Ron "It is time for us to head back now. I have a few things to discuss with Charlie and then I must return home. This week coming is your last here. By this time next week you will be on your way home with Ares in tow of course." Ron let out a large sigh of relief but Dumbledore continued "We will have another meeting when you return home, one with just the four of us, I assume you know of whom I am referring to. Enjoy yourself, I will see you soon enough." And with that he had disappeared into the offices to see Charlie._

The last week that Ron spent at the colony he was allowed to return home with Charlie, each night he would leave out some food for Ares and then fly to Charlies. They once again started their morning runs but Ron set the pace now, sometime in the last fortnight whilst teaching Ares how to fly he had managed to get quite fit. Ron's dreams continued but all was going well until two days before he was due to leave. Ron was out in the paddocks with Ares and Norbert when all of a sudden he became light headed and dizzy, he started to call out to Charlie but stopped as all of a sudden he was thrown into a sort of dream world. He was in a really dark place, he could feel and smell fear and dark all around him. He then saw cells, he knew where he was - Azakaban. Specifically looking into Lucius Malfoy's cell. "Good afternoon My Lord, I knew you would come for me." Ron turned, there in the flesh was Voldemort "It is time Lucius, the Dementors have accepted my offer. They will kiss the useless prisoners here and then they will join us in our raids and kiss indiscriminately. It is time for us to go now we have much to plan but first CRUCIO" he lifted the spell after about two minutes and then exclaimed "that was for getting caught by teenagers." Whilst this was all happening in Ron's head, Ares had called a group of dragons to stand protectively around Ron's exposed body. They breathed fire to those that approached. All those except for Charlie Weasley. 

Charlie crept towards Ares talking softly to the dragon "I'm not going to hurt him, I'm his brother, I love him, I know how to help." He reached the dragons and they parted ever so slightly allowing himself to squeeze through. What he saw there terrified him. There on the paddock floor laid Ron, eyes glazed over, not moving but with a look of horror etched on his face. As Ron slowly regained consciousness he started to shake. Charlie moved over to hold him but Ron shied away from him and said "Something horrible has happened Charlie" and with that said Ron removed the pensive and his wand and deposited the memory into the pensive and spoke to Charlie once again "look at it and then take it to Professor Dumbledore, I think he would like to see it. I promise I will stay here. I'll lie down in the offices while you are gone as I have a great headache." Charlie helped Ron up and they both moved towards the office with Ares travelling behind them. Charlie dropped Ron off in the bedroom where he fell straight asleep and then disapparated to headquarters. 

Ron awoke to the soothing of Ares, he had a way of knowing what Ron needed and made every effort to provide those needs to Ron, but right then Ares needed food and he needed it badly "_Ron some tea is in order" Ron sat up feeling guilty and quickly groaned, his headache was still present, oh well I still have to feed Ares "_too bloody right_" was the reply that he heard. He fed Ares and was on his way back to the offices when Charlie appeared looking worried. "You ready to go home Ronny" he said in a fake cheery voice that Ron did not believe for a second but answered in an equally cheerful voice "Whenever you are" and with that they summoned their brooms and sped off home. Once at home Charlie told him that the dementors had actually left Azakaban but that the order was looking for a way to control the problem. Charlie then sent him off to bed with a headache potion and a dreamless sleep potion supplied by none other than the dreaded Snape. The next day was Ron's last full day there, the day after he would be leaving at nine to go to wherever they were all meeting up._

 The day passed quickly mostly he hung out with Charlie with only Ares feeds interrupting them. As knock off time approached Ron went to say his goodbyes and to give his thanks to the head dragon keeper. Ron felt pretty sad leaving all of the dragons who he had gotten to know quite well, in fact they were the hardest goodbyes of all, yet he felt happy that he would be seeing some of them at Hogwarts when he returned. For the last time Ron found Charlie and together they summoned their brooms and flew towards home never once looking back. Ares sat precariously on top of Ron's broom as he too had to leave the next morning, needless to say it was a longer trip than normal. Ron and Charlie quickly ate their tea and climbed into bed and fell straight asleep. Charlie awoke Ron early the next day as they hadn't done any packing the night before but with the aid of magic it was finished in no time. Ron then went about preparing Ares breakfast and then he sat down for his own. He looked towards Charlie and was just about to say something when Charlie started "Its been great having you here Ron, who would have thought you the master of the dragons. I don't want to get too mushy on you but you know that I really love you don't you, all of you. Even Percy the great big git." Ron turned a little red but replied "I love you too Charlie, we all know that you love us. Its been a great holiday." With that Charlie placed a feather into Ron's hand and said "I'll see you soon little buddy" and then the swirling started. Ron made sure to keep a strong hold of Ares; they landed on the ground when Ron started "Where the hell am I?" 


	3. Harry's Summer

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter JK Rowling and Warner Bros does.

AN: Thanks so much to Malexandria and Suzaku Chan for reviewing my story and if anyone else is reading drop me a line let me know what you like/ don't like

Harry's Summer

The ride home from the train station was tense to say the least. Mr Dursley mumbled away to Mrs Dursley about "Their kind" whilst Harry just sat there silently thinking about all that he had lost and all he had to do. Harry wasn't looking forward to the summer at all, to most people his age it meant spending time with friends and family, carefree attitudes and long lazy days in the sun however to Harry it meant isolation from all that he cared about and oppression. As they finally arrived back at the Dursley's house Harry pondered how things could have and should have been different. If his parents hadn't died he would be going home telling them about how his OWLs went, he would be telling them about his, Hermione and Ron's fun adventures and about his first failed relationship.

If Sirius hadn't been framed then he would probably be telling him the same thing. But they all were dead. Everyone whom Harry had cared for was dead. Sure that little skit the order put on looked a bit like they cared for him but really all they cared about was killing Voldemort and as Harry had to be the one to kill him then they cared about Harry only by default. Harry made his way up the stairs only to be met by his much larger cousin, "Will you be seeing Cedric in your dreams tonight Potter, will you cry about him?" Before Harry had realised what he had done he had curled his hand into a fist and slammed it into Dudley's face. The punch took Dudley by surprise and had he been a smaller boy or one who wasn't a boxing champion then Harry might have been close to knocking him out. Unfortunately for Harry, Dudley was neither and quickly his training kicked in and Harry found himself in a heap on the floor, his eye swollen shut. 

The noise that the scuffle had made had bought Mr and Mrs Dursley out from the lounge room where they had been discussing the new neighbours appalling lack of car when Mr Dursley shouted out "What did you do now Potter." Harry smiled to himself, for a change he was going to be punished for something that he did do, rather than what lies Dudley told, Harry piped up "I hit Dudley." The colour of Mr Dursley's face could only be described as plum; he was so close to spontaneously combusting that Harry couldn't help but comment. "Careful Uncle Vernon wouldn't want to have an aneurism?" Mr Dursley was in such a precarious situation, not only had Harry had hit his son but he had been disrespectful to him but the threat of the order was still foremost in his mind, "In your room boy, I will deal with you tomorrow." And with that Harry tromped into his room.

As Harry lay on his bed he couldn't help but feel let down by the confrontation. Harry desperately wanted someone to punish him that way he could have something else to focus all of his pain on. Dudley's punch had helped but it was not nearly painful enough to distract Harry's thoughts of Sirius, Voldemort and the prophecy. In a too frequent moment of introspection Harry wondered to himself why he was already missing Sirius so much as Harry wouldn't normally be visiting Sirius yet anyway, he wouldn't have even gotten a letter from him. For crying out loud he hadn't even known the guy three years ago yet he was completely devastated by his untimely death. Harry thought to himself "or am I?" maybe I didn't really care about Sirius at all? Maybe the reason why I am hurting so much is because I am a murderer. Harry said aloud "My name is a Harry Potter and I am a murderer." Harry thought to himself again I'm a murderer, I killed the one person who loved me more than anything and anyone in the world and I killed him. Not only did I kill him but I nearly killed my best bloody friends. To Harry it had seemed that Ron and Hermione had seemed reserved around him over the last week, probably didn't want to hang around with a murderer, I bet they were wondering when it would be there turn. Harry obviously didn't mind killing people that he knew and liked. They were probably better off without him and with that thought Harry made the decision to cut all ties with them, he grabbed two pieces of parchment out of his trunk and sat down on the floor ready to write them a letter explaining his idea. Harry sucked on his quill, this letter had to be formal and to the point, no use worrying about their feelings if they're not going to be friends again.

To Mr Weasley, 

                        I am writing today to inform you of my wish to terminate this friendship. It has come to my attention that continuing to be my friend may cause you harm and as such I am requesting that you do not try and pursue a friendship when me when we return to school. If I may suggest a reconciliation with your brother may be in order as he was right about his appraisal of me.  

Yours truly, Harry Potter

Harry looked over the letter. It was perfect, the use of large words may in fact suggest to Ron that he had changed so much that their friendship was irreparable. The letter to Hermione was going to be harder to write. Hermione tended to be more perceptive than Ron, who was less likely to be awed at his brilliantly constructed letter instead Hermione's letter was going to be cruel and harsh, a sure way of losing a girls friendship. Harry thought for another minute and then he had it.

To Hermione, 

                        I am writing to say that I have regretted being your friend for the past 5 years. You are a stuck up, spoilt little brat. You are a know-it-all mudblood that enjoyed keeping secrets from me last year. You are only trying to trick me into this friendship, you certainly like them famous don't you, just like Victor. You picked the wrong boy this time though, I would not touch you with a 50 foot barge pole. I don't think we can be friends anymore. Don't write back.

Harry Potter

Harry looked at the letter, it was callous and unkind, but it was also all lies. But Hermione didn't need to know the truth, all she needed to see was that she shouldn't be friends with The boy who was a murderer. Even Voldemort hadn't murdered his godfather and with that ugly thought Harry fell asleep.

Harry awoke the next morning after a night of fitful sleep that was interrupted with nightmares. Harry couldn't count the number of times that Sirius fell through the veil nor could he count the number of times that Ron or Hermione were tortured and subsequently murdered by Voldemort and with those thoughts Harry went to look for Hedwig so that he could deliver the letters to Ron and Hermione, the faster the letters were delivered the better it was for them. But Hedwig was nowhere to be found.

Harry gave up looking for her not long after he started, figuring that she wasn't back from hunting from the previous evening. When Harry arrived in the kitchen he was shocked to see all of the Dursley's present. Normally in the holidays it was rare for his cousin Dudley to be up before 11, it was also rare to see that breakfast was already set out and it looked like they were waiting for him. Mr Dursley glared at him as he sat down at the table and started to pour the cereal into the bowl "Now boy, the three of us have come to an agreement. You will mow the lawns for yesterdays little outburst and after that you will be on your own. You may use any of the amenities that are here if they are not being used by one of us, you also may take a reasonable amount of food. You will not have to do any jobs but you will be responsible for cleaning up the messes that you make. Do you think that it will satisfy you and your friends?"  Harry desperately wished to say that it wouldn't satisfy either himself or his friends but common sense stepped in "That would be fine Uncle Vernon, thank you." Mr Dursley looked oddly pleased with himself and he quickly left the table heading to work but not before he reminded Harry to mow the lawn. 

Harry moved into the front yard after successfully mowing the back lawn, to tell the truth he was grateful that he was doing something. Not having anything to do inadvertently allowed his mind to wander, usually to sinister and depressing thoughts that felt like they were consuming him. So having to mow the lawns to Harry was actually a relatively enjoyable experience. It was upon his first descent down the lawn that he noticed that they had a new neighbour. It was on the second descent that he realised that the man that had moved in was watching him from his window, this made Harry uneasy. In the wizarding world it seemed like he was always being watched because either they were plotting his death or because he was some figurehead, the boy who lived. The third descent that he made down the lawn didn't uncover any more information on the man. It was on his fifth descent when he worked out who it was. "Kingsley? he asked himself and then curiosity got the better of him and he walked down to the house and knocked.

Kingsley Shacklebolt opened the door, he was surprised that Harry had actually come down to talk to him "Come in Harry, would you like some tea?" he said as he held open the door. Harry nodded and walked in and took a seat at the kitchen table and sat silently waiting for Kingsley to make the tea. Finally the silence got to Harry and he practically shouted "What the bloody hell are you doing here? I'm safe here and I can look after myself." Kingsley was not at all shocked after meeting Harry the previous summer so he turned calmly towards him and said in a voice that held no emotion "Fudge appointed me your guard since I am not looking for Sirius anymore." It was like a slap in the face for Harry, the ministry had finally let go of pursuing Sirius yet he wasn't around to enjoy it. Harry sat silently wallowing in self pity but Kinsley interrupted his thoughts "It was convenient for the order that Fudge appointed me your guard it freed up others to do other jobs. In fact Tonks is accompanying your friend Hermione on holidays with her family." Harry looked up quickly "Why does Hermione need a guard?" Kingsley didn't know whether to tell Harry the truth like Dumbledore had instructed him to do. He didn't look like he was coping too well with the death of Sirius and dumping on him that his friend was a target for Voldemort now was a big deal. Finally Kingsley decided to follow Dumbledore's advice, he was the head of the order, had worked with children for a large period of time and knew Harry a lot better than himself. "Both Hermione and Ron are under the orders care. Severus came back from a death eater meeting where he was told that they were being targeted. Voldemort wishes to use them to get to you but he also wants them because Hermione is a muggle born who is kicking the pure bloods arse at school and you already know that the Weasley's would be targeted because of their association with Dumbledore and because according to people like Lucius Malfoy they are blood traitors. So don't fret too much." Harry sat there thinking about what Kingsley had just told him, Voldemort is targeting my two best friends because of me. It was like Kingsley hadn't even mentioned that there was more to it. Suddenly Harry jumped up from the table "They're not my friends you know, I have no idea why Voldemort would want them. I just have to send them a letter each so they know that we're not friends again. Bye." Before Kingsley could stop him Harry had left the house.

The short trip back to the Dursley's was full of anguish for Harry, Kingsley had bought up all of the things that were wrong with Harry's life at the moment and he did it unapologetically, how dare he. Harry returned to mowing the front lawn and it wasn't long before he had finished it and he was about to enter the house when he noticed that Kingsley had made his way over and was gesturing for him to stop. Harry considered his options he could either stop and go and see what he wanted and then Kingsley would hold all of the power for the rest of the summer or he could go inside missing out on what he had to say as well as having to encounter his Aunt or cousin, finally Harry decided he would take the lesser of the two evils. He let go of the door and started to walk over to Kingsley. He stopped halfway down the driveway making Kingsley come the rest of the way. "You ran off and I hadn't explained how the summer was going to work?" the cheek of him Harry thought to himself, who did he think he was telling him how the summer was to go. "Well how is it going to work" he said rather sarcastically. Kingsley inwardly grimaced, it was going to be a long summer if things continued on the way they had started. "Well Dumbledore has decided that you will be staying here for the first month and then you are going to meet your friends" in spite of his earlier statement Harry found himself asking if he was going to the burrow. When Kingsley shook his head Harry found himself shouting at Kingsley "I told you they're not my friends." 

Kingsley had finally had enough of Harry's crappy attitude, "Listen up here kid, Sirius is dead and you can't bring him back by pushing everyone else around you away. We are all very sad and upset about it, not as much as you most probably but we are still upset. He knew what he was getting himself into when he joined the order the first time. He would probably have taken you out the back of the house and smacked you around a bit if he heard you talk about Ron and Hermione like that. Did you know that he was a tad jealous of your friendship with them and this coming from a man who was part of one of the tightest friendship groups that Hogwarts had ever seen. He changed secret keepers with Peter knowing that he would most probably be tortured to give up something that he didn't even know. Now are you ready to hear me out about the details that I have to share with you or are you going to continue to be confrontational and a pain in the arse." Harry nodded in shock, he never got a talking to like this, Hermione did it now and again but she usually skirted the important emotional issues and focus on the measurable ones.

"Good now Dumbledore wants you to be treated like an adult just like Hermione and Ron will be, so make sure you start acting like one. Now you are not allowed to send owls to anyone, your owl has already been intercepted before. If you desperately need to contact someone please come and tell me and I will help you is that understood?" Harry nodded again. "We will be going for a run every morning at exactly 9 and then we will visit a muggle gym which is down the road every night except for Sunday at 5 is that understood?" Harry nodded once again. "Dumbledore has promised to drop around regularly, now would you like to the go to the gym this afternoon it is up to you whether we go today." Harry nodded having got into a habit of doing it "Okay then I will see you at 5 unless you wish to drop round earlier, you're welcome anytime." And with that Kingsley was gone.

Lunch and the rest of the afternoon passed quickly. At about 4 Harry realised that he didn't really have any clothes that were appropriate for what Kingsley had suggested so he decided to go round their early. He knocked on the door and Kingsley promptly opened it "Hi you cancelling on me?" Harry looked a tad sheepish and then proceeded to explain his problem to Kingsley. Kingsley looked thoughtful "Why don't we call off todays session and go shopping for a while." At this suggestion Harry actually blushed, "I can't, I um don't have any muggle money" Kingsley actually laughed "This coming from THE Harry Potter, heir to the Potter fortune, don't worry I can cover it with order funds until you can get your hands on some of your money. I could even contact Bill Weasley, I am sure that he could help you get some money." Harry thought about the offer, it would be a nice change to have some money for the summer "That would be good, any chance he could come in person." Kingsley thought for a moment, the Weasley's already knew where Harry lived and he could see no problem with it. "I'll see what I can do, in the mean time why don't we head down to the shops now?" Harry nodded feeling just a tiny bit happy for the first time in a fortnight. Harry and Kingsley returned from the shopping expedition with full arms. Harry had managed to buy 3 pairs of new shoes, 4 whole new outfits as well as a few other items. As they reached Number 4 Harry thanked Kingsley sincerely, he had managed to forget some of his problems for awhile. Kingsley bid Harry a good night and made his way home to organise Bill's trip.

Harry awoke early the next day probably because of the awful nightmare he had just had, sweating and feeling slightly nauseous Harry made his way to the bathroom what he saw there shocked him. A small pale boy with large rings around his eyes was the face staring back at him. His face looked like it had never cracked a smile before in its whole entire life. Harry just couldn't his own eyes. He turned away from the mirror, it was obvious that the mirror was distorting his features to make him look like some sort of vampire half breed and like a lot of depressed people Harry made his way back to his bed to focus on all that was bad in his life. Before he knew it the time was 8.45, Harry thought about blowing the run off but then thought better of it, the last thing he needed right now was more hassles. He changed into his new runners and made his way down to the kitchen, grabbed an apple and ambled down to Kingsley's house and  knocked. Kingsley opened the door looking way too bright and cheery for Harry's liking "Morning sport" Harry cringed at the nick name. Sirius had called him that sometimes. Kingsley continued on like he hadn't noticed that Harry had cringed "Bill is dropping by during his lunch break, he will be apparating into the house at 1." Harry nodded still devouring his apple. Kingsley made small talk until Harry had finished and then they left. To Harry's surprise the pounding of feet on the footpath actually soothed him quite a bit and by the time they returned Harry was feeling a little less angry and depressed. When they reached Harry's house they both said their goodbyes and Harry promised that he would be back in time to see Bill.

Harry's morning was uneventful and by the time midday had come around Harry was so bored that he had sought Aunt Petunia out to see if she had any jobs he could do and when she shook her head Harry decided to go and get ready for Bill. Out of all of the Weasley's Bill was a mystery to Harry. Bill was going out with the beautiful Fleur Delacour and obviously had an affinity to danger if you consider his chosen career but that was as far as Harry's knowledge went. Harry had a feeling that Bill was hiding something from him but he had no idea what it could be. Harry grabbed his key for his vault and then made his way to Kingsley's. When he arrived there he was surprised to see that Bill was already sitting in the living room. "How are you Harry" he asked in solemn terms as Harry entered the house. Harry just nodded, he wasn't being rude he just didn't want any pity from him. Bill was by no means put off by Harry's lack of answer but just kept going with his small talk. It finally started to get to Harry, he interrupted him in the middle of what would normally have been a very amusing story about one of Fred and George's tricks. "Can we stop with the small talk Bill." Bill looked surprised, it sounded to him like Harry wanted to have a bit of a heart to heart and if it was one thing Bill was good at it was having heart to hearts, who wouldn't be if they had 6 younger siblings. "Something up Harry?" Harry looked at Bill, he could tell that Bill was being sincere, Harry recognised it as a brotherly action and it made him want to cry, Harry started to nod but then his eyes betrayed him when they started tearing up. Bill made his way over to where Harry was sitting and slowly embraced him like he did so many other times to Percy, Fred and George, Ron and Ginny whenever they were upset. While Bill was making his way over to Harry Kingsley quietly left the room knowing that he wasn't really wanted. When Bill took Harry into his arms Harry tried to shy away not really used to being physically comforted but Bill just held him tighter that was when the tears really started to roll. Harry started to mumble into Bill's chest "What's wrong with me Bill? Why does everyone I love die? I must be bad or evil just like Voldemort for all of this to happen to me?" Bill just held him closer again sensing that Harry wasn't ready for an answer to his question yet. 

Five minutes later Harry had calmed himself enough that Bill let go and made his way back over to his previous seat, he waited until Harry had made eye contact which was a bloody long time "You ready to talk now?" Harry nodded and then found himself blurting out everything that was on his mind "It's not fair I never got to spend any time with him, I should be living with him instead he is dead. Dead because of me, I'm a murderer." Bill was horrified but he tried very hard to keep it off his face, thinking that Harry may misinterpret the look, thinking that Bill believed he was a murderer and that's why he was horrified. Bill started "I'm not going to give you some bull shit story about life not being fair because you already know that. You have been dealt some horrible cards in your life, there is no denying that, I'm sure if a different person had been dealt such shitty cards that they would have topped themselves years ago but you haven't. You are strong just like you're parents were." 

Bill stopped talking letting what he had just said be processed by Harry, "You knew my parents?" Harry asked. Bill nodded and said "Yeah, we went to school together, but I don't want to talk about that now. You have every right to be sad about Sirius' death and the things that you have had to give up but you have to realise that you can't stop living." Harry thought about what Bill was saying, he was right of course but he wasn't quite ready to acknowledge it so he changed the subject. "Why don't you hate me, I split your family up by making you pick between believing in me and listening to Percy. I have bought Ron on all my little rule breaking adventures and I even bought Ginny with me when I went to the Department of Mysteries." Bill made sure he had Harry's full attention before he spoke "We don't hate you, I don't, Charlie doesn't, Dad doesn't and you know for certain that Mum doesn't. I would go as far as saying that Mum loves you like she loves all of her other children and Ron probably loves you even though he is too manly to tell you. I know for sure that he loves Hermione." 

This statement achieved the impossible, Harry actually laughed "Don't we all know it, but that's why it would be okay if I stopped being their friend, and then they wouldn't be in any danger." Bill started to get the Weasley red and Harry felt a little guilty at what he said, after Kingsley's talk yesterday Harry decided that it seemed a bit extreme to completely sever his friendship with the two of them. Bill spoke again "Harry didn't you listen to a word that Shacklebolt told you, they're in danger anyway. Us Weasley's have never got on with the Malfoy's and from what I heard about Hermione she is the smartest witch in Hogwarts, I don't know how she fell for my brother then. Hermione is muggle born, just the sort of thing that the death eaters hate. If you were to stop being their friend it would hurt all of you. You don't realise how much you rely on each other and use each other for support." Harry looked down unable to continue to hold Bill's intense look, he was right. He did need Ron and Hermione but they weren't here for him and that hurt nearly as much as losing Sirius.

Harry and Bill's talk continued for another 20 minutes when Bill suddenly realised that he was going to be late. Harry handed over the key and the letter and started to say goodbye when Bill did something that surprised him. Bill leant down and gave him a one handed hug, "We'll talk some more tomorrow if you want, little bro" Harry smiled, Ron was right Bill was the cool one. Harry nodded, waved and walked out the door after telling Kingsley that he would be back at quarter to five. 

Harry returned to Kingsley's right on time and they left immediately. It wasn't a long walk only 5 minutes and soon they had both bought a one month membership. They made their way into the cardio room and it wasn't long before Harry was sitting on the stationary bike as part of the warm-up, he followed the machines around the room until he had used each machine and then Kingsley told him to follow him, they were starting weights. As Harry entered the weights room he was amazed to see that most of the occupants made Dudley look small he couldn't help but feel intimidated "Kingsley, getting big like this would ruin my quidditch career." Kingsley chuckled 

"Harry you would have to lift big weights for years to get this big, that's not what we're here for." Harry let out a sigh of relief and then they started to work. The next hour flew by and soon they found themselves heading home. For the first time in ages Harry was actually looking forward to going to bed, he had decided that all of this working out was going to leave him exhausted and with that thought Harry fell into his first nightmare free sleep.

Harry awoke feeling a tad refreshed and quickly found his way to Kingsley "Morning Kingsley" Kingsley was happy to see a very different Harry had appeared "Morning muscles." Harry smiled, muscles was an okay nickname, Sirius hadn't used it and that was the only person who had ever given him a nickname. They left and once again the run was done in silence, Harry realised that running was something that he could learn to really enjoy. Like when he was flying, when he was running he felt free from worries and grief. The run was over sooner than Harry wanted but he quickly said his goodbyes but was back at Kingsley's house just over 3 hours later waiting for Bill to return with his money. A small pop was heard and Bill had suddenly appeared in front of him "Hi Harry, Kingsley" Harry and Kingsley both spoke their replies and then Harry was handed a wad of bills and his key to his vault. "Thanks Bill you're a bit of a legend" Bill smiled "I know everyone always tells me but don't tell Fleur that apparently she is allowed to get jealous when girls swoon over me but I'm not allowed to get jealous of nearly every man she meets who swoons over her, apparently she doesn't enjoy it but I do and that's the difference." Harry laughed he could only imagine the problems that Fleur would encounter with her many admirers.

 Harry was a bit embarrassed about yesterdays outburst and so the silence that descended between the three of them was rather uncomfortable but with the ease that came with practise Bill continued his easy banter and soon Harry was feeling comfortable in his presence and he decided to broach the topic of his parents "So Bill how did you know my parents?" Bill was the one to seem uncomfortable for a change but he looked at Harry and started "Harry I didn't really know them that well, I more knew of them rather than know them personally. They were in their final year at Hogwarts when I was in first year" Harry nodded, feeling a bit stupid that he hadn't worked out where Bill would have known them from. "Now contrary to popular belief I wasn't always the cool and sophisticated Bill Weasley you see before you. I like Ron had low self confidence as the Slytherin's picked on me for having no money. You're father being head boy and all round nice guy and Slytherin hater sort of helped me sort out a few problems. He was an amazing flyer Harry, much like you and your Mum every boy in our room had the biggest crush on her and she used to smile at us and we would all giggle. They were the perfect couple you're Mum managed to control his and Sirius' rulebreaking much like Hermione does for you and Ron." Harry smiled widely, even though he was still being haunted by the sight of Snape hanging upside down. "What else do you remember about them Bill?" Harry asked with much anticipation but Bill shook his head sadly "Sorry Harry, I was only 11 the only thing I remember is what I just told you. Maybe you should ask Remus when you see him next about what James and Sirius were like when they were younger." Harry's smile had dropped from his face but decided that maybe Bill was right. He didn't know much about when his parents were younger. "Hey Bill, have you heard from Ron?" Bill looked up at Harry "All I know is that he is safe, like you he isn't allowed to send mail." Harry's face which was impartial had now become a frown "I'm really sorry about all of this Bill" Bill smiled brightly "If I know Ron he would be having a ball where he is" Suddenly Harry spotted his uncles car which was very unusual "Guys my uncle just came home and he is never home now, maybe I should go and see what's happening. Thanks for the money Bill, say hi to your family for me. Bye" Both Kingsley and Bill said goodbye and then Harry was making his way home. 

Harry arrived home to here Dudley in the middle of a tantrum which wasn't a pretty sight. "I don't want to and what happens if HE does something funny while we are there?" Harry knew right away who he was and it wasn't sounding that fun whatever Dudley was talking about. Harry walked silently into the kitchen and took a seat opposite Dudley. "Aunt Marge has specifically requested that you visit her at the hospital every day and if you behave Dudders I will get you a new car?" There were only 2 things that would motivate Dudley to visit his Aunt in hospital, food being one of them and material possessions being the other. Harry cringed inwardly though, what would Aunt Marge want him to visit her for, I guess to insult me he thought to himself. "What's wrong with Aunt Marge?" Harry asked innocently "Aunt Petunia gave off a couple of fake sniffles and then proceeded to tell him in a voice that was meant to sound upset that she had cancer and that he was meant to start visiting her every day after lunch by taking the bus to the hospital with Dudley. Harry grimaced, a trip to the hospital every day would not only depress him even further, standing there being insulted by one of the worst muggles ever born but it also may stuff up his afternoon gym session with Kingsley. Dudley had started once again on his tantrum, giving Harry some time to think he would need to go and talk to Kingsley, he would inevitably have to accompany him whether as himself or under some other concealment charm. Uncle Vernon's voice cut into his thoughts "You can't go today as the doctor has requested no visitors today but I expect you to start visiting her tomorrow is that clear?" Harry nodded his reply and then excused himself, he had had enough of Dudley's hissy fit. Harry made his way to his room, his good mood that he had earlier had been ruined, he got ready for his workout even though he didn't have to leave for another couple of hours and then sat down on his bed looking at the photos of his parents and the ones he had gotten from Colin of himself, Ron and Hermione. His parents looked so happy as did Sirius, completely oblivious to the tragedies that lay ahead of them. The photos of the trio were different though. As he looked through the years he noticed that each year their bodies only aged a year but their eyes showed experience and a certain sadness that shouldn't be present in 13, 14 and 15 year olds. The photos of Hermione's 15th birthday were the worst. Smiles were plastered on their faces but it didn't reach any of their eyes. Harry's eyes showed anger and depression, Hermione's showed how worried she was, whilst Ron's showed no emotion at all, which worried Harry immensely. The first four years Ron had kept a lot of his innocence but you could tell that by the time that 5th year had come that it had been robbed of it. Harry looked over at the clock and found that he was nearly running late. He had spent a good part of 2 hours dwelling on the past, lost in his memories and lost in stories that he had never heard about his parents wedding. He put down the album and made his way to Kingsley's.

The gym was a good place for Harry to discuss plans for the coming weeks if he had to go and visit his Aunt at the hospital. In between sets Harry managed to get out the story about Aunt Marge and Kingsley suggested that maybe they should change the afternoon session to a run and the morning session to a gym session. That way it wouldn't matter what time they got back from the hospital. It also allowed for a quieter workout as they missed the after work rush. Harry happily agreed. He was still intimidated by the large body builders and he had never been fond of crowds so it sounded like a perfect solution. They quickly finished their session but they soon found themselves back there the next day. Harry was walking very tenderly, two days of lifting weights for the first time had caused his muscles to spasm at any spontaneous moment. Kingsley decided that a light session was in order. 

It wasn't long before Harry found himself sitting on the bus by himself. Dudley sat at the very back of the bus with Kingsley sitting opposite him. Dudley had informed Harry that he wasn't allowed to sit with him on the bus as he would ruin his reputation. They arrived at the hospital and promptly found themselves lost. Harry had never visited a hospital that he could remember but he assumed that like St Mungo's that they would have a sign directing them to all of the different wards. He suggested to Dudley that maybe they should look for an information board but was reproached with a sarcastic reply that bashing an orderly would work just as well. Luckily for Harry and the orderlies Harry spotted an information board and quickly made his way over. "Oncology is on level 4 Dudley." Dudley looked a little disappointed that he didn't get to bash an orderly but slowly made his way over to the elevator where Harry had pushed the up button. The ride up to the 4th floor was both boring and tense. Dudley looked a sight; a 16 year old boy sulking looked ridiculous. The elevator doors opened and they were met by the most sterile looking corridor Harry had ever seen in his life. Kingsley threw Harry a look that suggested that he didn't think much about the hospital either and then took a seat near the elevator. Harry and Dudley made their way over to the nurses station Dudley shouted at the nurse "Marge Dursley." The nurse looked appalled at his lack of manners and asked "Excuse me" Harry butted in, if they got banned from the hospital it would surely end the Dursley's good treatment of him "What my cousin wished to say was could you please tell us where Marge Dursley's room is Miss." A smile made its way onto the nurses face "Down the hall, 2nd door on the left, room 406." Harry thanked her as Dudley stalked off.

Harry made his way slowly towards his aunts room but was interrupted when a young girl approached him "First time, huh" Harry didn't really know what she was talking about so he nodded and the girl continued "Well what type do you have, you're not looking too good for a newbie." Now Harry was really confused what was the girl on about "Excuse me." The girl looked a bit guilty but just continued on with her line of question "What type of cancer do you have. I have an aggressive form of leukaemia. I would guess that you would have the same, pale, tired and sore." Harry finally understood, she thought he was a patient "Oh, I misunderstood you. I'm not a patient. I am visiting my Aunt. My name is Harry by the way." She held out her hand which was still connected to an I.V. line "Jess is mine. Sorry about before but you just looked unwell. Are you okay?" Harry thought about whether he should answer honestly and decided against it "Yeah I'm fine. Late nights, summer you know and I have just started a new exercise program that's why I am sore. How are you?" This time it was Jess' turn to look at Harry and decide whether to tell the truth. She looked into his eyes expecting to see pity but all she saw was heartbreaking depression and that was present before she told him about having cancer, she wondered what could have caused such a young boy to have eyes like that. She ended up deciding to answer truthfully how she was, she had a feeling that this boy in front of her may understand her just a little. "Do you want the truth" She asked offering Harry an escape route if he really didn't want to know the truth but Harry nodded. "I had a bone marrow biopsy yesterday and it hurt like all buggery, I'm starting chemo tomorrow and none of friends are coming to visit because they heard that things aren't looking up for me?" She smiled at him and then continued "But other than that I am feeling pretty good. The sun is shining and I just met you." Harry couldn't help but smile, this girls attitude was like a breath of fresh air. "So does that mean that you'll be here for a while, I'm meant to be coming every day, apparently my Aunt wants to see me every day even though all she ever does is criticise me." The girl laughed aloud and then made some comment about that's what Aunt's do. Harry decided that maybe he better go and see Aunt Marge, "Speaking of my Aunt I better go in and see her, see ya." The girl smiled and said "Not if I see you first." As Harry made his way into Marge's room he couldn't believe his luck, this girl didn't know he was the famous Boy who lived and didn't look at him with pity because his Godfather had just died she just took him at face value. He entered Marge's room and the sight that met him shocked him. What had once been an extremely large lady had become a frail, thin old lady and for once in his life Harry thought of her as a human being rather than a necessary evil that plagued his life. Dudley looked equally shocked and was for a change being a pleasant young man. Harry and Dudley made appropriate small talk with the woman, she kept her mean comments about Harry and his parents to herself and time ended up passing relatively quickly.

The next two days passed much the same as the one before, breakfast, gym in the morning, lunch, hospital visit, run, tea and bed. The routine didn't change until Dumbledore decided to drop in. Harry was a bit apprehensive about seeing the old man. They hadn't left on the best of terms as they didn't talk again after the night at the MOM. Kingsley informed Harry that he would be returning to the wizarding world for the morning and he asked if he needed anything. As Dumbledore apparated into Kingsley's living room, Kingsley disapparated out. Dumbledore took the seat next to Harry's and wasted no time before asking him how he was. Harry didn't have to think about his answer "I am doing much better than what I was doing before, sir." Dumbledore looked a bit disheartened at the mention of the word sir. He felt they had come far enough in their relationship that such pleasantries were unnecessary. "Please call me Albus, Harry. I think the time has come that you and your friends are treated more as adults." Harry nodded but looked uncomfortable, no other students called Dumbledore by his given name. In fact not many wizards at all called him by his given name. It was an honour that Harry didn't feel that he was ready to accept yet. Dumbledore continued "Let me first tell you that Ron and Hermione are fine, I have or am going to see each of them very soon. They are both missing you and each other very much." Harry nodded again and the headmaster could tell that he wasn't making much headway with the boy. "Did Kingsley tell you about all of the arrangements?" A nod once again and Dumbledore was getting a little exasperated so he decided to sit silently until Harry was ready to talk. 

They sat there in silence for 20 minutes before Harry spoke "I am sorry about your office." This time Dumbledore nodded taking a trick out of Harry's book so Harry continued "About the prophecy are all prophecies accurate." Dumbledore nodded and Harry spoke once again "How am I supposed to kill Voldemort?" Dumbledore looked sad but spoke anyway "We're going to look for you. Once you leave Privet drive you will be going somewhere where you can learn extra duelling magic. Ron and Hermione are going to join you as is Miss Weasley. I have made the decision that you three will be given all information concerning the war. You are all too involved for us to keep you in the dark. You also have a knack of finding it yourselves if you're not told." Dumbledore smiled warmly at him but Harry thought about his words and then asked "Do you really think that Ron and Hermione have to be involved, they are kids." Once again Dumbledore's face took on a sombre look "As are you Harry, best not to forget. No, you are going to need their support, as they are going to need yours. The three of you have already shouldered too much responsibility in this war. If it wasn't for all of you Voldemort may have risen when you were 11 and then the war could have been impossible to fight. It was the right time for all of you to get involved." Harry thought about what the old man had just said, he was a kid with more life experience than nearly any man alive but he was still a kid. The rest of Dumbledore's visit passed quickly and before Harry knew it he was saying goodbye to the elderly professor. Dumbledore left pleased. He was very happy with Harry, he was well on his way to accepting his path in life and with acceptance comes understanding. 

Harry had a quick lunch and soon found his way to the hospital. He had a routine once he arrived. He would go and see Marge for about an hour and then would spend anywhere between 1 and 4 hours hanging out with Jess. He entered Jess's room and was appalled by what he saw. Jess had been having chemo for the past three days and she had looked okay, not great but okay whenever he visited. He slowly walked over to her bed and sat down "You awake Jess" Jess gave him a thumbs up sign, she was too nauseous to nod and too tired to talk. She secretly hoped that Harry would realise this and get out. It was the worst thing about chemo and she usually got quite down when it happened. Harry didn't leave though he started talking softly to her. "I had a visit from my headmaster today, bit sad huh I'm so bad that he feels he needs to check up at me at home as well as at school" Jess wanted to laugh instead she opened her eyes and they portrayed her thoughts. Harry continued "He told me that Ron and Hermione were okay but were very sorry they couldn't see me. I haven't told you much about them have I well here it goes. Well the three of us, Hermione, Ron and I have been inseparable since we were 11 and we have somehow managed to get the nickname of the trio. Hermione is the brains of our group, our conscience and our emotional support. Ron is the funny, logical and loyal one and I guess you could say I'm the one that gets us into trouble." At this Jess really did laugh but was quite upset when the sudden movement made her want to throw up. She quickly gestured to the bowl that was sitting by her bed and when Harry handed it to her she quickly deposited what little food she had had for lunch in the bowl. She pressed her buzzer and a nurse promptly appeared took the bowl away and handed her a new one, leaving her as quickly as she came. Jess felt a little better so she sat up a bit more "Go on. I don't know much about you" she said. Harry wracked his brain, there wasn't much more he could say about them without telling her about Sirius or magic or anything else like that and then it came to him. "Well let's see. There is something sinister about our little trio. Ron likes Hermione and has, ever since a professional athlete came and invited her to one of the school dances." Jess looked intrigued and beckoned for Harry to continue. "I also have a sneaking suspicion that Hermione likes him back. We made friends with a new girl last year who seemed to like Ron and Hermione started to act all jealous of her. And Hermione is not really a jealous type." Harry looked over to Jess to see what she made of all of it she smiled at him and then decided to have her two pieces "Well then Harry why don't you get them together." She asked quietly but excitedly. Harry thought about it and then his mind drifted back to Dumbledore's words "you're still a kid too Harry, best not to forget." Harry looked back at Jess and smiled "Maybe you're right" She nodded and then she fell asleep. 

Harry continued to sit there until she woke up which she did about an hour later. She threw up again and the same routine with the nurse followed and then she looked towards Harry "You still here Harry?" Harry smiled and made some smart arse comment in reply which Jess fully appreciated. She was obviously feeling a little better after her little sleep as she started to ask a question "What about you Harry? Anyone you like?" Harry laughed, Jess still didn't know about the problems he had in his life "Too many things going on in my life for romance, honey" Jess frowned and then decided it was time to find out why Harry's eyes held such sadness "There's never too much going on for love Harry." at this comment Harry started to feel guilty. Not once had he seen any adult figure excluding medical staff with Jess and she was pretty well going to die. Harry decided that it was time to let Jess in on some of the details of his life. "I didn't know love until I met Ron and Hermione, my parents died when I was little and I can't remember them. Ron and Hermione were my only family for 3 years before my Godfather came into my life 2 years ago and he died a couple of weeks ago." Jess was surprised that he had told her all of that, she was saddened by what he had told her but her nature didn't allow her to pity him. "Well that's much like my story, I don't have any parents but guess what sunshine I'm dying and all I have for company is you. I think I win on the hard luck story" and with that she laughed and Harry realised for the first time in his life that there was people who had things a lot worse than he did. If he had Jess's outlook on life then he would surely be a much happier person. He couldn't change what happened but he could certainly make a better go of it in the future. "You're right Jess, you win hands down." They both laughed and then Jess got uncharacteristically serious "I only have one regret in life and that's not having ever loved or been loved. Harry give you're heart carefully but when given give it openly." Harry looked at her. He had never heard her so serious but it gave Harry an idea. He spent another hour or so with Jess and then made his way out of her room. He stopped at the nurses desk and asked about Jess's condition. The prognosis wasn't good but he made tentative plans to take Jess on an excursion when this round of chemo finished. Harry then went to find Kingsley and he ran the plan past him.

Two days later and Jess had finished her chemo and was feeling a little better. Harry checked in at the nurses station to confirm that she was ready. She had had a pretty good day, she had stopped feeling nauseous and she had had a big sleep earlier on in the morning. He thanked the nurses and asked them to pop into the room in 5 minutes to help her get dressed. Harry made his way into Jess's room. "Afternoon sexy." She smiled at him and replied "Hey good looking." Harry couldn't believe the change in her from two days ago. She still looked pale and she was now completely bald but she was back to her normal bubbly self. Harry smiled "Put on you're Sunday best we're going out" Harry pulled a bandana out of his pocket, placed it in her hand and placed a kiss tenderly on her forehead. The nurse had already entered camera in hand, she clicked it just as Harry was kissing Jess. The photo emerged a minute later being a polaroid camera. Harry looked down at the photo and saw that it captured each of them brilliantly. He turned to Jess and found that she was smiling widely whilst a few tears escaped her eyes. He told her that he would wait outside whilst she changed. When she emerged Harry was so happy with how she looked. The nurse had done such a good job, she had added some makeup so that Jess didn't look so pale. He promptly introduced her to Kingsley and he was informed that a wheelchair access cab was available down stairs for them under Harry's name. They said a quick goodbye to the nurses and Harry wheeled Jess downstairs. 

Harry, Kingsley and Jess arrived at the large shopping centre which Harry and Kingsley had visited earlier on. Harry wheeled Jess ahead whilst Kingsley stayed close enough to be of assistance as needed. Jess still hadn't talked so Harry decided to start "I thought it was about time that you left the hospital, what would you like to do?" Jess looked up at him, "Honestly?" She asked him. Harry nodded "I would love to share a milkshake like they do on all of the t.v. shows but that's out of the question. How about we just do some window shopping for awhile and then could we take in a movie?" Harry answered "Whatever you want sexy" but was secretly surprised by what she wanted to do. According to the doctors and nurses it was unlikely that she was going to live out the month and she wanted to go shopping and to a movie. Then Harry worked out why she wanted to do those things, it was one of the most normal things a teenage could do. Harry started to push her way down the mall and she sporadically told Harry to stop. At some of the shops that Harry stopped he got quite bored but when those times he would look over to Jess and see just how happy she was. Suddenly Harry stopped and pulled Jess into the lingerie store. "Every girl needs sexy lingerie" She laughed so hard that he was surprised that she didn't get sick but she managed to get herself under control. Harry asked the question that every girl hates to here "Now what size are you?" Jess screamed at him "You don't ask a girl what size she is, what are you a Neanderthal?" Harry just laughed and made his way to the red lingerie. He held up several sizes and decided that she was definitely the small. Then he made his way to the purple sets and started to check the colour on her, he then called Kingsley in. "Hey Kingsley I need a mans opinion. Red or purple" He held each up in turn and then kept on alternating. Finally Kingsley decided "Purple. No question. I'm sure you will look very beautiful lying up in bed in your new lingerie." Both Jess and Harry laughed this time. Harry made his way to the counter paid for it. All three of them then made there way to the cinema. Harry got three tickets to see Notting Hill, from the teasers that he had seen on the TV he could tell that it was a romantic comedy, not really what he wanted to see but he knew that Jess would like it. He asked the attendant about the wheelchair access and was quickly told to follow a different attendant. They all settled down to watch the movie, Harry held Jess's hand throughout the whole movie. He found that he actually enjoyed it, a happy ending was just what he was hoping for.

The three of them made their way back to the taxi rank. Harry could tell that Jess was incredibly tired. She had closed her eyes whilst they were waiting for the taxi that Harry had booked. When they were successfully inside the taxi Jess said without opening her eyes "I love happy endings" she waited awhile and none of the boys knew how to respond so they said nothing and then Jess continued "I got my happy ending," and she promptly fel asleep. As they approached the hospital and got Jess settled back in her room Jess thanked them for a lovely afternoon. Kingsley and Harry didn't go running for a change instead they stopped and had a meal at a restaurant on the way home. Harry started the conversation "Jess is a remarkable girl, what did you think of her." Kingsley thought about his answer "She is a great girl. We could all learn about a lot from her." Harry nodded thoughtfully and then decided to share some of what he had learnt from her "I have. She has basically no chance of survival and she has no family yet she is one of the happiest people that I have met. She has already taught me so much. She made me realise that I have to keep living no matter what bad luck I encounter." Kingsley was surprised to see the remarkable change in the young man that sat before him. A little over a week ago he had been a raving depressed boy who was angry at the cards that had been dealt him yet today he radiated maturity and his moods were much less severe. There was no question that Harry had moved from clinical depression towards a more healthy state of grief and he was much pleased. He had worried nearly every night that he might kill himself. They finished their tea and headed home.

The next few days contained many surprises for Harry. The day after Jess's and Harry's excursion he received a phone call from Hermione. He was both surprised and incredibly happy. To hear Hermione's voice was an amazing luxury and he was relieved that she was safe. Dumbledore and Kingsley had told him that she was safe but to be able to hear for himself made all of the difference. He had what girls call a deep and meaningful conversation with Hermione and he bought away from the conversation what he thought he knew but something he wanted to be confirmed. Harry had a family, it was by no means a conventional family but who's family is. When he made his way to the hospital to see Jess and Marge he was disappointed to hear that Jess was too tired for visitors but he understood why. Yesterday would have taken a lot out of her especially as they had gone the day after she had finished her chemo. The next day Bill dropped in with some of the twins products. And the day after Dumbledore returned. Dumbledore's visit was an interesting one for both parties. Harry started to open up a bit more to Dumbledore, cracking a few jokes about Dumbledore being a Gramps and then he let him in a bit on the friendship he shared with Jess and Ron and Hermione. Dumbledore left the meeting with a greater understanding of the maturity that the three teens held. Of course he already knew that the three of them were already mature but he didn't really know the degree to which their experiences had changed them.

The day after Dumbledore's visit Harry was back at the hospital and Jess was once again able to receive visitors. She was sitting up in her new purple top that Harry had bought but she didn't look like herself. They talked quietly for a few minutes and then Jess would fall asleep. She would then wakeup and continue the conversation like they had never stopped. The conversation eventually turned round to the morbid discussing of odds that each of the patients on the paediatric oncology unit had. Harry was uncomfortable with this line of discussion as it touched upon Harry's thoughts on the prophecy but decided to stick with it as Jess wanted to discuss it and it felt to Harry that maybe she needed to. "That girl over there." She pointed to a little girl "She's 7 and she has only a 1 in 10 chance of surviving until she is 10. That one over there she is 4, a 1 in 4 chance of surviving until her 5th birthday. That boy there is the lucky one, he has a 1 in 2 chance of surviving." She then turned to Harry "Do you want to know my odds?" Harry looked at her with fear in his eyes but nodded knowing that she wanted to tell someone who cared about her "1 in 100 of surviving till the end of the month." She turned away and then asked him to leave. Harry made his way out of her room and approached the nurses station when he had gotten the attention of one of the nurses he told her what Jess had just told him, she looked at him sadly and started to nod "Sorry sweetheart, she's right. She isn't having anymore chemo and the bone marrow transplant she had last year didn't help at all. We can take your number and ring if things look like they take a turn for the worst. You are about the closest thing she has for family." Harry handed her the number and left, completely ignoring any attempts of conversation that Kingsley made. After their run Harry sat down in his room and thought about what Jess had told him. She thought that the kid who had a 50 50 chance of surviving was lucky. Harry had never thought of himself as lucky but by Jess's reasoning he was. He had a family and he didn't have to face certain death like she did. He also could increase his chances by training.

The next day Harry arrived at the hospital only to find Jess was slipping into and out of consciousness with unnatural ease. He made sure to tell her that he loved her every time she was awake but left early all of the same. In a last gesture of being normal Jess she cracked a joke as he left "Bye sunshine, I'll take you out tomorrow return the favour you did me." As Harry left the hospital he made his mind up that he was going to live life to the fullest, if Jess could crack a joke in semi-consciousness surely he could crack a joke among friends, smile at random people and love those are close to him. Kingsley was happy to see Harry in a better mood again and when Harry and he had finished their run he certainly wasn't expecting to see Harry back at his door at midnight. 

All was quiet in the Dursley house when suddenly the loud shrill ring of the phone woke up all of the occupants. Vernon was appalled to here that the person on the other end was asking for Harry, all the same he went and got the boy. Harry picked up the phone thinking that Hermione had gotten the time difference messed up but was saddened to here that it was the hospital telling him that Jess only had a matter of hours to live. Harry told the woman that he would be there as soon as possible and to tell Jess that he was coming if she regained consciousness. He then dialled for a taxi giving Kingsley's address. Harry then went and got changed and ran down to Kingsley's banging aggressively at the door. Kingsley quickly worked out what Harry wanted and why he needed to do it and went and got changed. The taxi came and the two of them made their way to the paediatric oncology ward and made their way to Jess's room. Harry grabbed a chair pulling it over to the bed so he could hold her hand. Kingsley pulled up a chair next to Harry and gently put his arm up squeezing his shoulder. Harry was pleased to see that she was wearing the purple night dress that he bought her. Jess never regained consciousness and died a couple of hours later but Harry didn't leave until dawn came. As he made his way out of her room a nurse called him over "Here Harry, Jess wrote a letter after you left yesterday. She knew her time was coming. Take care okay." Harry nodded grasping his letter tightly whilst Kingsley manoeuvred them out of the hospital and towards the waiting taxis. When they finally reached home Kingsley told them that their workouts were off unless he turned up wanting to do them. Harry nodded passively and made his way to his house.

Harry sat on his bed looking at the letter. He had managed a couple of hours sleep once he had returned from the hospital but he now felt that he should read Jess's letter. He opened the envelope and pulled out the letter that Jess had written for him and just held it. For a change Harry didn't feel guilty about someone's death, just sad. He decided that he was only putting off the inevitable and he pulled it open.

Dear Harry, 

                  So I'm dead. I hope you are okay with it. I'm okay with it. I have seen a lot of people come through the oncology ward and a lot of them have died too. When I first saw you, you already looked dead. You couldn't see anything that was great about this world. I know there is more to you than what meets the eye but I want you to remember that hope and love is the greatest gift you can give anyone and you gave those to me. You gave me hope because I could tell that you would become a great man, a man that other people could look up to. You also gave me love, something that no one has ever given me before. Remember Harry that it works both ways though. You have to be ready to accept someone elses love in order to feel complete. Let Ron and Hermione and everyone else that you have mentioned love you. Remember the glass is never half empty and that nothing is black and white. Look beyond appearances and you will learn many a things. Remember all of those you have lost for the good times and forget the bad. Somethings just aren't worth dwelling on. Keep this letter always and hopefully you can draw hope from it, like I did from you and accept the love that I am now giving to you freely.

Love Jess

Harry folded the letter and replaced it in the envelope and put it safely into his trunk and left to go for a run with Kingsley. Jess didn't have a funeral but Harry took Kingsley to a church nearby to say their own private goodbye.

The last two weeks after that passed slowly with the only highlights being Hermione's subsequent phone calls and Dumbledore's visits. With a week to go Harry asked Kingsley if he could contact Dumbledore for him as he had something to discuss. Kingsley wasted no time getting him and Harry soon found himself sitting at Kingsley's table with the headmaster. Dumbledore waited for Harry to start and for the first time in his life Harry didn't feel at all intimidated by the figure sitting before him "I want to tell Ron and Hermione about the prophecy. They have a right to know." Dumbledore had expected this. Ever since Harry had started to open up, he knew that eventually he would decide that his friends needed to know about the prophecy. Dumbledore started to speak, Harry needed some reassurance that what he wanted to do was the right idea. Dumbledore doubted that Harry would have kept the prophecy to himself if he had asked him to anyway. "I think it is a wonderful idea Harry. You're right they do have a right to know. I would like to ask however if I could tell the order?" Harry considered the request. It would be in the orders best interests if they knew about the prophecy but Harry didn't really want every man and his dog knowing that he had to become a murderer or be murdered. He decided on a compromise "You can tell a small part of the order, I don't really want everyone knowing about it but I also have to tell Ron and Hermione first. It will be hard enough on all three of us without them not knowing why everyone is so solemn around me." Dumbledore nodded. He still truly couldn't believe how mature the boy was. If he had any doubts about letting the three of them in on order meetings they had all been erased. "Would you like to borrow my pensive Harry?" Dumbledore questioned. Harry thought for a second and decided it would probably be much easier to let them see it rather than explain it. Harry nodded. Dumbledore rose from the table and explained to Harry that he had to get back as he had an important meeting with Fudge to attend and then promptly left. 

The days after the impromptu meeting with Dumbledore were a lot easier for Harry to bear. He had come to accept his fate and he had come a long way in accepting Sirius's death. Getting over Jess's death was different. Harry had no problems accepting that she was dead. However she was very much in his thoughts. Harry would often find himself thinking to himself would Jess approve. She had become his behaviour modifier. If he got too depressed he would try and pick himself up a little. Think about all of the good in his life. However there was little good that came out of his vision that he had on the second to last day. He was lying in his room when suddenly he was back looking through Voldemort's eyes. His scar felt like it was on fire and Harry was sickened by what he saw before him. Voldemort had gained the dementors for his cause and he had rescued the death eaters that he had helped put in prison. As soon as Harry was able to move he ran straight down to Kingsley's house and told him what had happened. Kingsley quickly walked Harry back to his house, made Harry promise to not leave and then disapparated away. Upon his return Kingsley just told Harry that yes the dementors had abandoned Azakaban but things were being taken care of. The next day continued like normal and Harry was a bit intrigued to find that he was thanking the Dursley's for a some what pleasant holiday. He promised to see them the next day and made his way to bed. The next morning Harry woke early and said his final goodbyes and made his way to Kingsley's where a portkey was waiting to take him wherever he was going. He knocked on Kingsley's door and was promptly handed a portkey and in another 10 seconds he had gone.


	4. Hermione's Summer

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. They are the sole property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros

A/N: Reply to one of my reviewers, I'm not planning on this being a superpower Harry story, but he is going to have to realise some new talents to defeat good old Voldie but of course it will have to come at a price. To anyone else who is reading. Getting a review is nice and generally makes you feel appreciated so please review

Hermione's summer

Hermione started "Promise me that you will write and let me know how Harry is going, he may open up more to you because you are a boy and because you didn't make some stupid "Hero complex" comment. You look after yourself, Ok." 

"Of course I'll write to you, you look after yourself too." An awkward hug followed by a quick kiss to Ron's cheek. Hermione turned towards her parents and with a last goodbye to Ron made her way over to them. She embraced them both in a large hug "I'm so happy to see you, I haven't seen you in so long. Sorry I couldn't make it home for Christmas but study comes first right?" Anna and Lucas Granger shared a knowing glance "we know you didn't stay at Hogwarts over Christmas but here isn't the place to discuss it. We will do it once we arrive home." Lucas glanced a look over to where Tonks was talking with Arthur Weasley, a funny looking man named Moody and another man named Remus if his memory served him correct. Lucas made eye contact with Tonks and she signalled that she was ready whenever they were. Lucas turned back to his wife and daughter "I think we should be off, I will take your trunk Hermione, you just look after Crookshanks." Hermione shot her dad an appreciative look but kept silent as she contemplated exactly how her parents had found out about Christmas. She was so deep in thought she did not even notice Tonks trailing behind them at a discrete distance. Hermione was half way home before she came to a logical conclusion to her dilemma, her parents had been standing with the Weasley's at one point in time, Mrs Weasley must have told her that she had spent the holidays with her, but how much had she told them? Hermione had made it a priority not to tell her parents about the problems in the wizarding world, hopefully Mrs Weasley hadn't ruined it for her. Finally they arrived back at the Granger home. Hermione stared lovingly at her family home, the one place she used to feel safe but now Hermione felt exposed, unlike Ron who had a whole family of wizards to protect him if the death eaters came, Hermione had no one, she would have to be the one to protect her parents if they came. Hermione was roused out of her thoughts when her Mum handed her Crookshanks and made her way inside.

Hermione placed Crookshanks on the ground as she entered the house and made her way into the dining room where all important discussions took place. Hermione's parents entered with 3 teacups and saucers, a teapot and some savoury biscuits, carrots and celery arranged on a platter. Mrs Granger poured the tea and then sat down opposite Hermione with her husband next to her. She looked over to her daughter waiting for her to start but her husband opened the proceedings "What happened at Christmas Hermione? Please tell us the truth." Hermione considered her options if she told them the whole truth then they would probably overreact so she decided to tell them the truth just not the whole truth. "I spent Christmas with the Weasley's at the place where I stayed last summer" Hermione looked over to her parents hoping this answer had satisfied their curiosity but it hadn't. Like all parents that knew something that their children thought they didn't know they dangled more rope for Hermione to hang herself with. 

Mr Granger asked the next question "were all of the Weasley's present?" obviously giving Hermione the option of telling him about Arthur's injuries and the war but Hermione was too far down the road of half truths to recognise when she had been caught. "Well now that you have asked Dad, they weren't all there. Percy, Ron's older brother who was head boy whilst I was in third year wasn't there. He had work to do and was much to busy to spend time with us at Christmas" Anna and Lucas shared a knowing look, they really believed if they gave Hermione the chance to explain that she would. It was time to confront her about the lies, half truths and omissions that had been a regu;ar part of Hermione's life since she found out that she was a witch. "Hermione, we have become quite close to the Weasley's over the last two years. We thought it was important to make friends with some wizards. They have been telling us all year about the things that have been happening in the wizarding world this past year, including what happened to Arthur at Christmas" 

Hermione had a horrified look on her face, this wasn't happening, they were sure to forbid her to return to Hogwarts but Hermione didn't say anything but sat there waiting for her dad to continue. "We are disappointed that you haven't told us any of this but we were absolutely horrified when we received a visit from your esteemed headmaster." Hermione's heart started to beat faster and she lost all colour from her face, "Professor Dumbledore visited you" she asked in a timid voice. Her father nodded but it was her Mum's time to talk "Yes he did. He told us everything, all of your little adventures with Harry and Ron and your likely involvement in the war. We can't say that we are very happy about all that he told us but he can be a very persuasive man when he wants to be. We wanted to remove you from Hogwarts and ban you from seeing any of your friends again but the headmaster talked us out of it. He in fact talked us into taking a holiday and then you are going to go and meet up with Ron and Harry and we are going to go into hiding, something about a secret keeper." It was all too much for Hermione, she quickly got up and sprinted up the stairs and slammed her bedroom door making sure to lock it. 

Hermione lay on her bed tears streaming down her face, the summer had come too soon, there was such chaos in her life. Harry had further ostracised himself from Ron and herself leaving them to spend more time with each other which had created confusing feelings. Sirius was dead. Dumbledore had visited, telling her parents everything and suggesting they go on holidays before being put under the Fidelius Charm which would mean Hermione wouldn't see her parents until the danger passed or at least until she finished school. A knocking on her door interrupted her thoughts, Hermione moved over to the door and unlocked it but didn't open it but Mrs Granger had heard the door being unlocked and opened it herself. She perched herself on the edge of Hermione's bed where Hermione was once again laying and started to stroke her hair after about a minute of silence Mrs Granger spoke "Are you okay Hermione?" Hermione considered her answer but finally decided to be completely honest this time "No." Mrs Granger knew that there was more to come and finally it did "Sirius died, Harry has been pulling away from Ron and I and I think I might be falling for Ron and I know for sure that he doesn't like me back and I have tried so hard to protect you from the realities of being a muggle born witch but you obviously know now especially if Dumbledore thinks that you should go into hiding and you must hate me for keeping these things from you and lying to you." 

Anna felt bad for her daughter, she shouldn't be protecting them that was there job. "Your Dad and I don't hate you, we are more disappointed that you have felt that you couldn't come to us with your problems now what makes you so sure that Ron doesn't like you?" this question set off more tears, not exactly what Anna was hoping for but it did create some reassurances that Hermione still had some normalcy in her life "He only likes pretty girls. I will never be pretty enough for Ron." This was the last thing that Anna had expected to hear. It was obvious to nearly everyone who saw Hermione that she was far from ugly, granted not much time was spent on her looks but she certainly wasn't ugly. "Hermione you are far from ugly but that doesn't matter. If Ron doesn't want to go out with you because of your looks then you really shouldn't want to go out with him anyway. But I have a feeling that Ron thinks you're pretty anyway, you should have seen the colour of his cheeks when you were saying goodbye." Hermione tried to laugh but a hiccup came out instead, her Mum had done the impossible, she was actually feeling good about herself. Anna continued on "Tomorrow we will be taking you to the doctor, I know something happened last week and I would feel better if you went and had a full check-up now there is something else we have to talk about. Professor Dumbledore has organised a fully trained wizard to stay with us until you go home. Can I send her up now, she apparently has some stuff to discuss with you or do you need a couple of minutes to compose yourself?" Hermione nodded her head which Anna interpreted as send her up now and then left the room.

Hermione brushed the tears away from her face and looked up to hear a "Wotcher, Mione" The moment Tonk's opened the door Hermione launched herself onto her in what can only be one of her biggest hugs she had ever given. "I was so worried, when did you get out of St Mungo's, I'm so happy to see you, are you okay" Hermione stopped to take a breath which Tonks took advantage of, finally managing to escape from Hermione's grasp when Hermione started again "Tonk's how many times have I asked you not to call me Mione" and then in a quieter voice "I'm so sorry about Sirius, I know he was one of the few you still called family." Tonk's plastered a smile on her face "I have to call you Mione, Wotcher Hermione certainly doesn't have the same ring to it. And about Sirius, I think he died happy, he died protecting Harry. Not being able to protect Harry was his biggest regret so being able to help him at the ministry probably made him happy. Now onto other things, I am your guard assigned by the order wherever you go I go, understand?" 

Tonk's looked over at Hermione like she was absolutely pleased to be given such a task but Hermione was thinking once again. Tonks was her guard, Tonks was an auror, they must really think that I am in danger if they sent an auror to look after me. "Voldemort wants me doesn't he?" Tonks smiled at her "Yes. You are Harry's best friend and you are the smartest witch at Hogwart's apparently, kicking all of the pure bloods arse including Mr Draco Malfoy's but not to worry I haven't lost a person yet, I did injure one but he was under the misconception that Aurors were co-ordinated and I don't need to tell you how untrue that is. Now I am under orders to make sure you have fun this next month." Hermione looked at Tonk's suspiciously and then started "Orders from who I thought you were under orders to keep me safe?" Tonk's once again smiled "Well Fred and George of course. They mentioned to me that you needed some loosening up, they claim that they have been trying ever since they met you but they haven't managed it yet. I'm sure a certain red-haired Weasley would appreciate a more easy going Hermione." Hermione turned bright red and then said "How did you know, I haven't told anyone" Tonk's laughed and then pulled out a pair of extendable ears "every auror that knows of them carries them now, they have turned out to be right helpful. Now here is the deal there are a few rules that Dumbledore has imposed and these are non-negotiable, Dumbledore has cancelled your Daily Prophet subscription someone could follow the owl to us, I accompany you wherever you go, whether as a companion next to you in whatever shape you want me or behind you in a traditional guard role and lastly you are not allowed to send any owls to Ron and Harry is that clear." The second part of the conversation was spoken in an auror tone so Hermione just nodded and then said "You don't have to follow me, I could do with some female company, however I don't think you should have pink hair, it sort of is quite conspicuous." Tonk's motioned Hermione out of the bedroom as her Dad had just informed them that tea was ready.

Hermione went to bed early with Tonk's taking the bedroom next door to her own but Hermione found herself needing the bathroom in the middle of the night, she opened her door and was just about to enter the bathroom when she felt two eyes on her, she turned around to find Tonks wide eyes watching her. Hermione opened the bathroom door, finished her business and was on her way out only to see Tonk's eyes watching her again, Hermione's eyes raised in a silent question Tonk's smiled back "Your door is warded. I am alerted when it is opened. Back to bed unless you want a midnight snack, I'm up for either." Hermione smiled back "I think I'll go to bed. See you in the morning." Hermione woke up at her usual summer time, 7 o'clock and made her way to the shower. She was going to the doctor today so she picked a conservative button down top and a mid calf length skirt once she had finished her shower and walked down into the kitchen. The sight that greeted her was shocking, Tonk's in her dressing gown, her bright pink hair from the day before dishevelled and her eyes half closed, she looked up as Hermione entered the room "This isn't going to happen every morning is it Mione you're on holiday normal people sleep in and what is with that skirt here let me fix it" She grabbed her wand, waved it with an incantation and all of a sudden the skirt was sitting 6 inches above her knee "That's better isn't it?" Hermione stared at Tonk's giving her her customary do you know what you have just done look but when Tonk's didn't change it back she just made her way to the toaster "Toast? Coffee?" she asked Tonks. Tonk's nodded to both. "What's the plan for today Mione?" Hermione considered whether to answer and decided it was probably in her best interests if she did, especially if they were going to be together for the next month. "Well my doctors appointment is at 9.30 and then I was thinking about doing some clothes shopping followed by a trip to the library." She looked towards Tonks and seeing an excited look on her face cringed "I've never been to a doctor, Mum always took me to a healer but no can do with the library Mione, didn't you listen you're going on holidays and won't be returning" Hermione didn't say anything which Tonks suspected was a pretty bad sign but she respected her need to digest her new way of life. Hermione placed Tonk's coffee and toast on the table and then sat down with her own. Hermione was the first to talk "I guess we will just visit a book store" she said with no expression Tonks stayed silent and finished her toast and then left the room to get changed.

When Tonks returned to the kitchen it was quarter past nine and she looked like a 16 year old girl with beach blonde hair. She was wearing low cut jeans and a halter neck top with sparkling emerald green eyes much like Harry's "You ready to go Mione?" Hermione nodded her head and was up out of her chair before Tonks knew it. They chatted comfortably on the walk to the surgery and they were just about to walk into the surgery when Tonk's clumsiness showed itself. Tonks managed to fall up the three steps that led up to the door and cut her head on the door-handle. Without even thinking Tonks picked herself up and continued through the door where the receptionist immediately noticed she was bleeding. The receptionist pulled out a form for Tonks to fill out and retrieved gauze for the cut and then she promptly informed her to take a seat, Hermione watched it all with a small knowing grin on her face, Tonks doesn't know what she was getting herself into. Hermione signed in at the desk and mentioned that she was with the girl with the cut forehead and if it was possible if they could be seen one after the other. The receptionist told her she would do her best and then Hermione took the seat next to Tonk's. "What were you doing, you should have healed yourself outside now you have to get muggle stitches." Tonks shot Hermione a not now look and went back to filling out the form to the best of her abilities. 

It wasn't long before Nymphadora Tonk's was called. Tonk's jumped up shouting that's me but don't you ever call me Nymphadora again. She then turned to Hermione and beckoned for her to follow but the nurse broke in "The doctor sees patients alone except for young children." Tonk's shot the nurse a classic teenage look that said a resounding so and once again beckoned for Hermione to follow. Hermione followed reluctantly only just realising that Tonk's was going to most likely try and stay for her appointment which she definitely didn't want. The nurse led them both down to one of the examination rooms and indicated the bed for Tonk's and a chair for Hermione she then left them alone. Hermione started "now don't be alarmed, he's going to use sharp, pointy stuff to poke into your cut, its going to hurt but please don't curse him or anything that's the way things are done in the muggle world. My mum and dad can fix it when we get home" and with that the doctor entered the room. "Good morning ladies, how are you both this fine day?" At this Tonk's giggled. The doctor who had entered the room was every womans fantasy, perfect bone structure, dazzling smile, tall and well toned. He walked over to Tonk's and complemented her on her beautiful eyes whilst performing the necessary tests on people who came in with head injuries. He then asked Tonk's had she ever had stitches. Tonk's replied yes whilst Hermione was shaking her head no. The doctor promptly placed 5 stitches into her wound and then asked her if she had had a tetanus shot lately, this time Tonk's responded with a no whilst Hermione nodded yes. The doctor informed Tonk's she was going to have to have another injection this time in her arm. To say Tonk's looked confused would be an understatement but Hermione just raised her arm slightly signalling to Tonk's that it was all okay. The doctor finished with Tonks and then stepped out of the room for a second.

When the doctor re-entered the room he was surprised to see Tonk's still there "Miss Tonk's you can wait for miss Granger in the waiting room if you wish." Hermione felt relieved, she hadn't had to ask Tonk's to leave but before Hermione could let out a sigh of relief Tonk's quickly piped up "Hermione asked me to stay, you know for moral support. We share everything." The doctor still didn't look convinced but turned to Hermione, she gave a small nod which Tonk's grinned at and then the examination started. She was weighed, measured, looked at, poked and prodded and was given nearly a clean bill of health except for some minor blood pressure problem. Hermione thought to herself of course I have high blood pressure, I have more stress in my life than most teenagers. Of course the doctor suggested a little exercise and a bit of holiday for the stress not the destruction of a truly evil dark lord but hey a nice run in the park may make me feel better. The doctor interrupted her thoughts "If that's all?" Hermione looked up, its now or never and then started "Well I was wondering if I could have a prescription for the Pill?" The doctor looked pensive "Hermione, I have to ask, have you been sexually active in the past?" Hermione turned pink shaking her head whilst Tonk's gave her a wink. "Well I can't see why not. I normally only give out 6 months worth for first time users but because you go to boarding school I guess I will have to give you a years worth. Any problems tell your school nurse okay. Well I guess that would be all then?" Hermione nodded her head, grabbed her prescription and went to leave the room only to look back to see Tonk's trying to chat up the doctor. It was quite funny, it was obvious that the doctor felt uncomfortable being chatted up by a patient, not to mention a supposedly 15 year old one at that. Hermione went and grabbed Tonks by the arm and forcefully removed her from the room. They hastily left the surgery and once they were out of there Hermione started to laugh "Tonk's you're meant to be 15 you can't go chatting up guys that are your real age" Tonk's started to laugh as well "He was mighty fine though wasn't he?" This made them both start laughing again. It was the first time Hermione had felt normal, happy and carefree in ages. Unfortunately it didn't last "Come on Mione we have to go shopping now, we are leaving tomorrow."

The rest of the day flew by. Hermione bought some new clothes and only 7 new books whilst Tonk's played best friend commenting on all of the outfits that Hermione tried on. Once they returned home Lucas Granger removed Tonk's stitches and they all sat down to a pleasant meal. After tea details for the next day were discussed. The plane was leaving at 10 o'clock so they needed to be at the airport at about 8 and the taxi was booked for 7. Hermione and Tonk's bid everyone a goodnight and made their way up the stairs to their respective rooms. Just as Hermione was about to step into bed Tonks knocked and then entered "You finished packing Mione?" Hermione nodded and then Tonk's asked if she could shrink her stuff so that she could carry it aboard the plane and bypass customs with it. Tonk's then made her way over to the bed where Hermione lay. "Hermione can I sit down?" Hermione once again nodded. "I was wondering if we could talk about today's healers visit." Hermione didn't respond this time but Tonk's pressed on "I'm assuming that the pill prevents pregnancy." Hermione butted in with a small sarcastic joke desperately trying to stop the conversation that was about to happen, "You know what they say about assumptions Tonk's, it makes as ass out of you and me. You don't want to be an ass do you, because I certainly don't?" Tonks considered her options, she had another month with Hermione and Dumbledore had told her to get Hermione's trust as she had another mission for the order that would need the trust of Hermione, Harry and Ron. Tonk's nodded her head this conversation could wait "Night Mione" 

"Night Tonk's" Hermione relied.

The next morning went smoothly and it wasn't until they were safely in the taxi did Hermione start to wonder where they were going "Mum where exactly are we going?" Hermione questioned curiously. Her Mum gave a slight chuckle "We are going to stay at a resort on the island of Fiji." Hermione was confused, normally they went on holidays that were culturally rich with museums, galleries, monuments and artefacts not deck chairs, cocktail umbrellas, sand and bikinis. "That will be different but what will you and Dad be doing?" This is when both Anna and Charlie started to really laugh. Lucas chimed in "We do know how to relax Hermione, obviously better than you" Hermione started to blush and Tonk's elbowed her playfully in her ribs and started "He's got you there Mione, but I will teach you a thing or two about re-lax-ation"

After an incredibly long flight, 14 and a half hours to be exact the Grangers and Tonk's exited the plane and immediately made a bee line to the resort. They checked in and were shown their way into a modest 3 bedroom cottage that overlooked the beach from the lounge and one of the resort's pools from the back. After a quick tour of the house Anna and Lucas sat themselves down looking at Hermione and Tonk's expecting them to do the same "I have to set up some wards would you like to come Hermione?" Hermione needed all of a second to think about it, Tonk's was an auror and she was going to be setting up all sorts of wards. "You know I do but I would need to come with you until you set them up anyway right?" Tonks smiled and nodded, this girl was too intelligent for her own good and with that they left the room. Tonk's first approached the front door and set some sort of locking spell on that would not allow magical people to enter except for Hermione and herself, she then moved outside and set up anti-apparition wards and then finally she moved to the bedroom and set up a spell that would alert her when Hermione entered or exited the room. By this time Tonk's was really looking tired and suggested to Hermione that they head off to bed but Hermione was adamant that they stay up for as long as they could in order to ward off jet lag. After a lengthy explanation of jet lag and a long walk on the beach Hermione finally relented and allowed them both to head off to bed.

After a refreshing 10 hour sleep Hermione awoke to banging on her door. Hermione shouted out for whoever was banging on the door to stop but then Tonk's voice cut through her consciousness "We are going running in ten minutes. No excuses. Meet you at the front door." Hermione groaned, who did Tonk's think she was telling her she had to go running and with that Hermione stomped down the stairs to inform Tonks that she didn't go running. Hermione entered the kitchen it was obvious that Tonks was dressed for the occasion, she had sandshoes a tank top and short shorts on, sunglasses that only hid her deep blue eyes today and she had picked her age to be about 24. "Morning sunshine, you better change, you can't go running in that." That was just the thing that set Hermione off, "Nymphadora Tonks I do not go running, just like I do not do flying on broom sticks and I do not do divination. I am not going running." At this little tirade Tonk's chuckled "No choice my dear, orders orders, or really Moody's orders. If you are going to fight death eaters you need to be fit and I'm afraid my friend that you just don't cut it, but don't worry neither do Ron and Harry, they're on physical training programs too. Now go and get changed, you have two minutes." Hermione argued again but after two minutes were up Tonk's transfigured Hermione's night dress into a little tennis dress "Next time Mione just get changed, that way you can wear something that you are comfortable in. You can run in bare feet, we are going on the beach and with that she left with Hermione trailing behind too stunned to argue anymore.

Ten minutes later Hermione lay sprawled on the beach. Tonk's looked down at her "You don't do this often do you?" Hermione just shook her head still unable to get her breathing under control enough to talk. Another minute passed and finally Hermione was able to talk "I hated physical education at primary school and you know the amount of exercise you get at Hogwart's if you're not on the quidditich team and whenever we go on one of our adventures as you call them I always had adrenalin to help me on my way. How did you get so fit?" Tonk's just laughed "Auror training my dear, come on we should be heading back now, hopefully your heart rate hasn't dropped completely" Hermione reluctantly got up and they started to head back to the house. By the time they arrived home Tonk's had planned their whole day for them. To start with they were going to spend some time out by the pool where Hermione could read and Tonk's could relax and then they were going to learn how to wind surf, Hermione put up an admirable fight about the windsurfing but Tonk's could be persuasive when she wanted to be. 

After getting changed Tonks and Hermione made their way out to the pool deck. Tonks headed to the bar after telling Hermione that she would meet her at the deck chairs at the far end of the pool. Tonk's made her way towards Hermione only spilling half of the drinks "Here Mione I got you a Long Island Iced Tea but I'm sticking with the tried and true Pina Colada, well that what the barman said anyway. I forgot that I didn't really know much about Muggle Drinks" Hermione looked at Tonk's like she was mad, a Long Island Iced Tea was notorious for the amount of alcohol it had in it, what was Tonk's doing get her alcoholic drinks anyway. "Tonk's I'm not old enough to drink" Tonks laughed "I know that silly, I just thought it might help you relax plus you are old enough here, just take it slow okay." Hermione sipped slowly at her drink and she was quite surprised that she actually enjoyed it. Tonk's lay on the chair next to her happily slurping her drink and paying close attention to the young man in the pool, she pointed him out to Hermione and then she got up and tried walking seductively over to the pool. She had managed to get his attention, right before she got her foot caught in one of the chairs that were sitting dangerously close to the pool. In true Tonk's style she fell head first into the pool bringing the chair with her. Hermione who had watched the whole thing burst out laughing and took another mouthful of her quickly diminishing drink. 

The man who Tonk's was trying to seduce helped her out of the pool but quickly left, Tonk's made her way back to the bar and picked up two more drinks on the barman's suggestion and returned to where Hermione was sitting. "That didn't go well did it?" Hermione just shook her head and smiled, "hey what's this that I have here"

"a vodka sunrise, I've got a Caribbean Dream." By the time they had both finished their drinks it had been decided that they would leave the wind surfing for another day, instead they both fell asleep right there on the pool deck only to be awoken by Hermione's parents a couple of hours later. "You're looking more relaxed Hermione." Her mother told her. Hermione thought about it, yes she was feeling relaxed, she felt safe and for the whole day she hadn't once thought about the troubles in her life "I guess you could say that I am" came her cheeky reply. Her parents informed her that they would be taking dinner alone tonight and that Tonk's and Hermione should probably just go to eat at one of the restaurants at the resort. They promptly bid them goodbye and that's when Tonk's informed Hermione that they would be going to the gym for their night time session. Hermione who had long decided it was easier to go along with what Tonk's said just groaned.

An hour later they were in the gym working on Hermione's arm muscles when once again Tonk's broached the Ron topic but she went about it in a different fashion by asking about Victor Krum and singing his praises.  Hermione went on to tell Tonk's what a good guy Victor was but somehow she started to point out his so called bad points, which also happened to be Ron's good points. For Tonk's this just confirmed what she had picked up on last summer, Hermione and Ron liked each other, they were just too caught up in other things to realise it. The day ended quickly and soon they were both in bed, relaxing and thinking how much doing nothing took it out of you. 

The week passed just like the first day, a run in the morning, a workout in the gym at night, a bit of reading and relaxing in the middle. It was ten days later when Tonk's mentioned that Professor Dumbledore would be dropping in for a quick visit later that day. Hermione was confused, why would Dumbledore be coming to visit her unless something was wrong. What if something had happened to Harry? Or Ron? Tonk's spent the rest of the morning trying to settle Hermione down but it wasn't until Professor Dumbledore appeared wearing board shorts, a billabong T-shirt and a floppy hat did Hermione calm down but still she just had to ask "Professor has something happened to Harry or Ron." Dumbledore gave her a gentle smile. "They are fine my dear, but please Hermione call me Albus." At this statement Hermione looked as horrified as if he Dumbledore had told him that both Harry and Ron had been killed by Voldemort himself. Hermione stammered out "I don't think I could Professor" but Dumbledore just laughed, "This coming from one of the founders of Dumbledore's Army surely one of the founders could call me by my given name. We are going to be seeing quite a bit of time with each other if things go to plan." Hermione had managed to turn a Weasley red by the time Dumbledore's speech had finished. She tried to apologise to the headmaster about all of the trouble they had caused for him, but he wouldn't hear any of it, he made some vague reference to it being a necessary evil but then steered the conversation in another direction. "Are you having a good time Hermione?" Hermione couldn't help but smile, indeed she was. "Yes, although I feel a bit guilty. Poor Harry is trapped in that awful house and I can't write to him or Ron. But Professor I am starting to worry when my OWL scores will be coming." Dumbledore looked at Hermione with an amused grin on his face. He knew that she was the brains behind the trio yet he didn't think that she would still be worrying about it after the week that she had had "The OWL results haven't come out yet, but even when they do Minerva or I will be keeping your results until after you return from your holiday. We do not want any owls delivering to this island." Hermione looked quite upset but nodded her head. "If that is all Hermione, I will be off to talk to Tonk's for a minute and then I am heading home. Enjoy yourself and I will see you soon." And with that he was gone.

A couple of more days passed when Hermione decided that even though she couldn't write to Harry there was nothing stopping her from ringing him. She quickly informed Tonk's of what she wanted to do and then Tonk's seeing no harm granted her permission with one rule, no letting on about where they were. Hermione quickly got her number out of her address book and made her way over to the phone with Tonk's trailing behind. She picked up the phone and dialled:

"Hello, is Harry there?" No reply was heard.

"Hello." Harry's voice was suddenly there, apprehensive as to who it could be. Hermione started to cry and Harry immediately knew who it was.

"Hermione, don't cry. I'm okay and you are meant to be as well. At least that's what Dumbledore told me. Shh." Hermione managed to calm down enough to speak.

"Are you okay Harry?"

"I'm getting there Hermione, what about you. I hear that you are holidaying and Tonk's has even managed to get you to relax a bit." Hermione laughed at this.

"To tell you the truth Harry, I'm having a great time although I have spent a fair bit of time worrying about you and Ron but I feel much better now that I have talked to you. I was worried that you might go and do something stupid you know what I mean." Harry's silence confirmed to Hermione that he knew what she meant but suddenly his voice could be heard again.

"I have changed quite a bit Hermione, I'm still not great but I'm not going to go and top myself just yet. I would also like to apologise for last year. I should never have behaved the way I did, you and Ron have been such great friends to me and I treated you like shit." Without even thinking Hermione butted in

"Don't swear Harry" but Harry continued on

"You two are the only family I have left." Hermione butted in once again.

"Yes we are your family, and most probably your closest family but I would like to hear you tell the Weasley's that you have no family other than Ron and I. I would like you to tell Dumbledore that you don't consider him part of your family. Especially after he went to all the trouble to make sure that Ron and I were safe. I certainly don't warrant one of the orders aurors to guard me. It is because of you that Tonks is here." 

"You're right you know Hermione, not about you not needing to be guarded but about everything else. Mrs Weasley is the closest thing I have to a mother. I feel safe whenever she hugs me." The conversation had gotten way to personal especially when Harry normally didn't open up to anyone except for Ron every now and again. And whenever he did it was always under the cover of night and with the understanding that Ron would inform Hermione later when Harry wasn't around so he couldn't see the way it upsets her.

"Hey Harry, I'm glad you are feeling better but I think I should go now. Tonk's is trying to pull the phone from me. I will let you talk to her for a sec. I miss you but I'll see you soon okay. Take care. Love you, bye." Harry didn't know what to say, he couldn't remember anyone ever saying that they loved him. His parents must have, as well as Sirius before everything happened. Harry knew what she had said was true. Hermione did love him, so did Ron. Ron, Harry and Hermione shared a bond that most people couldn't understand. They loved each other with all of their faults and all of their shortcomings. Hermione handed the phone to Tonk's knowing that Harry wasn't ready to say I love you back. Tonk's spent about 5 minutes on the phone with Harry. Hermione managed to talk to Harry 3 more times before the holidays were over.

The last week of the holiday was bittersweet for Hermione. She was still having fun and she was finally enjoying her workouts with Tonks but her parents were going to be heading into hiding soon. Hermione had thought long and hard about who would probably be her parents secret keeper and she had come to the conclusion that it would have to be one of the Weasley's as they didn't know many other witches whom they could ask. Hermione managed to spend a lot of time alone with her parents for most of the week. It wasn't until the day before they were leaving that Tonk's turned back into auror Tonk's. Dumbledore had somehow contacted Tonk's to tell her of the dementor breakout and once again Hermione didn't get a spare minute alone. The dementor breakout whilst not unexpected managed to upset Hermione anyway. Tonk's tried her best to cheer Hermione up but it really didn't work but Tonk's put it down to the fact that she was leaving her parents the next day more to than being worried about the dementor attack. Hermione's parents asked Tonks if they could have tea alone with Hermione that evening, Tonk's happily agreed. 

Hermione sat facing her parents at the resorts main restaurant. They were all dressed nicely, Tonk's had helped Hermione straighten her hair earlier on in the afternoon. Conversation around the table was stagnant at best. They discussed light topics such as what subjects Hermione was going to be taking at school the coming year, the upkeep of Crookshank's and anecdotes about Hermione's childhood and Anna and Lucas' university day. Once they had finished tea they made their way back to the cottage. As they entered the lounge room, Tonk's discretely bid them goodnight. Anna and Lucas took the long couch and beckoned Hermione to join them in the middle. They each grasped one of her hands. Lucas started "Hermione, you know that we love you don't you?" Hermione nodded not trusting her voice "And we are both so very proud of you. We really don't really want to leave you but Professor Dumbledore feels it is for the best, both for you and for us." Tears welled in Hermione's eyes but she was determined to not let them fall. "With Bill Weasley's help we have setup a vault for you at the Wizarding bank. It should be enough for the next 3 years if you spend wisely, of course we hope that we will be reunited before then but we have to plan for the worst but hope for the best. We also have set it up that Professor McGonagall is your wizarding guardian, Dumbledore suggested her but really that is a formality. You are old enough and mature enough that you can make your own decisions. Professor McGonagall knows this and respects this, we trust you." At the last two words tears started streaming silently down Hermione's face, she had her parents love, respect and trust but she didn't know when she was going to see them again. Hermione grasped each of their hands tightly, it was her turn to say something. "You are two of the best people I know. I respect you, every time I have to make a major decision either subconsciously or consciously I think to myself would you guys approve. I hope that I will be able to continue to make you proud, I am going to miss you so much. I love you so much." At this she really started to cry she couldn't help it. They sat together for about an hour just enjoying each others company before Hermione decided it was time for her to go to bed. She kissed them both before going to say goodnight to Tonk's. 

Hermione knocked on Tonk's door and Tonks called her in. "Wotcher, Mione" seeing Tonks sitting atop of her bed with fluorescent green hair sprawled around her Hermione couldn't help but laugh despite the seriousness of the conversation she had just had with her parents. Hermione started to say goodnight and then thought better of it. "You mind if I join you on the bed?" Tonk's nodded and Hermione perched herself stiffly on the edge of the bed. "I'm scared Tonk's, everything is going to change tomorrow. I don't know if I'm ever going to see my parents again. I'm scared for Harry, I'm scared for Ron and I'm scared that Voldemort could win even with all of our best efforts." Tonk's had moved up and was hugging her tightly, brushing her now golden brown hair. Tonk's thought about what she could tell this girl that knew too much already. "Honey, I can't tell you its not going to change tomorrow because it most probably will. I can't even tell you that you'll see your parents again or that Ron and Harry are going to stay safe. I can tell you that as long as there are people who are willing to fight for what they believe in then evil won't ever prevail. I know that the order is going to do their best to keep you three safe. You three are to Hogwart's what Dumbledore is to the whole wizarding world. And I have every faith in the three of you that eventually you will be the downfall of Voldemort." Hermione smiled up at Tonk's "You know I don't normally get hugs like this, drawback to having boy best friends I guess. I'm going to really miss having you around when I go back to school. Thanks your speech really helped me. I guess I was just being silly." Tonk's pulled Hermione's chin up again "No. You're not being silly. You're only 15 Hermione, you're meant to be an irrational, immature teenager. Your biggest worry is meant to be does Ron like you back, which he does. You shouldn't have to be worrying about evil wizards and the safety of your friends and parents but try not to dwell on it, what will be, will be. Now off to bed we have a big day tomorrow." Hermione wished Tonk's goodnight and then made her way to her bedroom. Hermione went to bed that night confident that she was ready to face whatever was to come.

The next morning things went smoothly to begin with, breakfast was eaten, Hermione's luggage was shrunk and last minute plans were confirmed. Tonk's was accompanying her parents to the airport where they would fly off to begin their new lives. All they had was the suitcases that they had bought with them; the rest of their house had been put into storage. With half an hour before the portkey would activate they all sat round the table, Tonks and Hermione with a smile on their faces, Anna and Lucas with a sombre expression. Hermione broke the silence "I'm going to be okay, you know that right. Mrs Weasley wouldn't let anything happen to me, you know that." Lucas nodded but tears had started to leak from Anna's face. "This isn't the last time you'll see me Mum, so don't cry and even if it is I would have died to make the world a better place. Tell me one thing though what do you think of Ron Weasley?" This made Anna stop crying and look at Hermione, it sounded to her that Hermione was suggesting to them that she might think of Ron as more of a friend. Anna and Lucas shared a knowing look, "we think from everything you have told us that he is a wonderful boy and if you would like to date him that your father and I would have no objections to you dating him. However if you would like to date someone else I suggest you get Harry and Ron's approval. If they approve then I am sure that we would to." At this they all laughed but Tonk's interrupted "One minute Hermione." At this information Hermione stood and embraced her parents in a hug kissed them all on the cheek and promptly said "I love you both" Anna and Lucas returned the sentiment and looked longingly at their daughter who was very quickly becoming a woman "We'll miss you" And with that Hermione was gone.


	5. New Realities

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else. 

A/N: This chapter is devoted to my most devoted reviewer Potter Reader. Your encouragement is priceless. The rest of you reading this story and enjoying please let me know.

New realities 

Harry pulled himself up, travelling by portkey was one of his least favourite ways of travelling. He turned to see Dumbledore standing there watching him. "Good morning Harry" 

"Good morning Albus." Dumbledore was pleased, if Harry was calling him by his given name it was a good sign.

"How have you been since I saw you last?" Harry thought about how to answer that seemingly easy question and decided honestly would probably be the best way to go.

"I'm feeling happy as I get to see Ron and Hermione again and because I have left the Dursley's for the summer, apprehensive because as you know I am going to tell them about the prophecy, a little sad because I'm still grieving for Sirius and a little curious about this meeting you are going to be having with us." With that Harry smiled up at Dumbledore. Dumbledore returned the smile.

"You are ready to tell them and they in turn are ready to hear it. They have both changed a lot this summer, just like you have." Harry just smiled, if Ron and Hermione had changed as much as he had then watch out world the trio was coming.

"We should go and meet them; their portkey dropped them off at a place not too far from here about 20 minutes ago." Harry nodded his head and followed after the headmaster.

"Where the hell am I" and with that Ron whipped out his wand, gently placed Ares on the ground and said to him, go and hide in the forest just in the treeline. Ares flew over to the treeline, he knew he still needed Ron to defend him in most situations. Suddenly another person appeared. Ron turned to face her, wand at the ready. When he realised it was Hermione he hurried over to help her up but she shrugged him off. That's when he realised she was crying, it didn't happen very often but when it did it tore him up inside. He gently placed his arms around her, whispering quiet, comforting words to her, just like his brothers used to do to him when he was little and what he did to Ginny when she was upset. 

Hermione finally stopped crying and looked up at Ron, she felt so safe and comfortable in his arms "Hi Ron, its so good to see you." Ron just smiled his lopsided smile. "Its good to see you too. Come here I have someone you need to meet." Ron helped Hermione up whilst mentally calling Ares over to him. All of a sudden Hermione tensed beside him, she had just pulled her wand and was pointing her wand at Ares.

"Hermione put your wand down, this is who I wanted you to meet. Hermione meet Ares he is my dragon. Ares meet Hermione." Ares bowed his head just as he did with Dumbledore. Hermione looked shocked but then she quickly went into Hermione style.

"Ron you can't have a dragon, didn't you learn anything from Hagrid with Norbert." And that is when Dumbledore and Harry entered.

"But he can Hermione, in fact I insist that he does" Dumbedore interrupted but Hermione didn't really hear him. The moment that Dumbledore announced their presence Hermione stopped listening. Instead she launched herself onto Harry.

"I have missed you so much, how are you, oh you look so good did your Aunt feed you this summer." 

Harry just laughed, even if Hermione had changed some things hadn't. He turned to face Ron. "Alright Ron?" Ron broke out into a large smile.

"Not too bad, I haven't introduced you to Ares yet." And with that Harry made his way over to where Ron was standing with Ares. The introductions were made and once again Ares bowed. Dumbledore spoke up "I think it is time to head back, your Mum will be worrying Ron." Ron looked up and laughed and in true Ron style spoke up.

"I wouldn't want to be in your shoes, Professor, if you got me home later than expected, especially as she hasn't seen me all summer and you are bringing her two other surrogate children with you. She would make defeating Grindelwald seem like a walk in the park." They all laughed, Molly could be quite a formidable target where her children were concerned. "Too true Ron, too true." Dumbledore was guiding them through the forest. Hermione being ever inquisitive asked the question that was on all of their minds, where were they. Dumbledore looked around and informed them they were at his home. As they exited the forest Dumbledore spoke to them all "Welcome to my humble abode. You are as safe here as you were at headquarters last year."

They entered the house, although it was more of a mini-castle and were immediately greeted by Mrs Weasley who gave each of them a long and painful hug and a kiss on their cheek. "Thank God you are all safe. You all look so good. Ron what is this about a dragon." All of this was said whilst she was ushering them all into the kitchen where Ginny, Moody, Remus Lupin and Kingsley Shacklebolt sat waiting for them. They nodded hello to them all and answered their questions to the best of their abilities. Everybody wanted to know all about their holidays. Lunch was served and eaten without anyone really realising that they had eaten. It was about 2 o'clock when Dumbledore returned and asked to see them into the drawing room. They said their goodbyes to the people in the kitchen and followed the headmaster down into the drawing room.

"I have here all of your OWL scores" Hermione sat up straighter. It had been playing on her mind all holidays even if she had been relatively relaxed. Dumbledore passed the envelopes to each of them. Hermione ripped at hers immediately but Ron and Harry just sat there alternating between staring at each other and the letters they held in their hands. Finally Hermione's sobs managed to break the spell that the envelopes had over the boys but they didn't care. If Hermione was sobbing it meant only one thing, she had done badly and would be in desperate need of some comfort. They moved over to her Harry pulled her into a hug whilst Ron grabbed the piece of parchment with the results on. Suddenly Ron's voice shouted out "Why the bloody hell are you crying Hermione, you got straight O's." Harry let go of Hermione and turned to look at Ron, he grabbed the parchment and stared at it. Ron was right she had received straight O's. Hermione continued to sob until Ron talked again. "How are we meant to open our results if you keep crying Hermione." At the mention of her boys results Hermione tried her best to control her tears and her breathing. 

When the boys still hadn't opened their letters, she grabbed Harry's out of his hand ignoring his protests Hermione ripped open the envelope, read the results and smiled. She handed the parchment over to Harry. "You did great Harry, your parents and Sirius would have been proud." Harry looked down at his scores, he had received O's in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Charms, Care of Magical Creatures and Potions, an E in Herbology, A's in History of Magic, Astronomy and Divination. To say Harry was shocked would be an understatement, the sorting hat had said he had an okay mind but he hadn't really believed it. With all of the things that happened last year Harry was just happy that he had survived but such good results were beyond any expectations he had. Ron broke Harry's little thought session. "How'd you do mate?" Harry just smiled and gestured to Ron's envelope which meant I will tell you my results if you tell me mine. Ron grimaced and then turned to Dumbledore "Does Mum know that you are giving these to me Professor?" Dumbledore smiled.

"It's Albus Ron and no. I thought it would be best if you told her" Ron looked mildly pleased he could keep his results from his Mum for a good week at least. Hermione went to grab Ron's results but he was too quick for her. "No way Hermione, I don't need you looking down at my results" and with that Ron ripped his envelope open, skimmed the piece of parchment and handed it to Dumbledore. "They have made a mistake Professor. I have someone elses results." Dumbledore chuckled.

"They're yours Ron" and went to pass the piece of parchment back to him but Hermione intercepted it first. 

She looked down and read the results and then started to cry again. Harry was extremely curious by this time so he snatched Ron's results out of Hermione's hand, so Ron did the same with his. Dumbledore watched the three of them interact. He had never seen a friendship like this one. The legendary mauraders had come close but their friendship was never based on such equality, nor did they have a bond formed by relying on each other in dangerous situations. Ron had returned Harry's result slip and was back staring at his own and then he started to laugh. Harry asked "What's up?" At this question Ron laughed even harder but managed to get out a "I got a T in divination." Harry couldn't see what was so funny about that but Dumbledore obviously could as he to let out a little laugh. Ron suddenly shouted out "Oh shit, Ares. Excuse me Professor I have to go and feed Ares. Can you let Hermione and Harry in on our little divination joke." 

"Certainly Ron, you can ask your Mum or Miss Weasley to show you where I have stored the lions meat."

When Ron had returned Dumbledore had explained all about Ron's diviner talents. Hermione looked shocked and a tad disbelieving whilst Harry just looked pensive. When Ron had taken his seat Dumbledore congratulated them all on their results. It was discovered Hermione was only the fourth student to ever receive straight O's on her OWL's, the others being Dumbledore himself, McGonagall and Tom Riddle. After the congratulations had been received Dumbledore started to talk about more serious matters. 

"It has been decided that you three will be allowed to order meetings." Harry and Ron shared smiles whilst Hermione sat there passively so Dumbledore continued. "Yes you will be present at the meetings but you still will not be a part of the order is that understood?" All three of them nodded, Ron and Harry still with smiles on their faces but this time Hermione interrupted. "Excuse me for interrupting Professor but why exactly are we being included now?" Ron shot her a look that clearly said shut-up, she returned one that said make me. Dumbledore managed to interrupt their silent fight. "A lot of things are different now. Certainly there are a lot of people, your Mum included" Dumbledore turned to Ron "who believe that you are still too young to be this involved. I agree in principle. It is not 15 and 16 year olds to stop the evil in our world. However I have learnt from my mistake. Keeping things from you last year created more problems than what telling the truth would have. You have an uncanny ability of finding things out that you are not supposed to know about. Another reason is that you have already proved that you are not willing to sit on the sidelines anyway. This may be because I haven't been able to adequately protect you in the past." 

Harry, Hermione and Ron tried to interrupt him but he held up a finger signalling to them to wait. "However I have decided that the most effective way to protect you now is by being honest with the three of you, I believe I said at the end of your fourth year that Voldemort can create mistrust among us and I certainly do not wish for the three of you to feel that you can't trust me. However I hope that you too will be completely honest with me. That is why I have asked that you call me Albus. I want you to be able to come and tell me anything. Ron, Harry your visions are very valuable both to the war and to me. Hermione your insights could prove to be invaluable, your knowledge coupled with your logic skills have helped you solve many problems so please come and tell me or one of the other order members if something happens. Now are there any questions before we move onto other topics" Dumbledore stopped and surveyed the three students. Harry was the first one to speak. "You haven't failed us. You gave us just enough independence for us to learn how to look after ourselves. You would be in an impossible situation now if you had babied us. Sure we have a few trust issues but these are a lot better than the alternative." Harry had obviously finished. Ron nodded at Dumbledore, agreeing with Harry but Hermione spoke up "You knew Voldemort was going to come back didn't you?" Dumbledore nodded his head. "You knew he was going to go after Harry?" Again Dumbledore nodded. "That is why you let us do all those things we did?" Dumbledore nodded again and went to speak but it was Hermione's turn to hold up her finger. Finally Hermione put it all together "Voldemort has been after Harry since he was eleven, you knew about it and didn't inform Harry or us and now we are in danger as well. You didn't tell Ron and I, knowing full well that we would become targets. We would have continued to be his friend but it would have been nice to know that we were being put into danger. My parents have had to leave for crying out loud. I would have done so many things different if I had known." 

For one of the first time in his life Dumbledore looked ashamed, Hermione was right. Ron and Hermione would never have left Harry. Dumbledore spoke "all I can say is that I did what I thought was best, I know now that I should have handled things differently but I am sorry Hermione, Ron." Harry had already had this conversation with Dumbledore so he didn't need another apology. Ron's gesture that came was totally out of the blue and out of character. He stood up and walked towards the headmaster with his hand outstretched "Apology accepted Albus" and with that Ron shook his hand. Hermione didn't go to the extremes of Ron's gesture she did however accept his apology "I understand that you have tried to do what you think is right, that is all we can ask from anybody, apology accepted Albus."

Dumbledore felt as if a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. All three of them had the maturity that would be needed to continue on these next few years. Dumbledore offered them all a drink before they started in on the next topic. They all gratefully accepted the pumpkin juice as well as the cookies that were provided. When they had all finished Dumbledore started in on the next topic. "I would now like to discuss the rest of the summer with you as well as some plans for Hogwart's." Nods occurred around the room. "We have discussed it at the order meetings and we would like you all including Miss Weasley if she wishes to have lessons in Defense Against the Dark Arts. You would be working from 1 until 6 everyday with either Tonk's, Kingsley or Moody. It will not be easy, they plan to work their way through 7th year spells and then start you on the auror level spells." They all looked excited over the opportunity but once again Hermione interrupted "Won't we get in trouble with the ministry" Ron laughed as did Dumbledore. "The restriction on underage wizardry has been waived for all those in 5th year and above for the duration of the war" both Harry and Hermione nodded not realising that they had been able to use magic for the past 4 weeks. Dumbledore started again "I would also like to offer my services in the evening. I would like to teach you invisibility." At this Hermione became so excited that she jumped out of her chair "I thought that invisibility without a cloak was a lost art Albus. Oh sorry" she said. 

"Whatever for, Hermione." Hermione looked embarrassed she was normally so composed but so much had happened already. She decided to stay silent, better to say nothing and be thought of as a fool than to say something and be one she thought to herself. Dumbledore must have understood as he continued "I am the only known wizard who is alive who has mastered it. The order doesn't know what I plan to teach you and I would appreciate it if they didn't find out. You three would be the only people whom I have chosen to teach this to." To say Hermione had a smile on her face would be like saying The Nile was a puddle. The idea of learning something that was considered lost was too much for Hermione, the boys both looked pleased as well, Ron thinking that he could sneak down to the kitchens without borrowing Harry's cloak whilst Harry was just excited. "I take it you're pleased. We will do these lessons in the evenings whenever I have a free hour. I hope that you understand that the lessons will not be given regularly we are in the middle of a war and I have many demands on my time." There was a chorus of "We understand Professor" around the room. Dumbledore gave them a few more details on the plans for the summer before moving onto the next topic.

Dumbledore once again looked piercingly at the three children, what he was about to offer them would both please them by making them feel more involved in the whole war effort and probably anger them by taking away their independence. Independence was such an important thing for people their age but Dumbledore felt that this was the best option for the three sitting before them. "Now that we have finished discussing the rest of the summer I feel that we should broach the up and coming school year. I once again wish to remind you that you are all being targeted by Voldemort, I'm reminding you once again, not so you can dwell on this fact but so you will seriously consider what I am going to tell you." He looked over at them, they were all sharing a glance at each other, it was if they were communicating that they would hear the headmaster out. They turned back to Dumbledore waiting for him to continue. "I have decided that a member of the order will be joining you all as students, they will be responsible for your safety and they will continue your training when you return." Dumbledore stopped there, he was sure that some questions had formed in their minds. Hermione who was usually their unofficial spokesperson started "How? And can you tell us who? And what do you mean by 'they would be responsible for our safety'" Hermione said. 

Dumbledore considered how exactly to answer that question. "I am not going to tell you who is going to be your guard as the final details have not yet been settled, nor am I going to tell you how as that is likely to change as well. I will however tell you that they will be accompanying you at all times." Ron interrupted "What, do you mean that we won't ever be alone?" Dumbledore could tell that things weren't going well with Ron. "No. You can spend time in the common room alone and I am sure that whoever is guarding you will give you the space that you need." Ron didn't look happy but both Hermione and Harry had blank looks on their face. Hermione spoke up "How is it going to work with our different class schedules, Ron and mines prefect schedule and quidditch practise."

"Well these are the things we need to discuss but first I would like to make a proposition to you." They all looked at the Professor expectantly urging him to go. "I would like the three of you to continue the defence lessons that you started last year. These lessons would have the support of both the ministry and the school board, you would however need to change its name, as much as I am flattered by the original name it must be changed. You also would have to open the club up to all members of the school." 

Ron broke in once again "including the slimy Slytherin's. Wouldn't Harry be training future death eaters." Dumbedore didn't look pleased "Ron I think you have misunderstood. Harry is not going to be the only one teaching, Hermione and yourself are going to be teaching as well but only if you can show some maturity. The position that I am offering you is an associate professorship of sorts. You will be able to give detentions and deduct points at the club. However you will also have to be impartial and treat everyone fairly. You know better than most that all houses have the ability to turn to the dark side." Hermione looked positively delighted at the thought of teaching where as Ron looked a little scared  but spoke up anyway "I understand Professor, I'm not sure though that I am the right person to teach, Hermione would be great. Harry is great but I don't think I would be." Dumbledore shook his head. "You are wrong Ron; you would be great at it too. The plan is for Harry to teach the 5th through 7th year's offensive and defensive magic. Whilst Hermione and yourself would be doing the 1st through 4th years. I thought that you would do really well in teaching the younger students; you are much less intimidating to the younger students than Harry and Hermione are. I feel that if you are teaching them they are more likely to respond." Ron looked pleased for the first time since Dumbledore had mentioned the guard. Hermione had obviously been thinking whilst Dumbledore was talking to Ron. "Excuse me Professor but wouldn't this further complicate the guard's ability to look after all of us?" 

"You would be right Hermione if Ron had let me finish. I was hoping that you and Ron would consider giving up your positions as prefects. I am not telling you to give up the position, I am asking you. I have taken the liberty of drawing you up a preliminary timetable with the help of Professor McGonagall and Moody and it is already much too full for my liking. I was thinking that because being the leader of the defence club gives you the same privileges as well as more responsibility that you may not mind too much?" Ron was nodding his head vigorously, he had found being a prefect was not all what it was made out to be, Hermione however was in two minds. She loved being a prefect but the opportunity to teach was just too much to give up. "If you think that's best Professor. Would you happen to have this schedule on you by any chance, and how did you know what subjects we would want to take?"

"No, I don't have the schedules on me at the moment but we can discuss the details later on in the summer and unless you have any other questions I think that maybe we could end for today." It was Harry's turn to speak up, he had been relatively quiet for the majority of the meeting. Just taking in and accepting what the Headmaster was telling them. "If Ron and Hermione aren't going to have enough time to be prefects, does that mean that Ron and I are not going to be considered for quidditch captain?" Dumbledore was expecting this question, Harry had been quite disappointed when he didn't make prefect the previous year. "Like I said to Ron and Hermione about their prefect positions, it is up to you. If Ron or yourself would like to be considered for the position, tell me now and I will inform Minerva." Ron and Harry sat there for a second considering the offer. Harry was the first to speak "I wouldn't mind being captain Albus" but Ron's answer surprised him. Dumbledore had found out what Ron most wanted from the mirror of Erised, quidditch captain was one of those things he most wanted. "I don't really want to be captain, Professor. I will have the dragons at Hogwart's and if we're going to be doing the D.A. I don't think there would be enough time." Dumbledore just nodded, bid them goodbye leaving the three alone for the first time since school let out.

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat there in silence basking in each others company but as usual Ron had to break it. "That was interesting wasn't it? What's up with Dumbledore, I know he is known for doing weird stuff but getting us to be teachers just seems a bit strange. And why do we need a guard at school?" At this Harry got a sheepish look on his face but it was Hermione who spoke first "Well its obvious isn't it. Dumbledore thinks that Harry would be the best person for the Defence Against the Dark Arts job but he can't give it to him so he has to do the next best thing which is the D.A. club. I guess he hasn't had anyone apply for the position again. What I don't understand is what Ron and I have to do with it. Maybe he thinks getting you" at this Hermione turned to Harry but she continued "to teach everyone would be too much so he just asked us to help out with the younger students to take the burden off you a bit." Ron nodded his head, sounded plausible enough but Harry shook his head. "I don't think so Hermione, Dumbledore wants us to teach the D.A. because he trusts us. We are perfect for the job, you guys have faced Death Eaters and while you didn't come out unscathed you're not dead. You guys have been with me since day one, I couldn't have done half the things I have done without you. You have kept me grounded, you have comforted me, protected me and even told me off when I needed it. Dumbledore hasn't been completely honest with you guys today. There are a few other reasons why all of this has happened. Why we are now being involved with the order but I'm not going to tell you till after tea. Come on I want to spend more time with your dragon Ron and then we have to give your Mum our OWL results, I wouldn't want to be in your shoes Ron." Ron laughed; Harry and Hermione were as much a part of the Weasley family as he was. They were all going to go down when she found out their results.

After spending a good hour out with Ares they finally decided they were ready to face everyone with their results. As they entered the kitchen they were surprised to see it was so full. It was obvious that the Weasley's had moved in. Sitting around the kitchen table was the whole Weasley family minus Charlie and Percy, as well as Lupin, Kingsley and Moody. Ron decided that a hit and run tactic was probably the best way to handle the OWL problem that way when she read the results he was out of harms way. He walked over to Molly, handed her his parchment and went to sit down at the table. Harry and Hermione followed him to the table but chose not to hand their parchments to the excitable woman. However if the woman asked for them they couldn't really think of a good reason not to give it to her, other than the fact they didn't want to be hugged and kissed to death. All of a sudden a shrill scream could be heard and then Ron was attacked by his mother. The number of times she kissed his cheeks, forehead and lips was quite embarrassing for the poor boy. She then handed the parchment to her husband who read it, O's in DADA, Transfiguration, Charms, and Potions, an E in Herbology, History of Magic, Care of Magical Creatures an A in Astronomy and a T for Divination. "They're great marks son" while Arthur was reading Ron's results Molly turned to Hermione and Harry "Well" she asked them. They shared a glance, it may have been better getting bad marks considering the way that Molly tended to overreact. They handed their results over reluctantly and were engulfed by Molly in the same way Ron was. All of their results were handed around the room and they were all congratulated. Moody managed to corner all three of them "These marks are good enough to enter the auror program if you continue to keep up the good work" that was when he smiled at them. Hermione ever the diplomat helped them all to escape Moody's terrifying smile by telling him all about her career aspirations. There were so many different things that she was interested in that Moody soon grew bored and left them in peace. Harry got an unexpected talk from Remus Lupin. Lupin expressed how proud Sirius was of him, as well as how proud he himself was of the results he had achieved in spite of everything that had gone on. As they all sat down for tea Molly announced that a party would be held to celebrate their results the next night before the order meeting. After tea the trio wished everyone goodnight and made their way up to Harry and Ron's room.

When Harry, Ron and Hermione had made themselves comfortable in the bedroom Harry started "So how have your holidays been so far?" Hermione was the first to answer. She told the other two all about her holidays, it wasn't until she started to talk about saying goodbye to her parents did she start to cry again. Once again it was Ron who comforted her in his broad, tanned arms whilst Harry sat there watching the two interact. It would be nice for the two of them if they got together but the chances of it actually happening weren't too high, Ron had an uncanny ability of putting his foot in it as far as Hermione was concerned and Hermione was much too stubborn to approach Ron about it. When Hermione had calmed down it was Ron's turn to tell his story. He told them all about the dragon's and what Ares had told him. Hermione took the opportunity to question Ron on his diviner ability as well as his bond with Ares. She was not openly sceptical of Ron's story but Ron could tell from the type of questions that she was asking that she didn't fully believe him. Harry politely asked some questions of Ron also but both Hermione and Ron could tell that there was other stuff on his mind. Most probably what he was talking about in the drawing room after Dumbledore had left. After Hermione had finished questioning Ron it was Harry's turn. 

Harry looked at Hermione who was smiling encouragingly at him from the foot of Ron's bed, he was worried how Hermione was going to take the news about the prophecy. It would take a while for it to fully hit Ron, he could get used it to it gradually just like Harry did but Hermione would understand everything right away. He started at the beginning with his depression regarding Sirius, this was when Hermione came and sat next to him and started to hold his hand. He then told them about visiting the oncology ward and meeting the kids with cancer and finally he told them about how he changed his attitude and outlook because of these kids. This was when he noticed that Ron was sitting on the other side of him, he looked at him and smiled at him, not breaking eye-contact with him until he spoke "Ares was listening in, he told me to come sit next to you." This broke the tension that was present in the air as both Harry and Ron laughed whilst Hermione looked at Ron disapprovingly. Harry once again turned serious "Thanks Ron you're one of my best friends and to have you here with me now is so important to me. I don't have much in my life but I'm glad you're here with me." That's when he turned to Hermione, gave her hand a squeeze and started once again "Hermione you're my other best friend and just like I said to Ron I'm so glad you're here with me, I'm ready to say it now, I love you." Harry shut his eyes, opened them and started to talk again. "What I'm going to tell and show you now is what is going to be discussed at tomorrows meeting, it is why we're being included in the order. Dumbledore told me I didn't have to tell you guys tonight that you could have learnt this tomorrow with the rest of them but I owe it to you both to tell you now while we are alone" by this time both Hermione and Ron were worried, Harry had acted so out of character the whole day. You could tell that Harry had used every ounce of courage he had to tell Ron what he meant to him, to say he loved Hermione and to begin to tell them whatever it was he was hiding from them. Harry took a deep breath and began "I'm holding here Dumbledore's pensive it holds within it the prophecy that Voldemort was trying to get at the Department of Mysteries." Both Hermione and Ron gasped, they had both assumed that the prophecy had been lost when they heard that it had been smashed, Harry continued. "I would like it if you guys could visit his memory with me, do you know how to do it?" They both nodded, Hermione had read about them and Ron had been doing it with his own pensive, so they both felt they could do it. Harry pulled Hermione up into a standing position and Ron joined them holding Harry's other hand. He could tell that they were going to need each others strength for what they were about to see.

They entered the pensive and watched the memory together with Hermione's hand gripping the boys hand harder as the prophecy was made. Harry pulled them out of the pensive at which time Hermione started to cry once again. Harry pulled Hermione into an embrace that was meant to reassure her but her tears did not stop, that was when Ron joined them. The three of them stood there hugging for about 5 minutes, Ron and Harry made eye contact and shared a silent message. They would do anything to protect the girl they held lovingly in their arms. Finally Hermione gently pushed them away with a silent resolve that there were to be no more tears. She then sat back down on the bed, patting the space either side of her to indicate that she wanted them to sit next to her. She grabbed each of their hands once again and started to talk. "I know that you can do it Harry, but you're not going to do it alone, Ron and I will be right ther with you, all of the way." Ron nodded at this and then spoke "We are with you the entire way mate." 

Harry didn't really expect them to act this way, he hoped they would but he thought he was expecting too much of them especially as it took him most of the summer to come to terms with it. Harry looked at each of them in turn to make sure they weren't lying to him but they weren't all he could see in his eyes were love and worry, no pity and no fear. "Thanks. We are going to train so hard to make sure Voldemort doesn't win but that's not all, we are going to live, we are going to make a stand by not being afraid. Do you agree?" They both nodded. Harry was pleased, he had been dreading telling them about the prophecy but things couldn't have gone better. Sure Ron and Hermione were shocked and a little upset by what he had told them, they wouldn't be normal if they hadn't reacted but things had gone okay. By this time it was getting pretty late and it was practically dark in the bedroom but none of them wanted to separate.

 Eventually Ron decided that laying down was the next step, he laid down creating a knock on effect and then they were all laying down. In the safety of the dark all of them were feeling a little loose lipped. Ron was the first to expose his soul. "Do you know why I didn't want to be considered for quidditch captain even though that's what I wanted when I was a 1st year?" Harry and Hermione knew it was a rhetorical question and if they said something that they would never know. "Because that's not what I want most anymore. What I want most is for my biggest worry to be that I have hand me down robes. I want my parents and the rest of the family to be safe and happy. I want you both to be safe and I want my childhood back. I know that I can't have my childhood back but I can do everything in my power to protect the people that I love. If that means training and doing school work then that's what I'll do. I would even give up quidditch completely if it would stop all of this." Harry nodded silently, as did Hermione. It was Hermione's turn to talk next. "I'm afraid that I will never see my parents again, I'm scared that I will lose one of you but most of all I refuse to be scared tomorrow because then he would have won having done nothing." The boys were silent, any talking now would just break the spell that was allowing them to be completely honest with each other and then it was Harry's turn and even though he had really spent the day revealing his soul there was still things that needed to be said. "I miss Sirius. I miss him so much that it hurts to breathe sometimes but I have to keep living and I can't do it without you both." Harry finished and this time no one chose to break the sanctity of the silence and with that Harry turned in to face Hermione and placed an arm protectively around her and Ron did the same and it wasn't long after that all three of them fell asleep knowing that they had all changed but if they kept being true to themselves and each other then things were going to turn out okay, not great but okay.

A/N: Just a quick message saying that this isn't a trio fic, yes Harry loves Hermione but only as a sister, Ron however???


	6. Gossip, Parties and a Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter or co. JK Rowling and Warner Bros. have that honour

Gossip, Parties and Meetings 

Molly came in to Ron and Harry's room to wake them. Moody had informed her the night before that she had to wake the trio up at 7 as they had to go running. What she saw when she entered shocked her initially but then common sense kicked in. They hadn't seen each other in a month and each of them had been through so much in that month. After seeing them there in bed together Molly decided not to wake them so she left. Kingsley didn't see things the same way however. Molly hadn't mentioned the reason why she hadn't waked them so Kingsley was quite surprised when he walked into the boys room shouting "Morning sunshines." Three sets of bodies groaned and all of a sudden Kingsley was feeling incredibly embarrassed. He knew the three were close, he didn't realise they were THAT close, he tried to quietly exit the room when Hermione stopped him. "It's not what you think, all we did was sleep. What are you doing here anyway?" Kingsley nodded as if that answered Hermione's question but Hermione spoke again. "Can we help you with anything?" This time Kingsley managed to answer "It's time to go running." Hermione groaned whilst Harry and Ron just lay there trying to steal those precious few extra minutes of sleep but Hermione talked again. "No one told us. Dumbledore didn't mention it either." Kingsley looked at her, realising for the first time that she was fully clothed and had most probably been that way for the whole night considering the boys were still both fully clothed in the stuff that they had been wearing the day before. "Moody is in charge of your training, got a problem, take it up with him. Front door, ten minutes. See you there." Ron having forgotten about Ares for the second time in 2 days called after him. "Can we make it 20, I have to feed Ares." Kingsley shouted out a yes and with that he was gone. The three of them were once again alone, surprisingly there was no uncomfortableness it was if they always spent the night together. They all quickly bid each other goodbye and went their separate ways to get dressed.

20 minutes later the trio and Ares were waiting just outside the front door. Ares had asked to come as he thought it would be a good chance to get some flying practise in. Kingsley arrived no less than a minute after the designated time and they set off. He set the pace just a little above Hermione's level so that she could increase her fitness but he had to take it back when Ares got tired of flying and needed to be carried back by Ron. It was a funny sight, Ares had grown quite a lot over the past month and was probably too big to be carried but Ron wasn't about to argue. The bond had become a very big part of him and the idea that they might not finish the bonding upset him quite a bit. When they arrived home Molly had prepared them a large breakfast which they gratefully tucked into. This practise continued for the rest of the summer.

After breakfast had been eaten Hermione decided to go and find Ginny whilst the boys decided to go and explore outside. They were disheartened to find that there was no place where they could play quidditch, there were too many trees. When quidditch had been ruled out as form of activity and they weren't ready to go and tell Hermione that they were bored as they were sure that she would suggest some sort of school work they decided to sit down and have boy talk. Contrary to popular belief boys are just as good as girls about talking if put in the right situation. Ron and Harry started the conversation with the nice safe topic of quidditch. Harry teased Ron about the Cannons abysmal performance in the last game they played whilst Ron teased Harry about his lifetime ban which had been lifted when the truth about Umbridge had come to light. They discussed the up and coming England versus Bulgaria exhibition quidditch match and then the conversation turned to the Hogwart's house competition which led Ron to ask about Cho Chang. "So, I know I asked you on the train but you've changed a lot since then but any feelings towards Cho left in there?" Harry thought hard before answering "No, there isn't anything there at all. But even if there was I wouldn't be thinking about dating anyone until after Voldemort was gone. Look what's happened to you guys." At this Ron got a bit angry, last night they had all told each other that they weren't going to let Voldemort control their lives letting him do just that. "Hey I thought we weren't letting Voldemort control our lives anymore?"

"I'm not. I'm still going to have fun and I'm still going to interact with girls in fact I made a pact with myself that I am going to kiss at least 5 this year in honour of Sirius." Ron laughed, here they were being typical teenagers. Only a 15 nearly 16 year old boy would put a number on the amount of girls they would want to kiss. But he abruptly stopped laughing when Harry turned the tables on him. "So what about you ickle Ronniekins" said Harry in a poor imitation of the twins. Ron's face turned bright red and then he mumbled something inaudible "What was that Ron?" This time Ron's blush moved down in neck "There is this one girl." Harry who was enjoying this uncharacteristic light conversation decided to really take it to Ron piped up "It's Luna right, she has been after you for the past year." This time Ron's blush started to encompass his arms and chest "No its bloody well not and you know it. You know exactly who I like." This was just the answer Harry had been looking for, he had been looking for a way to bring up the Hermione subject without seeming like he knew too much or was planning something. "So what are you planning on doing about it then, Hermione feels the same way, she's just waiting for you to make the first move." Ron was so flustered that he had forgotten to deny that it was Hermione he liked instead he started to open his mouth to talk and then stopped abruptly. Little did Harry know that Ron was having a fight with Ares in his head.

"I'm not telling her how I feel" Ron said.

"_How will she ever know how you feel if you don't tell her the truth_?" Ares responded

"I'm not good enough for her." Ron replied.

"_Why, you have good grades, you are getting quite muscly thanks to carrying me around_"

"What if she doesn't like me?"

"_Well then you deal with it and now tell Harry that you are going to tell Hermione within the week that you like her. Say something now, he's looking at you funny._"

Ron suddenly realised that Harry couldn't hear their argument, he must have looked like a real prat. "Sorry, was arguing with Ares, he said to tell you that I will tell Hermione within the week." Harry looked pleased but a little surprised "I know you talk to him telepathically but it's a little weird he seems to always be in your head." Ron thought about it. Ares was always in his head but should he tell that to Harry, he couldn't see why not. "He is, I would feel lost without him. Plus he has a wicked sense of humor." At this both Ares and Harry laughed. All of a sudden they heard their names being called for lunch. At that they quickly made their way to the house.

While the boys had their boy talk outside a similar one occurred in Ginny's room between Hermione and Ginny. Unlike the boys Ginny and Hermione didn't need to work up their way to talking about the opposite sex. "So Hermione did you meet any boys while you were at that resort of yours" Hermione laughed whilst shaking her head. "Tonk's did though, you should have seen her." Hermione told Ginny all of her 'Tonk's embarrassed herself whilst trying to meet guys' stories. She then told her of the boy who always happened to be at the gym whenever she was working out. Ginny then made Hermione read all of her letters from Dean. Hermione couldn't help but laugh at Dean's attempt at poetry, it was poor at best but that was good compared to the butchery he made of the Shakespearean works that he quoted. Hermione sympathised at the predicament that Ginny was facing. Dean had invited her to his house but Mrs Weasley along with all of her brothers vetoed that idea. Dean had then suggested that he could go and stay with her at her house but that wouldn't work either. There was no way that Dean could come and stay at Dumbledore's. Dean then started to hassle her saying how Harry got to go and stay with them, why he couldn't he. All in all Ginny was stuck in a hard place. 

After Hermione had finished giving Ginny some sensible advice, Ginny bought up the topic of the order meeting. "So Hermione, what do you think the meeting is about tonight?" Hermione didn't really know what to say, she couldn't exactly tell Ginny that Dumbledore was going to tell the order about the prophecy so she provided an adequate half-truth to cover herself, "Probably has something to do with the dementors leaving Azkaban." Ginny nodded her head, obviously thinking that Hermione's assessment of the situation was adequate and most probably correct suddenly Ginny brightened "I here Victor is coming for tonights meeting?" Hermione paled, she had guessed from Victor's letters that he was getting involved in the war effort but she really didn't expect him to be coming to tonights meeting. In truth Harry had informed her and Ron last night that only a small proportion of the order would be informed about the prophecy. Those people that Dumbledore trusts implicitly would be told the prophecy, the rest of the order would know nothing of the meeting. Hermione was also worried about Ron's reaction, they had only just been invited to attend the meetings and it was quite possible that Ron would make a huge fool of himself calling Victor Vicky and probably even calling him a spy. While Hermione was thinking all of this the call for lunch was made. Ginny pulled Hermione up and they made their way to the kitchen.

Lunch was a boisterous affair, they were all excited about the training that they were going to start as well as the party that was due to start at around five. Training would have to be cut short for today. Ron was the first to leave the table for a change, he still had to feed Ares. To be honest Ron was feeling quite guilty about the way that he had treated Ares the day before and this morning. Ares had gone from being his top priority to about third on his list. As he sat down in front of the dragon he started to talk to him aloud this time. "Hey Ares sorry that I haven't been spending as much time with you since we got here?"

"_I understand why you have been pre-occupied my friend, but you have to remember that it is your responsibility to look after me. Did you even realise that you forgot to feed me last night?_" Ron looked extremely guilty.

"Why didn't you call me?"

"_You had other more pressing things to deal with, you were lucky your headmaster fed me_."

"That's good. Look I have to go now. Moody would probably curse me if I'm late. I promise to come and see you when I have finished. Bye" and with that Ron was off.

Harry, Hermione and Ginny sat around the table, they were awaiting instructions as no one had told them where they were meant to go. Suddenly Tonk's entered the room "Wotcher, Harry, Wotcher Mione, Ginny" Harry and Ginny shared a look they both shouted at the same time "Mione." Hermione blushed but decided to keep quiet thinking that if she didn't say anything she may be able to keep her friends calling her by her name but Tonk's ruined that, "Yeah I started calling her Mione while we were on holidays, I think she likes it now because she hasn't asked me to call her Hermione for awhile." Ginny and Harry shared a snicker while Hermione shot Tonk's a death glare. Tonk's suddenly realised that they were missing one, "where's Ron?" and that is exactly when Ron walked into the room "I'm right here, why, did you miss me?" Everyone looked surprised, they hadn't seen this Ron since just after the Quidditich world cup. "Just curious, now today is going to run differently, you're going to be split up today as all three of us are free today, Ginny you're with me. Mione with Shacklebolt and Ron you're with Moody" 

Ron didn't know what to do, complain about being stuck with tyrannical Moody, tease Hermione about her new nickname or ask about what Harry would be doing but once again Ares butted in "_You're not going to do any of them, Moody can teach you a lot, teasing Hermione wouldn't be a good idea and it really isn't any of your business what Harry will be doing?" so Ron stayed quiet. But Harry was quite curious why he wasn't being included, he was the one that was going to have to kill Voldemort "What am I doing" he basically spat out. Tonk's looked a little put out but answered him anyway, "Remus wants to talk to you, and Moody wants you all to be able to do patronus' so that's what they're doing today. Mione, Shacklebolt is in the room next to the drawing room Ron, Moody's in the drawing room. Come on Ginny we are going up to your bedroom." Tonk's went to leave but Hermione called her back, "Did my parents get off okay?" Tonk's felt bad, she should have told Hermione right away that things with her parents had gone well and that they had gotten to the airport on time. "They got off fine, they told me to tell you that they loved you again." Hermione looked up at Tonks and smiled "Thanks for staying with them and me for the holidays." Tonks returned her smile, saying nothing grabbed Ginny and exited the room. Ron spoke first "Better be off, don't want to feel Moody's wrath, see ya later Mione, Harry." He quickly left the room so that Hermione wouldn't have time to tell him off. Harry looked at Hermione, she was seething "He knows just how to work me up" Harry just laughed, he was getting to understand that their bickering was actually a sick sort of mating ritual that the two of them partook in as they didn't want to confront their feelings for each other. Hermione continued "Oh well I'm off to find Kingsley see you later." Harry was alone for the first time since he had arrived. He was a bit worried about his talk with Remus, it was most probably going to be about Sirius. So Harry sat there waiting for Remus to enter and start the talk._

Hermione entered the room to see Kingsley sitting on a desk and several chairs scattered throughout the room. Hermione ended up picking the chair closest to the desk; she had always felt that it was the best place to learn. Kingsley started to talk "Tonk's told you what was happening today didn't she?" Hermione smiled and nodded so Kingsley continued "Its not always going to happen like this, its more of a one off thing as all three of us are here and we have to cut the lessons short so we better get started. I'm assuming that you know everything about the spell except how to do it?" Hermione nodded again and started to explain to him that she had managed to make her patronus take a shape but how it definitely wasn't a corporal patronus. It was Kingsley's turn to nod this time and when Hermione had finished explaing he asked her to demonstrate. What he saw quite impressed him, Hermione was very close to being able to conjure the full patronus. He suggested to Hermione to change the happy thought that she was using but it didn't exactly go as planned, where as before you could tell that Hermione's patronus was an otter now there was merely a silver mist.

Hermione had tried three different memories before Kingsley told her to take a break. While they were sitting around Kingsley carefully broached the subject of what memories Hermione was using "Hermione, do you mind if I ask you what memories you're using for your patronus." Hermione didn't hesitate in telling him, none of them were embarrassing or particularly private. "Well the first one I used when I managed to get the otter was when I sang in this concert, the others were just family things you know Christmases, a family holiday and when I found out I was a witch." Kingsley thought about what she said all of her memories involved her past life maybe if she used a memory from Hogwart's then she might get it to work. Kingsley pointed this out to Hermione and when she thought about it, it was true that all of her memories were from when she was little but she couldn't think of anything just off the top of her head, finally she picked a memory. It was of the three of them sitting in the common room the night after the first task. She tried the spell again, this time her otter was a little bit more defined but it still wasn't quite right. Hermione once again racked her brain for an appropriate memory as a bit of a joke she decided to try the night of the Yule Ball when she walked down the stairs and Ron was basically speechless. This time she cast the spell "Expecto patronum" and from her wand came a fully formed otter patronus. Hermione was so pleased as was Kingsley. Kingsley then made her practise it with a spell that recreated the effects of the dementors that they used at the auror training centre. Hermione's ability to produce a patronus only faltered for the first few tries. By the time 5 o'clock came around Hermione was able to conjure a fully formed patronus under the effects of a dementor.

Ron entered the drawing room to find Moody spying him with his revolving eye. "I don't know if Dumbledore is doing the right thing letting the three of you in on the meetings it has never been done before but I guess he knows what is best. Now if time had permitted we would have had a lesson on elemental wand safety but I guess it will have to wait until later on in the summer. Now what do you know about the patronus." Ron gave Moody the most basic outline he thought he could get away with to Moody about the patronus spell. Ron mentioned that he hadn't managed to get more than some wispy silver. Moody never one for tact came right out with it "What memory are you using?" Ron didn't know whether he should answer, he really didn't want to tell Moody his memory but Ares made him. "Well it's when I got my broom." At this Moody laughed, that wasn't going to be a powerful enough memory to conjure the patronus and when he told this to Ron, Ron looked a bit disheartened. As Ron searched through his memories he couldn't quite come up with one that he thought was powerful enough. He was about to tell this to Moody when Ares suggested that he used the one of Hermione kissing him on the cheek before his first quidditch match. He told Moody that he had found a different memory and was ready to start. He shouted out the words "Expecto patronum" and from his wand emerged an exact replica of Ares. After Ron's patronus had faded Ron started to try and talk to Ares to tell him the good news but there was no response. Ron tried again harder this time but still the outcome was the same. Ron exited the room ignoring Moodys demands to stop. 

Ron hurried outside and spotted Lupin and Harry. He basically sprinted over to them. Lupin looked over to him and asked calmly "What seems to be the problem Ron?" Ron who was momentarily calmed by his soothing voice asked in a polite voice if they had seen Ares, when both of them admitted that they hadn't seen him Ron explained the situation, how he had just talked to him 10 minutes ago and how he hadn't answered him when he had called after he had conjured the patronus. Both Remus and Harry could tell that Ron was very worried, THEY became worried when Moody emerged from the house calling Ron's name and Ron didn't even notice. Ron was starting to tell Harry and Lupin that he was going to look for Ares in the forest when Moody arrived next to them and once again tried to get Ron's attention, fortunately he succeeded. Ron quickly told the whole story and then accioed his broom. Moody seeing what Ron was going to do did the same. Both Moody and Ron mounted their brooms. Moody issued instructions to Ron that he had to fly next to them and that they were not going to leave the property lines and with that they were off. 

They flew silently for about 10 minutes until Ron could start to feel something in his mind. He tried to talk to him again, finally after another 5 minutes Ares started to respond. Ares informed Ron how he had gone for a fly and then gotten too tired to return. Ron told Moody that Ares was near and how he was going to breathe fire into the air so that they could locate him. It wasn't long until Moody spotted the fire and Ron started to fly straight towards it but Moody stopped him. "It could be a trap. 'CONSTANT VIGILANCE'" Ron rolled his eyes, if it was a trap Ares would have told him but he played Moody's little game with him and 5 minutes later they were on the ground with Ares. The trip home was a much slower trip, Ares would fly as much as he could but the rest of the time he travelled on Ron's broom. The two of them weighed on the broom too much and because of that they were travelling at a much slower pace. When they arrived back at the house they found a waiting party for them. Harry and Lupin had stopped their talk and Molly Weasley looked as pale as a ghost. When Molly saw them she rushed forward to Ron embraced him in a large hug and then started shouting at him. "Don't you ever do that to me again Ronald Weasley, I was so worried what were you thinking running off to go and find a dragon, I don't really understand even after all of what Dumbledore has told us why you're keeping the thing anyway." Ron had the good grace to look sheepish while his mother told him off but it was Moody who saved him by proclaiming that there lesson was not over and for him to get back to the drawing room. 

The remainder of Ron's lesson did not go well, that is till the last half an hour. Moody cast the spell that Kingsley had to recreate the effects of the dementors and all of a sudden Ron was reliving his worst memories. Up until 3 months ago this would have been terribly upsetting but since the ministry visit there was just too many bad things that he could remember. It started with the brain attack, followed by waking up and finding Hermione in the hospital bed, Sirius's death from Harry's view, Cedric dying, Harry's parents dying, other people dying. Ron had completely forgotten by this time that there was a spell he could do to stop the memories and it wasn't until Moody lifted the spell could he breathe again. Without even thinking about who he was talking to Ron started to tell him everything he had seen, when he had finished Ron was certain that the hardened old man had paled just a little. Moody waited a little longer before asking him to conjure his patronus again. Ron managed it again without the use of the spell but then when he added the spell once again was too caught up in his memories to conjure his patronus. By this time Moody was getting a little frustrated, he only had another 30 minutes to teach the kid the spell. It would throw the whole training program out if they hadn't finished the patronus spell by the end of the day, he cast the spell again. This time he decided he wasn't going to lift it until Ron managed to call his patronus. Ron watched his most horrifying memories go by and that's when he heard Ares voice1 in his head. "_Ron these are just memories. You can control them you have to remember a good memory and then shout the words expecto patronum." Ron listened to the voice in his head, find a good memory, Hermione. Hermione was his good memory he focused on that thought "Expecto pantronum" he shouted some mist emerged from his wand but then Ares was back again "__come on Ron you have to focus harder, imagine how her lips felt soft against cheek. Focus" "Expecto Patronum" Ron shouted and this time his patronus emerged fully formed and the spell was broken. Moody congratulated him and then told him to go and get ready for the party._

When Ron, Moody and Molly returned to the house Remus and Harry continued their talk. They hadn't said much when Ron had interrupted them the first time and so it was still at that slightly awkward stage. Remus started again "You're not blaming yourself for Sirius' death still are you?" Harry shook his head and it was mostly the truth. Sure Harry still felt responsible every now and then but for the majority of the time he knew Voldemort was at fault and that Sirius was an adult and he made his own decision to go and fight. What Harry did feel responsible for was taking Ginny, Neville and Luna with him. Harry knew that Ron and Hermione fully understood what they were getting themselves into and they went with him out of loyalty to both the cause and to him. But Neville and Luna didn't even know that Sirius was innocent he had recklessly endangered their lives even when Hermione had suggested to him that maybe Sirius wasn't in trouble. He told this all to Lupin.

 Lupin listened silently thinking about how to respond to it but then it came to him "Why did they follow you to the ministry Harry?" Harry thought about the question he had always assumed it was because they wanted to help him get Sirius back and while that may have been true for Hermione, Ron and Ginny it wasn't true for Neville and Luna. "I don't really know, Ron and Hermione came because they always follow me, Ginny I guess came because she wanted to help me save Sirius. I don't really know why Luna and Neville came though?" Lupin started to make his point "They came with you because they wanted to fight for what's right as well, not because you made them come. Neville had his parent's taken away from him just like you did in a probably more painful way, he has his owns reasons for going and fighting. And from what I know about Luna, and granted it's not much but she is an independent person who doesn't follow the crowd, she also must have had her own reasons for going." Harry listened to what Lupin said and realised he was right, it was only fair that Neville got to fight for his parents honour and Luna wouldn't have gone if she didn't believe in what they were going to fight for. Harry realised then that he had no right to feel guilty everyone had the right to fight for what they believed in. The talk continued but with a much lighter tone, Lupin told Harry stories about his parents and Siruis when they were younger and then Harry told Lupin about the girls at Hogwarts. Of course Lupin could remember some of the students having been their teacher so he managed to get a few digs in. The last conversation that they touched on was Sirius' will, Lupin as executor of the will wanted to get the reading done soon but he realised that Harry could still be a bit sensitive towards the topic but Harry surprised him "Moony I have to accept that he is gone and I'm doing that, the reading of the will is just part of the acceptance process. You can read it whenever you are ready to do it." Lupin stood up as did Harry and made there way into the house to get ready for the party.

Ron decided not to dress up for the party, everyone who was going to be there knew him anyway and had seen him at his worst so why bother to look good. He had to go and attend to Ares anyway. After feeding Ares he sat down with him and had a quick chat with him before Ares convinced him to go inside. What met him inside was unexpected to say the least. There were about 20 new members that Ron could make out and quite a few of them spoke with strong foreign accents. Ron made his way over to Hermione and Harry, they like him and chosen not to dress up. It wasn't really much of a party they thought to themselves as there was no music but they were happy with it anyway. They were happily talking when Hermione squealed with delight, there in the flesh was Victor Krum. Hermione launched herself over to the Bulgarian quidditch star. "Oh it's so good to see you." Hermione turned back to Harry and Ron pulling Victor with her. Ron was turning red and Harry was waiting for the explosion that was sure to take place. Victor stuck his hand out towards Harry "Harry, it is good to see you. You are well?" "Harry took Victors hand and shook it while politely answering his question. While all of this was happening Ron was fighting with Ares in his head. _"Ron I refuse to let you make a fool out of yourself. I want you to behave"_

_"He is a bloody prat, if you could see the looks Hermione is giving him you wouldn't be telling me to behave."_

_"I don't think so"_

Victor then turned to Ron and stuck out his hand once again. "Ron, you are well also?" Ron was just about to answer when Ares opened his _"I am well thank you Victor. Do you come to all order meetings or just when you are in town for quidditch. Now say it."_

Ron shook Victor's hand "I am well thanks Victor. Do you come to all order meetings or just when you are in town for quidditch?" Harry raised his eyebrow and Hermione's jaw dropped. But Victor just answered, he didn't know of Ron's dislike of him. "I come when I can. I hear that you all will be joining us. You are very lucky you will be the only children there." Ron started to turn red but Ares was there once again to chime in _"Dumbledore feels that we have proved ourselves as adults and should be treated as such. Now say it quickly before Hermione can answer, I want her to be impressed by your behaviour."_

"Dumbledore feels that we have proved ourselves as adults and should be treated as such" That is when Ron had his first true vision of the future with details and such. Ron's eyes glazed over, his heart started to beat really fast and small beads of sweat broke out of his head and before his eyes he saw Victor in his Bulgaria robes with the snitch, the score 320 Bulgaria, England 310. Ron blinked several times and finally he could see again. What he saw was nearly as scary as the feelings he felt before the vision. He was lying on the floor with many pairs of eyes looking down at him and then it happened, his Mum attacked him. She was crying all over him, plastering with kisses and he was stuck in this awkward hug "what happened." Ron thought about what to say, Dumbledore hadn't told them all of the ramifications of the brain attack, luckily Charlie came to Ron's rescue. "Give him room Mum, he probably hasn't had enough to eat today what with the lessons and looking after Ares." Molly didn't look too convinced but she let it go anyway. Slowly the crowd dispersed leaving only Harry, Hermione and Victor standing around Ron. Harry offered Ron a hand up which he gratefully took. Hermione was in the middle of asking Ron what he saw when Molly returned with a plate of food for Ron. She handed it to him whilst suggesting that he take a seat. Finally she left them alone. Hermione once again started asking him what he saw. He tried his very best to deflect her questions but finally he gave up he turned to Victor and said "congratulations you're going to beat us by ten points next week. Happy Hermione, I told you it wasn't anything important but no you had to butt in to my business." _"shut up Ron, she doesn't deserve this." _ Ron waited a second and then spoke again "Sorry Hermione, I just feel a bit weird afterwards you know?" Hermione nodded but you could tell that she was still upset; she then pulled Victor away leaving Harry and Ron alone. Harry spoke first informing him that he shouldn't go off at Hermione as she only did it because she cared and then Ron informed in how Ares had stopped him from saying something that he would really regret which Harry laughed at and then they heard Dumbledore calling them all into the kitchen for the meeting.

Harry looked around the kitchen he didn't know if he was ready for everyone to know about the prophecy he especially didn't know whether he wanted to be in the same room when Molly Weasley or Remus Lupin exited the pensive. But really Harry felt like he didn't have any choice. A lot of people that were in the room were family. They had a right to know. They also had a right to know why they were risking their lives by guarding him and his friends. Dumbledore opened the meeting and welcomed Harry, Hermione and Ron as special guests. Snape chose to make a few snide comments but they were quickly quietened by a look from Dumbledore. Other preliminaries were dealt with and then Dumbledore told them that they would be visiting a memory in his pensive. He gave them all instructions and everyone entered the pensive, that was everybody except the trio. Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and Ron placed an arm on his shoulder they sat there silently. Each of them dreaded the re-emergence of the order they all would be shot looks of pity, Harry for having to be the one to kill Voldemort, Hermione and Ron because they could lose their best friend. No less than ten minutes later the order had transpired. Molly Weasley was crying, as were a few of the other female members. Arthur Weasley tried to settle Molly down but she pulled herself out of his embrace and hurried over to the trio and embraced them all into a tight and decidedly uncomfortable group hug. Gently Ron pushed her away "Come on Mum he's not dead yet, and what better person to take down Voldemort for good." Even though Ron's speech was spoken for his Mum's benefit the whole order listened intently to each word he spoke. The members took hope from his words and marvelled at the courage of their young saviour or really saviours all could see that Harry was not going to be doing it alone. Harry held his head high though making eye-contact with no one, his hand still grasped within Hermione's when Dumbledore's voice rang out calling the meeting back to order. Harry sat back down with Hermione and Ron either side of him. The meeting continued for another ten minutes discussing the prophecy and whilst it was uncomfortable for Harry to sit there while everyone stole curious looks at him it was well worth it with everything that happened.

The pace of the meeting was brisk, there wasn't much open discussion. The main contributors were the people that were generally around Dumbledore's house, the Weasley's, Shacklebolt, Moody, Lupin, McGonagall and Snape. Silence ominously descended on the group and before Harry's and Hermione's very eyes as well as the present order, Ron once again received another vision. Before Ron's eyes was Krum on his broom again, once again he caught the snitch, the score was the same but this time the vision didn't end there. This time dementors emerged into the crowd. They performed their kisses indiscriminately and when pandemonium had taken over death eaters materialised. The killing curse was thrown around like it was a simple banishing charm, young children were put under the cruciatus curse without thought. And then Ron was back in the meeting room. He couldn't breathe, the horror that he saw was too encompassing to allow such a simple thing as breathing to occur. Ron registered two strong hands on his shoulders and he was pulled up out of his chair and escorted out of the room. The room exploded with chatter, Molly tried to get up to follow her son but Charlie held her in place telling her that she was going to be okay. However no one in the room was more affected by Ron's vision than Hermione and Harry. Harry could identify so closely with Ron's visions but for a change he was on the outside, he had to be the comforter. Hermione felt something completely different, she felt lost. Out of the three of them Ron was the least affected by all that had happened but that was changing and Hermione just hoped that he would still be the same Ron that she met in first year when all of this was finished. 

Dumbledore had managed to steer Ron into his bedroom that he shared with Harry. Dumbledore placed a strong locking and silencing spell on the room. He looked down at the young boy, he was clearly in a state of shock. Dumbledore started to talk quietly to the boy. "Ron, you're safe here. You know that don't you." Ron looked at him with unseeing eyes and responded in what he believed to be a logical manner "They're not." Dumbledore looked at him again it was plainly obvious now that Ron had seen something that had to do with Voldemort. "Yes they are. Everyone is safe at the moment, otherwise we would know. Do you think you could do me a favour?" Ron looked at the headmaster not really understanding what he said when Ares was in his head again. _"Ron, it's Ares, everything is okay now. That hasn't happened yet, if you let Dumbledore see, he could help. You could help those little girls they don't have to be hurt."_ Ron's consciousness increased a bit, enough so that he could answer some of Ares questions. By this time Dumbledore was getting very worried, Ron hadn't answered any of his gentle questions nor reacted to his presence since he told them that they weren't okay he was considering getting one of the healers from downstairs when Ron started to come out of his self imposed stupor. _"Ron I think you're ready to use you're pensive. Don't worry I am not going to leave you."  Ron nodded his head and then turned to Dumbledore like no time had passed and said "I'll put the vision in the pensive if you want" Dumbledore nodded he had just worked out what had happened, Ron had been talking to Ares that was why he hadn't responded to any of his questions. Ron swiftly removed the memory from his head and handed the pensive over. Ron made no effort to get up as Dumbledore left the room pensive in hand. Dumbledore made his way down to his study and watched the vision what he saw saddened rather than surprised him, things were going to heat up really quickly._

Dumbledore walked back into the kitchen and everyone quietened down. He wasted no time in dismissing everyone but they were all informed that there would be another meeting the next night with everyone that was in England and/or would be in England within the next week. However Dumbledore managed to intercept a young healer by the name of Bee Seth. He quietly informed her of Ron's condition and asked her to go upstairs and check on him, she left quickly and then Dumbledore turned to the remaining members. Dumbledore didn't have a named and known inner circle like Voldemort did but there was a well known hierarchy and those people that remained made up the majority of Dumbledore's higher up hierarchy members. He closed the kitchen door and put another silencing spell up that was when Molly's resolve ended "Where's Ron? What happened? Is he going to be okay?" Dumbledore placed a reassuring hand on her arm and started to speak "Ron is going to be okay, I just sent Miss Seth up to check on him but I am nearly positive that he is going to be okay. Now for those of you who do not know Ron is a diviner." Molly gasped "You're wrong he couldn't be he got a T for divination for Merlin's sake." Dumbledore just gave her a look that suggested that she be quiet for the moment. "Ron received a vision tonight there is going to be an attack on the Bulgaria, England exhibition match." At this everybody in the room visibly paled, Snape included. However Snape was a little less than convinced "I haven't heard about any attack and I was at a meeting last night as you well know." Dumbledore just nodded as there was a knock on the kitchen door and Seth walked in. "Mr Weasley is doing fine, I have given him a dreamless sleep potion and he should wake up as good as new but I'll check him again when I come back for tomorrows meeting." The Weasleys all thanked her as did Dumbledore and she left allowing the meeting to continue. 

"Severus, the situation is too dire to ignore we must proceed like Ron's vision is correct. Hopefully you will be able to shed further light on the situation in the not too distant future. Severus nodded whilst he hoped that Ron was wrong common sense told him that the time was nearly right for Voldemort to begin his reign of terror. Dumbledore finished off the meeting by giving a more detailed description of the vision and then there was a quick discussion on possible ways to avert the disaster. Short of cancelling the match they could see no alternative than to react to the attack rather than try and avert it but those details could be worked out the next day at the meeting. Dumbledore asked everybody to leave so that he could talk to the Weasley's about Ron. Harry and Hermione bid everyone goodnight and left. 

As they were walking up the stairs Hermione told Harry that she would meet him in his room in five minutes after she had gotten changed so that she could check on Ron. Harry quickly entered their room and sent a sympathetic glance in Ron's direction before changing into his pyjamas. Not long after Hermione entered the room dressed for bed. She made her way to Ron's bed and sat down next to him stroking his hair, Harry made his way over to the bed as well and spoke "Are my visions like that?" Hermione looked over at him "No, in a way they're worse. You are usually in so much pain when you have yours. It's hard watching them isn't it" They were silent once again, Harry didn't need to answer Hermione she already knew the answer to her question. Hermione was the one to break the silence "Night Harry" and with that Hermione lay down next to Ron, Harry returned the goodnight and he too lay down and fell asleep next to Hermione.


	7. Preparations

A/N: Thanks so much for your reviews Rory and Potter Reader. 

Preparations

The week after Ron had his vision passed in a blur of activity. The trios morning runs continued as to did the afternoon lessons where they were sometimes joined by order members who were preparing for the attack. Unlike the first day however all four of them worked together with only one of the aurors teaching. It was usually either Kingsley or Moody who took the sessions as Tonk's had returned to work. What surprised the group most was the similarities between Moody's teaching habits and those of Barty Crouches when he was being Moody at Hogwart's. The group worked hard and was progressing at a strong pace. Mostly Harry and Ron paired up for the sessions as Ginny could use the extra help that Hermione could provide. Tensions between the trio and Ginny were strained at best. Ginny had taken it personally when the three of them were allowed to go to order meetings and she wasn't, things got even worse when they wouldn't discuss the things that they found out with her. 

The day after the trio's first order meeting the four of them were sitting around the table eating their lunch when Ginny bought up the topic of the meeting "So what happened at the meeting guys?" the three all shared a look, not only weren't they meant to tell anyone about the meetings but they didn't want to. For one Harry didn't want anyone at school to know about the prophecy and while he knew that he could trust Ginny he just felt that it would create way too many problems for her to know and for another they didn't really want to talk about Ron's vision as it was a taboo subject. Hermione answered being the most diplomatic of the three "You know we can't tell you, we would if we could." Ginny started to go the Weasley red, not a good sign as far as the other three were concerned "Don't you remember how it felt to be left out, last summer we weren't allowed to know anything and Dumbledore was adamant about keeping us all out of the loop. What has changed now?" luckily for the trio Molly came in to see what all of the shouting was about but unlucky for Ginny when Molly worked out what was happening. "Virginia Weasley, you are too young to know about what happens at the meetings. If I catch you questioning Ron, Hermione or Harry again I don't know what I'll do….. Wait yes I'll take your wand for the week" Ginny gasped but that threat was too much for her to take "I am not a child. I'm only a year younger than Ron but even so I am much more mature than he'll ever be. And Hermione is only a few months older than me, if I'm too young so are they." The trio shot Ginny dirty looks, it was one thing to try and get info out of them but to try and stop them was another matter. Molly also looked at her daughter, she was right about one thing, they were too young for the order but Dumbledore had insisted that it was time for them to be involved. "Ginny, I am going to ignore what you have just said and put it down to having been cooped up here for so long but if you ever talk to me like that again you will be in deep trouble my dear." And with that she left the room.

The meeting that occurred that night was all that the trio believed it would be. There were questions that questioned the validity of Dumbledore's sources. Most people in the order who weren't apart of it the last time couldn't believe that Voldemort would begin his attacks in such an open and horrifying manner but Dumbledore was quick to point out that Voldemort's return had already been announced so his next goal would be to create fear among the population again and that one of the best ways to do that would be by attacking at a large public event. Viktor Krum's reaction was not really what Harry and Ron were expecting "So I catch the snitch and then the dementors come in and then death eaters start to attack. Would you like me to ask the team if they could help with the fighting." Dumbledore vetoed the idea and went on to explain that he had been in a meeting with Fudge earlier that day and how Fudge was going to inform all of the players of the danger and to ask for their help himself. The rest of the meeting passed quickly, it was organised which order members would go to the match unluckily for the Weasley's Bill, Fleur and Arthur were meant to be accompanying the order along with Moody and Lupin. Tonks was going but as part of the auror contingent and many other members had also made plans to attend. It was Kingsley's job to stay at home and guard the kids as Fudge still believed him to be living at Privet Drive with Harry. Moody offered the lessons that they were giving for the kids to any members who felt they needed a brush up on their skills. Dumbledore proceeded to close the meeting.

Two days after the second meeting was held Snape felt his arm burn violently. He quickly wrapped up the potion he was working on and informed Dumbledore that he had been summoned. With that he made his way to place where he could apparate to meet Voldemort. He arrived and made his way into Voldemort's meeting room. He walked into the room and made his way over to Voldemort and dropped to his knees. "Good afternoon My Lord, I hope that you are well?" Voldemort looked down at the cowering Snape "Yes I am well Severus. Rise" Snape stood and made his way to his place in the circle never once turning his back on Voldemort. As more people entered the room and performed the same procedure Snape made sure that his mind was clear. He didn't want Voldemort knowing that he knew about the attack or about his loyalties. 

Finally everyone had appeared that had been summoned and Voldemort opened the meeting. "I have a major treat for all of you." The looks of excitement that could be seen around the circle disgusted Snape but he kept his face passive as Voldemort continued "I have gained the dementors alliance to help in my fight to eradicate mudbloods and half-bloods." There was lots of murmuring among the members who were not incarcerated in Azakaban at the time of the revolt. "Crucio" he pointed his wand at one of the newer recruits who was being particularly noisy in his praises of Voldemort "I did not give any of you permission to speak. Now that wasn't your treat. I have decided that we will hold an attack on the upcoming quidditch match between England and Bulgaria." This time there was absolute silence but you could feel the excitement in the air. In line with Voldemort's mood swings he once again shouted the infamous incantation "Crucio" this time at the person next to Snape. "Well don't you have anything to say fools?" All of a sudden the mutterings started again and the blubbering idiot Crabbe senior stepped forward "Thank you for this opportunity My Lord. It has been a long time since I have been able to torture anyone." Voldemort smiled an eerie smile that was both frightening and disgusting. "As soon as the snitch is caught the dementors will immediately enter the field. After a couple of minutes when chaos has been created, that is when you will emerge from the crowd. Lucius will be leading the attack as I will not be going. If there is any questions ask Lucius. Dismissed" And with that they all left the room excluding Voldemort and Pettigrew. This is how all meetings went. Voldemort seemed to tire of them easily and then dismiss them. Everything that needed to be discussed was done away from Voldemort, he didn't bother himself with the details. Snape was informed by Lucius that he would be part of the cohort going and he was to buy a ticket for the game. Snape disapparated away to inform Dumbledore that Ron's vision was correct. 

Upon Snape's report Dumbledore decided that another meeting wasn't necessary instead he decided that he would give the trio their first invisibility lesson that night. The rest of the day passed quickly for all. Dumbledore informed the trio that he would see them in the drawing room after tea and they all hurried to finish their meal and made their way to the drawing room where they could talk while they waited for Dumbledore. Unfortunately for them Dumbledore didn't feel the same sense of urgency and they found themselves waiting for him for a good 20 minutes. When Dumbledore finally entered the room he made some small talk with the three of them and finally got down to business. Dumbledore explained to the three of them that the reason why most people couldn't become invisible was because they didn't connect with their inner magic. He explained that initially they would spend a lot of time meditating until they could feel like they had connected with their magic. 

Dumbledore made it clear that it could take up to months before they were able to connect with their magic enough to manipulate it and then months after to progress to become invisible. He also explained to Ron and Harry that it could help with Ron's visions and Harry's occlumency. At the mention of occlumency Harry's face turned dangerously red but he didn't say anything. However Dumbledore picked up on his dissatisfaction and went on to explain that he would be having occlumency lessons with him rather than Professor Snape when he returned to school. Harry's face returned to its normal colour. He was quite pleased that he would be able to work with Dumbledore rather than Snape. Dumbledore then proceeded to take them through some guided meditation. Ron, even with the soothing influence of Ares managed about 5 minutes of meditation before he was making amazing saves on his broom during imaginary quidditch matches. Harry managed about 10 minutes before he started to wonder about other things, namely Sirius. Hermione however was the worst of all. No longer than a minute had passed before her mind started wondering about the theoretical concepts behind such a phenomenon and then surprisingly her thoughts wondered to the red haired boy who lay next to her. She was amazed at how he had changed. Looking after Ares had certainly matured him both physically and emotionally. Ron was certainly not the lanky boy of his past but then after watching him carry Ares sometimes Hermione could understand where his muscles had come from. It wasn't long until Dumbledore put a close to the meditation session and once again reiterated that it would take time before they would be ready. He also told them that he was much older when he was taught. Dumbledore asked if they had started working on any lesson plans for their club before leaving when they told them that they hadn't really thought too much about it yet. 

When the three of them were in bed Hermione wanted to talk about the session that they had with Dumbledore, she was disappointed that it was going to take so long. Each of the boys agreed. Hermione then started to make chitchat. The boys knew that there was something on her mind, Hermione just wasn't a chit chat sort of person, especially when they were in bed. Normally they just said goodnight to each other and fell asleep. Harry decided that he would make the first move and see what Hermione had on her mind, "Hermione is there something that you want to tell us? Ask us?" Harry asked. Hermione looked startled at the rapid change of topics but answered anyway "Well now that you have mentioned it Harry, there is. I was thinking maybe we should start trying to become animagus as well." Both boys looked shocked at her suggestion. They already had so much on their plate. Dumbledore obviously wanted lesson plans and such for the D.A., they had the defence lessons, invisibility training and Ron had to look after Ares and Hermione wanted to add Animagus training to it as well. Harry answered when it became obvious that Ron wasn't going to "Hermione, we are awfully busy already and according to Sirius it takes ages to become an animagus." Hermione had obviously anticipated this question as she didn't waste a second in answering "Well you're right Sirius did say that it took them awhile to do it, but he also mentioned that Wormtail was a major reason why it took so long." Both Harry and Ron scowled at the mention of the rat animagus but Hermione took no notice and continued "We also have the advantage over the mauraders as they hadn't done much high power magic and we certainly have. I have found some books already and it looks easy enough. And we do have plenty of time to study it, Dumbledore is only giving us lessons whenever he has a spare moment so most of our evenings are free and we could always use the mornings. The boys both nodded. Once Hermione got an idea into her head it was very hard to stop her. They both told her that it was a good idea and that they would talk more about it later and they all went to sleep.

The next days training session proved to be the most interesting yet. Moody had managed to get another Boggart and he was planning on using it for order members who wanted to practise with dementor look alikes before the attack was held. Ron, Hermione and Harry were playing around with it, they knew from 3rd year that it would change forms whenever a new person stepped in front of it and being the teenagers that they were they decided that they would each have a turn stepping in front of it to see if their fears had changed from when they were younger. Harry stepped forward first, he was pretty sure that things wouldn't have changed and he would still be afraid of the dementors and he was right the boggart saw him and immediately shifted forms to take the shape and feel of the dementor. The plan was for Ron to go next, he made his way in front of the dementor and was surprised to see Hermione staring back at him. He couldn't believe it, he certainly didn't feel the same horrifying tightening of his chest when he saw Hermione that he did when he saw a spider. Hermione screamed when she saw herself staring back at Ron and Harry fell back into the chair, he was just as shocked as both of them. Hermione decided to brave what stood before her, she pushed Ron aside and then the boggart had suddenly taken the shape of Luna Lovegood. Both Ron and Harry laughed out loud. it was extremely funny that what Hermione was most afraid of was a young woman who's naivety was well known among people who knew her. Hermione didn't laugh when she saw Luna looking back at her, instead she wanted to cry. Hermione knew why she most feared Luna. She had many of the qualities that she herself strived for. She was independent, brave, loyal and smart but most of all she feared Luna because she had a crush on Ron. Ginny had informed her last year of Luna's crush on Ron and now it was coming back to haunt her. Finally she made her way forward to shut the boggart back into the cupboard where Moody was keeping it. Hermione then turned to Ron and shouted "Your worst fear is me?" Ron didn't know how to answer. Like Hermione he knew where the fear came from. Ron was afraid that Hermione could never love him as he did her so he said nothing. Hermione started to shout again when it became clear that Ron wasn't going to say anything "If I'm so horrible why do you hang around me?" and without waiting for a reply she stormed off. Hermione joined them again after 10 minutes but she did not talk to either boy for the rest of the day, not even when she got into bed with them.

The night before the attack another quick meeting was held. It really wasn't necessary for the trio to attend but they were still too paranoid about missing out on something that they attended anyway. All that happened was that everybody confirmed where they would be sitting for the duration of the match and which death eaters were planning on being there. At the end of the meeting everybody wished each other good luck and promised to meet back here once everything had been taken care of back at the quidditch pitch. All occupants of Dumbledore's house woke early the next day and breakfast was a relatively quiet affair. Before they all knew it, it was time for all of them to leave. Ginny cried as her father left as she had been told that an attack was going to be held, Molly tried her best not to cry as well but proved unsuccessful as she embraced Bill. Out of all people in the house Kingsley Shacklebolt handled it the worst. The trio decided that he really wasn't meant to be a spectator and that next time the order should really find a way to allow him to fight. The trio, the twins and Ginny tried to find the game on the Wizarding network but Molly must have worked out what they were doing and quickly ushered them out of the drawing room. Kingsley ended up deciding that the best way to deal with the waiting was activity and had soon gathered the trio up and told them to get ready to go for the run that they had missed from earlier that morning. Harry, Ron and Hermione changed into the appropriate attire and made their way to the front door. Kingsley was waiting there for them and he set off without saying a word. It wasn't long before he had set a pace that left them all gasping for air and soon Hermione shouted at him to slow down. Kingsley either didn't hear the request or chose to ignore it because he didn't slow down at all. Hermione once again shouted at him to slow down and once again Kingsley didn't. 

Finally Harry and Ron decided to take action, they could tell that Hermione couldn't take much more, she was struggling for breath and she had turned a pale colour. "Stop" they both shouted together. Kingsley whipped his head around, he obviously hadn't heard Hermione's earlier calls to slow down because he looked appalled at the sight of her. She had sat down on the ground and was trying unsuccessfully to get her breathing under control. She decided that she was going to need some help as she had once had an asthma attack like this when she was little. She started to write ASTHMA on the ground next to her and then she started to point to the ground as there was no way in which Hermione would have been able to talk. Kingsley worked out what Hermione was getting at, luckily as an auror he had quite a bit of medi-wizard training and he pointed his wand at Hermione and spoke quietly "Bronchial broaden." He waited a second and then spoke again "Oxygenate" Hermione's lungs had inflated with air and once again she could breathe. It took another 5 minutes though before she could talk properly during which time Kingsley monitored her closely, it wasn't good form to lose the people that you were meant to be guarding because you had made them run to fast. Hermione spoke "Thanks, can we go home now." Harry and Ron let out a sigh of relief, they had been incredibly worried about her. Kingsley nodded and the boys slowly helped Hermione to their feet.

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Kingsley were shocked to find that quite a few order members were waiting for them when they returned, all of the Weasley's, as well as Fleur, Moody and Moony were there much to the relief of the returning party. They promptly started asking questions as they showed Hermione over to a chair but they received no replies except that they would tell their stories when all of the order members returned. Bill and Fleur sat together absorbed in the sight of each other. Obviously they were very much in love and were feeling much closer after being so close to death and destruction. Over the next hour more and more order members dropped in and Fred, George and Ginny were asked to leave the kitchen as the debrief meeting would start soon. For a change Ginny left quietly but there was nothing quiet about Fred and George's departure. They put forth every argument they possibly could and the trio had to admit they had a point but it wasn't their place to invite them to join the order or the meeting. The last order members to return were Snape and Dumbledore and they arrived simultaneously and the meeting was called to order. What the trio heard saddened them. Approximately 40 people had received a death eater kiss but this wasn't a bad statistic considering the number of dementors that were present at the game. The number of people that died though was a different story. Even with a large number of order members and the full auror division present 20 people had been murdered with the avada kedava curse and approximately 100 people had been put under the cruciatus curse. Only 10 death eaters had been captured and the order was disappointed to hear that it was only new recruits that really couldn't tell them anything. On a happier note none of the order members had received injuries but a lot of the newer members were having trouble coping with what they had seen. Dumbledore had managed to recruit a psycho-medi witch to the order and she made herself available to all members that felt that they needed counselling. When the meeting ended the trio excused themselves and made their way up to the privacy of their room.

When they entered the room they sat quietly thinking about what they learnt. Finally Hermione spoke "I can't believe all of that destruction could occur when we already knew about it." Harry nodded but Ron didn't react. Ron was reliving the vision he had and he could only imagine what it was like in real life. Ares voice cut into his thoughts though "_You can't dwell on it Ron, you did everything that you could.  You probably helped save countless others today by helping the order." Ron didn't even try and understand what Ares was saying and found himself saying aloud "I didn't I could have gone there and helped." Ron and Hermione were startled. Ron certainly hadn't been listening to their conversation. Hermione asked carefully "What was that Ron?" Ron was embarrassed, he hadn't realised that he had talked aloud. "It's nothing Hermione" Hermione didn't look convinced and she shared a look with Harry. _

Ares realised that Harry and Hermione were going to help Ron so he stayed uncharacteristically quiet. Harry started to speak "It's not nothing Ron, now what is it?" Ron once again shook his head and then Hermione whipped out her wand, "Tell us Ron before I hex you." Ron stole a look at her, she was going to go through with it, he could tell. He took a deep breath "I was remembering the vision that I had, I remembered how all of the little kids kept screaming when they were put under the cruciatus curse and then Ares butted his sneaky little nose into my head and told me that I couldn't have done anything else to help. What you heard was my reply to him." Both Harry and Hermione looked sheepishly at him. Ron hadn't told them anything about what he had seen in his vision, they certainly didn't expect graphic details about young children under the cruciatus curse. Harry who was feeling the same sort of guilt and helplessness was the one to respond to Ron's statement "Ares is right, you couldn't have done anything you have to learn to let go of the guilt. I'm still learning, I was feeling incredibly guilty when they were explaining about what the death eaters had done but I'm trying to tell myself that I can't change everything and that I can only do my best, eventually my time is going to come to kill Voldemort but until then I  can't keep feeling guilty and neither can you. This all Voldemort's fault not yours or mine."

It wasn't long before Molly called them down for tea. Tea turned out to be a joyous occasion despite the earlier days events. They relived Viktor's catch of the snitch and Mundungus thanked Ron for letting him in on the outcome of the match. Apparently he had made a rather large wager on it and he was reaping the rewards with a nice full bag of galleons. Once dinner had finished Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Tonk's, the twins, Bill, Fleur and Viktor passed the night by playing stupid little kid games. When it was time to go to bed Hermione gave a heartfelt goodbye to Viktor who was due to return home now that his quidditch game had been played. Ron was lucky that Harry and Ares were on hand to stop him from doing something really stupid when Hermione placed a small kiss on Viktor's face. Viktor who didn't really know the depth to which Ron was jealous of him made his way over to Harry and Ron to say his goodbyes to them also. Unfortunately for all involved Ron managed to finally say exactly what he was thinking. Viktor stood before Ron his hand extended just like it was when he had arrived. "I will see you soon Ron" Ron took his hand in a strong grip and started to squeeze "If I was to see you at the doors of hell, then it would be too soon." With that said Ron walked away leaving a very confused Viktor, an embarrassed Harry and an extremely angry Hermione. "What was that?" he asked the other two, Harry went to explain that he was having a hard time referring to his visions but Hermione got in before him "Ron's jealous of you?" Viktor nodded, jealousy was one thing that he understood. 


	8. A Birthday and a Revelation

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter, characters or places

A/N: To Rory, please stop with those long reviews. I am currently writing (Though I haven't published) a Harry/Ron story. Just be patient

A Birthday and a Revelation

Time passed quickly at Dumbledore's house for the trio. Mornings were by far the most fun, they often found themselves along with Ginny playing jokes on each other, Hermione and Ginny gossipped, Ron and Harry had man talk which was according to the boys very different to gossipping. Hermione made Ron and Harry read up on how to become an animagus. She also made them start planning their D.A. lessons. The afternoon sessions soon became incredibly hard. Ginny ended up only coming to every 2nd lesson as she needed that long to master the complex spells that they were doing. All three of the trio loved the lessons though and thrived on them. Hermione had always been good at magic and she studied up every night on what they were meant to being doing the next day. Harry had always had a talent for defence magic and Ron now had the help of Ares in his endeavours. Fred and George had told them one night that they had heard Tonks, Moody and Kingsley telling Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin and Mr and Mrs Weasley about how well they were going. 

One day not long before Harry's birthday Hermione, Ron and Ginny were practising throwing off the Imperius curse with Moody whilst Harry spent the afternoon with Lupin a very surprising revelation occurred. Moody had just cast the imperius curse at Ron when he asked him to reveal his deepest and darkest secret. Ron struggled against the urge to tell the secret for a minute before he finally blurted out "I love Hermione." Moody's real eye and Ginny turned to Hermione. She had gone a bright pink "He fought it, he's only joking" she said aloud though it was more for herself. What she heard couldn't be true. Ron had never done anything for her to believe that he liked her. Moody removed the curse off him and Ron immediately asked what he had done when no one answered he started to get angry "What did I do?" He asked again, this time more forcefully. Ginny could tell that things wouldn't be pretty if he knew that he had just said that he loved Hermione quickly told him that he had been a chicken again. Ron breathed a sigh of relief, he had had a very bad feeling when the curse was removed. Moody next cast the curse at Hermione asking her the exact same question, "I love Ron" was her reply. Ron turned a scarlet colour and quickly left the room. Moody and Ginny shared a look "Nothing new there" Ginny told him. It was a good thing that Ron had left the room before Moody asked Ginny the same question "I'm not a virgin anymore" came the reply that shocked Hermione. She decided not to tell anybody about Ginny's rather private secret. 

The day after Ron and Hermione had blurted their undying love to each other Ron asked Hermione to join him out the back with Ares. He had already told Harry that he needed some private time with Hermione. Harry quickly agreed having heard from Ginny exactly what had happened the previous afternoon. Harry was by no means surprised, not only did he know that both of them liked each other. He was also the one that suggested to Moody what question to ask the duo as he knew that they wouldn't remember giving the answers that they gave or even the question. Hermione joined Ron outside. She was a tiny bit nervous after Ron's revelation yesterday that he loved her, but she was also excited. What if today was the day that Ron made his move. Ron himself was extremely nervous, the day before Hermione had said she loved him but what if she just meant as a brother, he couldn't face her again if he made a fool of himself. 

Ron had just about decided to go and hide in the bushes when Hermione emerged from the house. In Ron's eyes she looked stunning. She had become very toned after all of the exercising that they had done over the summer. Her hair looked amazing, it had natural streaks from the sun in it and her hair had become perfect little ringlets. Hermione had also gone to the trouble of dressing nicely; she had on a nice sundress that she had borrowed from Ginny and white slip ons. She made her way towards Ron and waited for him to speak. "_The ladies waiting.__ Talk"_ Ares words were the catalyst Ron needed to start the conversation. "You look very nice today Hermione." Hermione nodded, she wasn't going to speak, she thought she held the power position as she knew that Ron liked her but he didn't know that she liked him. "Hermione, do you like anyone?" he asked her. Being her normal self Hermione answered smartly "I like a lot of people, what about you Ron, do you like anybody?" Ron was taken aback by that answer, she was meant to say 'I do Ron, I like you' but she didn't. Ron had to improvise "I like lots of people. Do you like one special person more than others?" Hermione nodded and then said "I do, what about you Ron?" _tell her, you loser, she wants you to make the first move, you are the boy in the relationship. Ron nodded "I like you Hermione" he blurted out. _

Hermione smirked inwardly, at last she had non-coerced confirmation that he liked her but Hermione wasn't going to let him off that easily Oh Ron, I like you too, you and Harry and Viktor and everyone else in the order." Ron looked devastated but then decided if he was in for a dime he was in for a dozen "I like you Hermione, I would like to go out with you." Hermione couldn't contain her smile any longer "I like you too Ronald Weasley, why didn't you ask me out earlier?" Ron looked taken aback but then decided that he didn't really want to answer that question, so he pulled her forward and planted a quick kiss on her lips but she didn't say anything just grabbed his hand and they sat there in silence until lunch was called. 

Hermione and Ron walked hand in hand into the kitchen and received many relieved looks, apparently everybody had known what they were discussing and they were all happy to hear that things had gone well. Harry and Ginny shared a smile, they had spent the morning together laughing at the way that Ron and Hermione had been hiding their feelings towards each other. Lessons continued as normal that afternoon but Ron and Hermione paired up instead of Ron and Harry. After tea Hermione and Ron went off together again. This time however they discussed Harry's birthday. "What should we get him Hermione?" Ron asked, they had been sitting there for 5 minutes with Ron asking the same question every 30 seconds. Finally after another 20 minutes of fruitless thought and Ron rejecting all of Hermione's book ideas they decided to get him some pranks from the twins shop as well as some lollies from Honeydukes. They then went and found the twins telling them what they wanted them to do. For a change the twins were most amicable, Ron decided it was because they felt bad that they were trapped in the house and finally they made their way up to bed where Harry lay waiting for them. 

The next day proved interesting as Mrs Weasley woke them up as normal and the trio went for their run. However when they returned Mrs Weasley promptly sat the three of them down, apparently this was going to be a serious conversation. Mrs Weasley pulled no punches and opened up the conversation with what was on her mind. "Hermione you can't sleep with the boys if you're having a relationship with Ron." Ron looked aghast and the other two embarrassed, Ron spoke first "What do you think, I'm bloody going to take advantage of her while she is sleeping next to my best bloody friend." Harry laughed aloud. If Ron was going to do anything inappropriate with Hermione he certainly wasn't going to do it with Harry watching. Harry decided that he better back up Ron as Hermione looked incapable of speech. "Ron's right Mrs Weasley, they're not going to do anything in bed with me there with them." Mrs Weasley still didn't look like she was happy "I haven't let any of my children sleep with their girlfriends and I'm certainly not going to start now." Ron was getting angry, each of them needed the comfort that the others supplied. "All of your other children aren't on bloody Voldmort's wish list." Ron knew he had gone too far when his mother started crying. She still hadn't really come to terms with the fact that Ron was on his hit list. Ron moved over to his mother and grabbed her and hugged her. "I'm sorry about what I said. I promise that I won't do anything inappropriate with Hermione in our bed but please don't make us sleep in separate beds. All of us have nightmares and we need each others support when we wake up." She looked up at him and she could see that he was being sincere. She then looked over at Hermione and she too looked in total agreeance with Ron. Finally she looked towards Harry, he had a sort of pleading look on his face. At this face Mrs Weasley realised she had totally jumped to the wrong conclusion. She finally relented "Hermione can stay for the moment but we may need to have a talk later on in the summer if I think things have changed. They all nodded gratefully.

The morning of Harry's birthday the trio was treated to a sleep in. Moody had given them all permission to have the entire day free from any sort of training. When Harry awoke he felt two sets of eyes boring into him. He looked up to see Ron cuddling Hermione around her waist while they both watched Harry sleep. "Happy Birthday" they both spoke softly to him. Ron reached down to his side of the bed and pulled up a neatly wrapped package and handed it to Harry "Here you go mate, its from both of us." Harry happily tore at the paper, not really surprised at what he found. He gave each of them a heartfelt thanks and then made his way out of bed. When all of the trio were dressed they casually made their way down the stairs only to be confronted with the majority of the order. "Happy Birthday Harry" they all shouted whilst Mrs Weasley walked over to plant a large kiss on his forehead whilst Remus pulled him into a manly hug. Soon nearly everyone had made their way over to Harry. Ron and Hermione had moved away from him as soon as they had entered the kitchen. It was nice to see Harry on his birthday but as they spent nearly all of their time with him normally they didn't mind sharing his company today. Soon they were all sitting down for breakfast when Dumbledore appeared. He made his way over to Harry and wished him a happy birthday and then turned towards the gathering crowd. "Have you told him yet?" he asked with a twinkle in his eye, nearly all of the heads shook but Molly stepped forward and turned to Harry "We have organised an outing for your birthday." Harry's face lit up, even though he was happy with the way that the day had started he still couldn't help but feel a little upset that Sirius wasn't there to enjoy it with him. Maybe the outing would help distract him from the loneliness that he was feeling. He was about to ask where he was going when he heard Ron asking that very question and a few others. "Where's he going? Are me and Hermione going with him? How's he getting there? What will we be doing?" Molly looked a little annoyed with Ron's interruption but she couldn't help but smile. "All of you will be going to Bulgaria to visit Viktor Krum's manor. Most of the order will be accompanying you. Have you made the portkey yet Albus?" She said as she turned towards Dumbledore. He smiled and said "All in good time, Molly, I think presents are in order first." Harry felt a touch of excitement, he had never had a birthday like this, where he was surrounded by people who liked him and cared for him enough to bother with such things. 

Harry was promptly led into one of the many rooms that he had yet to explore. In front of him sat several different packages varying in sizes. A chair had been placed next to the pile of presents and the rest of the order as well as the Weasley's took seats around them with Hermione and Ron sitting closest to him. Harry decided to open the presents that looked suspiciously like books first. The first package he picked up was from Moody, he unwrapped it and found a book titled '1001 spells that every Auror needs in the line of battle by Alastor Moody' Harry thanked Moody and moved onto the next present which he was surprised to find that it was from Professor McGonagall. It was once again a book, though this one Harry had to laugh at 'So you're the new DADA teacher at Hogwart's. A dummies guide." He thanked her with an embarrassed look upon his face and handed the book to Ron and Hermione for them to have a look at, they both laughed too. 

Surprisingly the next present was from the twins and it too was shaped as a book. He debated with himself whether he should open it but then decided if the twins had put it down with the rest of the presents then it wouldn't have been anything too dangerous, otherwise they would be in major trouble with their Mum. He ripped at the paper and found staring back at him his very own face. It was called "So there is an evil dark wizard after you (or a younger brother) and then Ron's face was on the book. Harry continued to read the title "How to trick, tease and manipulate into submission." As he read that a ridiculous looking imagery of Lucius Malfoy came into view wearing devil ears and a dress. The twins voice cut in "A best seller that one is Harry, hope you don't mind that you're picture is on the front." Harry did mind a little but he could tell that the Twins meant nothing by it. "I don't mind this time, but tell me if you're going to use me again okay." The twins nodded obviously happy with the answer but Ron and Hermione shared another look. Harry really didn't like all of the attention that he received and having his name on a few of the twins products would certainly keep him in the spotlight. But Harry just moved onto the next book like present. It was from Tonk's and Kingsley "An Auror's handbook" was the first book he pulled out and the one that followed it caused all who saw it to laugh "So you're paranoid, think again. A complete work on the life of Mad Eye 'paranoid' Moody. By Fred and George Weasley. By this time the whole room was in hysterics as Harry had read the title aloud, the twins chimed up telling him that it was a very limited edition and only available through contacting either of them personally. The last bit of the conversation was said for the order members who looked like they wouldn't mind a laugh or two in this current climate. 

As the entire book like presents had been done with Harry started on with the rest of the presents. He received a friendship bracelet from Ginny, socks from Dumbledore, random assortments of sweets from lesser known order members but the two most touching presents came at the end. Harry looked down at the small presents laid before him. One of them was from Remus Lupin and the other the Weasley family. He decided to open Remus' present first. He carefully pulled the paper away and what he saw shocked him. There before him was a pensive which was filled with memories. Harry looked towards Remus hoping for an explanation, he wasn't disappointed "This is the old Black pensive, Sirius had emptied it of memories and was filling it with memories of his own. He was going to give it to you today. It shows your parents, Sirius and I growing up." Harry looked at Remus, tears had started to pour down his face. "Thankyou Remus, it means a lot to me." Moony started to cry as well with the thankyou Harry had given. Then they both remembered that they weren't alone in the room and they wiped their tears away. Molly stepped forward and spoke "Maybe now's not the best time to open this present, we'll do it later tonight." Harry nodded, if their present was half as personal as Moony's then he didn't really want to open it in front of everybody. Dumbledore then asked the order members as well as Fred and George to apparate as he was going to get the portkey ready. Dumbledore then proceeded to make the portkey and he asked them all to grab a hold of it. They all felt the familiar jerk behind their navel and then they were standing in the middle of a very exquisite Quidditch pitch. 

Viktor held out a hand to help Ginny and Hermione from the ground. He then proceeded to kiss both girls on the cheek. Ron walked away when he saw Viktor kiss Hermione not bothering to even say hello to Viktor. "Ron still is not very happy with me?" He asked Harry. Harry shook his head and then started to explain "A lot has happened since you left, Hermione and Ron are now going out. Well at least that is what they are calling it, it's a bit hard to actually go out when you can't leave the house without a huge escort. By the way thank you very much for today. It is a godsend to be able to go somewhere new." Viktor smiled at him "It is no problem. Happy Birthday. I am going to go and talk to Ron. I do not like Hermione like that. You're broom is over there, I think you may want to go join the Weasley's they want a game of quidditch. I will see you soon." 

Viktor stalked over to where Ron was talking with his Mum. "Ron" Viktor called as he approached them "May I have a word." Ron looked at his Mum, he couldn't very well refuse with her standing there. Ron nodded, but he had a very unpleasant look on his face. Molly promptly excused herself and Ron scowled at Viktor again. "What do you want?" he asked in a whining tone. Viktor tried to ignore both the tone of Ron's voice as well as the look on his face as he started what was going to be a very hard conversation. "I want to talk to you Ron." Ron didn't reply to that statement instead he turned his head away from him. Viktor spoke again "Ron I want to know why you do not like me?" Ron's head whipped back around faster than what either of them could believe. "You want Hermione. You can have any girl in the world and you choose the only one I love." Even though Harry had told him that Ron was jealous of him, he had assumed that it was because he was a quidditch player and because of his money. He had no idea that it was because of Hermione. "I don't want anything more from Hermione than friendship Ron" Ron wasn't satisfied with the answer Viktor had given and continued on his hopeless endeavour of trying to get Viktor to tell him that he wanted Hermione for himself "Well then why was she the one that you would miss the most in the triwizard tournament?" Viktor thought about what Ron had said. He often asked himself the same question and the answer he came up with was vague and unsatisfactory at best. "Ron, how many people are friends with Harry, because he is Harry, not Harry Potter, the boy who lived?" Ron answered even though he couldn't really see where he was going with this line of questioning "Well me and Hermione are his best friends. And he has a few other closer acquaintances that he's pretty friendly with, but other than that I guess he doesn't have too many. Why?" This was the answer Viktor had hoped for as it helped to explain his point "How many friends do you think I have because I'm Viktor, not Viktor Krum famous quidditch star?" Ron looked at him and not knowing the answer decided to stay quiet. "I don't have any. I wasn't as lucky as Harry to find friends that liked him for who he was rather, than what he had done. Hermione was the first girl that looked at me as a person not as some quidditch player, that is why she was the person I would miss the most. She was my friend and not because I could play quidditch. All I want from her is friendship like I said. I am very happy for you and her. You are a very lucky man." Ron stuck his chest out at being called a man but Viktor continued "I was hoping that you would also be my friend." Ron looked hard at him, trying to decide if he was being truthful, finally Ron decided that he was. Ron answered "Viktor, I don't know mate, you have a lot to live up to, my other friends are the boy who lived and the smartest witch Hogwart's has seen of late." He smiled lopsidedly, the one that made Hermione swoon and this time it was he who held out his hand "This doesn't mean we are friends yet, but we'll probably get there." Viktor was happy with that answer. Harry, Hermione and Ron were pretty selective about the people that they let into their lives, it would have been unrealistic for him to instantly join their group. He shook his hand and then offered him one of his Firebolts so that he could join the quidditch match.

Viktor was feeling quite good after his little chat with Ron but he knew that his work for the day was still not finished. The order had asked him to teach Hermione how to fly as they were worried about possible ways which the trio could escape in dangerous situations. Viktor made his way to where Hermione was talking with Tonk's, McGonagall and Mrs Weasley and he made small talk with them for awhile before excusing himself and Hermione. Hermione looked surprised at this but followed along never the less. Viktor made his way to the other much smaller pitch that he had used when he was growing up, on the way he picked up his main Firebolt as well as the Nimbus 2000 that he had before the Firebolts had come out. He took a seat on the pitch and waited for Hermione to do the same. When both of them had gotten comfortable Viktor spoke "How are you Hermownee?" He asked. Hermione smiled back at him and let him know everything that had been happening in her life, including the new developments with Ron. "I told you, give it time I said, are you happy?" Hermione thought about it and nodded then Viktor gave her some unexpected news. "I attended a meeting of the quidditch players association and they have decided that we are to boycott all quidditch matches until the safety of the players and the spectators can be guaranteed." Hermione looked surprised but Viktor assured her that it was all for the best and how he could do more for the order now as he had saved up enough money that he didn't need to get a job right away. Viktor then decided that they had wasted enough time and that he should get on with the job at hand. He grabbed hold of the Nimbus broom and handed it to Hermione whilst he took his Firebolt in hand. "We are going to go flying" Viktor told Hermione, as she slowly turned as white as a sheet and hung her head. "Viktor, I thought I told you that I hate flying. I haven't been flying since the compulsory flying lessons 1st year at Hogwart's." It was Viktor's turn to look horrified, he knew Hermione didn't like flying much but to have not flown for 4 years was too hard for him to understand. Viktor grabbed Hermione's chin and raised it so she was looking at him "I promise that you will be okay. The order wants you to be able to fly well enough so that you could make an escape from Hogwart's like the Weasley twins did, okay?" He said to her softly. She nodded her head a little, still unsure about the whole situation. He then stood up and helped Hermione to her feet.

Hermione and Viktor stood facing each other brooms in hand, Viktor spoke first "Do you remember how to mount it?" Hermione was furious with the accusation that she would forget such a basic manoeuvre. "Of course I remember how to do it, putting that knowledge into action is the main problem" but then she tentatively mounted her broom, Viktor watched pleased that at least she could do that. "Now grip it and take off" he said as he hovered in the air not far from the ground. Hermione gave him a look that would freeze ice. She tried her best to follow what Viktor had just done but he had done it too quickly, she then wracked her brain trying to remember the way Harry and Ron did it, eventually she managed to enter the air hovering precariously next to Viktor. Viktor looked at her appraisingly "Relax your arms a bit" he suggested. Hermione didn't even try before she shouted at him "I would fall off then." Viktor desperately wanted to laugh, he couldn't believe that Hermione feared flying so much, she was best friends with two flying obsessed boys and she had fought death eaters, yet she was practically frozen with fear 5m up in the air. He made his way over to her, close enough that he could forcibly loosen her arms and using an old teaching method tickled her under her arms and she almost immediately was in the position for flying "Now don't move" he told her. 

She shot him a dirty look but didn't move instead she informed him that he was lucky that Ron wasn't there watching him otherwise he would have been in trouble. Viktor silently agreed but without saying anything he started to rise further up in the air beckoning for Hermione to follow. Hermione began a cautious, painfully slow ascent into the air while Viktor sat on his broom watching her, he was pleased that she hadn't said anything this time. When Hermione finally reached the desired height, he made her sit there and talk with him for about 5 minutes until she forgot that she was on a broom and 50 metres in the air. Viktor then slowly reversed away from Hermione; he didn't stop talking so Hermione had to fly forwards in order to hear him. Hermione was quite surprised to find herself following Viktor, she had forgotten that she was actually flying until she had momentarily lost her balance but she was pleased that she didn't need Viktor's help to regain it. Viktor was also pleased that Hermione managed to correct her mistake as it gave her enough confidence for her to start doing a bit of real flying. Viktor started off easily with slow wide circles, slowly increasing the pace until Hermione was flying at a rate which would allow her to escape safely. The circle then became a figure of eight and eventually she was following behind Viktor who was making her follow an interesting course of twists and turns. Viktor was the first to realise that they were going to miss lunch if they didn't head in soon. He decided that he would test Hermione's flying skills and immediately went into a steep descent, Hermione turned to follow and saw what he was doing, instead of following him she made a more gradual dive and when she got to the ground she said to him haughtily "I'm not dumb like that Irish seeker who wiped himself out at the last world cup." They both laughed and Hermione thanked him for the lesson and then they made their way to the kitchen for lunch.

Harry sat down at the magically enlarged table and stared contentedly at the food that weighed it down as well as the cheerful people that surrounded the table. He had just finished several most enjoyable games of quidditch where nearly everyone had joined in. Charlie Weasley was a most worthy seeker opponent and he was quite surprised when both Dumbledore and McGonagall turned out to be agile chasers. He was sitting talking to Ron when Hermione and Viktor entered and made their way over. Ron rose and kissed Hermione gently on her lips, obviously still worried that Viktor was going to steal his girlfriend. They all sat down and Harry started telling Hermione all about the matches "It felt so good to fly again Hermione, I haven't really gotten to fly all that much since 3rd year. You should have seen this save Ron made, it was amazing." Hermione turned to Ron with a look of admiration on her face, Hermione wanted to laugh when she saw the look of embarrassment on Ron's face when Viktor interrupted "You are a keeper then Ron?" Ron looked at him and turned even redder obviously still remembering verses of 'Weasley is our King' but he nodded and explained how he had made the team last year. Viktor looked like he was going to ask more about it but Harry interrupted after sensing that Ron didn't really want to talk about his less than stellar performances at quidditch. "So Viktor when's your next game?" Harry asked and then Viktor went on to explain how Quidditch had been cancelled for the duration of the war. Both Harry and Ron looked appalled that they had cancelled quidditch. It was one of the few normalcies that they had in their life and it was only going to get worse. Hermione who had already tired of the quidditch talk told Ron and Harry about her flying lesson, Harry looked at Viktor admiringly, it would have taken a lot of patience to teach Hermione to fly whilst Hermione and Ron shared a semi-passionate kiss after Hermione had told him all about the lesson. It wasn't very often that they allowed themselves to be openly public with any part of their relationship, Harry assumed it was because everyone already knew so much about their lives but the truth was that Ron and Hermione felt bad for Harry. They both knew that he had decided to not date anyone seriously and they felt bad that they sometimes wanted to spend time alone, away from Harry. But Harry didn't mind at all, he was very happy for them in their new found coupledom. Subconsciously he was probably thinking that they would need each other if Voldemort ended up defeating him.

Out of nowhere a large procession of people came with Molly Weasley at the head holding a large birthday cake. The whole group was singing Happy Birthday and Ron, Hermione and Viktor joined in. Harry smiled widely and then proceeded to blow out the candles. He was handed a knife and he promptly pushed it in making a wish as he did it. After the cake had been eaten Dumbledore announced that they would all be heading into the nearest town for an afternoon of shopping. As everyone started clearing the tables Dumbledore gestured the trio over. "I want you to have a fun afternoon but you still have to be accompanied by at least two order members at all times. Is that clear?" he asked them all. Each of them nodded knowing that it was all in their best interests to be with a big group anyway. Dumbledore then informed them to shrink a broom and to fly to Viktor's where they could floo to Hogwart's headmasters office if death eaters attacked. They all nodded once again and they were soon on their way into the town. The language barrier caused a few problems hence they all stayed together in a large group as Viktor acting as tour guide as well as translator. They all had a great afternoon, Ron bought Hermione a rose that didn't die until the relationship was over. Harry bought a few presents for Ron and Hermione as well as Lupin, Moody, Tonks, Kingsley and the Weasley's for providing such a good holiday for him. When it was time to leave Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Harry were quite sad. It was unlikely that they were going to be able to leave the house again until it was time to return to Hogwart's. They said goodbye to the order members who were returning to their homes rather than Dumbledore's and Viktor magically secured his house as it was unlikely that he would return for some time and then all of those members who could disapparate left. After they all had disapparated Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Dumbledore grabbed hold of the portkey that Dumbledore had made and disapparated home.

Upon their safe arrival back at Dumbledore's a light tea was eaten and Ginny showed Viktor to his new room. When they returned Harry handed Viktor a small Photo Frame which he hastily put a picture of the trio in when he had found when he had arrived home. Molly then quickly bought out Harry's present which he opened. He couldn't believe what he saw. Inside he saw an exquisite pocket watch but it had been charmed to be just like the one at the Weasley's house. Harry looked carefully at it and checked to see which pictures stared back at him. The whole Weasley family was present, Hermione, Lupin, Tonk's, Kingsley, Moody and Dumbledore. He didn't know what to say, it was a very special gift, just as meaningful as the one that Lupin had given him. But the present wasn't finished then. Mr and Mrs Weasley then led the way to their bedroom and asked them all to enter. Sitting their on the wall was the actual Weasley clock. Two more hands had been added to the clock. Hermione and Harry looked at each other. It was something special when someone invited you into their loving and tight knit family. Ron looked at the two of them "It's official you're on the Weasley clock." He thought about telling Hermione that she would soon be carrying the Weasley name but decided that maybe it wasn't such a good idea. It was probably a little early in their relationship for that. Harry made his way towards Mrs Weasley and hugged her tightly, whispering in her ear as he did so "Thankyou it means so much for me." He pulled away and went over to Mr Weasley his hand outstretched but when he got there he pulled him into a hug as well. Hermione followed and thanked Mr and Mrs Weasley and then the two of them went round to each of the family members present and either hugged or shook hands with them depending on how close they were. Hermione ended up hugging them all whilst Harry only ended up hugging Ginny. When Harry reached the twins, they both held out their hands. Harry was surprised to find a small shock went through his hand as he shook hands with them; they had each put a hand buzzer on their hands. 

Dumbledore put an end to this touching scene when he announced that he would like to see the trio again in the drawing room. They were quite surprised at this but promptly said goodnight to the others as they were all going to bed. When they entered the room they found Dumbledore sitting waiting for them. Ron being his normal self opened the conversation "What's this about?" Dumbledore chuckled, most of the time everybody forgot that these three were still kids. "Well Ronald, I believe that we had a little arrangement where when I had free evenings I would teach you invisibility." Ron looked sheepish and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled furiously. "However, I have other things to discuss with you as well. Would you like the lesson first?" they all nodded. They had gotten a lot better with their meditating over the last month but they still needed lots of help. "Alright let's begin." Each of them got themselves comfortable. They had become very used to meditating by now and each of them would bring themselves out of the meditative state when they had exceeded their limit for Hermione that tended to be after about 20 minutes and for the others is seemed to be about half an hour. Each of them could now find their inner magic, but could not yet manipulate it. They often found themselves shimmering with power after the sessions though, just like Dumbledore did at times. 

When all three of them had finished meditating and trying to find their inner magic Dumbledore opened the discussion. "I guess you could say that I am here on Hogwart's business, rather than order business. I trust that by now you have started to plan and organise your sessions for the club?" They each nodded so Dumbledore continued. "Have you decided what you are going to call it?" They all nodded and Hermione answered "It's going to be the defence association, the D.A. like it was meant to be called before I decided Dumbledore's Army was a better use of the abbreviation." Dumbledore nodded, he didn't really have a problem with the name. "Now Professor McGonagall has drawn up your timetables and booked the quidditch pitch for you." he handed out the parchment which contained their schedules. They looked down at them and they were shocked to see how full they were. The day started at 5 in the morning and didn't finish until 10 at night, with only a very small time to do homework and basically no free time at all. Harry was the first to react "Albus, are you sure that we can handle this. When are we going to find time to do any homework? Or have fun? And what is this animagus training?" Dumbledore looked at them looking again for signs that they weren't ready for this sort of responsibility but decided that they were ready, as hard as it was going to be. "Let me first tell you this. You can choose not to do any of the extra training if you wish. It is up to you what you want to do. Secondly you are still welcome to back out of the DA club if you feel it is too much" he looked at them and seeing that they showed no intentions of backing out of anything continued "To answer your questions Harry it's not going to be easy getting everything done. You have from 6.30 to 8 every day to do any homework you have as well as during the DA club if it's not your turn to teach. Hermione has an advantage over both of you that she doesn't have Quidditch Training however Professor McGonagall would like to talk to her privately about a certain request she has made." Hermione nodded obviously understanding and once again Dumbledore continued "Professor McGonagall has also offered to teach you how to become animagi." The three of them grinned at each other they would proceed much quicker with an actual teacher teaching them "But I understand that you have already made a start on the training." The trio had the good grace to look sheepish at this, they had promised that they would try to be more honest with the old man but old habits did die hard. Dumbledore didn't say anything which they were thankful for. 

The next part of the conversation proved much more interesting than the discussing of their incredibly busy schedule. "I am pleased to be able to tell you that I have successfully organised your order guard." The three of them waited patiently for Dumbledore but all he did was sit there with his twinkling eyes watching them. Once again it was Ron who proved least patient "Well, who is it?" Dumbledore sat there looking as if he was considering whether or not to tell them when Harry spoke up "You did tell us you were going to be more honest with us?" Dumbledore laughed loudly and then decided he had kept them in suspense long enough. "Too true, I did, but you also said you would be more honest with me." His eyes were twinkling madly by now and the smile was spread across his face "It's Tonk's." All three of their eyes lit up, Harry and Ron because they thought she would be a bit of a push over when it came to rule breaking, Hermione because she already knew that Tonk's was an excellent guard. Hermione spoke first "She would be excellent." The boys nodded their agreement. And Dumbledore spoke "I have convinced Fudge that Kingsley should be head of the auror division and he has cleared her for undercover duty. Most people assume that she is going undercover as a death eater. The funny thing is that Fudge is communicating with Kingsley via owl post as he believes that he is still at Privet Drive. It has been very useful having him taking advice from me again. However every decision he makes is apparently because I told him to so that if it is wrong I am to blame not him." 

He said all of this with the same twinkle that he said most things with. The order will be informed that Tonk's is going undercover and nothing more than that but I am sure that Remus, Moody and the rest of the Weasley's will find out where she is going." The trio didn't know what to say to all of that so they sat silently and Dumbledore decided to let them in on some of the privileges that they would receive when they went back to Hogwart's. "Now I am assuming that each of you would like to know about the privileges that associate professors are allowed" They all nodded, so Dumbledore continued "You will have no curfew which allows you to follow your schedule but of course Tonk's will be accompanying you anywhere you go anyway. I have set up a wing for you in the staff area where you will have access to your very own bathroom, much like the prefects one Also if you wish you may sleep there with Tonks as well. You are able to assign detentions and dock points as any other professor is allowed to do during the course of your club and while you are in the corridors. An office has been setup for the three of you which will allow you to write up lessons, it can also act as a place to do quiet homework as I know that at half past five the common room is not the quietest place." They all looked very excited at the prospect of such luxuries but they had already realised that it came with a high price. Hermione spoke up "Thankyou very much Professor, I don't know what the boys think but I think that leaving the dormitories would be a bit premature, we are already very much removed from our peers. I think it would be best if we stayed in our dorms." Dumbledore watched Harry and Ron nod thoughtfully and once again they managed to affirm just how mature he thought they were. "Very well just remember that they're there. I'm sure the time may come when you may feel you need to use them. Please just remember to tell Minerva when you decide to do so." The informal meeting was wound down then and the three of them made their way into bed.


	9. Leaving

A/N: I know it has been awhile but I have been really busy. I'm back at uni now so unless I get some more reviews I doubt that I will keep posting. I'm not saying it to guilt anyone into reviewing, it's just the way it is. 

Leaving

The last month of the holiday passed very much like the previous one, with one or two notable exceptions. The first interesting yet inherently sad exception was the reading of Sirius' will. Most order members had gathered for the reading, apparently it was a long standing tradition for members to do so. They all dressed for the occasion with dress robes being the fashion of choice. Remus looked dignified as he stood up in front of the audience. The Weasley's, Harry and Hermione all sat together near the front as if by sitting closer they gave Remus the support he needed to carry out such an audacious task. He thanked everybody for coming before reading the letter that was composed for the people that had gathered. He took a large breath and started:

"Hello from the Grave, Well I have died and hopefully I have done it courageously, fighting to protect the innocent, our way of life or my Godson. Don't feel bad if I did, it was probably my own mistake and I don't regret it. My biggest regret in my life was not being able to protect my Godson as he was growing up. Harry please forgive me for not being there for you when you were growing up. I know it was hard living with the Dursley's but you turned out great Sport, remember that I will always love you. 

Hermione, Ron thankyou for everything, for being there for Harry, for helping to save me and for always doing the right thing no matter what rules you broke. Molly, Arthur, Lily and James couldn't have picked better people to help look after their son and I feel the same way. Be there for Harry when he needs you, he has so little love in his life and I know that the two of you are capable of giving some to him. Other Weasley members remember that love will keep you strong. Thankyou for inviting me to be part of your family, each of you are special, remember that. 

Tonk's, what can I say, you would be on my family tree. Continue to be true to yourself and ignore nearly all things Black, we need more people like you in the family. Albus, thankyou for trying your best to keep Harry safe. Although I didn't agree with all of the things you did this past year you certainly were only doing what you thought best. Thankyou for trying your best to keep me safe as well, you put a lot of trust and faith in me when you believed my story. 

Remus old friend, what can I say? Hopefully at this time you are the last member of our little group alive, but if you're not you have to hunt him down for James and for Lily and for me. I still feel so bad about suspecting you as the traitor; I hope you have forgiven me. Promise me old mate that you will keep living. You are not a werewolf except for that one night. You have so much to give the world, do not shut it out. I love you mate. 

Other order members present, remember there are things worth dying for, people worth saving and innocence worth protecting. Be true to yourselves and the cause. Well I guess that is all, time for Remus or someone else to start handing out the Black fortune. All the best for the future. Sirius Black

By the time Remus had finished reading the letter the trio were huddled together with Hermione and Harry crying silently. Ginny was being comforted by Bill as she too cried. Mrs Weasley was crying quite loudly into Arthur's shoulder and other random order members were dabbing at their eyes as well. Remus looked quite composed standing in front of the crowd. He had most probably read the letter several times and was ready for the reading. When everybody had quietened down Remus started with the dividing of the assets. "I, Sirius Black of sound body and mind do bequeath to Harry James Potter 25% of my estate as well as the deed to Number 12 Grimmauld Place on the proviso that Remus Lupin may take residence if he needs to. To Remus Lupin I give 25% of my estate and a home whenever he needs one. To Hermione Granger I give 15% of my estate as well as any books that she wants from the library of Number 12. To Ronald Arthur Weasley I give 15% of my estate. To Arthur Weasley's family I give 10% of my estate. And finally to my only cousin that I respect and love, I give Nymphadora Tonk's the remaining 10% of my estate."

Remus finished reading and nearly all of the people in the room were in shock. They certainly hadn't expected the Black fortune to be divided like that. Remus then handed each of the people who he had named in his will two letters. One of them was a personal letter and the other a key to a vault where their share of the estate had been deposited. Harry, Hermione and Ron all looked at each other knowing what the others were thinking; no amount of gold in the world was going to make them feel better for having Sirius die. When Remus handed them their letters they politely excused themselves. Harry didn't want to see the pity that most people had in their eyes when they looked at him and Ron and Hermione knew and respected that. None of them opened their letters though; they weren't ready for that so instead they sat in companionable silence until Remus bought them up some tea later on in the evening. The conversation that came after was something that the four of them needed. They all talked about what had happened that night at the ministry. Harry and Remus told Hermione and Ron about how Sirius actually died. Ron told them his story as did Hermione. Remus then told them all stories about Sirius when he was growing up. It was a night for healing and when they were finally ready for bed they were ready to move forward with their life.

The next notable thing that happened during the last month was Ron and Ares bonding ceremony. Ron still spent a sizable proportion of his time with Ares but as the month progressed Ares started to talk about the bonding ceremony. According to Ares the ceremony was meant to take place in the middle of a forest where an exchange of blood and hence magical energies was done. This wasn't really a problem except for the fact that the order didn't want him going, let alone going by himself. Finally with the help of Dumbledore Ron managed to come up with a plan that was acceptable to them all.

 On the night that the ceremony was meant to take place Moody, Bill and Arthur accompanied Ares and Ron down into the middle of the forest. When Ares decided that they were in the right place he told Ron to dismiss the others. He then asked Ron to strip. Ron looked at Ares apprehensively "Are you sure" "_Well no, I just like seeing you naked. Of course I am sure now take off those bloody clothes."_ Ron undressed still struggling with his own modesty. "_Now put them in a pile. Are you ready to begin?" _Ron nodded he was getting quite scared. He had no idea what Ares had planned. "_Don't be scared we are ready to begin. Now where is the knife."_ Ron raised the knife for Ares to see. "_I, Ares of the noble blood do deem Ronald Arthur Weasley to be the one that is pure in mind, body and soul. I call on the ancients to do their magic."_ Ron felt an incredibly painful burning within him but he fought to stay conscious as that was the only instruction that Ares had provided. As the burning increased Ron had to fight harder and harder to stay awake finally the pain climaxed and Ron let out an animalistic scream that could be heard even at the house but then Ares was speaking again "_The ancients have spoken. You have been deemed worthy. Take the knife and slide it across my chest and then across your neck. Do not worry bond brother I will not let you die."_

_"You have to press tighter on the knife; my skin is much thicker than yours. Good now do yourself; you have nothing to fear my friend. It has to be deeper than that Ron, Good now press your head into my chest and our blood will flow freely between us. Keep listening to me. You aren't allowed to fall asleep yet. Keep going. Keep going. Okay now you are allowed to sleep Master Ron."_ And with that Ron promptly passed out. It wasn't long before Moody, Arthur and Bill returned. They were surprised to see that Ron was naked, the slit in his throat had been healed but above his heart a tattoo of Ares had magically appeared. They gathered Ron into their arms and looked around for his clothes but they were nowhere in sight, instead Bill removed his outer cloak and placed it carefully over Ron and they slowly made their way back to the house with Ares travelling silently behind them.

Upon their return to the house Bee Seth was waiting to check Ron out. She instructed the boys to move him up to his room and she immediately set to work. She was taken aback by what she found. There was nothing wrong with Ron yet there was something majorly wrong. It would have been obvious to any trained medical profession that his body had suffered major trauma. His heart was racing and his breathing was rapid even in a coma. He had multiple injuries that she couldn't explain. Just as she was about to leave Ron started to move and she quickly made her way back over to him and re-examined him. The injuries of before had all but disappeared and it looked to her that he was just sleeping. She made her way out of the room and down to the waiting crowd "He is going to be okay, he is just sleeping now but I would like for him to stay at St Mungo's tonight." Molly burst out crying and Hermione turned to Harry looking for comfort but Moody, Remus, Kingsly, Tonk's, Viktor and the rest of the Weasley's just looked at Bee. Moody was the first to talk "No. It is too dangerous. If he is just sleeping then there is no need for him to go. You know as well as I do that us Auror's know nearly as much about healing as you do. We will monitor him here and if things turn bad we will get him to Mungo's". Bee nodded, she had already guessed that there was no way in hell that she would have gotten him into the hospital. She left her instructions on which potions he would need when he woke up and then she left. A schedule was set up for Ron's monitoring and soon all bar Moody had gone to bed.

Over the next two days there was someone constantly with Ron monitoring him in case something went wrong. Harry and Hermione still slept with him and Bee Seth dropped round both days but nothing happened. When Ron finally awoke from his slumber he was disappointed, angry and upset at how awful he felt "Ares where the hell are you?" he shouted aloud alerting Bill to the fact that he was awake, he quickly rushed over to him and asked if he was alright but Ron was too busy with Ares to bother about Bill. "_I'm right here Master, please do not drink any of the potions that they will try and give you. It will only destroy the bond. That is why it is so painful the bond is being formed. Do not worry you will start to feel better tomorrow. For today just stay in bed." _Ron didn't get a chance to reply as suddenly his Mum, Harry and Hermione had appeared. Hermione and his Mum were fighting for prime hugging position but Ron had the good sense to tell them not to touch him. "Guys I appreciate you being here and I know you love me, but if you dare come near me I swear I will not be held accountable for my actions." Molly looked horrified but Hermione just looked appraisingly at her boyfriend, she had only once seen Ron look so sick and pale and that was when Sirius had broken his leg. Molly looked around looking for something to do. Now that she couldn't touch her son she needed to do something productive. She quickly spotted the potions bottles and made her way over to them. Ron once again anticipated her move "Ares said that I can't have any of those potions as they will destroy the bond but why don't you go and make me something to eat." Molly didn't look happy at the idea that Ron wasn't going to take the potions but she was happy that she had something to do but by the time she had returned with his food Ron was asleep once again. Ares was right about one thing; Ron was up and about the next day feeling better than normal.

The last interesting thing that happened before their return to Hogwart's was an order meeting. The meeting started off pretty routinely with an outline of all death eater activity that had happened since the last meeting followed by an address by Dumbledore. The meeting started to get interesting when Dumbledore started to talk about plans for the trio's return to Hogwart's. This led to an interesting conversation on who the new DADA teacher was. When Dumbledore announced that the new teacher was none other than Percy Weasley silence descended on the room. No one knew how to proceed as all of the Weasley's were incredibly sensitive about that particular subject and they were all known for their explosive anger. Dumbledore broke the silence. "He was the only applicant. It seems that Fudge still wishes to keep an eye on me." Muttering could be heard from around the table with the notable exception of the Weasley family who was still too shocked to talk. 

Dumbledore continued on with the meeting once silence had returned "We also have another new appointment, Viktor Krum will be taking on the position as Assistant Potions Professor allowing Severus to do more work for the order. This appointment allows us to meet the objective of having at least 5 order members in Hogwart's." Snape glared at Viktor who was sitting with the trio. It was obvious to all who saw him that he didn't really agree with Dumbledore's decision to appoint an assistant professor for him. When the meeting was over and most people had dispersed. Harry and Hermione started questioning Viktor on why he had neglected to mention that he might be returning with them to Hogwarts. Viktor just shrugged and looked concernedly over at Ron who was talking with his family. They had become much better friends since the talk that they had at Harry's birthday and Viktor was surprised to see that Ron wasn't happier that he would be returning to Hogwart's with the three of them. Later that night in bed Harry asked about Ron's reaction to Dumbledore's announcement. Both Harry and Hermione were surprised by his answer "I don't want International Quidditch Star singing Weasley is our King with the Slytherin's." Harry and Hermione shared a look; Ron was still very sensitive about his earlier quidditch performances. Harry decided that Hermione was probably the better person to handle the problem. "Ron, I'm sure Viktor doesn't care what sort of quidditch player you are, you're not his friend because he can play quidditch. Plus I seem to remember choruses of that very song being sung by the whole of Gryffindor after your last match." Ron smiled at the memory, it had felt really good to be the hero for a change. They talked for a little longer about how their lives were going to change once they got back to Hogwart's and then fell asleep.

The last full day at Dumbledore's was a huge rush. The trio were woken much earlier than normal for their run and the day didn't stop. Molly had gone to Diagon Alley the day before and had acquired the supplies that they needed for the coming school year. The morning was spent dividing their school things up between the four of them and gathering all of their possessions that had managed to be spread throughout the house. Ron and Hermione also managed to spend an hour alone. Even though they had officially been going out for just over a month, their relationship hadn't progressed much further than the kissing and holding hands stage as it was hard to find time alone. 

That night a large feast was held in order to farewell the trio, Ginny and Viktor. When it was time to go to bed all of the packing had been done, as well as all of the goodbyes said. The plan for the morning was complicated with portkeying, apparating and walking involved. Those that could apparate with the exception of Tonk's and Viktor were to apparate to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, while Tonk's, Viktor, the trio and Ginny were to take a portkey to there. They then would follow the same procedure as the year before in getting to Kings Cross Station. Charlie who had managed to get the day off work was responsible for getting Ares to Hogwart's where he would join the other dragons as part of the protection detail.

Just as the trio were heading off to sleep, two large pops could be heard. Each of them whipped out their wands, pointing them at the site of the pops but they were relieved when Fred's voice echoed in the room, "put those down, it's only us." The trio lowered their wands and George's voice took over where Fred's had left off "We have come to give you a goodbye present Harry, you didn't really think that all that we would give you for your birthday was a book." Harry laughed, he had been surprised at the twins gift. Hermione already had a stern look on her face and was the first one to speak, "Fred, George, don't you dare give him anything dangerous or something that he could get in trouble for. You do realise that we are going to be Associate Professors don't you?" Fred and George grinned at each and then proceeded to pay Ron out about it again. "Our little Ron, following in Percy's footsteps." Ron turned an ugly shade of purple and the twins knew that they had gone too far, "Shh, or you'll wake Mum and then we won't be able to give you our presents." They then pulled out from under their shirts two large bottles and handed them to Harry and Ron. Harry was the first to answer "You're giving us Firewhisky and Icevodka. Thanks a heap." 

Ron repeated the thanks but then Hermione started in on a lecture but she was quickly quietened by Ron "I remember a young girl spending her holiday drinking cocktails by the side of the pool." Hermione turned a nice shade of red and Fred and George took the opportunity to give them an explanation. "From what we have heard, which by the way isn't much, I think you are going to need a little help to relax. If you need any more you'll have to owl us and we'll make sure that Bill can get it to you. He's a bit of a champ like that. Now here is a complete set of Weasley Wizarding Wheezes, it refills itself as you use a product, look after it. We don't want it getting it in the wrong hands." A large pop was heard and the twins had disappeared but on the bottom of the bed three WWW boxes could be seen. Hermione spoke "I think they're worried about you Ron and this is how they're expressing this." Harry silently agreed with her as did Ron but neither of them voiced their opinions. They didn't say another word to each other and they promptly fell asleep.

Mrs Weasley awoke the three of them early the next morning and they were soon down eating breakfast. Ron had an extra quick breakfast as he wanted to go and see Ares before they left. Even though Ron trusted Charlie explicitly he was still apprehensive about leaving Ares care to someone else. A quick goodbye was given and Ron made his way back inside. It wasn't long before people started apparating out, leaving only Viktor, Tonk's, Ginny and the trio waiting for their portkey to activate. It was very funny to see Tonk's as a 16 year old. She was going under the alias of being Harry's cousin, Tina James. The portkey activated and they soon arrived at Sirius's old house. Harry couldn't help but feel sad as he stood, seeing the house bought back all sorts of memories but Hermione quickly wrapped him up in a hug so that he couldn't dwell on them too much. It wasn't long before Moody was instructing them all where to go. Viktor said goodbye as he was apparating to Hogsmeade and making his way to Hogwart's from there. And then they were all on their way. 

Both groups arrived safely at King's Cross station but the trio were amazed to see the differences that a year had made to the behaviour of so many of their peers as well as their parents. Auror's mingled amongst the crowd and parents held their wands at the ready in case a death eater attack occurred. There were many tears coming from Mothers eyes everywhere they looked and "I love you" was the phrase of choice that most kids were told as they boarded the train. At 10 to 11 Moody placed their trunks in a carriage for them and told them all to say their goodbyes. Ginny was the first to say goodbye to everyone. Her Mum gave her a large hug and several kisses on her face. "Be good Ginny don't do anything like last year. If anything suspicious happens tell Tonk's or one of the other order members okay?" Ginny nodded knowing that there wasn't any other answer that she could give. She gave Mrs Weasley one last hug where she whispered 'I love you' into her ear and then she made her way to the train. Giving a quick wave to the other order members that had gathered there. 

Hermione was the next one to say goodbye to Mrs Weasley. Molly grabbed her into a fierce hug whispering to her "Look after the boys for me. Be safe. We love you like one of our own." She let Hermione go as she was having trouble controlling herself. Hermione then gave her goodbyes to the other order members who she had gotten close with. While Hermione was saying goodbye to Molly, Harry was saying his own goodbye to Remus. It was an incredibly touching scene to anyone who was watching and many people were. Harry was pulled towards Lupin in a ferocious hug and stayed there listening to the soothing words of Lupin's voice telling him how proud his parents and Sirius would have been and that they all loved him. Finally Harry pulled away as he had other things to do "I will see you soon, won't I?" he asked. Lupin nodded, it had been arranged that most order meetings would be held in a place at Hogsmeade that Dumbledore owned so that the trio could attend the meetings. Harry then moved onto Kingsley to say his goodbye to his guard for the summer. He held out his hand which Kingsley took "Thank you, I must have been a real shit at times?" Kingsley nodded but smiled and didn't say a word. Harry then made his way to Mrs Weasley, she spoke first as she held him in a loving embrace "I love you like a son and I want to come out of this war with all 9 of my children alive. Look after Ron and Hermione and Ginny of course. Try not to do anything too stupid, I know now that trouble will find you but don't go looking for it. Now go and wait with Hermione and Tonk's." She pushed him away without letting him say anything and she turned to her youngest son. Ron had changed so much in her eyes over the last year. He stood tall and looked every part of a man. She made her way over to him, pulled him into the tightest hug she could and said "I love you. Be careful." She tried to say something else but the tears that had been threatening to fall all day did. Ron held her closely whispering reassuring things in her ear "I love you, I'll take care of Ginny and Harry and Hermione, and I'm going to be okay." Molly couldn't get herself under control so Kingsley grabbed her and slowly manoeuvred her away from Ron. Ron turned and waved at the other order members and he too disappeared onto the train.


	10. Home To Hogwart's

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry 

A/N: A few reviewers have bought up the point that they think the group is too mature but I beg to differ. If you look at it at face value you could probably make a point that 15 and 16 year olds wouldn't behave in such a way. However they have been at boarding school for 5 years and I know from personal experience that you grow up more quickly when you're living away from home. You also have to remember that their experiences have not been that of a normal adolescence and hence they behave accordingly. Finally Harry didn't really have a childhood to begin with and Hermione is a girl who is incredibly smart and mature anyway. If anyone is out of character it would be Ron but over the coming chapters he will do some things that will make you question just how mature he is. Hope that helps. By the way I'm an Aussie who is currently really stressed as I'm having house mate probs

Home to Hogwart's

Harry, Hermione and Ron made their way through the train looking for Tonk's. She had gotten on earlier and secured them a compartment near the back of the train. When they entered they were surprised to see Neville, Luna, Dean and Ginny waiting with her. "Hi guys." Ginny called out and then she introduced Tonk's as Harry's cousin Tina to Hermione. They all talked companionably and it wasn't until Neville bought up the topic of Ron and Hermione's prefect status did things become tense. Neville was in the middle of a sentence about how he had gotten a new wand when he suddenly turned to Ron "Didn't you miss the prefect meeting?" The Trio shared a look and Hermione answered "Ron and I are no longer prefects. We gave it up?" Neville looked shocked, everyone knew that Hermione was perfect prefect material and wouldn't give it up unless for a very good reason. Neville suddenly had an idea "Dumbledore made you give it up because of last year." He glanced quickly at Tonk's as if to say 'I can't say any more with her here.' Ron spoke up "Oh Tina knows all about what happened there. No Dumbledore didn't make us quit. You know that I wasn't prefect material to start with." 

Neville satisfied by Ron's answer turned to Hermione "What about you Hermione, you were perfect prefect material." Hermione tried not to show that she was still disappointed that she wasn't a prefect when Ron started sweating and breathing fast. Harry, Hermione, Ginny and Tonk's recognised it as a sign that he was going to have a vision as he had had many over the past two months. Suddenly his eyes glazed over and he was suddenly removed from his situation. He saw Harry, Hermione and himself sitting down on the Hogwart's express and suddenly he could feel the claustrophobic feeling which he felt when the Dementors were near. He felt them coming closer and he was awake. He was feeling incredibly clammy and he was desperately missing Ares soothing words when he emerged from the vision. He took a deep breath and looked meaningfully at Tonk's. Harry, Hermione and Ginny didn't fail to see the look that he gave Tonk's and immediately Ginny stood up, grabbing Luna's hand. "Come on Luna, why don't we go and see Erica. Come on Neville I will introduce you to her, just you're type and then we're going to find Dean." 

The Trio and Tonk's shot Ginny appreciative looks which she pointedly ignored. When they had gone they all turned to Ron expectantly "I don't know what happened, I don't know whether it was the future or the past but Dementors stopped the train again and they were boarding when I awoke." The three of them all looked at Ron worryingly and then Tonk's asked him if she could look at the memory. Ron quickly placed the memory into the pensive. When Tonk's returned she looked pale "It's the future. Here is what we are going to do. Hermione I want you to go down and get Ginny, wait at the front of the train for us. Ron you up to helping?" Ron still looked incredibly pale but he nodded anyway "Go with her, Harry and I will be with you soon. If you see the dementors don't wait just start making your patronus. Go." 

Hermione and Ron left the compartment. Tonks then started rummaging in her trunk and suddenly she emerged with a mirror. Much like the one that Sirius had given Harry at Christmas. "Albus Dumbledore" she spoke into it and suddenly Harry could see Dumbledore's face in the mirror. Tonk's quickly explained the situation to him and Dumbledore promised to do his best to send help. Harry and Tonk's then left the compartment with Tonk's locking the door with auror level spells as they left. They tried to make their way quickly through the corridor to meet up with Ron, Hermione and Ginny but they were surprised to see that they found Ron, Hermione and Ginny blocking the corridor "What are you doing here?" Tonk's shouted at them. Ron turned around and suddenly both Tonk's and Harry could see what the hold ups were. Harry quickly stepped forward "Malfoy get out of the way." Draco Malfoy looked at Harry with the darkest loathing he could fathom "I am a prefect and I'm telling you that you are not allowed up there." 

Tonk's patience was wearing thin and the Trio could tell this. Harry spoke again "Malfoy move or I will stun you and your friends." He pointed to Crabbe and Goyle but they did not move. Suddenly calls of "Stupefy" had come out of Harry, Hermione and Ron's mouth. Tonk's helped them to move all of them into the nearest compartment which luckily for them was empty and Tonk's once again locked the door. Once that job was finished they quickly made their way to the front of the train where they held a quick conference. "Okay, here's the deal. We don't really know when they're coming or if any order members will be able to help. Harry I want you to announce to the train that dementors are coming and for everyone to stay in their compartments while someone comes and secures their doors, that's my job, Hermione, Ron I want you to go to the prefects and tell them to split up and guard the 1st and 2nd years. Ginny you stay here with Harry. Here is a portkey I have set it to go off in 5 minutes if I'm not back by then grab hold of it, all of you. It will take you straight to Dumbledore's office." She didn't wait for a reply but quickly ran down to the very end of the train with Ron and Hermione trailing her. 

Harry grabbed his wand and cast the sonorous charm on his voice. "Students of Hogwart's. Please return to your compartments immediately. We have it on good intelligence that Dementor's are going to try and stop the train. Please do not panic. There are people on board that are here to help. Listen to your prefects. Someone will lock your doors in a minute, don't bother trying to open them, they will be opened when the danger has passed." Harry turned towards Ginny after having taken the spell off his throat "How'd I do?" Ginny smiled at him. He already could install so much hope just by being there. "If I didn't know you so well I would have thought that you were Dumbledore 100 years ago. That was perfect." Harry smiled back at her and turned towards the door waiting for when Hermione, Ron and Tonk's would appear.

Tonk's had a hard time locking all of the compartment doors. Even with Harry's reassuring voice a lot of people were still panicking. 4 and a half minutes later she was down to the very last compartment when she spotted Ron and Hermione making their way back. Suddenly she heard 3 pops and their stood before her Minerva McGonagall, Viktor Krum and Severus Snape who was well disguised "We're the only people that could come." McGonagall said. Tonk's nodded knowing that she desperately needed to get back to the Trio before they portkeyed away. "Follow me" she said in an authoritative voice. She entered the front of the train in time to tell them to drop the portkey. Seven of the eight stood and talked companionably whilst Snape walked up and down the corridors for about an hour when suddenly the train began to slow and the hollow feeling could be felt in all of their stomachs. They all gripped their wands tighter and jumped off of the train in order to stop the dementors from boarding. Their eyes were constantly moving trying to find the first glimpse of them so that they could make their patronus forms. 

Professor McGonagall was the one that spotted it first. All she had to do was point and all of them were focusing on their happiest thought and speaking the incantation. Harry's stag was the first patronus to erupt from his wand and it immediately made its way towards the dementors. It seemed Harry's patronus was a catalyst for the group as all of their patrounus' immediately appeared. Even though they were in the direst situation Harry couldn't help but wonder why exactly Snape's patronus was a werewolf but he quickly turned his attention back onto the dementors. As his first patronus disappeared he quickly cast the charm again. Two patronus later and Harry as well as the others were feeling the side effects of multiple castings and Ginny had stopped altogether but they were pleased to see that the dementors were finally disappearing. They all shouted "Expecto Patronum" and just as 7 patronus' emerged from their wands all of the dementors left obviously feeling like they couldn't win. Each of them lay on the grass for several minutes before McGonagall and Viktor started handing out chocolate. They all started to feel better and they slowly stood up. McGonagall and Viktor informed them that they had to leave and to contact them if they needed to again. They then handed them enough chocolate to feed a small country before disapparating away.

Tonk's, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Ginny all boarded the train and the train magically started to move again. Tonk's started to talk "We'll do it like this, Ginny you go and find your friends and give them some chocolate but don't let them leave the compartment, you remember the spell to open the locks don't you?" Ginny nodded and left with her chocolate. "Harry go back down to our compartment, there is no need for anyone to know it was us that did this and I want you to tell the train that the danger has passed. Hermione, Ron I want you to go and start opening the doors and handing out the remaining chocolate and when you have finished go back to our compartment. I am going to go and deal with our friends. Everybody understand?" they all nodded and went to do their job. Tonk's made her way to Malfoy's compartment all the time thinking that the kids had been impressive out there. She went in and revived Malfoy and his goons but not before modifying their memories slightly. It was a much milder form of the Obliviate spell yet it was still illegal for everyone to use except for aurors. Tonk's made her way back to the Trios compartment. She walked in and smiled at what she saw. Harry was leaning on the back of the wall legs spread with Hermione in them and in Hermione's legs was Ron. They were sitting there in companionable silence and they all smiled at her when they entered. She returned their smile whilst thinking that it must be incredible to have such a strong friendship. She took a seat on the opposite side to them and they spent the remainder of the trip in silence.

When they pulled up at the Hogsmeade station they all gathered their belongings and made their way out of the train. The sight that greeted them reassured them, Hagrid was calling out for the first years. Even with all of their order knowledge they still didn't know if Hagrid was safe. Hagrid had spent the summer looking for Giant's once again and the order hadn't heard from him at all. Hagrid spotted the four of them and waved and smiled at them politely but with curiosity in his eyes as he looked at Tonk's. "Doesn't look like Hagrid knows who you are Tina." Ron said looking at Tonk's, Tonk's laughed it felt incredibly weird to be going back to Hogwart's after so long. She led them all to a carriage and Harry and Tonk's shivered. Harry couldn't help but think of Sirius when he looked at the Threstals. Tonk's could also see the Threstals but didn't volunteer who she had seen die. They all put their stuff in their carriage and they started chatting quietly as they slowly made their way up to the castle. 

Each of them had their own thoughts as they caught their first glimpse of the castle but none of them shared them and then Ron shouted out that you could see the dragons. They all turned their heads to where Ron was pointing. Ares stood in the middle of the pack and he didn't look very happy. "What's wrong?" Ron asked Ares in his head _"These dragon keepers are horrible at their job. They have mistreated one of the dragon's already. How was your trip?" _"It was pretty awful Dementor's attacked, I promise I'll see what I can do about the dragon keepers I'll see you tomorrow okay?" There was no answer from Ares so Ron assumed that it was okay, he then focused his attention back to his friends in the carriage. They were talking about the dragons still so Ron told them about what Ares had told him and they were disgusted to hear that they had been mistreated and then Tonk's suggested writing to Charlie if things got any worse. Before they knew it the carriage had stopped and they all hopped out.

They made their way down to the Great Hall with McGonagall intercepting Tonk's on the way. The Trio were surprised to find that there were at least 40 new people waiting with McGonagall who were obviously not first years. As they took their seats at the Gryffindor table Harry spoke up "It's good to be home." Hermione and Ron agreed and they all turned their attention to the staff table. Dumbledore sat in the middle with his eyes twinkling madly. He spotted the Trio watching him and he gave them a discreet wink. They spotted Viktor, he was sitting next to Snape and neither of them looked too happy about that seating arrangement. However the person that they were most interested in was Percy Weasley. He sat on Dumbeldore's left and not once did he look towards the Gryffindor table. Ron had turned to the colour of a tomato and was incapable of speaking so Hermione and Harry decided to take advantage of this by not talking either. 

When Hagrid took his seat at the staff table and McGonagall had entered with the new students trailing behind her. Dumbledore stood up and immediately all chattering stopped. "Welcome all to a new year at Hogwart's. You all would have noticed that there is a large contingent of new old students." Around the room polite laughter could be heard at Dumbledore's joke, he waited until it had died down and then continued "They are here as part of an exchange program. Unfortunately not to many Hogwart students have decided to take part. Anyway I am sure it will work out. On with the sorting." The Sorting Hat sang its song, which was all about considering ones choices closely and then the sorting began. Not surprisingly for the Trio Tonks was placed in Gryffindor and she happily ran up and sat next to Harry, acting exactly like most 16 year olds do. When the sorting had been completed and Dumbledore's customary tuck in words had been said a feast immediately appeared on the table. They were halfway through tea when a snap was heard. The Trio and Tonk's had their wands out as soon as they had heard the noise. Colin Creevy looked wide eyed at the four of them "Sorry Harry, I just thought that I would get a photo of you and your new girlfriend." Harry turned red and they all lowered their wands. Ron doing his best big brother act stared menacingly at the poor younger boy and then with a voice that carried the length of the table said "She is not Harry's girlfriend, she is his cousin and I don't know if I like the idea of her dating so don't you go getting any ideas." Colin paled and then turned away and when the rest of the table had gone back to their conversations Tonk's leaned over to Ron "You don't like the idea of me dating huh?" Ron smiled back and the other two burst out laughing. 

When everybody had finished eating Dumbledore stood once again. "I hope that you enjoyed your meal. Now onto the announcements and this year I have plenty. You will be able to see that we have two new staff members to welcome. Viktor Krum is taking over the new position of Assistant Potion's professor and will be taking 1st and 2nd year potions and will be present to assist in all other classes." The applause that accompanied the announcement was deafening and Viktor's scowl increased as Wolf whistles were heard. Dumbledore interrupted them "Remember he is a Professor and you will treat him as such. Percy Weasley an ex-Hogwart's head boy will be taking on the vacant role of Defence Against the Dark Arts" Polite applause followed but neither Ron or Ginny chose to participate. "Now we have begun something new this year at Hogwart's, I along with the school board and the ministry have appointed three students as Associate Professors for Defence Against the Dark Arts." Harry, Ron and Hermione then felt the schools eyes on them. They stared straight at Dumbledore waiting for him to continue. "Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley were the founders of the Defence Association last year and they are going to continue with the club this year. For those of you that do not know the club is an all practical approach to Defence and it will be focusing on spells that could be used in the event that you ever get caught up in a death eater attack." Chattering erupted from the student population and the trio could hear questions like "What would they know? Are we going to be attacked? Why them?" McGonagall silenced them all with a loud "Excuse me." 

When everyone was quiet she finished "I do believe that the headmaster is still talking." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled at McGonagall's words "Thank you Minerva, now as I was saying. This club is for you to practise defensive magic, years 1 through 4 will be taught by Miss Granger and Mr Weasley, whilst 5 through 7 will be taught by Mr Potter. If there are any other questions then please ask your head of houses or seek out either Miss Granger or Mr Potter and Mr Weasley." Once again the chattering broke out though this time questions were being shouted at Ron, Hermione and Harry but they continued to ignore them and gave a small gesture to Dumbledore to tell him to move it along. Dumbledore started to speak and everything became silent again. "Now that Voldemort's return has been accepted by the ministry several new safety features have been put into place. As you may have seen Dragons have been bought in to help guard the school. Please do not approach them as they are trained specially in the art of protection. For the moment Hogsmeade visits and Quidditch matches will continue, though this may change if any threat is felt from Voldemort's presence. And I am pleased to announce that this year at the end of every month a school dance will be held and details will be provided closer to the time. Finally once again the forbidden forest is still forbidden and a list of banned items can be found on Mr Filch's door. That would be all. Have a pleasant evening."

Dumbledore rose from his chair after his long speech and the students soon started piling out of the hallway. The trio tried unsuccessfully to make a quick escape but they were quickly surrounded by people who wanted more information on the D.A. Hermione who had always been the most practical of the trio spoke out loudly so that all of the people surrounding them could hear. "I believe there is an information sheet on the noticeboards in your common rooms. Go and read them and if you still have questions right them down and deliver it to us at breakfast tomorrow." This seemed to please most of the crowd and they moved away. However they still found themselves surrounded. They looked around and realised that everyone who was left had been members the year before. "Are we still going to be having secret meetings?" Susan Bones called out. The trio looked at each other; they certainly didn't expect that they would be asked to give even more lessons. Harry shook his head and the other people in the group looked disappointed so Ron piped up "Not at the moment. But if things change we may be able to continue our old club, happy?" They all nodded and left leaving just the Trio and Tonk's left. Hermione rounded on Ron "What on earth made you say that? Have you seen our schedules there is no way that we will be able to fit another D.A. club into them." Ron looked sheepish but was saved when McGonagall told them Dumbledore would like to see them in his office. They all followed McGonagall to Dumbledore's office "Nosebleed Nougat" She said softly to the gargoyle and it moved aside. They made their way up into his office. They were surprised to see the whole of Hogwart's staff there. Dumbledore looked at them and seeing the surprise told them "Staff meeting, don't worry you don't have to come to them all just this one." Hermione looked excited at the prospect of attending a staff meeting but the boys looked damn right surly. Tonk's had discreetly slipped in behind them and no one had noticed her excluding Viktor and Snape.

Ron, Hermione and Harry managed to find a seat in the already crowded room. All of the professors gave them encouraging smiles as they found their seats. That is all of them bar Snape who evidently didn't believe they should be there. Dumbledore then started in on business. For the most part it was pretty boring and routine. Stuff like schedules, supplies and discipline were discussed. After that things took a turn for the worst for the Trio when they were asked to talk about the Dementor attack. They shared a look and Hermione and Ron pointed their fingers discreetly at Harry. Harry took a deep breath and opened his mouth. "Hermione, Ron, Tina James, Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom and myself were sitting down and talking in the Hogwart's express when" Harry looked towards Dumbledore who gave a tiny nod so Harry continued "Ron had a vision showing that the Dementors were going to attack." Suddenly Percy's voice interrupted Harry "That is a lie Ron is not a seer." Ron paled but Dumbledore turned to Percy "You are right Mr Weasley, your brother is not a seer, he is a diviner, and there are a few subtle differences. Please continue Harry"

Harry had spent the precious time Percy bought him trying to think up a plausible explanation on how they contacted Dumbledore thankfully he had found one so he picked up from where he left off. "So Ron had the vision and as you all probably know by now we're not the sort of people that would sit around doing nothing" courteous laughter was heard from most of the staff. "So we made our way down to the front of the train where we hoped there was a floo connection, luckily for us there was so we called Professor Dumbledore and explained everything and he organised a few things from his end but back on the train I magnified my voice and told everyone to stay in their compartments while Hermione and Ron went and locked all of the doors. We bought Ginny Weasley as well as Tina James up to the front with us as they promised that they could form a patronus and then we waited for the Dementor's to show up. Of course Professor McGonagall and Professor Krum turned up and I guess they can tell you what happened from there." Viktor, Hermione and Ron all smiled at the Professor in front of Viktor's name. Dumbledore smiled at Harry obviously pleased with the story that he had come up with. McGonagall took up the story with bits and pieces added by either the Trio or Viktor. When the story was finished Percy spoke up once again. "Surely you don't believe this story Professor. They are only children. They couldn't have done all of that." Ron spoke before Dumbledore could "And why the hell not Percy?" Percy looked taken aback "You can not speak to me like that Ron, I'm a Professor." Dumbledore spoke softly "Now Mr Weasley, Ron is here in the capacity of a staff member and thus he deserves the same amount of respect which you do in this meeting." 

Percy started turning red obviously from embarrassment but that did not stop him from continuing his line of questioning "Ron and Ginny can't perform the Patronus charm and I don't think Hermione could either. And there is no way that 3 fifteen year olds would act that way given the situation." Hermione looked livid this time and Ron looked like he was ready to explode. Hermione placed a calming hand on Ron's knee and spoke for the group 'Percy I can assure you that we are all capable of performing the patronus charm, my form is an Otter, Ron's a dragon and Ginny a book. Now about the way we acted, I can assure you that we have been in worse situations than that and it does nobody any good if you lose your head. Is there anything else?" she asked, inviting him to say something else. Percy opened his mouth and then thought better of it. Dumbledore sensed that the conversation was finished for the moment quickly wound down the meeting by providing them all with some fire whisky "To the New Year" he shouted and everyone followed suit, raising their glasses. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Tonk's and Viktor made their escape after the first drink. It looked like the rest of the staff were getting ready for a session and they didn't really want to go to charms the next day imagining a tipsy Flitwick. As they were leaving they spotted Percy questioning Dumbledore about giving the Trio alcohol. Dumbledore just laughed jovially and said something discreetly in his ear which made Percy turn red.

As they entered the corridor in front of the Gargoyle Viktor explained to them all how McGonagall had asked him to show them their wing tonight. As he led the way down the hall they chatted companionably until they reached the stairs. Viktor led them up 2 flights so that they were on the 5th level and he made their way down to the portrait that they had never seen. He looked around and seeing that nobody was there stroked the sword and then said quietly "Friendship" They stepped through the portrait and were shocked to see the exquisiteness of what could only be called the lounge room. The lounge room was furnished with 2 love chairs, a longer couch, a coffee table and 5 oversized comfy armchairs. Ron was the first to speak "Wow" was all he said. Viktor then decided that he should probably explain "This is for the 5 of us. It is fully self-contained and you are of course allowed up here whenever you want or need to. There is a room where you can study in, in addition to your offices that I will show you when we have finished here. Why don't you have a look around? Immediately Tonk's went and found a room which she claimed for herself and then she set about placing the Wards on the door just like she did at the resort. Ron spotted her and shouted out to her "What ya doing Tonk's?" Tonk's looked at him, thinking that he was a little dense sometimes and answered "I'm warding the door, dork. My wand vibrates if any of you three leave the room so it doesn't matter whether you are under an invisibility cloak or not." Harry and Ron looked a little embarrassed, they had already decided that they could easily skip out under Harry's cloak.

Tonk's finished not long after "Hey Viktor can you show us to the offices so that I can ward those doors as well?" Viktor nodded and led the way out of the room. They went down 2 flight of stairs and turned right. Harry spoke up "This was banned our first year, remember Fluffy guys?" The three of them all laughed warmly and then explained to Viktor and Tonk's what had happened. Neither of them found it quite as funny as the Trio did. In fact they were a little worried that 11 year olds had done such a thing but they smiled politely as the Trio obviously remembered the story fondly. Ron was happily quoting Hermione when they reached a small room at the end of the corridor, on the door read D.A. office and inside there were 4 huge desks with name plates for the 3 of them. The last desk was for Tonk's but they couldn't put her name on it as officially she had nothing to do with the D.A. The room also housed a large bookshelf that was half full of Defensive magic books. Tonk's promptly started warding the rooms as Ron, Hermione, Harry and Viktor sat down atop of the desks and started talking. "Harry" Viktor called, Harry turned towards Viktor "What the hell was that Professor Krum in there?" They all started to laugh, Harry looked sheepish "What else was I meant to say, you are going to be a teacher here."  Viktor looked at him incredulously "So are you, I am pretty sure that you could have called me Viktor in there, not in class but in there you were part of the staff." Harry looked a bit embarrassed then but Ron spoke up "Did you see Percy's face when Dumbledore informed him that we were part of the staff and to show us respect." Harry and Hermione didn't know what to say to that so just smiled shyly hoping that the response would appease Ron. As soon as Tonk's had finished she basically pushed them out of the room, yelling to Viktor that they would meet at 5 and they all shouted their goodbyes. The Trio then led Tonk's to the Gryffindor tower. 

The Gryffindor Common Room was just as the trio remembered it. Their comfy armchairs had been taken over by 1st years who didn't know any better. Ron walked up to them "Hey pipsqueaks, isn't it time for bed?" All of the 1st years looked up at him nodding and then one of the braver ones asked "Are you the famous Ron Weasley?" Ron nearly choked, he had never heard of a famous Ron Weasley so he shook his head. Then another popped up "Yes you are. You look just like your photo." Ron had a very confused look on his face and then all of the 1st years spotted Hermione and Harry "look there's Harry Potter", "And Hermione Granger", "We've met all three. We're in the same house as them." Harry, Hermione and Ron all looked at the kids embarrassedly and then Ron shouted "Scram" and the kids quickly disappeared up the stairs into their dormitories. He turned back to the others and asked "What was that all about?" They shrugged their shoulders but Seamus Finnigan had been watching the whole show "Where did you spend your summer, your faces have been plastered all over the Daily Prophet for the last 3 months." They all turned to Tonk's who had been staring silently, watching how they handled the pressure. Harry asked the question that was on all of their lips. "Is this true?" Tonk's nodded her head so Harry continued "And you didn't think to tell us?" Tonk's hung her head and spoke quietly "You and Hermione did spend the summer with Muggles. I don't know about Ron though." This answer did nothing to dampen their anger and Tonk's knew that but the Trio knew better than to discuss it further there so they all nodded their heads. As it was quite late the common room was practically empty so the Trio took their seats in front of the fire while Tonk's sat down on the floor. When everybody had gone to bed except the four of them Tonk's asked them to guard the stairs while she warded the common room portrait. She then made her way up to the boys dormitory and warded that door and did the same for Hermione's door. She bid them goodnight knowing that they couldn't escape the common room but knowing that they needed to spend just a little time together before turning in. It would be the first time in 2 months since they had to sleep alone and she could tell that it was going to take a toll on them.

 After Tonk's had left Hermione pulled the boys onto the ground and pulled them close to her. "Today didn't go too well did it?" She asked the boys. Both boys nodded but Ron answered "It could have gone worse though." They all silently agreed with the statement and Hermione spoke again "I miss my parents." The boys were surprised with Hermione's comment, she had never told them that she missed them, probably because Harry had no parents to miss and because he had just lost Sirius. They both moved closer to Hermione hoping that by being there helps her miss her parents less. They lay there making random comments for half an hour when Hermione announced that they had to go to bed as they had an early start. Both boys grumbled but helped Hermione up she turned to Harry and gave him a large hug "Night Harry" and she kissed him lightly on the cheek. She then turned to Ron "Night Sexy" and she kissed him lightly on the lips as Ron pulled her into hug and placed a kiss on her forehead "Night beautiful" he replied. Hermione then turned and made her way up the stairs and the boys did the same. 

Tonk's feigned sleep when Hermione entered the dormitory so Hermione just hopped into bed and cried into her pillow before she turned over and saw Tonk's watching her. "I thought you were asleep? Hermione said between sniffles. Tonk's shrugged her shoulders and made her way to Hermione's bed and gathered her in her arms "I didn't want you to think that I was waiting for you, truthfully when you all entered your dormitories my wand vibrated so I would have awoken even if I was asleep but why are you crying Mione?" Hermione smiled at Tonk's and then spoke "I don't know how many times I have told you to call me Hermione. I don't really know why I am crying, I'm being silly anyway." Tonk's looked at Hermione thinking that she didn't know a less silly person. She was going to let it slide until she looked into Hermione's eyes and saw them full of raw pain. "I don't believe you Hermione, tell me." At this Hermione started to cry even harder but she managed to get out "Today was an absolutely terrible day. We have been so removed from everything that has been happening even though we have been to the meetings we haven't really seen how it had affected people. And then when we got to Hogwart's people looked at Harry like they were vultures. He is my best friend and the whole world wants a piece of him and they don't know the half of it." By this time Tonk's had started stroking her hair and making soothing noises. Hermione took a deep breath and continued to speak through her tears once again "I want to be normal, I want to be Lavender and Parvati worried about what way to do my hair but most of all I want Harry and Ron right now, I don't know how I am going to go to sleep." Tonk's told her to "Shh" and slowly Hermione drifted off into an uneasy slumber. Tonk's got out of Hermione's bed carefully to make sure she didn't wake her and made her way into her bed.

In the boys bedroom Harry and Ron entered to find the rest of the boys awake and talking about their summers. As they walked in Dean shouted to Ron "What exactly did you do in the summer and how come I wasn't allowed to come over?" Ron turned red, he still didn't really approve of Dean as a boyfriend for Ginny "You couldn't come over because you are a 16 year old boy who is dating my younger sister. That is why you couldn't come over." Dean looked embarrassed but continued to push his point "Harry and Hermione are always going over your house." Ron didn't bother waiting a second before answering. They had all been given plausible cover stories for their holidays "They didn't come over this summer. Now is that all?" Dean knew that he should shut up but he didn't bother to listen to his subconsciousness "I bet you three always have a good time." He said this in a voice that was laced with sarcasm and both Harry and Ron knew what he was implying and Harry had to place a calming hand on Ron to ensure that Ron didn't go over there and bash Dean. Neville who had changed a lot over the summer calmly changed the subject "So the D.A's an official club now. That's good I learnt heaps last year." Seamus nodded even though he hadn't been to many meetings. Harry was incredibly relieved that Neville had changed the subject and he shot Neville a grateful look. Harry replied as Ron was still having trouble controlling his anger "Yeah, Dumbledore owled us in the holidays to see if we were interested in making it an official club and we couldn't see any reason why not so we accepted." Neville and Seamus looked happy with the response but Dean who was obviously having a few problems with the boys looked at Harry and spoke in a dangerously quiet voice "So you're an associate professor and quidditch captain. What will you do next?" Without even realising that he had done it Harry started to radiate power like during their invisibility lessons. The other boys looked alarmed and hastily got into bed whilst Ron walked over to Harry "Calm down mate, you're glowing." Glowing was the word that the Trio had given to the phenomenon when they found themselves radiating power. Harry took a few deep breaths and tried to clear his mind and let go of the magic he had inadvertently started to manipulate and he slowly started to stop radiating power. When he had returned back to normal he called out goodnight to the rest of the boys and hopped into bed as did Ron. Neither Ron nor Harry closed their curtains that lay between them but they hurriedly pulled the curtains around so that the other boys in the room couldn't see them. 

They didn't start to talk again until they could hear the rhythmic breathing of their room mates. "Hermione was upset wasn't she?" Ron asked Harry. Harry thought about it and decided not to reply knowing that Ron was probably worrying about her more than he was but Ron continued "Do you think the dementors got to her?" Harry could tell that he wasn't going to let up so he offered his opinion "It's probably everything Ron, her parents, the dementors and just being back in this place that used to feel so safe yet now I don't know, its different. She probably is going to miss sleeping with us; I know I feel a bit lonely." Ron nodded his agreement, Harry was probably right. "What was up with those 1st years?" Harry really hadn't noticed any thing wrong with the first years. Every year they had stared at him and at Hermione and Ron by default "They're always like that. Don't worry about it." But Ron was worrying. There was something distinctly different about the way that they had responded to them this year. Finally the need for sleep overwhelmed them and they drifted off. However, unbeknown to them a young man smiled to himself before he too rolled over and went to sleep.


	11. First Day Back

First Day Back

Tonk's woke early. She had cast a charm that would wake her at ten to 5 so that they would be ready to start their training session at 5. She quickly dressed and then moved over to wake Hermione. "Wotcher Mione" Hermione rolled over making Tonk's voice a part of the dream that she was having. Tonk's tried again, this time poking her as she called "Morning Mione" Hermione groaned and rolled over and looked at Tonk's. "Down in the common room in 5 minutes. I will go and wake the boys." Tonks left not waiting for a reply. To tell the honest truth Tonk's was dead tired too and she wished desperately that they could all stay in bed for the next 2 hours but she had her orders and follow them she must. As she walked the stairs to Ron and Harry's room she wondered what exactly she might find. When she was at school there were constant rumours that the boys liked to entertain themselves late into the night, or if they were particularly shy very early in the morning. However when she arrived all she saw were three sleeping boys and a closed off area that belonged to Ron and Harry. She made her way over to the curtain, opened it and stepped in and made her way over to Harry. "Harry, time to get up." Harry who was a light sleeper immediately rolled over to see Tonk's smiling face. She turned away and went over to Ron. Having already woken the trio for some of their runs at Dumbledore's she knew that no amount of talking or prodding would wake him. She promptly cast a silencing spell on Ron and then rolled him out of bed. Ron sat up swearing and shouting and lucky for his roommates his ranting and raving had been silenced. She quickly ended the spell and told the boys they had 5 minutes and Tonk's made her way down to the common room. Ten minutes later and all three of the kids had emerged though it wasn't a pretty sight. 

The four of them made their way down the stairs until they reached the 3rd floor and made there way to their office. Viktor stood waiting for them at the office door. He looked just as he normally did and Ron asked him in an accusatory tone "Why do you look so bloody good and happy?" Viktor smiled at them, remembering when he first started to rise at this time and spoke in a flat voice "I have been getting up at 5 for training since I made the Bulgaria team. I have got used to it." They all were happy at the response but they were too tired to reply. Tonk's however started leading the way back down the hall, to the stairs. "We're going for a quick run, nothing like over the summer and then we are going to train." She said this with a voice that didn't encourage discussion which the Trio were more than grateful for. They made their way out onto the grounds and they were quickly joined by Ares for a run. When they finished their run Tonk's led them back up to the castle and up the stairs to the 3rd floor once again. She led them past their office and a door seemed to magically appear. She stopped just outside and looked at the now more alert group "This is where the DA will meet and where your lessons will be held with me in the mornings. The door only appears for those members of the order that are at Hogwart's and the three of you. Now come on." They walked through the door and they were all surprised to see just how big the room was. It was about 3 times the size of a normal classroom and its floors were sort of bouncy so that spells such as expelliarmus would not hurt when people landed on their bottoms. The trio looked around the room amazed. Off to the side was a magical workout room and there were two smaller rooms that could be used for private tutoring if needed. Tonk's quickly put a stop to their exploring and commenced their session. Harry and Viktor partnered up as did Ron and Hermione. The session seemed to fly by as they were only doing a revision session as they were all tired. When quarter to eight came Tonk's ended the session and they all hurried off to get ready for school.

Hermione and Tonk's waited patiently down in the common room for the boys to finish getting ready but Tonks soon got bored. "Mione can I change your hair?" Hermione had found she actually enjoyed Tonks changing her hair when they were on holidays and happily agreed and by the time the boys appeared Hermione had straight blonde hair. Being boys, neither Harry or Ron noticed that she had changed her hair until Lavender made her way down the stairs "Hermione is that you?" Hermione nodded, suddenly feeling embarrassed when all of the eyes in the common room were on her "You look great, who are you trying to impress. Its Viktor isn't it. He has come back to Hogwart's and you are trying to get his attention again aren't you." Hermione knew that she had to make Lavender shut up, Ron was still insecure about their relationship and it wouldn't help Viktor's cause very much if rumours were started among the general student population that he was having an affair with a student. However it was Tonk's that spoke up. "Hi, I'm Tina and I have a feeling Krum isn't the one that Hermione is trying to impress." Lavender turned on her heels and walked away without saying a word. The four of them looked at each other confused momentarily and then burst out laughing and then they headed down to breakfast. 

As they headed into the Great Hall all conversation ceased. They were all looking intensely at the new arrivals, some even pointed. None of the group knew what was going on but when they looked up to the staff table they saw scowls on most of the teachers face and Dumbledore's eyes weren't twinkling. Harry held his head high as he walked down to their end of the table whilst Hermione and Ron followed behind with their heads sort of bowed. Tonk's looked around as if looking for an empty seat then made her way down to where the Trio was sitting, what she saw disappointed her. Sitting before Hermione was a copy of the Daily Prophet, A picture of Hermione, Ron and Harry looked up at her and the headline read "The Terrific Trio Have Done It Again". Tonk's grabbed the paper and started to skim the article. The article was filled with half truths about yesterdays attack. Luckily Ron's diviner talent wasn't mentioned and neither was her own part or those of Viktor, Ginny, McGonagall and Snape. However that also caused a problem as it portrayed the Trio as the sole heroes of the day. At the bottom of the page readers were asked to turn over for more news. The second page was even worse than the first. A different picture was present with the three of them present. "Terrific Trio to Receive Order of Merlin 1st Class" was the headline. The articles went on for several pages. One of the more interesting ones was on the development of Viktor Krum as a Hogwart's Professor and what it would do to Harry and Hermione's relationship. Another article was on whether the Trio should be allowed to graduate Hogwart's and become Aurors immediately. Kingsley and Moody were quoted in this article saying that they were only children but the article managed to manipulate their quotes. A self updating poll accompanied the article on the public's thoughts on the subject. It seemed like the public desperately wanted the Trio out protecting them as 98% of the people that had written in believing they should leave Hogwarts. Perhaps the most disturbing thing in the paper was a new column called Trio Talk where Hogwart's students were being asked to write into the paper and report what the Trio was doing. That days article gave a very long and detailed account of their experience on the train platform. McGonagall interrupted her reading when she made her way towards the group handing out timetables. "The headmaster wishes to see you 4 before your first lesson." They all nodded, barely glancing at their timetables, quickly finished their breakfast and made their way to Dumbledore's office.

When they reached Dumbledore's office they knocked and he called for them to enter. They were surprised to see Viktor waiting for them in the office as well. "Sit down" Dumbledore instructed "We seem to have a problem. It seems that Percy decided to inform Fudge last night about what happened yesterday. But we have more pressing matters, 'Trio Talk' could cause some problems for the 3 of you by providing Voldemort with details on your lives. I promise that I will do my best to try and stop it." The trio looked confused, they had refused to read what was written about them. "Excuse me Professor, but what is Trio talk?" Hermione asked timidly. Dumbledore was a bit disappointed at her tone of voice but continued on anyway "The Daily Prophet has decided to write a column called Trio talk where Hogwart's students have been encouraged to write in about you three." Ron was becoming increasingly frustrated and gave Dumbledore a piercing look "What is going on? Why is everybody looking at us all of the time?" Dumbledore looked saddened "Fudge has decided that you three should be portrayed as heroes for the Wizarding World. All through the summer they have been writing about the three of you." Hermione and Ron looked taken aback but Harry just asked calmly "Why Ron and Hermione, why not just me?" Dumbledore's expression remained neutral "I do not know. Now I believe it is time for your first class, potions isn't it? I am sure Professor Snape is waiting for you. I'm sure I'll see you soon. Cheerio." The four of them nodded their goodbyes and left the office.

They stood outside Dumbledore's office for 5 minutes discussing their predicament. It was hard enough existing in the school when only Harry was famous but with the three of them famous things were bound to be worse. Just as they were about to leave for class McGonagall approached them. "Miss Granger I believe this is for you?" Hermione looked down at the several pages of parchment that McGonagall had passed to her and gasped in surprise. The parchments that she had handed to her were meant to be the questions about the DA. There were some questions regarding the subject matter but the majority of questions seemed to be about the trio. Hermione nodded dumbly, a first for her and started reading some of the questions out "What is Ron's shoe size? Does Harry have a secret fetish? Who am I going out with, is it Viktor or Harry?" The three of them couldn't believe it but the adults could. They had all worked so hard at shielding the three of them over the summer but they couldn't completely protect them now that they were back at Hogwart's. McGonagall's stern voice broke through their thoughts "You do not want to be late to your first class do you? I believe Professor Snape doesn't think too kindly on tardiness." They all got the message and left to make there way down to the potions classroom. 

Viktor hurried ahead as he thought it may have been unprofessional walking into the classroom with the group. They entered the classroom just as the bell rang but Snape was already waiting for them "Oh look the dream team has arrived, oh and you have a new friend. What dark lord is she going to help you bring down?" The 4 of them didn't reply just quickly and quietly found their seats. Over the summer they had come to respect old Snape, they didn't like him but he didn't like them either and they knew he terrorised them so much to keep up appearances. When Professor Snape had instructed them to start brewing the rather advanced Dreamless sleep potion they took the opportunity to look around. They were shocked to see that Neville had made it into the class. They were also surprised that not one Hufflepuff was present. What wasn't surprising was that the whole of Ravenclaw house was present along with a rather large contingent of Slytherin students that most probably did not achieve the outstanding OWL that Snape required for the class. For a change Snape didn't bother to leave his desk to terrorise the students instead he let Viktor do it. As Viktor approached Hermione and Ron's area she hissed quietly "Go and help Neville, he has made a few major mistakes" Viktor nodded knowing that Hermione's potion and by default Ron's would be perfect. He also wasn't worried about Harry's and Tonk's as Tonks had already passed both 6th and 7th year potions to become an auror. Even though Snape had not terrorised them too much they were all pleased to hear the bell go.

The rest of the morning passed peacefully except for a small incident in Charms when no one would let Tonk's sit next to them. In the end Hermione ended up giving her seat up with Harry and Ron and moving over to sit with Lavender and Parvati. Lunch was another tense affair with everybody staring at them again but staying at lunch with the constant staring seemed much better than going to the double lesson that awaited them. A double lesson with Percy was the last thing the trio wanted on their first day back but they were resigned to the fact that the lesson was going to come whether they wanted it to come or not. They decided to leave lunch early so that they could get seats in the back row. When the bell went and the rest of the class had entered and found their seats Percy started. "Good afternoon. My name is Professor Weasley and I am the ministry official assigned to Hogwart's I will also be teaching you Defence Against the Dark Arts." When Percy had said his name it had magically appeared on the board behind him. However seeing an opportunity to embarrass Percy, Ron discreetly waved his wand under the desk and Weasley became Weatherby. Harry smirked and Hermione kicked Ron under the table but she had a smile on her face. Percy was still talking about himself and what he was planning on doing for the rest of the year when Seamus raised his hand. Percy looked pleased and called on him. Seamus looked a bit scared but boldly asked him "Excuse me sir," Percy's smile widened at being addressed as Sir so Seamus continued "But did you say your name was Weasley or Weatherby?" Laughter rang out throughout the classroom and Percy turned a bright red colour and glared at Ron. He took a few deep breaths and said in a clear and calm voice. "It's Weasley as you well know. I was headboy here at Hogwart's in your 3rd year and I look very much like all of the other Weasley's that you know. Now as I was saying we are going to be studying the art of duelling at the start of term and then move onto other things. However I think today's lesson would be best served by watching a duel. Any volunteers?" Everybody kept their heads low except for Tonk's and the trio. Tonk's even had her hand up in the air but she was pointedly ignored. Percy smirked and then said aloud "Very well Mr Weasley if you insist." 

All eyes turned towards Ron who was looking extremely pale. Harry and Hermione shared a knowing look. Ron wasn't paled because he was scared, he was incredibly angry. Ron stood up and made his way to the front of the classroom. There was only a very limited amount of space for duelling but Ron thought that it would be adequate. Percy had been talking to the rest of the class as Ron made his way to the front. He had reached the front of the classroom and turned towards Percy. For the first time that day Percy was scared, Ron's eyes had focused on him and he could read the anger in them. Percy told the class how it was going to go and turned to face Ron. Percy bowed and Ron slightly lowered his head and took up a duelling stance. Percy was the first to cast a spell, "Expelliarmus" he called, Ron easily dodged it and sent a very minor pain spell back at him but quickly removed it when Percy didn't look like he knew how to do so himself. He waited for Percy's next spell but as it was only NEWT level he deflected it right back at him. Ron was boring of the duel and he felt that he had embarrassed Percy enough so he quickly confounded him and then disarmed him. Ron walked over to Percy and helped him up and quickly removed the confundus spell before walking back to his seat. The class sat there with their mouths hanging open. They had never seen Ron act so confidently and it didn't look like he was trying in the duel. Malfoy and his goons were shocked but Malfoy shouted out anyway "Nice one Weasley, getting your brothers help to look good." Harry, Hermione and Ron all glared at Malfoy and then turned to Percy expecting him to at least tell him off but Percy seemed to shocked himself to answer. The rest of the class was spent on theory, Harry and Ron passed notes, Hermione listened expectantly and Tonk's studied the people in the class, some auror habits die hard. When the bell rang Percy dismissed them but asked Ron to stay behind. Hermione, Harry and Tonk's glanced at Ron but he shook his head letting them know that he would be okay.

Ron stayed in his seat as everyone left and Percy made his way towards his seat. Percy pulled a chair out and sat facing him but didn't say anything. Ron decided to open the conversation "What do you want Percy?" Percy looked at him surprised at how much his youngest brother had grown up. "I don't really know?" This answer exasperated Ron and his anger at his brother over the last year boiled over "Do you know what you have done to Mum, to our family. You didn't even visit when Dad was attacked last year. And what about yesterday, selling us all out to Fudge. You don't know anything Perce, you don't know we have all been through and how you are only making things worse. It's time for you to be a man, admit your mistakes and work towards fixing them." Ron got up and left leaving Percy to think about what Ron said. Percy didn't move for an hour after that and then he slowly got up and made his way to Dumbledore's office.

When Ron stepped out of the classroom he was surprised to see Tonks, Hermione and Harry waiting for him "Why'd you wait for me? I told you to go." Tonk's smiled at him "Couldn't leave you by yourself could I. What do you want to do now?" Nobody answered so Tonk's used her initiative and guided them to their rooms. Viktor was waiting for them when they got there "How was school?" he asked as they walked in and noticing the solemn looks on their face he decided it wasn't too good. Tonk's answered for them. "It wasn't too bad but the student population hates me and we just came from Defence where Percy tried to embarrass Ron" To Viktor this explained a lot "Do you have much homework?" They all shook their heads and Viktor got a smile on his face. "Hey Tonk's do you mind if I take the boys out and go flying?" Tonk's considered the request and decided that it seemed alright as Viktor was an order member and had been training with the Trio since Harry's birthday. Tonk's nodded her head and explained that she and Hermione would be down in the office when they returned. Viktor gathered his Firebolt and two of his spares as well as a box of snitches from his room to save time and handed the brooms to the waiting boys "Are you ready?" They both nodded not bothering about changing out of their school robes and they shouted their goodbyes to the girls. 

When Harry, Ron and Viktor reached the quidditch pitch they were happy to see that it was empty. Viktor looked at the two boys who were accompanying him and spoke "I will release all of the snitches and then we go snitch hunting. You'll have to join us Ron as there isn't anyone to practise keeping with." Ron nodded knowing that Viktor was right but still dreading the coming session with 2 of the best seekers he had ever seen on a broom. They all mounted their brooms and Viktor released the 10 snitches from the box. It wasn't long before Viktor had caught one of the snitches but he had spent a lot of time talking to Harry about seeking techniques. After about an hour 5 of the snitches had been successfully caught. Viktor had caught 4 of them and the other by Harry. A large crowd had also gathered and one or two Slytherin's had started singing Weasley is our King. In a shocking turn of events it was Ron who managed to catch the next snitch which successfully silenced the singing Slytherins. Harry managed to catch the next snitch and after another hour Viktor managed to catch the last remaining snitches. On the way back to the offices Viktor bravely broached the topic of the song. "Ron, what were they singing?" Ron promptly turned red from embarrassment and started in on his story. "As you know I joined the Gryffindor quidditch team last year, I'm not a bad keeper but I had a small problem, I have performance anxiety problems." Viktor couldn't believe it, it certainly didn't fit with the Ron he knew so he laughed thinking it was a joke. It wasn't until Harry elbowed him hard in the ribs did he realise that Ron was telling the truth. He went to apologise but Ron didn't want to hear it, instead he continued with his story "I was so used to being invisible Ron that I couldn't stand the thought of everyone watching me just waiting for me to stuff up. Needless to say my performance sucked and so the song Weasley is our King was made." Now Viktor felt really bad for laughing but he couldn't take it back so he wracked his brain for some inspiring words that he had once heard but he couldn't remember it exactly so he decided to try and get back into Ron's good books another way. "That's not what I heard. I heard from your brothers that you won the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor." Ron smiled remembering the memory but didn't say anything. 

While the boys were out practising the girls were working their way through the D.A. questions. It was quite a fun task as they took great joy in laughing at the stupid questions that they had been asked. When they finished answering the questions Hermione made 5 copies of the answers, one each for the common rooms and one to stick on their doors. Hermione then started doing some reading for Arithmancy while she waited for the boys to return. When the boys finally returned they still had an hour before tea so Hermione went over some details about the DA club and then convinced them to go and see McGonagall. They said their goodbyes to Viktor who had decided to go and do a workout and made their way to McGonagall's office. They knocked once and they were promptly called in. Professor McGonagall smiled at them all from behind her desk and asked with a slight hint of teasing in her voice "How was your first day Nymphadora?" Tonk's scowled at the woman for a second before breaking into a smile "Just perfect Minerva. Severus on my first day back, I had to watch Percy embarrass himself in front of his entire class and to top it all off everybody hates me." McGonagall considered what Tonk's had said "Tonk's they're jealous of you. From what I have heard over the years nearly everyone wants to be part of the Trio and then you come and are immediately part of the group." 

Harry, Hermione and Ron all shared looks that suggested that McGonagall was off her rocker and Harry spoke up "I don't think you're right Professor. 1st year everyone was jealous because I was on the quidditch team, 2nd year they hated me because I was a parslemouth, 3rd year everyone was scared to come near me as I had Sirius chasing after me, 4th year I was the attention seeking cheater in the Triwizard Tournament and we all know what happened last year and it wasn't pretty." Harry said this bitterly and McGonagall thought about not answering but then thought better of it. "Be that as it may, I think nearly everyone has been jealous that all of you got to go off and break nearly every school rule in existence" Harry had a scowl on his face while he thought that it was hardly anything to be jealous about but he didn't say anything. 

Hermione sensing that that part of the conversation broached the topic of why she had come to see her "I was wondering Professor McGonagall have you managed to organise anything about Ancient Runes?" McGonagall looked at the young girl in front of her and nodded. "Yes I have Hermione but do you think that it is wise to take on another subject. You do remember your 3rd year don't you?" Hermione nodded and then opened her mouth to say something but McGonagall cut in before her "You don't have a time turner this year and you already have so much on your plate." Hermione decided that it was time to justify her decision "I can do the work while the boys are at Quidditch training. I would have decided to take ancient runes if it wasn't necessary to have a guard but I refuse to let this stupid war ruin my chances of getting into a job in the future." They all looked at Hermione with something of admiration on their faces but Harry was the one that spoke up "You don't know what you want to do when you leave Hogwarts Hermione." Hermione nodded and then went on to explain "And that is precisely why I need to continue to do Ancient Runes, I don't know if I'll need it in the future." Harry knew that they couldn't argue with that sort of logic so he kept quiet allowing McGonagall to finish the conversation "The assigned reading and exercises will be delivered to you at breakfast every Monday and all of your work will be due the following Monday, any queries are to be sent by owl and they will be replied to as soon as possible. Now unlike the DA club all of your other lessons are to be commenced this week. I believe that you Ron have a session with Firenze tonight?" Ron nodded and then McGonagall informed them that it was time for tea.

Tea turned out to be a low key affair as the group tried their best to eat as quickly as possible. As soon as they had exited the room Dumbledore stood up to make another announcement. "Your attention please, as I am sure that you already are aware of the Daily Prophet's urging for you to inform them of Mr Weasley's, Miss Granger's and Mr Potter's activities but I am standing here before you asking you to respect their privacy. They are students like yourself for the most part and I am sure that most of you would not want the world knowing what you got up to everyday." Ginny looked at the headmaster thinking that he didn't really know Ron but quickly turned back to her conversation. 

Back in the common room Harry was putting up the Quidditch notice announcing that trials would be held the next week on Tuesday from 5 until 8 while Hermione and Ron talked quietly together by the fire. Ron was actually dreading the private lessons that Dumbledore had arranged for Ron to help him with his diviner ability. If Ron was completely honest with himself he was a little scared about what he would discover as most of his visions he had received turned out to be traumatic as they were generally about the war. As 9 o'clock approached the common room had well and truly filled up and Tonk's excused herself from talking to Ginny and walked over to Ron, Harry and Hermione "You guys going to come while I drop Ron off or are you going to wait here?" 

Hermione was in two minds she was already missing spending quality time with Ron but she also wanted to have some alone time with Harry, Harry answered for her "We'll stay here. Promise." Tonk's nodded and Ron said goodbye to the other two as they left the common room. Harry looked around and noticing that no one was in ear shot leaned a bit closer to Hermione "It's weird isn't it?" Hermione feigned a limited understanding "What's weird Harry?" Harry knew that she was in denial about the sudden turns in their lives but he decided that she should face it "Everything. You know what I'm talking about Hermione. The articles, everyone watching us, Tonk's, Dumbledore and McGonagall." Hermione hesitantly opened her mouth "I think Tonk's knew this was going to happen. She said something about it when we were on holidays together." Harry chose not to comment on that statement but abruptly changed topics "Are you sure that you want to do Ancient Rune's" Hermione looked at Harry sadly "No. Not really. I feel like I don't know anything at the moment. I know I want this all to end but I think that I want to keep doing Ancient Runes I really enjoy the subject. I most probably would have quit Care of Magical Creatures if it was up to me but they thought it was best that I kept going with it. I guess they're right and I'll get to see Hagrid because I bet that we won't get much time to go and visit him this year." 

Harry nodded thinking that Tonk's was probably going to be back soon. "Did you take a look at the sign up sheet for the D.A. It's going to be much more work than we planned." Hermione nodded she hadn't expected the whole house to sign up. When Tonk's entered a minute later Harry informed them all that he was going to bed. It had been a long day. Hermione secretly wanted to go to bed too and Tonk's could tell "Mione why don't you go up to bed too, Ron won't be back for another hour and I am sure he won't mind if you go to bed." Hermione nodded "You're right Tina, I'll see you tomorrow." Hermione got up and said goodnight to random people as she made her way to her room where she immediately fell asleep.

Tonk's took Hermione's empty chair as she sat up waiting to retrieve Ron and she was quite surprised when all of the 6th years excluding Neville and 7th year students surrounded her. One of the 7th year students who was obviously was the leader of the group stepped forward "Who do you think you are? We have been trying to be friends with the Trio for the past 5 years and then you walk in and suddenly you're all friendly with them." Tonk's wanted to laugh but knew that she shouldn't. There was no way in hell that the group was going to do anything more than just warn her a little bit and she didn't want to make them any angrier so she just sat there. 

Suddenly Ginny approached. She had been watching the group curiously but decided to intervene once she saw what they were doing to her. "You call yourselves Gryffindor's. Tina is a new student and if I am sure of one thing. Harry, Hermione and Ron would not be happy if they found out about this. Leave them alone and leave Tina alone or you will have to deal with me." The group dispersed and Ginny took Harry's vacant chair. "I thought you would have stood up for yourself Tina?" Tonk's looked at Ginny. Ginny knew part of the reason why Tonk's was here. Ginny had been told it was to guard Harry so she knew that she had to be friends with the Trio. "I would have but I was too busy trying not to laugh. I don't know what they thought they would do to me but I doubt it would have hurt me." Ginny and Tonk's both laughed and Tonk's continued on "What's the deal with this boyfriend of yours?" 

Ginny's smile vanished "His names Dean Thomas, which I am sure you already know. Started dating him just before school let out and then he spent the summer hounding me about being allowed to visit. I don't know something's different about him this year." Tonk's considered what Ginny had just told her and started to worry. It was unlikely that Dean would have been involved with death eaters or the sort but that didn't mean that he still couldn't cause trouble. Tonk's decided that she better warn Ginny about her thoughts and so when it was time to go and get Ron she invited Ginny with her. "Ginny" Tonk's said carefully "I've known you awhile now right" Ginny nodded wondering if this is what an older sister talk would go as opposed to the older brother talks she got. "And I have gotten to care for you; can I give you some advice?" Ginny once again nodded, Tonk's could give her advice, it didn't mean she had to take it. "I have a bad feeling about Dean. I think he could cause trouble." Ginny looked taken aback, she was used to her irrational brothers ranting on about her boyfriends but she didn't really expect Tonk's to interfere unless she knew something that she didn't. "Are you saying that with you know as an auror or an over protective big sister." Tonk's knew from previous talks with Ginny that she sometimes found it hard with 6 older brothers and so she wouldn't have said anything unless she had a pretty good feeling so she answered carefully "I don't think he is in with the death eaters or anything like that but I do have some very bad feelings about him." By that time they had reached the class where Ron was and so the conversation was over.

When Ron finally appeared out of the classroom ten minutes later he looked horrible. Tonk's took one look at him and marched him straight to the hospital wing shouting to Ginny that she would see her back in the common room. Ron fought Tonk's the whole way to the hospital wing "For crying out loud Tonk's I only have a headache. I don't need to go" and he nearly had her convinced until Ares chose to intervene. "_You will go to the hospital wing. I'll make sure of it." _ The moment Ares voice started Ron stopped walking, pressed his palms to the side of his head and tried his best not to call out in pain. Unfortunately for Ron Tonk's had picked up on his new pain and continued on her march towards the hospital wing. Surprisingly Madam Pomphrey was expecting them, apparently whenever a new seer or a diviner started their training they received head splitting headaches. She handed him a potion and informed him that he was able to leave. The potion that she had given had done wonders for his headache and he was able to talk to Ares. "_That wasn't nice Ares, you are lucky that you can find your own food now otherwise you would have gone hungry for a week." _Ares chose not to reply leaving Ron to talk to Tonks. "So, how'd it go?" Tonk's asked him. Ron shrugged his shoulders and then decided that it was best to elaborate. "I can pretty well get visions from the past if I am asked to or given a prompt. Like I could probably tell you all about your 1st day of 6th year." Tonk's looked impressed, she knew that most diviners had only a small amount of talent. Ron as if reading her mind interrupted her thoughts "Don't worry, I'm not special or anything the brains strengthened my talent, that's all." Tonk's nodded and they soon found themselves back in the common room where Tonk's informed him that the others had gone off to bed. Ron nodded and he too found himself heading off to bed. Tonk's waited another hour before heading off to Dumbledore's office for a report on their first day back.


	12. Setting A Routine Part 1

A/N: Okay here is my ranting. The world hates me at the moment, well not really it just seems it because I have no real problems to worry about. I had the hugest assignment due on Thursday, I'm not joking we had 160 pages of excel calculations and that wasn't even the report and then after attending careers day I have decided that I really have no choice but to add another major to my degree, joy of joys so now I have three majors in corporate finance, accounting and management. Thanks for all those that have reviewed and for all of those people who have put me on their authors watch. And just a quick question do you think non-explicit blow jobs would be pg anyway let me know.

Setting a Routine Part 1 Ch13

The trio had a very tiring first week. Tuesday they awoke at the awful hour of 5 o'clock once again and they went down for their training session and by the time they had made their way to breakfast everyone else in the school was happily discussing the new Trio Talk article. Tonk's had organised to receive her own Daily Prophet now that they were back at Hogwart's and she sat down at the table and was handed her own copy from Ginny.

"You owe me for the Post, it came early today so I paid and read it through while I was waiting. Hope you don't mind?" Tonk's shook her head and looked at the front page. A picture of Harry sitting between two hospital beds which contained the unconscious forms of Ron and Hermione stared up at her. The headline read "The pain behind the Boy Who Lived". 

Ron looked over Tonk's shoulder "I don't remember that." They all looked at him disbelievingly "You wouldn't would you, you were sleeping" Hermione shot back quickly hoping that they wouldn't discuss the article any further but no such luck when Harry pointed out that Colin had taken the picture and promptly started looking for the younger boy. When he found him Harry waved him over "Hey Colin, over here?" he called. No malice could be heard in his voice but Ron and Hermione knew better. As Colin hurried over Ron leant over to Harry and whispered in his ear.

 "Careful Harry, he only does what he thinks is best" Harry was going to reply but Colin had arrived. Harry turned to Colin and asked in a stern voice that attracted the attention of those that were sitting around him why he had sent the pictures in.

Colin paled and then stared straight into his eye and explained that quite a few of his photos had been stolen from him. Harry sighed audibly, he believed the boy that stood in front of him. Tonk's interest in the boy suddenly spiked and she tried to get his attention "Colin" she asked clearly. Colin pulled his eyes away from his hero and glared at the young woman that sat before him. Colin didn't know what to think of her. She was obviously a special person as Ginny and the Trio liked her but he was having trouble liking her anyway. "What?" He asked irritably. Tonk's raised her eyebrows for Hermione's sake and started her line of questioning "When did you notice they were missing?" Colin considered not answering but as Harry was sitting forward, waiting for his answer he informed Tonk's that he had know idea that they were missing until he saw the photo and then he quickly went to check his stocks. He turned back to Harry "I swear I didn't give them the photo. I wouldn't not without asking you?" Colin was looking at Harry begging for his forgiveness. Harry wasn't going to give it to him until Hermione kicked him under the table. "It's okay Colin, I believe you." Tonk's forced Colin's attention back to her "Have you told Professor McGonagall or your prefect or anything like that?" Colin shook his head embarrassedly but then Hermione told him that they would tell McGonagall as they had her just before lunch.

When Colin had finally left Tonk's started looking through the rest of the paper until she came to Trio talk. She looked down and then looked again. The whole page was covered by nearly everything the three had done the day before as well as an apparent confession of the three of them sleeping together. Luckily the article didn't mention the early morning training session or the late night divination lesson for Ron. However it did give a very detailed account of the Quidditch session the boys undertook. She quickly shut the page as the others did not want to see it and from that day on nearly all of the Trio's spare time was spent in their offices or in their quarters which they shared with Viktor going only back to the Gryffindor rooms to sleep. 

That day was one of the favourites of the Trio's. On Tuesday's they had a double Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid, Transfiguration, Divination for the boys and Tonk's and Arithmancy for Hermione, and they finished off the day with Charms. Their afternoon activities in a normal week would normally involve Quidditch Training for the boys from 5 until 8 and then after tea it was Invisibility Training with Dumbledore. 

The Trio decided to leave breakfast early that day so that they could spend some time with Hagrid. They gathered their books, discreetly waved to Viktor, said their goodbyes to Ginny and then made their way down to Hagrid's hut. He was apparently waiting for them as he opened the door before they knocked. They all walked inside and they were promptly knocked over by his huge dog Fang. "I've been waiting to see ya?" They all smiled back at him and Tonk's said "Wotcher Hagrid." Hagrid looked closely at Tonk's and then started to laugh 

"Well I would never have picked it was you, Tonk's. Undercover hey. Explains a lot that does." The four of them were quiet for a second and then Ron blurted out "Where were you in the holidays Hagrid?" Hagrid looked embarrassed and then shook his head "I still can't tell you, you know that?" The three of them looked at him horrified but then Tonk's spoke gently to the half giant "Dumbledore has these three on full disclosure concerning the order. He decided that it did more harm than good last year." She was about to say more but luckily stopped herself in time. Hagrid looked at the four of them and then spoke quietly as if the walls had ears "I couldn't find them. They were all gone… Well that was all of the live ones were gone. I guess those that died didn't want to leave and they were punished for it." None of them were shocked but they were all quite disappointed, having the giants as an ally would more than help their cause but it was to be expected after what had happened the summer before. "Hey Hagrid shouldn't the rest of the class be here?" Hermione asked. Hagrid shook his head sadly "You're the only ones I have. Dumbledore said that I should give each of you an independent study and then you can use this lesson as a spare. Ron you have the dragons, Harry the phoenix, Hermione the unicorn. Dumbledore assigned these but I don't know why. Tonk's I guess you get to pick whatever, why don't you do the same as one of them." Tonk's nodded thinking that that would probably be best and then Ron explained to Hagrid about the dragons and Ares. As it was a double lesson there was still plenty of time left so they all went down to visit Ares and spent a lovely hour just lying around while Ron and Ares talked. 

By the end of the 2nd day Harry, Hermione and Ron were finding that they were performing the new spells they learnt with ease. This had cut down the amount of homework quite significantly but the boys really struggled with the theoretical concepts behind the spell. Hermione, curious by nature pointed it out as they made their way to their office after their charm lesson. Tonk's thought about it and Hermione was right, they always seemed to be the first finished even beating the Ravenclaw students in the transfiguration class, finding no other explanation Tonk's explained when they entered the office "Must be because the magic you are learning is elementary compared to the stuff we do in the mornings." No one else had an explanation so they all sat in silence until Luna, Neville and Ginny made an appearance. "Hi guys, come on in." Harry shouted as the three of them peered nervously into the room. Ron who was still surprised about all that had happened elbowed Neville in the ribs "Cool huh?" Neville nodded. He felt awful for the three of them having to hide in their office away from the spying eyes of the rest of the school. Luna interrupted Neville's thoughts when she started to speak "Dad says if any of you would like to do an interview you are all more than welcome." 

The three nodded thinking that it wasn't very likely that they would be giving interviews soon when Ginny asked innocently "Where did they hear that you all have been sleeping together." Neville looked taken aback, he had assumed that what he had read wasn't true but Ginny just about confirmed that it was. Hermione shook her head, "I don't know" she said solemnly. Both boys shook their heads their conversation from the previous night forgotten. 

Luckily for them Viktor entered the room looking for the boys "You up for more quidditch practise again?" Both boys nodded and ignored Hermione's pointed look. "We'll be back in time to finish our homework." Harry promised. Suddenly he realised that they weren't alone he turned to Ginny "You want some practise before the trials Ginny? Neville, Luna you are welcome to join us" Ginny nodded, Harry had already reassured her that she still had a place on the team in the chaser spot if she wanted but she needed the practise anyway. Harry turned to Neville and Luna, Neville looked pale but Luna looked enthusiastic. Neville started shaking his head but Ginny wouldn't hear of it "You can take on Bellatrix Lestrange but you can't come flying with us? Come on I'm sure Viktor won't mind lending Ron a broom and you can borrow Ron's" Neville looked at Ron who nodded unsure, he knew that Viktor had more than enough brooms but he was nervous about lending his own broom to Neville. Ron then looked at Hermione "Hermione" he said in a whiny voice "Can you come flying with me?" he continued in the same pitch. Hermione looked at Tonks who looked at her pleadingly and then at Viktor who smiled at her confidently and she slowly nodded. Viktor told them all to wait there and he went down to their rooms bringing 3 brooms back with him, two Firebolts for himself and Ron and the broom that Hermione had learnt to fly on. Hermione smiled at him gratefully and Tonk's shouted out that they would all meet at the quidditch pitch in 10 minutes. Tonk's, Neville, Ginny, Harry, Hermione and Ron all went back to their common rooms and changed.

Harry and the others soon found themselves back on the quidditch pitch where they spotted Luna and Viktor talking. Luna was telling Viktor all about the hat she made last year to support Ron in his endeavour as keeper when they all sauntered up to them. Viktor looked at them all gratefully having never experienced talking to a person like Luna before. He interrupted their conversation though and shouted to Harry "I bought the snitches." Harry looked pleased and then Viktor bought out a quaffle and chucked it to Ginny "A bit bigger than the snitch isn't it?" Viktor had heard all about the twins and Harry's ban from the year before and hence knew all about Ginny's stint as seeker. Ginny grinned widely and mounted her broom and headed off high into the sky. Ron, Harry and Tonk's followed leaving just Viktor, Neville and Hermione on the ground. Viktor looked at Hermione urging her to follow the others up however her sense of loyalty to Neville stopped her. She knew from personal experience how terrifying flying could be and she silently communicated to Viktor that she wasn't going up until Neville could at least hold his own. 

Viktor made his way to Neville "Neville do you remember how to do this?" Neville looked at Viktor nervously. He nodded his head as he had been practising in the holidays for the past 4 years but it was one thing to fly in the back yard where no one would see him fall to flying with an International quidditch sensation, the 1st seeker in a century and two of the Weasley's. Viktor smiled encouragingly "Well mount then. Harry and I have to catch the snitches before tea and Hermione and I aren't going up there until you join us." Neville cautiously mounted his broom as did Hermione and then took off. Viktor was quite impressed from the way that Neville had been acting he thought that he was going to be just as bad as Hermione was. Hermione was the next to leave the ground knowing that Viktor wouldn't let her stand there all day. Viktor released all of the snitches and promptly forgot all about Neville and his flying problems. While all of this was happening Ron, Harry, Ginny and Tonks were having a great time chucking the quaffle round "Hey Tina, you coming out for quidditch?" Harry asked her jokingly, Tonk's smiled back "I was on the quidditch team at my last school but I don't think I want to" she replied back. 

When Neville and Hermione joined them high up in the air Harry left the game of catchy and joined Viktor flying high looking for snitches. "You did a good job with Hermione" he pointed down at Hermione who was carefully throwing the quaffle to Ginny. Viktor laughed "She's great isn't she" Harry looked at Viktor worryingly "Yeah she is but Ron and her are the perfect couple" Viktor looked at Harry amazingly. He was used to Ron's jealousy and insecurities but certainly not Harry's "What are you talking about Harry. I don't like Hermione like that. I agree Ron and her are the perfect couple they compliment each other so well." Harry looked on uncertainly and decided that flying is a perfect time for man talk as no one else could listen in "Well is there someone else?" Viktor laughed and then quickly dove down and deposited the caught snitch in the box. 

Harry was so preoccupied with their conversation that he hadn't seen it all. Viktor made his way back to Harry. "Saved by the snitch. Well to answer your question I do have my eye on someone." Harry was intrigued but he knew that at times Viktor could be as secretive as he could. Probably if Harry thought about it even more secretive as he never had close friends to confide in. Suddenly they both saw a snitch at the same time and the race was on. Viktor only just got to it first and once again he made the trip to deposit the snitch in the ground as he rose to Harry he got an idea. "You know you could have gone professional if the league hadn't been boycotted." Harry thought about it, he knew that he was good but it was one thing he hadn't thought about. "I probably could have but I have had other things on my mind. If all of this ever ends I may look you up get you to get me a tryout somewhere." Viktor laughed, if this ever ended Harry wouldn't need anybodies help, he probably didn't need it anyway. Harry dove and caught the next snitch and Viktor broached the coming Hogwart's season "What are you going to do for training this season?" Harry didn't need to thing much about that answer "Don't really know. You know that we have the pitch Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday from 5 until 8 but other than that I don't know flying drills and then maybe some plays. Why do you have some ideas?" Viktor thought about it, he knew that after this week that he would have to train on his own if he couldn't make other arrangements. "I might. Would you consider letting me train with you, I'm assuming that like us you just let a snitch go and look for it while the rest of the team does other stuff. We could release my snitches and compete for them and in return I will help you plan your trainings." Harry didn't need to think about the answer. It was too good of an opportunity to ignore. "Sounds good. As long as you don't make the same deal with the Slytherin's." Viktor laughed and soon they split up catching snitches. 

When all of the snitches had been caught they each only had 20 minutes before tea started, really just enough time to get cleaned up. They said goodbye to Luna and Viktor and headed up to the common room to change with Hermione complaining the whole time. 

"Ron, I thought you were going to stop to do your homework. Our year will be impossible if we don't stay on top of our homework." Ron tried his very best and even with Ares telling him to shut up he couldn't help himself. "Oh shut up Mione, what do you care if I don't get my homework done." 

Hermione was seething. She was already irritable as she hadn't got to spend any time alone with him over the last 3 days and there he was blowing her off. "Ronald Weasley. I do not care whether you choose to do your homework or not. You lazy, arrogant big headed prat." And Hermione hurried off. Ron turned red with embarrassment, not because of the names that she had called him but because he had been a prat. He knew that Hermione had been upset ever since she got back to Hogwart's and he had done nothing to find out if she was feeling any better. Guilt wracked his soul and when Harry turned to him and gave him a look Ron couldn't stand it 

"Look I didn't mean it. She knows that." But Ron didn't really believe what he said and Tonk's gave him a withering stare and whispered in his ear "You better hope that she just stormed off to the common room, apologise." Ron didn't need to be told twice he increased his pace hoping to catch up with her. 

When Hermione reached the common room she immediately made her way into the girls dormitory and sat on her bed thinking. Hermione couldn't help but admit that she missed the holding hands and tender kisses that she had got so used to receiving from Ron in the holidays. Yet it was impossible due to Trio Talk to show any public affection. Ginny and Tonk's carefully entered the room, startling the young woman. Ginny sat down on the bed "He didn't mean it. He is just frustrated. You know that." Hermione nodded knowing that if she did anything else she might lose the small strand of self control that she had left. Tonk's and Ginny must have felt that as neither pushed her to talk, instead Tonk's said brightly "Why don't we take tea in our rooms?" Ginny looked up curiously, Tonk's shook her head so Ginny didn't say anything but Hermione looked up and smiled, signifying that she thought it was a great idea. "Ginny you go and let Ron and Harry know our plans and then go down to the third floor, there is a portrait of a knight about three portraits down. Stroke its sword and then the password is Friendship. Tell Viktor our plans and get him to go and organise us some tea. Wait there for us." Ginny sped off to do her tasks and Hermione and Tonk's got ready.

When Tonk's and Hermione finally descended the steps from the girls dormitories Hermione had managed to compose herself. She looked over to Ron determined to ignore him but when she saw the look on his face she couldn't help but feel awful for the way she went off at him. Ron and Harry approached them "Hermione I'm sorry about what I said." Hermione looked at him and smiled, 6 months ago he would never have apologised so early on in their fight. "Apology accepted, but if I ever and I mean ever hear you calling me Mione again I will not be held responsible for my actions. And you know as well as I do that I know a lot more spells than you do due to all the reading I do." Ron nodded knowing that she was right. Ron linked arms with Hermione, shot a look at Harry to do the same and they escorted her out of the common room with Tonk's trailing behind them. When they finally reached their rooms Harry let go of Hermione's arm, knowing that Ron was missing Hermione as a girlfriend. 

Dinner turned out to be a very pleasant affair. Ron and Hermione sat next to each other on one side of the table holding hands whenever they could, Viktor and Tonk's sat opposite them with Ginny and Harry at the heads of the table. The dinner discussion was quite broad, Harry and Viktor told Ginny and Ron about their agreement for Quidditch training. Both seemed pleased with the arrangement as Ron knew that Harry already had a tight schedule and that a little extra help would help take the pressure off. The quidditch arrangement bought up the topic of the Slytherin's and Malfoy and his goons in particular. They had a quick laugh about how they would probably put up a stink about Viktor's involvement with the Gryffindor's team but then it moved onto the more serious discussion on their behaviour since they had returned to school. 

For a change Malfoy and his goons had been conspicuous in their absence from the Trio's life. Tonk's was of the opinion that he was confused with everything that had been going on since his Father's capture. His father's capture had caused a lot of problems for the Malfoy family, the main Manor was searched as was all of their other property whether it be local or overseas. Ron countered Tonk's argument of one of his own. "Malfoy has never liked us and Harry was responsible for putting his father in Azakaban. I bet he is plotting his revenge right now." No one responded knowing Ron could be right until Ginny spoke up "They may be absent from your lives but they are making mine a living hell." They all looked at her curiously and she blushed a little "They know I went to the ministry last year with you guys" she continued on cautiously. Tonk's raised an eyebrow "What did they do Gin?" Ginny looked to the table, "oh nothing I couldn't handle. You know a rude comment here, a shove there." Ron started turning red and even with Hermione's calming presence he couldn't help but question Ginny further "There's more isn't there Ginny?" Ginny didn't look up but nodded and started to cry silently. Tonk's shot them all looks hoping that they would get that she wanted them out of there. When they didn't pick up the message "Viktor, would you mind dropping them off to Dumbledore. I'm sure he wouldn't mind them coming early." Viktor nodded as did Hermione but neither Harry nor Ron moved. Harry couldn't help but feel big brotherly around Ginny and he wanted to know just as bad as Ron did what had caused Ginny to cry. Harry hadn't seen Ginny cry very often. Growing up with 6 older brothers, even ones as caring as the Weasley's made a girl tough but Tonk's wouldn't let them stay. "Bye" They all left the room leaving Ginny and Tonk's behind.

When the room had cleared Tonk's sat quietly waiting for Ginny to tell her what happened but it never came. Finally she decided to break the stand off "Ginny, what happened baby?" Ginny wouldn't meet her eye, which wasn't a good sign. She didn't want to push too hard but she desperately needed to find out what had happened. Finally Ginny started to speak. "We had potions just before Lunch today with the Slytherin's, I copped a bit of shit from Snape that's all." Tonk's didn't believe Ginny's terrible lie at all. "Gin, come off it honey. I have known you for over a year. You either don't take that sort of shit personally or you give it back just as good as you get. There's more to it." Ginny nodded uncomfortably "The Slytherin's did give me shit in today's lesson and for some reason Viktor wasn't present. Snape knew about it but of course he didn't stop it. Don't worry I know as well as you do that he has to let it continue but anyway I couldn't really defend myself. When the lesson was over I packed up rather slowly and reassured my friends that I would be fine so they didn't wait for me. I was walking out of the classroom, heading to lunch when four Slytherin's grabbed me and hustled me into a spare classroom. They did a pretty weak locking spell on the door and then pushed me down into a chair." She stopped again and Tonk's didn't know what to do. She had interviewed victims before, but never one who she was close with. She took a deep breath and keeping herself as calm as possible "Then what happened honey?" Ginny looked down "The guy that did that locking charm advanced on me." She waited a second "You know me, I felt I had no choice." Tonk's was really scared now but she nodded her head. "I don't really know what happened. All of a sudden I had my wand out, had done that shield you taught us, you know the one that you don't have to recast until 5 spells had hit and then I started stunning them." Tonk's breathed out a sigh of relief and let her muscles relax just a little and nodded indicating that Ginny should continue with her story "I stunned them, I let myself out and then I went to lunch. I wasn't going to tell anybody and then I stuffed it up by saying something tonight. With all of you, I couldn't have told it to anyone worse unless of course I told all of my brothers." She gave a tight smile. "Gin, honey what happened with that boy when he approached you?" 

The smile disappeared quickly from Ginny's face; Viktor had entered just in time to hear Tonk's question. Ginny clammed up and Tonk's shot him a dirty look but then Ginny looked up at Viktor "You're not telling anyone." Viktor nodded knowing that he wasn't necessarily telling the truth. Ginny looked back at Tonk's basically forgetting that Viktor was there "I don't know. He came towards me and started brushing my cheek, and then I felt one of them with their hand down near my inner thigh." Tonk's nodded "You did good Ginny" Ginny started to cry "I didn't want to, honestly. I was so scared, it was like being back there, I didn't even realise I had done anything until I walked over to the door and had to unlock it." Tonk's just sat there, Ginny wasn't like Hermione she didn't really want a reassuring touch just a presence was enough. When Ginny had calmed down sufficiently Tonk's started again. "Do you remember who it was?" Ginny shook her head "I don't know. I don't think they were in my year but I don't really know. I have never really had trouble with the Slytherin's before. I guess because I opened up their little Chamber." 

Tonk's nodded "Honey, I have to tell Dumbledore. He needs to know. What happens if it was Death Eater orders?" Ginny shook her head venomously "Then Snape would know and he would have told you guys. That's the way it works isn't it?" It was Tonk's turn to shake her head and consider how she was going to answer "Snape, doesn't get told everything. He probably gets told nothing about plans for Hogwart's. I promise no one other than Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Snape will be told." Ginny knew that Tonk's had to tell Dumbledore. And maybe subconsciously she wanted him to know. She nodded her head and told them she wanted to go to bed. Tonk's offered her Hermione's bed knowing that it would never be used which she gratefully accepted and soon she was sleeping fitfully.

When Tonk's emerged from the bedroom she made her way over to Viktor who was looking through a potion book in preparation for his lessons for the next day. He looked up when she entered but she shook her head "I'll tell you the whole story when we go to pick them up. It's nearly time anyway. We'll go and get Severus and Minerva." Tonk's changed from being a young school girl to an older woman who could have passed for McGonagall's sister "My don't you look attractive?" Viktor commented and Tonk's laughed "What famous International Quidditch stars don't have an older woman on the side?" They both laughed happy that things had lightened from before. They left the room and quickly went to collect Minerva and Severus. Snape didn't seem too happy to be interrupted but came anyway. McGonagall was the complete opposite to Snape, she enthusiastically got to her feet and immediately started leading the way as if they didn't know the way to the office. When they got to the office they were surprised to see the four occupants sitting around the room chatting companionably and looking rather pleased with themselves but when they saw who had entered they all sobered up quick enough. 

Dumbledore immediately offered them a seat when he saw the tense looks on Viktor's and Tonk's face. "I am assuming that something has happened and that is why you are all here?" Snape glared at Viktor whilst the rest of them looked at Tonk's. Tonk's didn't really want the Trio to hear what happened so she gave Dumbledore a pointed look and then glanced at the Trio. Apparently Dumbledore got the message "There are very few secrets between us all. Please start your story Tonk's." Tonk's began her story. She watched as Severus and Minerva paled and how Viktor and Hermione face became horrified and then she observed Harry and Ron's anger. They both started to glow and didn't stop until Dumbledore placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and Hermione took Ron's hand in hers. When the boys had calmed down enough to be rational Dumbledore spoke. "I do not wish to do anything about this." Harry and Ron looked at Dumbledore with their mouths wide open "Miss Weasley handled herself admirably thanks very much to your training in the holidays." Ron was the first to speak "Tonk's are you sure she doesn't know who they were because I wouldn't mind discussing a few things with them." Harry nodded and the others in the room paled with the exception to Dumbledore. "Mr Weasley I do not believe that your purposes would be best served going after my Slytherin's." Ron turned red; the Trio had come to respect the surly teacher but at times like this they truly hated him. "I think it would serve my purposes quite well" Ron replied scathingly. 

Dumbledore saw that they weren't getting anywhere and decided to take control of the situation "Lemon Drop Ron?" Ron shook his head and Dumbledore turned to Tonk's "Can I assume that Miss Weasley is safe at the moment?" Tonk's nodded her head allowing Dumbledore to continue. "None of your Slytherin's has come to report anything to you about this?" This question was directed to Snape who shook his head. "Severus I want you to check the dungeons before you return to your room just to make sure that Miss Weasley didn't in fact stun them fully. Minerva you will talk to Miss Weasley tomorrow and see if you can't find out anymore and warn her of the dangers of being alone. Now if that is all?" All of the adults nodded and stood but Ron and Harry stayed in their chairs. Hermione also stayed seated although this was more out of respect for the other two than from belief that Ron and Harry could achieve any more. Dumbledore eyed them carefully "Is there anything you wish for me to do boys?" He asked them. Ron and Harry shared a look and Harry spoke as he was still the closest to the headmaster "We want someone punished?" Dumbledore laughed and then spoke quietly "My boys do you really believe that you will feel any better if these 4 boys are found. The evil that you are fighting will still be out there. It won't change anything." The boys thought about what the old man had said and realised he was right, they nodded and stood with the others. "Good night" They called back as they walked out of the door where Tonk's told McGonagall that Ginny was spending the night in their rooms as Severus swooped off to the dungeons without a look back or a goodbye.

The trio said their goodbyes to Viktor with Ron warning Viktor to look after Ginny. Viktor nodded and left. They were all talking to McGonagall when Hermione quietly pointed out to Tonk's that she hadn't changed back to Tina. Tonk's swore loudly and quickly returned to Dumbledore's office where she changed back to Tina. They all walked companionably back to the Gryffindor tower where Minerva wished them all a good night and reminded them that tomorrow was the night that their lesson was on. Harry, Hermione and Ron nodded, they certainly hadn't forgotten about the lesson they were too excited. Tonk's had a pretty good idea what they were doing but didn't say anything. 

As they entered the common room they were all surprised to find it full. Normally at half past ten at night it was pretty empty. Ron who wasn't in a very good mood shouted loudly "What are you all still doing up? Do you want to know what the famous Trio has been up to? Well I'll tell you. We were hiding. Hiding from all of you intrusive little pipsqueaks." The common room turned silent and nearly everyone left save a few people who actually had a reason for being up. Neville approached them carefully "You alright Ron?" he asked cautiously. Ron desperately wanted to continue his tirade but knew Neville wasn't the person to heap it all on. He nodded and then Neville asked about Ginny, "I haven't seen her since we went to get changed for tea. I'm a bit worried about her." Hermione smiled calmly at him and lied smoothly "She's spending the night in the hospital wing. Ron passed her one of the Twin's products and unfortunately things didn't go as planned." Neville gave Ron a dirty look but Ron was too busy admiring Hermione to even notice. Hermione continued on "You certainly have improved on a broom, Neville" Neville turned bright red but laughed "Yeah, I have been practising a lot. You have improved a lot too Hermione." Hermione nodded and then made the comment about how tired she was. They all couldn't help agreeing the early starts, school, flying and extra lessons left them feeling exhausted by the end of the day. They said their goodnights with Hermione kissing both her boys on the cheek just so she could feel Ron's skin beneath her lips and then they left for their respective dormitories.

That night wasn't a pleasant one for many people. Ginny tossed and turned regularly keeping Viktor awake by her occasional moan. Tonk's also had a hard time falling asleep. But it was the Trio that had the most trouble of all. When Ron, Harry and Neville climbed into their beds and shut their curtains like the night before they called out their goodnights. Harry immediately closed his eyes but didn't fall asleep. Ron however started in on the exercises that Firenze had taught him. He took deep calming voices and allowed his mind to wander but with a constant thought on Ginny and her attack. Soon he was glowing with power, Harry opened his eyes. He had felt the change in the air and he was surprised to find that it was Ron who was doing it. He carefully made his way to the bed, trying his best not to alert the others in the room. 

Harry poked Ron carefully at first and then harder when that didn't help he didn't know what to do. He sat down on the side of Ron's bed and thought. When they were at Dumbledore's Hermione would have embraced him in her arms and spoke reassuringly to him. But that wasn't really an option at the moment. He cast a light silencing spell that would encompass the curtained area and started speaking reassuringly to Ron "Ron come on, come back, you're safe mate." Ron slowly started to stop glowing and it wasn't long before his eyes were open. Harry smiled down at him "Where were you?" Ron didn't smile back but spoke quietly "I went back to Ginny's attack to find the boys that did this to her but I couldn't see their faces. I tried so hard but they never came." Harry was horrified that Ron had gone to see the attack but oddly curious at the same time. "Can you go and see anything you want?" Ron shrugged his shoulders. Harry pressed on "You have seen some of my past haven't you?" Ron looked uncomfortable but nodded slowly. Harry paled and then swung his fist at Ron luckily it missed "You fucking bastard. How could you, what did you see?" Ron wanted to cry, he had seen so much and he didn't want to see any of it "I swear to you. I couldn't control the visions I had of your past. Firenze only taught me yesterday how to retrieve specific visions from the past." Harry didn't really want to hear that "What have you seen Ron?" he asked in a tight voice. Ron stared at him so that he could see the pain in his eyes when he confessed "Nearly everything Harry. I saw your parents being killed. I saw Quirrel and Voldemort at the Mirror of Erised, The chamber of Secrets, Cedric, the duel with Voldemort and then the ministry visit." Harry was shocked and didn't say anything as he moved back to his bed and closed his eyes not allowing any conversation.

Eventually Ron and Harry fell asleep but Ron was awoken only hours later to Harry's screams. He had woken the whole dormitory with his screams of Sirius and Cedric. Ron moved over to wake him. It wasn't an easy task and the rest of the boys in the dormitory were starting to worry but eventually Ron woke him. He shepherded him out of the dorm room shooting looks back at the rest of the room as if to say don't you dare follow. By the time Ron manoeuvred Harry down the stairs they found a half dressed Tonk's waiting for them "What the hell are" she cut herself off when she saw the state of Harry. She knew the reason why the three of them slept together was to ward off nightmares but she didn't really think that they could be that bad but seeing Harry's sweat covered body and Ron's pale face she knew that they must have been horrible. "I'll go get Mione" Ron shot Tonk's a grateful look as Harry made his way to the burnt out fire. He took a seat on the floor while Ron stood waiting for Hermione to return. It wasn't long before she came rushing down the stairs. You would not have been able to guess that she had been sleeping except for the crease wrinkle on her face. She was alert and looking for Harry but Ron stopped her before she could go and comfort him. "Nightmare about Sirius and Cedric. It's all my fault Hermione. I told him about my visions." Hermione didn't say anything just grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him over to Harry who was staring at them vacantly. Hermione sat behind him and immediately put her arms around him, when Harry and Hermione had made themselves comfortable Ron did the same hugging Hermione. They spoke softly to each other for a good hour while Tonk's sat on the top of the girls stairs watching. Eventually they all stood up. "Tonk's the boys are sleeping with me. It won't be a problem we are up before anyone else anyway." Tonk's nodded they would be up in a matter of hours anyway and they all tromped up the stairs to the girls dormitory and fell back to sleep. 

Wednesday's animagus lesson turned out to be the most interesting thing they had done all week. The trio had found during the summer, much to their amusement that Minerva McGonagall was fun to be around when she was removed from the classroom setting. She had a dry comment for nearly all situations but she also had a large repertoire of jokes that were genuinely funny. When Tonk's dropped them off for their lesson she quickly set them all at ease by offering tea and a quick informal chat. When the pleasantries finished Hermione gave a recap of all that they had learnt about how to become animagi. McGonagall couldn't help but be impressed at how far they had progressed but mainly it was at Hermione's ability to make the boys work in their summer holiday. McGonagall asked random questions to each of them and couldn't believe when all questions were answered correctly. Hermione picked up on McGonagall's disbelief after answering another question correctly she decided to explain "Professor we have a very good reason for doing this you know it and we know it." McGonagall nodded and asked a few more questions which were answered successfully "Well seems like you are ready for the next stage. Now there are two ways to find out what animal you will turn into. The first way is a questionnaire that has approximately 200 yes no questions and eventually you find your animal. However I suggest that you use the other method as the questionnaire needs absolute truth and I am assuming you do not really want to ingest some Veritasserum to find out. Instead you are going to use the potion technique. Now I know that you have had a very busy week but I expect that you wouldn't mind if we make the potion on Friday." They all shared a look of excitement; they were going to find out what animals they were on Friday. McGonagall didn't really need an answer to her question but Hermione gave one anyway "If that is good for you Professor." McGonagall smiled back at them "Severus has offered the use of one of his classrooms for us to use. As I have you last lesson on Friday we will leave straight from my class." They all nodded and when Tonk's arrived they thanked the Professor and hurried out of the classroom.

Tonk's couldn't believe the change in the Trio's attitude once they returned from the lesson with McGonagall. They had been in a bad mood all day, obviously tired from last nights events and testy because of Trio Talk. Hermione and Ron's fight was the main story of the column followed closely by Ron's outburst in the common room. When they arrived back at Gryffindor Tower no one looked up obviously remembering what had happened the previous evening. The trio found a spot near Dean, Neville and Ginny and sat down and enjoyed a light hearted conversation with them. But soon their excitement wore off and they found themselves trying to cover up yawns and it was Ron who crumbled first "I'm off to bed" he said loudly so that Tonk's could hear as well. The others all nodded their agreement and soon they were all fast asleep. 

Thursday turned out to be a great day for everyone. The morning training session went well. Lessons went well especially DADA where Percy had tried to embarrass Tonk's. They didn't have too much homework so Hermione let them go flying and then while sitting in their office Ron made an announcement "Hermione and I are going on a date tonight, Harry has his occlumency lesson and we need to spend some time together alone." Tonk's raised her eyebrows; Ron hadn't discussed any of this with her but Ron went on to explain. "Tonk's you can tell when we leave the room can't you?" Tonk's nodded. "So if we promise to stay in there you would be confident that we couldn't get out with out you knowing?" Tonk's nodded again and Ron turned sheepish "Do you and Viktor mind hanging out in the office or maybe Viktor's office?" Tonk's and Viktor shared a look, neither of them minded very much "We'll hang out in your office that way I'll be close by." Tonk's said. Ron smiled widely "Well then that's good. We'll be ready to be picked up at 9.45, I have organised with Dobby for a dinner for two in our rooms. Bye." He grabbed Hermione's hand and left with the rest of them hurrying to catch up. When they all reached their rooms Harry couldn't help but feel a bit envious of the two of them but he pushed it to the back of his mind, wished them a good time and left with Viktor and Tonk's for tea.

When Harry arrived at Dumbledore's office he couldn't help but feel a little nervous. Occlumency with Snape had been a resounding failure. He said the password, waved goodbye to Tonk's and Viktor and knocked on the door that led to Dumbledore's office. When he entered Dumbledore sat before his desk eyes glittering as they normally do when he was amused by something "I hear that Ron and Hermione are having a date tonight?" Harry couldn't help but laugh. Only an old married couple would call a night at home a date but it had become their reality that they couldn't go and have a date in the astronomy tower or anywhere else where they would be alone and unprotected. "Yes. They are having a date. They have been the ultimate married couple since 1st year though. You know that." Dumbledore chuckled remembering portraits reports on their squabbles and McGonagall's stories. "Yes. That they have. Now we are going to start by meditating like we do with out other sessions. You are going to get your magic and place it around your brain, much like you do when you are trying to become invisible." Harry nodded and then asked a question "This isn't how I did it with Professor Snape. Did he teach me wrong?" Dumbledore immediately shook his head "He did not teach you wrong my boy. What he was trying to do is the way that I taught him how to do occlumency however it is not the way I do it. You are up to a point with your training that you are able to manipulate your magic and move it around but Severus has never been taught how to do it. You see wizards like muggles never use all of the power that we are capable of. What I am teaching you involves harnessing a greater proportion of your power which will allow you to block people with your mind using most peoples unrealised power." Harry nodded but didn't quite understand. 

Dumbledore led him through some meditation and it wasn't long before Harry had control of his magic. Dumbledore's voice guided him as he moved the magic around him to circle around his brain. Dumbledore called out "Legilimens" and tried his best to break into Harry's mind. At the call of the incantation Harry started to feel the pressure on his brain but he held the magic where it was. Suddenly Dumbledore found a weak spot and made his move in but Harry's control was too great and he moved Dumbledore away from the painful memories and into the more platonic ones as he slowly got his magic under control once again. The memories that flashed by him were quite distracting but finally he was ready to get Dumbledore out of his head. He moved the magic towards Dumbledore and slowly pushed him out of his head. Harry's eyes opened when Dumbledore was completely gone from his head. He was in the exact same spot as where he started from. "Congratulations Harry, you didn't keep me out completely, but you were successful in keeping me from seeing anything important. You will improve quickly when you take into consideration the Invisibility Training." Harry looked down at his watch to see if they would be having another go but was quite surprised to find that it was already ten to ten. "Would you care for a lemon drop now that we have finished or would you care to discuss your nightmare from last night?" Harry looked up, he didn't really want to discuss the previous nights dream yet he didn't really want to talk about anything else. "No on both accounts Albus. How is everybody doing at home?" Dumbledore knew who everybody was. The Weasley's had moved permanently into Dumbledore's house and Moody, Remus and Kingsley nearly always stayed the night there anyway. "Fine, just fine. I believe your party is ready to pick you up. Come in." Hermione, Ron and Tonk's entered and made some mandatory small talk before they all decided that it was time for bed and left. 

On the walk back to the common room Harry looked closely at Hermione and Ron. Each of them was sporting a large grin and he could feel the happiness radiating off of them. Harry also noticed that they both had swollen lips and the beginnings of a hickey were sprouting out behind Hermione's neck "Ron you dirty boy, who do you think you are marking Hermione?" Ron turned red but Hermione paled "What are you talking about Harry?" She asked worriedly, Harry started to laugh and then realised the seriousness of the situation. If everyone saw Hermione's hickey then rumours were sure to start. "Hermione, you have a hickey on your neck." Hermione contained a shriek but soon everyone was peering at her neck. "Shit, Shit, Shit" was Ron's chorus but Hermione was much too upset to worry about Ron's swearing. "Shut up Ron, I can fix this" came Tonk's calm reply. They all made a visible effort to calm themselves and soon Hermione's hickey was magically concealed. Hermione thought about telling Ron off but reconsidered it when she thought about the fun that they had had during their date. They had shared a lovely meal but then spent the rest of the night in each others arms. Kissing and rubbing and exploring. They were both very disappointed when Tonk's banged loudly on the door signalling the end of their date.

Friday was the day of the double divination and arithmancy lessons. Like all of the double lessons it was the first lesson in the morning. As this was the only lesson that the Trio didn't share extra effort needed to be taken in getting to lessons. As it was the first lesson it was easy on Friday's. The four of them left breakfast together and dropped Hermione off to class on the way up to the astronomy tower. Professor Trelawney was back as the teacher and she had been very vocal on Ron's divining ability. Of course the rest of the class thought that she was mad as they had no idea on Ron's new found talent and Harry and Ron were sure to keep it that way. They sat in their usual seats and Tonk's joined them and they acted the same way they did every year. They made absurd predictions, joked around and made fun of Lavender and Parvati who were still hanging on to all of Trelawney's words. That was until that fateful Friday. Trelawney had just asked them to start reading each others irises when once again Ron received a strong vision. To begin with none of the class noticed but then he started radiating power and the class all turned towards him but they couldn't see anything as Tonk's had quickly covered Ron with an invisibility cloak that she carried with her wherever she went. The class was perplexed but eventually turned back towards their work wondering just where Ron had disappeared to. Under the cloak Ron wasn't doing very well. He had just emerged from the trance and was having trouble controlling his breathing but he had had enough visions to know what he had to do. He removed the pensive he carried everywhere he went and quickly deposited the memory into it. When Tonk's pulled the cloak off he nodded at her which she gathered meant that the vision related to the war. Tonk's handed Harry and Ron each a sweet from her Skiving Snackbox and soon Harry and Ron were puking their guts up. Trelawney dismissed the three of them and then proceeded to tell the rest of the class that she had seen it but didn't want to worry them.

As soon as the three of them had exited the classroom Harry and Ron ate the other end of their sweets and immediately stopped throwing up. Tonk's considered whether to go and get Hermione from her class but then decided against it, they had plenty of time before her class ended. Tonk's started shepherding the boys down to Dumbledore's office. They said the password and knocked on the door and were immediately called in. 

Harry and Ron were surprised by who they found in Dumbledore's office, Mad Eye and Kingsley were there in what was obviously a serious meeting. Dumbledore said hello and offered them all a chocolate frog which Ron gratefully accepted and then conjured up a seat for each of them. "I am assuming this isn't a pleasure call?" Dumbledore asked kindly. Ron and Harry shook their heads allowing Tonk's to tell the story. All eyes fell to Ron and he timidly answered the unasked question "Voldemort's going to try and get werewolves." Harry and Tonk's took a deep breath and Kingley and Mad Eye shared a raised eyebrow but Dumbledore just sat there taking in the scene and then asked if they could all visit the memory. Ron nodded and pulled out the pensive and soon they were all watching the scene. The scene was not pretty. They were in a dungeon and there was about 60 wizards sitting on the floor of a large cell talking among themselves. Kingsley stepped closer to one of them. "They all have silver bracelets on I can see the burns." Moody then moved to the cells doors. "These are all silver plated as well. My money's on their being other security measures. Where are we?" The memory moved further and Lucius, Bellatrix and Voldemort were talking "No one has reported the missing werewolves. Our plan is proceeding just as planned. The full moon is in 2 days and then we will unleash them on Diagon Alley." They all laughed at Voldemort's plans. The memory ended there and they all emerged from the pensive. Moody was the first to speak "Well Severus was right, what are we going to do about this Dumbledore?" Dumbledore thought quietly for a minute and then looked up "I want a meeting tonight and I would like to see Remus as soon as possible." Kingsley and Moody stood up knowing that it was there queue to leave. A few last minute questions were answered and soon they made their way out of the office. Dumbledore rounded on Tonk's, Ron and Harry "I will see you all at my office at 11 tonight. But otherwise I think that will be all."

The three of them left Dumbledore's office and then turned to look at each other. Tonk's was the first to speak "Well the war is really heating up isn't it?" Harry and Ron nodded solemnly as Tonk's continued "And I'm looking after a group of kids at Hogwart's the safest place in the wizarding world." Harry and Ron looked up with indignant looks plastered on their faces. "Well we didn't ask for your help. We have managed well enough for the past 5 years. I'm sure Hermione and Ron would help me to find a way to defeat Voldemort." Tonk's felt terrible. Guarding Harry as well as Hermione and Ron was one of the most important jobs that the order had. "Look I'm sorry about what I said but we really shouldn't be talking about it here. We'll head down to pick up Hermione and then we will go and talk outside during Hagrid's lesson." Both boys nodded but didn't say anything, still smarting from Tonk's kid comment. They promptly made their way down to Hermione's class and picked her up and quickly bought her up to speed. 

The rest of the day passed quickly and soon they found that they were attending their last lesson of the day with McGonagall. The lesson itself was blatantly easy for the three of them as it was a pretty easy spell once you got the wand movements right. As the end of the lesson approached McGonagall made her way over to the Trio. "I'm afraid that we are going to have to postpone tonights activities." McGonagall left as quickly as she had arrived. Ron looked puzzled, as did Harry, was she talking about the order meeting. Hermione too was puzzled but being the intelligent woman that she was chose not to make it obvious to the rest of the world and then all of a sudden she understood, they were not going to be able to do their animagus transformation. She looked crestfallen when she realised what McGonagall meant but being the oblivious boys that Harry and Ron were neither picked up on her dejected look. When the lesson finally drew to a close the four of them gathered their belongings and headed down to their office. 

The rest of the day passed quickly. Once again they went out flying with Luna, Neville and Ginny and then tea was spent with the Trio trying to convince Neville to try out for the quidditch team and by the end of the meal he had at least promised that he would think about attending the tryouts. For the first time since they got back to Hogwart's the Trio spent the evening in the Gryffindor's common room trying desperately to distract themselves with normalcy that just wasn't present in their lives. Luckily for them by the time quarter to eleven came around the common room was empty of everyone except the Trio, Neville, Tonk's and Ginny. Tonk's stared pointedly at Hermione who understood exactly what she was meant to do "Oops I have forgotten my homework, can you come and get it with me?" She asked casually. Tonk's started to nod as did Ron and Harry but when Neville started to nod Ginny who had worked out what they were doing smoothly interrupted "You can't leave me here by myself Neville, what sort of gentleman are you?" Neville blushed and quickly turned to Hermione "Normally I would come too Hermione, but you heard Ginny, it would be ungentlemanlike of me to leave her alone." Tonk's shot Ginny a grateful look as the four exited the common room.

There was little talking between the group as they made their way to Dumbledore's office where they met up with Snape, Viktor and McGonagall. "Everyone is present, Tonk's I believe that maybe you should change back to a more normal appearance." Tonk's looked sheepishly at Dumbledore before changing back to her normal Pink haired young but not that young shape. Viktor wolf whistled when Tonks had finished transforming whilst Snape sneered at the young quidditch star whilst Dumbledore and McGonagall shared knowing glances and the trio raised their eyebrows at each other. "If you have quite finished Professor Krum, Miss Tonk's" Dumbledore's eyes sparkled as he said this "If you could all put your finger on this quill, the portkey should activate itself in ten seconds." They all felt the all too familiar tug at their navels and they soon found themselves in the middle of a largely empty room. Harry's stomach tightened involuntarily "Is this the right place Professor? Where is everybody else?" Snape turned to Harry "Of course this is where we were meant to arrive, do you think we wouldn't have removed our wands if we were worried about where we were. And as to your other question Mr Potter, everybody else is sure to turn up soon, we had to arrive early so that we could set up. Does that satisfy your curiosity or would you like further explanation?" Harry started to go red but Hermione gently placed a hand on his forearm and whispered quietly "Don't Harry it's what he wants." Harry had visibly calmed down and soon they all got to work, moving chairs whilst Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape did the harder work such as magically enlarging the room.

Small pops started occurring and soon Harry, Hermione and Ron found themselves in what had become an all too familiar 4 person hug when Mrs Weasley apparated in and spotted the Trio "Oh I have missed you so much, it's so good to see you all so safe. though I do wish you didn't come to these meetings." Ron slowly pushed his Mum away "Geez Mum, we only left a week ago and with that Trio Talk, you and the rest of the wizarding world knows all about our lives. Why didn't you tell me that I was in the paper. It was bloody scary returning to school to find all of these people watching me. This first year came and asked me if I was the famous Ron Weasley and I had no idea that he was talking about me." Suddenly laughs interrupted Ron's tirade to his Mother and once again he found himself being watched, however this time not by spying first years but by all of the members of the order. Dumbledore looked over to him, eyes twinkling "Have you finished now Ron or would you like to continue on with your Dear Mum ramblings." This had everyone laughing once again as nearly all of them had during their times at Hogwarts had to write home 'Dear Mum' letters. Once the laughter had settled down and people had started to take their seats Dumbledore got on with the meeting.

The Trio were quite quiet throughout the meeting, the same couldn't be said for Tonk's. She had obviously used her time since Ron's vision to do some serious thinking about their werewolf problem. What was most surprising about the meeting for the group was that Remus Lupin was present and what he had to report to the order was not at all pleasant. He had spent the time from Ron's vision visiting all of the werewolves that he knew and found that the majority of them had already been captured. It was nearing 3 in the morning when Hermione decided to put forth an idea. She addressed Snape "Do you be any chance keep Polyjuice Potion professor." Snape nodded his head trying desperately not to sneer at the Know-it-all as he was wondering where her line of thought was taking her. She continued on bravely "If you could get some of Pettigrew's hair do you think maybe you could place the Imperius Curse on the guards and get them to administer the Wolfsbane Potion to the Werewolves, therefore drastically reducing the risk of them biting other people and also the risk of those trying to foil the attack." 

Most people looked at Hermione disgustedly and some even started whispering between themselves that maybe she wasn't really what she appeared. Maybe she was like the papers had said after Harry for his fame when Dumbledore raised his hand and all conversation ceased. He looked at Hermione "You do realise Hermione that you are suggesting to use an unforgivable. We have to be careful that we do not become who that we are fighting against." Hermione considered what the Professor had said and then nodded and looked around at the rest of the order "I perfectly understand what I am suggesting as you know. However I believe it is one of the better suggestions that have been considered but maybe we should ask Professor Snape?" All eyes focused on Professor Snape, he had been thinking about what the little know-it-all had suggested for a while now and could see nothing wrong with the logistics of it all. It was a well thought out and logical plan. However he was having trouble separating Hermione know-it-all Granger who encompassed all of the Gryffindor traits that he found nauseating with the girl that sat before him. However Dumbledore interrupted his thoughts "Severus?" Snape looked around at the rest of the order "The plan is not without some merits and if no one else can come up with a solution by tomorrow at midnight I may be able to fine tune Miss Granger's plan to work." The order all sat quietly, Snape's speech had confirmed that the plan was basically set in stone. Dumbledore ended the meeting after telling them all to think hard about the situation and if anyone came up with any other ideas to contact him at the school.

Soon only Dumbledore's most trusted people were left the Weasley's and Lupin surrounded the Trio whilst Dumbledore was surrounded by the remaining members but it wasn't too long before Dumbledore announced that it was time to head back to school unfortunately for the Trio Mrs Weasley decided that a Kings Cross farewell was in order and once again gave them warnings, hugs and kisses before they all put their finger on the portkey waiting for it to activate again. When they returned to Dumbledore's office they quickly bid their goodbyes to the remaining professors and were heading out of the door when Dumbledore spoke to them "It might be a good idea if you slept in the staff quarters tonight, we wouldn't want any of the students to know that you have been out roaming the school at 3.30 at night." The three of them nodded and made their way down to their rooms in absolute silence. 

When they reached their rooms Tonk's looked at them and seeing how weary they were immediately felt sorry for them. They certainly didn't look like the 15 and 16 year old witches and wizards that they were. They all looked as if they could fall asleep on their feet. "Guys, you should hop into bed, special treat tomorrow, you can sleep in as long as you want." The trio didn't even thank her as they made their way into Harry's room to go to bed. However once they were in there they realised their problem "I don't have any pj's" Hermione all of a sudden blurted out and then she started crying. Harry and Ron looked at her and started to laugh. Ron lifted her head up "Hermione, its not that big a problem, just sleep in your bras and undies, we're too tired to even care that you aren't wearing any pyjamas" Hermione nodded but still felt oddly uncomfortable about the whole situation "Oh alright then but you boys have to get out while I change and get under the covers." The boys shared a look, for such a logical and sensible Hermione sure made some dumb comments. They left the room only to find a rather disgruntled Tonk's poking her head out of her room. "It's late guys, go to bed." Harry and Ron both laughed "We want to go to bed as much as you want to however Hermione wanted us to leave the room while she gets undressed and under the covers." It was Tonk's turn to laugh and soon Harry and Ron re-entered the bedroom only to find Hermione already asleep. The boys slipped out of their robes down to their boxes and took their places next to the girl that they would do anything for.

For the first time since the Trio had returned to Hogwart's they had a long uninterrupted sleep. Hermione was the first to wake of course but she knew that if she got up then she would wake up both of the boys so she lay there breathing deeply in the hopes that she would fall back to sleep but no luck. Just as Hermione was starting to drift off once again, Harry awoke. If left to his own accord Harry had this amazing ability to wake up immediately. One second he was sleeping deeply the next he was fully alert. Hermione rolled over and looked at Harry "Morning Harry" Harry smiled at Hermione "Morning Hermione, you know you started crying last night because you didn't have any pyjamas." Hermione looked at him incredulously "What are you talking about Harry Potter. I would never start crying for such a stupid thing, there are too many other more important things to cry about." But the more she thought about it the more likely it seemed. Harry gave her a knowing smile, it felt nice, joking around with her but he started to frown a little when Hermione broached the next subject as her revenge for bringing up the pyjama incident. "Mr Potter, I believe that you made a promise that you were going to kiss 5 girls this year. Who do you think will be your first?" Harry was saved from answering when Ron started squirming, the cue that he was in the midst of waking up and Harry decided that he would leave giving the couple a bit of quality time.

Harry got up and made his way down into their living area only to find Tonk's and Viktor in the midst of a meal that looked decidedly like lunch "Wotcher, Harry" Harry nodded his head but didn't say anything as he was lost in thought about the topic that Hermione had broached. It wasn't until Tonk's voice interrupted him did he realise that he was still in his boxers "You know Harry I didn't really pick you as the exhibitionist type, I always thought it would be more of a Ron trait." Harry started to blush but got a hold of himself, it was hardly a crime to walk around in your boxers, plenty of people did it at the Weasley household and he had seen Moony and Shacklebolt once or twice at Dumbledore's in their boxers. "Well you know everything else about me Tonk's so why not what is under my loose robes, do you think I am sexy?" At this statement Tonk's burst out laughing so hard that she knocked over her pumpkin juice "Priceless Harry, I am sure you are going to get heaps of girls with that sort of flirting, all I can say is that I really pity the girl that you really fall for" By this time even Viktor was laughing however all of the noise had bought Ron and Hermione out into the living room as well. Ron was still clad in his boxers but Hermione had had the presence of mind to put on her school robe. However their appearance caused more laughter when Viktor pointed to Ron and turned to Tonk's and said "Well you were half right"

After they all had settled down the Trio all took a seat at the table and Tonk's asked in a semi-serious voice "Well what are your plans for today?" Before the end of the question was out of Tonk's mouth Hermione had started to answer "Well Ron, Harry and I are going to do all of our homework" Harry and Ron started to open their mouths but one glare from Hermione told them that there was no way that she would let them escape, however Viktor who did not know that particular look turned to Harry "Would you rather come flying with me?" Harry's eyes lit up but they were quickly returned to normal when Hermione rounded on Viktor ? "How could you even suggest it, Ron and Harry haven't done any homework all week. They still are in school in case you have forgotten." Viktor had the good grace to look properly chastised and even broached a small smile when he announced that he was going to go and ask Ginny if she would like to go instead but once again he was shot down "You can not Viktor, it is Ginny's OWL year and she hasn't done much more homework than those two" Hermione said whilst pointing at the disappointed Harry and Ron. Viktor was going to open his mouth when he saw a small shake of the head coming from Harry. Viktor decided that Harry did know Hermione much better so he let it go.

Once lunch was finished they all made their way down to their office only to find a large student contingent waiting for them. Ron who was still smiling after their sleep in and subsequent lunch shouted to the kids "What seems to be the problem people?" All of a sudden people started shouting out questions "Can you help us with out Defence homework?", "Where were you this morning?", "Professor Can I have your autograph", "Ron will you go with me?", "Harry will you go out with me?", they would have been able to laugh it all off however one of the Ravenclaw 7th years suddenly grabbed Hermione and placed a kiss roughly on her lips. Suddenly Ron and Harry were radiating power and Hermione was doing their very best to placate them but the boys had just about had enough. 

What with Ginny being attacked by the Slytherin's and now an unknown boy kissing Hermione they were not going to take it. The crowd that had gathered had all taken a step back from the two intimidating boys when Viktor spoke up "What is your name?" he asked the near petrified boy. The Ravenclaw looked up at him, but instantly dropped his head when he saw the anger radiating within the surly Quidditch stars eyes. "John Hellawell" he mumbled. Viktor took a deep breath trying to calm himself, it wouldn't do the situation any good if he let his emotions take over like Ron and Harry did. "What gives you the right to kiss Miss Granger like that?" John didn't know how to reply so he stayed silent. Viktor sneaked a glance over to where Hermione and now Ginny were still trying to get Harry and Ron under control. "You will have a weeks worth of detentions with Professor Snape and I will talk to your head of house. Now if you have any decency you will apologise to Miss Granger. However I believe that maybe you shouldn't do that right this minute as you may be hexed by Mr Weasley and Mr Potter. I think you should leave right now. That goes for the rest of you as well." Slowly the crowd started to disperse leaving only a few Gryffindor 6th years, Luna, Ginny and Viktor. Tonk's ushered the remaining people into the office and shut the door leaving Viktor outside to watch over the Trio.

Viktor could see that the Harry and Ron situation had not been dispersed when the crowd had. He bravely grabbed Harry and Ron's hand and told Hermione to get into the office with Tonk's and started marching the boys off towards the dungeon where he knew for a fact that Snape kept calming draughts when he unexpectedly ran into Dumbledore. Dumbledore took one look at the boys and motioned to Viktor to let go of them. The boys showed nothing at having been released by Viktor, nor did they acknowledge Dumbledore's presence. Dumbledore once again turned to Viktor "You may return to Miss Granger now Professor Krum" Viktor nodded and quickly made his way back to the office whilst Dumbledore calmly but forcibly told the boys to make there way to his office. 

Dumbledore quietly spoke the password for his office and instructed the boys to make their way to some chairs. Each boy took a chair, still not fully in control of their actions, it was like they were under a very strong imperius curse. Dumbledore surveyed them sadly and then took a hold of Harry's hand and carefully drained him of some of his magic and then did the same to Ron. He turned back to face Harry knowing full well that Ares would be doing something similar for Ron and that Harry was not going to be happy when he realised what he had done pronounced the infamous words "Legilimens" Unlike the occlumency lesson Harry did nothing to try and stop Dumbledore from accessing his memories. Although tempted Dumbledore made no attempt at accessing Harry's darker thoughts instead he made his way through to the happier ones of him with Hermione, Ron and the Weasley's. Soon Harry seemed to have come out of his self imposed trance and Dumbledore lifted the spell. They sat in silence for another 5 minutes until Ron seemed to come out of his trance and then Dumbledore offered them both a lemon drop however both declined but for a change Dumbledore insisted. Each of the boys took one of the lollies and instantly started to feel a little better. "Quite soothing isn't it?" Harry who still felt more comfortable around the headmaster answered for the both of them "Yes you're right Professor, thank you."

Dumbledore's face dropped at the overly pleasant reply that came from Harry but decided to press ahead. He looked at each of the boys in turn and calmly spoke to them "I thought that we were past this Professor business boys?" Harry was surprised by his statement but decided that he needed to justify why he used Professor instead of Albus "Professor Dumbledore we are here to be punished, we are students and if Viktor, Hermione and Ares hadn't intervened we would have seriously hurt or maybe even killed the boy who attacked Hermione." Dumbledore chuckled heartily "Attacked Hermione?" Even Ron managed a smile at this but Dumbledore sobered up quickly "What Mr Hellawell did was both inappropriate and I am sure unwanted however Hermione is a very capable witch as you already know and she would have been able to handle the situation well enough with out you both scaring the entire Hogwart's population. Why do you think you reacted the way that you did?" Harry sat there and thought about it but Ron didn't need to think twice about his answer "He kissed my girlfriend" Dumbledore surveyed him over his glasses and then looked at Harry who was still thinking about his answer and then asked gently to Ron "Are you sure that is all?" Ron started to nod his head when Ares interrupted him "_Think again Ronny boy" _Ron then started to think about what had happened. He heard all of those people shouting their questions at them, he noticed that he was in a good mood and then all of a sudden he saw the Ravenclaw lunge at Hermione. All of a sudden Ron realised that he felt a tugging at his heart and he could suddenly feel Hermione's fear and disgust. Ron looked up at Dumbledore "I could sense her fear" Harry started to nod, Ron had put into words what he had just realised, he too had felt Hermione's fear. Both boys looked at Dumbledore fearfully.

Dumbledore stood and made his way over to Fawkes who was very quickly approaching his burning day giving the boys time to think about the revelation that they both had. Harry was the first to speak "How is that possible Albus?" Dumbledore didn't turn around but answered any way "I believe it is because the bond that you share is so strong and has manifested itself into being part of your magic." Neither boys understood so Dumbledore continued on "What did you try to do to Bellatrix after Sirius died Harry?" Harry looked at Dumbledore he hadn't told Ron about trying to put Bellatrix under one of the unforgivables and he had completely forgotten that Ron would have seen it in one of his visions. But Dumbledore urged him on "I tried to use the cruciatus curse on her but it didn't work." Dumbledore nodded his head, it was the answer he was looking for "And why exactly didn't it work?" Harry thought back to the conversation he had with Dumbledore that night "Because my magic wouldn't let me. I didn't really want to do it." 

"That's right, hopefully that helps my explanation a bit but we need to talk about other more important things." It was the boys turn to nod, though the explanation hadn't helped at all. 

Dumbledore watched the boys nodding their heads; he could tell that the boys hadn't really comprehended what he had told them, he managed to keep his face straight as he turned back to them "What you both have to learn to distinguish is between real danger when using all of your skills and magic is necessary to achieve your goals and between perceived danger. Hermione perceived danger when Mr Hellawell went to kiss her but then she realised that she wasn't in any real danger. However we will work more on this later. I believe now that you have settled down you should return to Hermione. I believe she has some homework planned for the both of you and I am nearly certain that she would be pestering Tonk's about coming to find you." Both boys suddenly laughed, Dumbledore certainly had Hermione's measure. Well in actual fact Dumbledore had all of their measures. 

Dumbledore discreetly followed the boys back to their office and the minute that they opened the door Dumbledore disappeared from view but that was the boys smallest worry as all of a sudden they were engulfed by a hysterical bushy haired young woman launched herself on them. Hermione wasn't crying but she was bloody close and then all of a sudden her stance changed. She let go of them, shut the door and rounded on them "You had me scared. Who do you think you are? I am quite sure that I could have taken care of that boy but no. You had to go and get all excited and then I had to calm you down. You're lucky that Viktor was there." Ron opened his mouth but luckily Ares intervened "_You scared her Ron, just let her go okay." _ After listening to Ares sensible advice Ron decided that as usual the best way to distract Hermione would be for her to do some homework as sitting there and making out didn't seem like such a good idea as he finally noticed the large crowd that was in their office. 

Before he could comment on the crowd he heard a voice calling out to Hermione. He turned to face the voice and was appalled to see Dean Thomas in the office "So its Viktor is it Hermione. Harry isn't good enough. That's where you were last night and obviously you took Harry and Ron to watch." Dean was very lucky that Dumbledore had drained some of their magic because they would have lost control if he hadn't. However Dean didn't feel too lucky when Tonk's punched him and broke his nose, Neville elbowed him hard in his ribs and Ginny hexed him with her Bat Bogey Hex before shouting "Get out Dean, you're not wanted here and we are not going out anymore." Dean looked around as best he could with his broken and bleeding nose and decided that he could quite possibly get away with another insult before he left. "You can't break up with me; you've been quite frigid since we came back and I wanted to dump you by the middle of the holidays. I only wanted to see what Harry, Ron and Hermione got up to in the summer anyway." He started stomping off but found himself unable to move when he got to Ron and Harry as each of them had grabbed a shoulder. Ron pulled his arm back as far as it could go, aimed at his already broken nose and let loose with a huge punch. Needless to say that Dean needed a bit of help to make it to the hospital wing. 

When Seamus had left supporting Dean, Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way over to their respective desks and started working on their homework, pointedly ignoring everyone else in the room. Eventually they all left except for the normal group. Tonk's went over and locked the door and turned to Ginny "Are you alright Gin?" Gin looked up and smiled, "yeah you did a great job on his nose, as did you Ron. Thanks Neville." Neville looked at Ginny and blushed but Viktor spoke up "Tina, Ron you have detention with me tomorrow night. He deserved it but I am still a Hogwart's Professor." Tonk's and Ron nodded but Neville looked a bit confused "Don't I have detention professor?" Viktor looked at Neville and thought about all he had seen and heard about the boy before answering. "I didn't see anything Neville, why don't you call me Viktor in here." Neville paled but nodded enthusiastically. A lull in the conversation occurred and before things could become too uncomfortable Hermione announced to all of their visitors that they really had to get on with their homework. Just as they were all about to leave Hermione called out to Neville "Neville, you can bring your homework down here if you like and join our little study session." Neville thought about it but decided against it. He shook his head and left the room with the others. 

After a solid 3 hours of work all of their homework was complete. Viktor had worked on his lesson plans, Hermione had completed her Ancient Runes work as she had already finished the rest of her homework and Tonk's, Ron and Harry had finished all of their homework but not with out a lot of grumbling from Tonks and Ron. Unbeknown to the rest of the group Tonk's had also been making invitations for a party she was planning on having that night. It was partly Dumbledore's idea; he wanted the Trio to relax a little. He had noticed the increase in their stress levels since their return to school and he had suggested to Tonk's that she do something to lift their spirits. Tonk's often felt guilty about reporting to Dumbledore about them once they fell asleep and she could tell that Dumbledore knew it. With only an hour to go until tea Tonk's suggested to the boys that maybe they would like to plan their quidditch trial whilst Hermione and she did girl stuff up in their room and they would all meet back at the Great Hall for tea. Everyone seemed to think that it was a good idea and they each said a quick goodbye except for Ron and Hermione whose goodbye was rather long and passionate.

When the girls had finally left the room and Harry and Viktor had finished teasing Ron about Hermione they finally started to talk quidditch. "Okay we need 2 beaters and 2 chasers, what do you suggest guys?" Ron deciding that it was his turn to tease Harry opened his big mouth "Well considering I am the strategist of the group it is a good thing that you decided to bring me in on this rather complicated decision." Viktor interrupted him before he could finish "You will probably just want to get them to fly around for awhile so that you can cut a few of them right away and then break them down into teams and watch them in a round robin tournament." Harry smiled at Viktor; there were some advantages of being friends with a professional quidditch player. Ron opened his mouth again "That is exactly what I was going to say." Viktor and Harry gave a look that said 'yeah right' and moved on with their conversation. 

Soon the conversation made its way around to Neville once again and his chances of making the team. "I think he would make a good beater, he certainly flies better than those guys we had that replaced Fred and George." Harry started to nod and then summoning his Gryffindor courage started "The only problem with Neville might be that there may be a repeat of Weasley is our King well rather Longbottom is a loser. I would hate for that to happen for the team, but even more for Neville as a person. He is finally showing us the person he is, rather than the person that everyone expects of him. I don't know how he would cope with Slytherin on his back." Ron nodded his head. What Harry had said was true but Viktor was rather confused. "What did you mean about the last part, Harry" he asked carefully, wondering if this was one of their little secrets that no one else knew about. Harry and Ron shared a look and Harry took a deep breath. "Neville's parents were part of the order and some death eaters tortured them to insanity after Voldemort's downfall so Neville was raised by his Gran who constantly used to tell him that he wasn't good enough, that he wasn't as good as his parents. It wasn't until last year that he started to stand up for himself, so I'm just a bit worried that something might undo all the good work that he has done." 

Viktor looked decidedly uncomfortable and being the incredibly sensitive man that Ron is casually commented to Viktor "Ares has been picking up some rather interesting body language between you and a certain young, old student." If Viktor had looked uncomfortable before it was nothing to how he looked now. "I believe the young, old student you are referring to is a young woman by the name of Nymphadora Tonks and there is nothing going on between us. The relationship between us is purely professional." By this time Harry and Ron were rolling around the floor laughing hysterically. Viktor was normally such a reserved person and hence was terrible at hiding the way he felt about Tonks. Viktor started to laugh as well, he couldn't help it. He was falling head over heels in love with Tonks and these normally oblivious boys had worked it out. When they finally composed themselves they realised that it was tea time and made their way down to the Great Hall.

Up in Hermione's room Hermione and Tonks were having a lovely time. Tonk's had just finished with Hermione's hair when all of a sudden Ginny knocked on Hermione's door. "What's this, where's your homework Hermione?" Tonk's and Hermione just laughed as Ginny plopped herself down on the bed, unceremoniously. "Can you do me too Tonk's" Tonk's checked her watch, there was still plenty of time before tea. "Okay" While Tonk's worked on Ginny's hair Ginny carefully approached the topic that had been plaguing her all summer. "So Hermione, do you mind me asking how far you and my brother have progressed with your relationship?" Hermione couldn't help but laugh, Ginny knew very well that she would mind but asked anyway. Hermione then thought hard about how to answer that question. She loved Ron, truly loved him, sure there had been kissing and hand holding and even a bit more but there was something else. Finally Hermione looked up to the two girls that were eagerly awaiting her answer. She smiled shyly at them "I love him Gin, if he was to ask me to marry him tonight, I would say yes. And with our love there is something there that I can't even describe to you. However I can tell you that we have definitely kissed and held hands." Both girls looked shocked. Hermione wasn't the sort of girl that made those sort of statements every day. When neither of them said anything she started to feel a little self conscious. "So Tonks what's with you and Viktor, there are definite sparks flowing between the two of you." Tonk's was just about to deny it when Ginny piped up "Don't you even try and deny it Tonk's we know." Tonks had no choice but to give in to the girls demands, "There's nothing there …. Yet" All three of them were laughing again. "But you want there to be something?" questioned Ginny. Tonk's nodded her head sheepishly, catching a glance at her watch. She realised that if they didn't hurry that they would miss the start of tea. 


	13. Setting A Routine Part 2

A/N: A quick update for you all so you don't forget what happened in part 1. If you read it please review it. As I told you a couple of days ago I'm studying some pretty dry things so if you see some opportunities to improve the story let me know. 

Setting a Routine Part 2 

Hermione, Ginny and Tonks quickly made their way down to tea only to find that it had already started. Tonks paled, their gossiping had stuffed up her whole plan. She stuck her head into the great hall to make sure that one of the order members were there and ushered Hermione into the room whilst taking a firm grip on Ginny's hand. Tonk's turned to the girl and looked at her appraisingly. She could be an awful lot like her twin brothers if she wanted to be. Tonk's looked around to make sure no one was listening and then started "We're having a party in our room tonight, you're invited of course." With that she handed Ginny her invitation and continued "But I need to talk to Viktor right now, he has stuff to do before it starts." Ginny nodded, knowing exactly where this conversation was headed. Hermione couldn't pass the message on to him due to Trio Talk. Tonk's couldn't do it herself as it would look terrible for Viktor to leave the hall with her so that they could continue with their conversation and that left Ginny. "I already have a plan don't worry about it Tonk's, he'll be out here in about 5 okay." Tonk's nodded and then Ginny proceeded into the Great Hall.

Ginny entered the hall basically unseen however most of the students and all of the teachers soon were looking at her. Clutched in her hand was a spare piece of parchment and a self inking quill and she was making her way towards the head table. She looked up to see Dumbledore's twinkling eyes, Viktor's questioning eyes as well as Snape's sneer but she ignored them all as she strode towards Viktor. She stepped in front of him and stated loudly and clearly "Professor Krum, can I please have your autograph." Ginny now had the attention of the whole room. Everyone was shocked but no one more so than Viktor. He nodded his head and went to sign his name when Ginny stopped him. "Oh Professor Krum, I don't just want your name silly. It is to say Dear Virginia Weasley, you are the most promising seeker I have seen in years. Good Luck for the coming season. Love Viktor. Then sign your name." Some snickers could be heard and a lot of people were laughing and pointing but Viktor did as he was told. As Viktor handed Ginny the parchment back he tried to question her with his eyes but she wouldn't meet them. Instead she found herself leaning over the table and pecking Viktor on the cheek whilst whispering in Viktor's ear that Tonk's wanted to see him outside the hall. Viktor didn't respond but quickly left the table. It was well done as most of the crowd thought he had left because he was embarrassed by Ginny's actions. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling so bright as Ginny made her way back to the Gryffindor table that most people who saw them would have sworn that they were stars.

When Ginny finally took her seat Dumbledore stood and addressed the assembled crowd. "I think that we can all thank Miss Weasley for that wonderful demonstration of Fred and George Weasleys newest product, a darler. A wonderful invention really, a dare in the form of a howler." By this time he was getting some rather harsh looks from members of his staff "However this wonderful invention should not be used to hound any member of staff, especially when there are so many more students than teachers. Now continue with your meal." At the end of Dumbledore's speech Ron rounded on Ginny, "what the hell was that?" Ginny looked at her brother and tried her very best not to roll her eyes and calmly announced that Fred and George had sent her a darler and that she had to go and get Viktor Krum's autograph in the most embarrassing way possible. Ron didn't look convinced but the look that Ginny shot at him after she had finished her story didn't allow for further discussion. 

It was nearly the end of tea when Tonk's made an appearance but before she made her way to the Gryffindor table she stopped off at the Ravenclaw table and deposited a letter discreetly in Luna's hand when everybody else was distracted. When Tonk's finally took her seat next to Ginny she proceeded to tell everyone within hearing range that she had gotten lost on the way down to the Great Hall. Tonk's didn't touch any tea that night and just as she was suggesting that they should all leave Professor McGonagall approached the table. "May I please have a word Miss Granger?" She questioned politely. Hermione stood hesitantly suddenly very worried about her parents. However, McGonagall's voice interrupted her thoughts "I do believe that I asked to see Miss Granger, not you Mr Weasley nor you Mr Potter. Please take your seat again." Harry and Ron didn't get the rather obvious brush off and started to plead their case "But Professor what if someone attacks Hermione, who would protect her?" Ron said and Harry nodded enthusiastically thinking for a change that Ron had it right. If this confrontation had taken place in private both Tonk's and McGonagall would be laughing at the look of indignation that was spread on Hermione's face. But alas they weren't in private, McGonagall looked down at two of her more favourite students "Mr Potter, Mr Weasley do you believe that I, whom I believe to be much wiser and capable than yourselves, would be unable to protect Miss Granger if there was, if I can quote you here, an attack on her. Also do you believe that Miss Granger is incapable of protecting herself when I know for a fact that she outscored you both on your OWLs. Come along Miss Granger." And with that Hermione and McGonagall disappeared before Ron or Harry could open their mouths. 

Hermione was now oddly curious why McGonagall would want to see her as she had convinced herself that it was unlikely that McGonagall would break the news to her if her parents had died so she found herself running through the possibilities of why McGonagall would want to see her. Most of the possibilities she had come up with were pretty weak but one in particular stood out. Hermione desperately wanted to believe that McGonagall wanted to talk to her about becoming a prefect once again, but this was probably the weakest idea of all. When they finally reached McGonagall's office and the appropriate pleasantries had been dealt with McGonagall finally started to talk business. "I am assuming you know why you're here Hermione?" Hermione looked at her with confusion written on her face. "I can see by the look on your face that you do not. May I give you a little reminder? Earlier today a young Ravenclaw by the name of John Hellawell made an unwanted pass at you." Hermione's face dropped. She had basically forgotten all about the rather embarrassing situation that she was in this afternoon, what with between worrying about Ron and Harry, the fight with Dean, her homework and then relaxing with Tonks. McGonagall looked at the girl before her with pity misinterpreting the look on her face. "Hermione it is perfectly normal to feel upset about what happened." Hermione's head snapped up, "I'm not that upset about what happened, it was pretty awful I must admit but I am pretty sure he didn't mean me any harm. What I am upset about is what is happening with to Harry and Ron. I mean you saw the way they acted when you wanted to see me and you are one of the few people that they trust. We have all changed so much since the start of the holidays." 

McGonagall certainly wasn't expecting Hermione's confession. She quickly went and locked the door and cast a silencing spell. The talk had quickly gone from being a talk between head of house and student to one between guardian and ward. "Hermione, you all haven't changed that much." Hermione thought about what McGonagall had said and slowly shook her head. "We have you just haven't noticed. Ron and Harry have changed the most. Ron had seemed so unaffected by the things that had happened to us until now. He isn't the same boy that I met 5 years ago; his eyes can be just as haunted as Harry's. Harry is always being so open and telling us how much he loves us like subconsciously he doesn't really think that he is going to be able to beat Voldemort. Sure to everyone else he is offering hope by being brave. But who is giving Harry hope and being brave for him?" McGonagall tried to remove the pity from her face as Hermione looked at her but she didn't think that she had been quick enough. "Hermione, it's you and Ron that give Harry hope but how have you changed?" she asked kindly. Hermione sat there thinking about it quietly for 5 minutes "I hate what I have become. I have become a victim. A victim of chance. I didn't even stand up for myself when the boys offered to come with me. Last year I would have nearly cursed them for doing that but tonight I just accepted it." McGonagall wanted to cry at what Hermione had just told her but her many years of experience saved her. "Hermione you have made choices but you're not a victim. You are a strong willed witch that made all of your teachers proud when you got all O's, who made all members of the order proud when you jinxed that piece of parchment to say sneak, you make your parents proud of you every day by the choices that you make, you make Harry proud every time you stand up for something you believe in and last of all you make Ron proud just by being you. And if I ever hear you call yourself a victim once again I swear I will tell Molly Weasley." This managed a small smile out of Hermione. "Thank you Professor, Tonk's is great and everything but sometimes you just need to talk            to someone a little older. Will you be taking me back to our room?" McGonagall nodded her head even though she desperately wanted to let the young woman make her own way down but Albus would never allow it. 

When Hermione finally reached their little wing she was surprised to find music blaring and people sitting around with drinks that looked distinctly like butterbeer. McGonagall poked her head in the room and spoke to Viktor "Professor Krum, you are responsible for ensuring that all students who do not belong in this room have left by 11 o'clock is that perfectly clear." Viktor smiled over at McGonagall and she swiftly exited the room. Hermione made her way over to Tonk's "Could this be the reason why you missed the majority of tea and why Ginny had to go and get Viktor's autograph." Tonk's tried to look sheepish but it didn't work "Yes, now go get changed Hermione, I have left some clothes on your bed for you." Hermione quickly went to get changed but was disheartened by what Tonk's had picked out, she wasn't really the hot pink boob tube with Goddess on it and micro mini white skirt sort of girl. "Tina, get in here this minute" she shouted out to the group in the living room. Tonk's hurried in and cringed at the look on Hermione's face. "Mione, let me explain." Hermione's look suggested that she didn't waste time on pleasantries "You like Ron, Ron's a boy, boys like this sort of stuff and you'll look really, really good in it." Hermione thought about it and decided that she might as well give it a go, just this once. "Alright Tonk's, you win. Now get out so that I can change."

When Hermione re-entered the living room she couldn't believe the reaction she received. Ginny and Viktor wolf whistled at her; Harry walked over and kissed her on the cheek commenting on how good she looked whilst Ron, Luna and Neville gawked at her. Ron with desire and love. Neville with surprise and Luna with envy. Tonk's ruined the moment when she suddenly pulled Neville over to dance and soon the others paired up. To Hermione's chagrin Luna managed to get the first dance with Ron but she was comforted by the uncomfortable look on his face. By the time 10 O'clock came around the dancing partners had ceased to change, Hermione and Ron had been dancing together for the past half an hour, Tonks and Viktor had paired up, Neville and Ginny had paired up leaving just Harry and Luna to pair up.

As Harry danced with Luna the conversation with Hermione had popped up. Suddenly Harry found himself pulling Luna down into his bedroom. Harry shut the door and looked at Luna, who looked back at him expectantly finally she broke the silence "Well are you going to kiss me?" Harry looked at her and decided that she was the perfect person to kiss. She understood a lot about him and liked him because of who he was rather than because he had a scar on his forehead. He made his way towards her and slowly pressed his lips against hers. He pulled away and looked at her what he saw nearly made him scream with frustration. Luna was sitting there looking at him like he was one of her Crumple headed shacks or whatever they were. "You're doing it wrong, Ginny says you have to open your mouth and use your tongue, try again." Luna thought that this was some sort of kissing training but as he had only ever kissed Cho before he decided that maybe some 'training' was in order. He approached her again this time he was a bit more assertive. He pushed hard against her lips and slowly tried to force her lips open. Harry felt a gentle shove and pulled away. Luna was looking at him shaking her head, this time she approached him and gave him what could only be described as a perfect kiss. Harry opened his eyes, he had for some reason decided to shut them half way through Luna's kiss only to find he was alone. Harry made his way back to the living room where it looked like he hadn't left. He pulled Luna back onto the dance floor where they danced until it was time for Luna to go.

At ten to eleven Viktor made his way over to the Wizarding Wireless and turned it down "Okay kiddies you heard McGonagall, I had to have you back by eleven. Time to go." Neville and Ginny grumbled as they got ready to leave whilst Luna just stood by the portrait waiting to leave. As Viktor made his way over to the door Neville surprised them by calling Tina "Come on Tina, this isn't your room." Tonk's thought desperately hard about the situation, she didn't really want to leave the three of them alone but she had to at least make her way up to Gryffindor Tower just for appearances. Finally she decided that she had no choice but to accompany Viktor and the others. As she was climbing out of the portrait she shouted back at the Trio "Don't forget to ward against evil spirits." Tonk's hoped that it was a blatant enough reminder to the three of them that there were wards preventing them from leaving. 

As Tonks left shouting at them about wards and evil spirits the Trio couldn't help themselves they all burst out laughing. They could see how desperate Tonks was to stay but she had to keep her cover up so that she didn't tip anybody off. When they settled down Ron and Hermione couldn't resist teasing Harry about the half an hour that he was missing. He was right in the middle of explaining to them what Luna told him that he was doing it all wrong when Viktor and Tonks walked back in the door "What's up?" Tonks practically shouted. "Harry's telling us how Luna told him that she was kissed wrong." Harry punched Ron lightly in the arm but continued on with his story.

When Harry had finished telling his story Tonk's pulled out her bottle of Fire Whisky, a dice and 5 shot glasses "I'm going to teach you a drinking game." She declared to the group. Harry and Ron shot each other excited glances whilst Hermione and Viktor rolled their eyes at Tonk's. "Now the rules of the game are this, you roll a 1, 2 or a 3 that's how many shots you have to have; a 4 means that you have 1 shot but miss out on your shot next round.  If you roll a 5 it's 1 shot and the game is reversed. A 6 means no shot at all. Do you understand the rules?" Everyone nodded as they pulled up their chairs around the coffee table. Ron who seemed to be the most excited of all those present quickly claimed the dice "I'm going first" he rolled the dice and had to laugh when he rolled a 6. The rest of the group couldn't help but laugh at Ron's misfortune but it wasn't long before it was forgotten. The game only lasted about 45 minutes as Ron, Harry and Tonks made sure that it was played at an intense pace. When the bottle had been emptied they all lounged around for about another half an hour until Hermione finally dragged Harry and Ron to their bedroom. Unbeknown to the three of them it was a long time before the two other participants made their way to their respective beds.

Hermione as usual was the first to wake on Sunday morning and unfortunately for the two boys in bed with her she didn't do it quietly. Ron awoke to Hermione's moaning, he went to open his eyes but instantly regretted it. He could have easily returned to the land of slumber until Hermione was rudely pushing him out of the way as she ran to the bathroom. Harry who was feeling about as good as Ron rolled over and without opening his eyes whispered "You better follow her, you are her boyfriend." Ron groaned, Harry was right, Hermione was his girlfriend. Carefully Ron made his way out of the bed only to find Tonk's and Hermione sitting at the table. Ron walked over to Hermione, kissed her forehead and sat down next to her. "Morning Tonks, You alright beautiful?" Hermione looked at Ron, he didn't look much better than she felt. "Yeah, I thought I was going to be sick, but I wasn't so that's good. How are you?" Ron thought about Hermione's question and then took inventory of his body "I actually don't feel too bad now that I am up. Much better than I did when I woke up? Hey Tonks can we have something really greasy for brekkie, that's what Bill and Charlie says is the best cure for a hangover." Tonk's smiled up at him. "It's already been organised my friend. Dobby will be up in half an hour, why don't you and Hermione go and get ready for the day. Let Harry lie in bed for a while longer." Ron and Hermione nodded and quickly left the room. 

2O Minutes later Harry, Hermione, Ron, Viktor and Tonks sat around the table waiting for their breakfast. The conversation was light as most of them felt queasy, they weren't sick but they weren't feeling 100% either. With a small pop Dobby appeared with their breakfast and an overly enthusiastic greeting for Harry. If the trio was completely honest with themselves they hadn't thought much about Dobby and the rest of the house elves since their return, they had been too busy. 

After a short chat with Dobby the five of them started in on their breakfast and soon were feeling full and quite content. While sipping their coffee Tonk's broached the topic of the day's activities "Well what do you want to do this morning guys?" Once again Hermione took over the role of spokesperson even though the boys weren't overly appreciative of this action they kept quiet knowing too well that she would make them do what she wanted to any way. "Well Harry and Ron can go flying if one of you would like to supervise and I would like to go to the library, I have been here nearly a week and I haven't once set foot in there." For a change the boys looked happy at the plans that Hermione had planned for them. Viktor agreed to accompany the boys and Hermione and Tonk's left as soon as the plans had been agreed upon.

 The morning passed quickly for both groups and it wasn't long before they were all sitting down eating lunch. Tonk's made sure to tell them to eat a light lunch as she had big plans for the afternoon. Harry, Ron and Hermione shared frightened looks. Tonks looked way to happy to be planning something nice and sedate. They quickly ate their lunches and rudely stood up as soon as they were finished not allowing Tonk's to finish her conversation with Neville and Ginny. As they made their way out of the great hall Tonk's quickly took the lead taking them up to the Gryffindor Tower. When they reached the common room Tonk's promptly told them to change into more suitable clothes for working out. After 10 minutes had passed they were all once again assembled down in the common room all looking distinctly sporty, unfortunately a lot of Gryffindors had returned from lunch and were staring at them curiously. One overly curious and exceptionally brave muggle born student carefully approached the group. "Why are you in work out clothes?" He asked politely. Not seeing any point in lying Hermione answered truthfully "We are in work out clothes so that we can work out. And those of you that are joining the DA might think about increasing your exercise intake if you want to do well." Harry and Ron looked at each other, only Hermione would have said something like that when the lesson plans that they had all drawn up really didn't need any special fitness training. Just as the group was leaving Neville approached them "Do you think it's possible that I might join you?" Tonks gave a small shake of her head indicating that she didn't really want company so Harry carefully knocked Neville back suggesting that maybe Ginny might want someone to go running with as she too had come to enjoy running during her time at Dumbledores.

The group made there way down to the entrance hall where they found Viktor waiting for them. Tonks was pretty surprised to see Viktor there as he had told her that he was going to go out flying again but then he explained "I have decided to come for a run, last night and this morning was too many kilojoules to ignore, I wouldn't be much use if the war finished and I couldn't play seeker any more as I had put on 20 kilos." Harry laughed but Ron looked at him like he was mad "I eat all the time and I never get any fatter" Viktor looked at him, what he had said had been the truth, Ron never seemed to put on any weight and he was nearly constantly eating.  But Viktor chose not to say anything as Tonk's had started off expecting all of them to follow. 

An hour later after a rather tiring run they all made their way down towards their office, Ron, Hermione and Harry were ready to go in there and collapse but Tonks promptly called out to them that they weren't finished. She ushered them all down past their office and into the DA classroom where they did their training sessions. "Okay we have a gym session for the next hour and then we will work out here." She looked at her three charges and she could see their grimaces and immediately felt sorry for them but what could she do, she already had strayed from the schedule by giving them yesterday off. "Look, this is still your choice. You can stop any time you want but until you tell Dumbledore that you have finished you really have no choice about the training. Come on it's not that bad and think about how advanced you'll be when you finish school and you go into real auror training." Ron looked at Hermione and then at Harry. "Well why don't we go and see Dumbledore right now." Tonks was sure she had said the wrong thing but then realised when Hermione answered him that she had said exactly the right thing. "Ronald Weasley, I refuse to let you quit. I know for a fact that this isn't too much for you. If given the chance you would be out that door on your broom flying so don't even try and tell us that you are too tired. Secondly you told McGonagall that you wanted to be an auror if you could get the marks, and you certainly have the marks for it. So just shut up and get in there." Ron looked appropriately chastised and made his way into the gym and didn't say another word for the rest of the workout. 

An hour later the trio were all sitting on the floor listening intently to what Tonks was saying and the three couldn't help but be excited. They were actually going to get a chance to do some fighting. Tonks had explained that weekday sessions were for learning the new spells and that the weekends were putting the spells into action. For today they would be working 3 on 2 with Viktor and Tonks playing the role of death eaters. Tonks invited them all to stand up and before they knew it the first spell had been cast and they were in the midst of a battle. Ron being the strategist that he was quickly shouted at them to separate and soon the three of them had them surrounded and were shouting spells at them. Viktor and Tonks did an admirable job at deflecting them and soon started throwing spells back. The moment that Tonks and Viktor started attacking they realised the problem they had created for themselves. By spreading out they had lost the one thing that made them so powerful. They had lost each others protection and comfort and soon Hermione was on the floor having been hit by a stunning spell but not before she had managed to trip Viktor with a tripping curse. The fight didn't last much longer after Hermione had been hit, Ron disarmed Viktor while he was still recovering from his curse and soon Harry and Ron had Tonks disarmed. Harry tossed Tonks her wand back and Ron did the same with Viktor's and then they turned to attend to Hermione.

When Hermione was sufficiently recovered they had an informal discussion about the mock battle. Tonks praised Ron for showing his assertiveness but then went on to explain the problems with splitting up in the middle of a battle. She made them all stand up and start again. This time it was Harry that threw the first curse and they were soon caught up in their battle once again. This time the trio decided that they weren't going to split up, instead they stayed together shooting curses at Viktor and Tonks. This time they seemed to fare much better than the first time when all of a sudden they found the ground shaking and they soon forgot all about what Viktor and Tonks were doing instead they tried their best not to fall and before they knew they all were sitting on the floor wandless. Tonks and Viktor walked over and once again they talked about their fight with Tonks explaining the problems with staying together in a fight. They spent another hour working on these mock fights when all of a sudden they worked out a brilliant strategy and it happened quite by accident. Harry, Ron and Hermione were standing not quite in a line but rather more like a semi-circle when Tonks spotted an opening in one of Ron's defences "Expelliarmus" she shouted whilst pointing her wand at Ron. Ron's wand came hurtling before her when suddenly Harry called out "Accio Ron's Wand" The wand changed direction mid air as this was happening he threw his own wand over to Ron and soon both Tonks and Viktor were disarmed and the fight was over. 

Tonks was very impressed when Harry accioed Ron's wand from her but she had never seen it done before. They worked solidly for another half an hour not noticing when the door was opened. They also didn't notice when it closed as they were too pre-occupied by the problem at hand. Suddenly a new voice shouted out expelliarmus and Hermione's wand was flying through the air to an unknown source. Not knowing what was going on Harry, Ron and Hermione started to panic. They used a rather desperate spell to disarm Tonks and Viktor, tied them up and then worked on getting Hermione's wand back. They tried accioing her wand and that didn't work. They tried to accio an invisibility cloak but that didn't work either. At nearly the exact same time they realised that the only person whom they knew who could become invisible without a cloak was Dumbledore and hence they had to be a bit more creative then they usually were. Harry walked over to Hermione and Ron joined them. "It has to be Dumbledore he's the only one we know who doesn't need an invisibility cloak. We have to look for his magic not him." Hermione who had spent the earlier morning in the restricted section learning about tracking spells suddenly knew what they needed. "I read about a spell where you could track someone using their internal magic rather than the spells they cast, the incantation is pointus magico Dumbledore. Ron you find him, Harry you disarm him." They shared uncertain looks, Ron had never used the spell before and it was hard enough to do a spell on your first try let a lone one which you have never heard of. Harry was also worry he didn't really think that he could disarm Dumbledore but they seemed to have no choice as Dumbledore didn't seem to want to show himself. "Pointus magico Dumbledore" Ron shouted whilst putting his wand on the floor, Harry watched where the wand was pointing and then pointed his wand in the same direction whilst shouting "Expelliarmus". Nothing happened and they were really starting to get worried when Dumbledore finally showed himself, clapping. "Well done you nearly disarmed me Harry, if it was anyone else you probably would have." Dumbledore walked over and handed Hermione her wand before going and releasing Viktor and Tonks.

Once Viktor and Tonks had been released he surveyed the group "You have made a lot of progress." They all looked pleased by Dumbledore's praise and they were just about to get ready to go to tea when Dumbledores voice interrupted them again. "I am very sorry Professor Krum but you will have to postpone your detention with Ron tonight as I have business with him as well as Hermione and Harry. Tonks if you could accompany them to my office after tea." Tonks nodded having a small understanding what Dumbledore's plans for the evening entailed and with that Dumbledore made his exit. 

Tea for the Trio that night seemed to take forever as they were all curious about why Dumbledore wanted to see them and they couldn't question Tonks about it as they were eating at the Gryffindor table. As Ron finished his 2nd serve of dessert he announced to the table that he was finished. Hermione gave a sigh of relief as sometimes Ron's dessert serves amounted to 6 portions but he seemed just as anxious to get to Dumbledore's office. Tonks accompanied the Trio and then left to go to her 'detention' with Viktor. Harry knocked quietly on Dumbledore's door and waited until they were called in. 

Dumbledore smiled at the Trio as they entered the room but it didn't reach his eyes and this worried the group. It usually took a lot to upset the Professor. Hermione returned the smile before getting straight to the point. "Good evening Professor, can you please tell us what we are doing here?" Both boys nodded at their respected headmaster when he gazed at them tiredly "As you know the order employs the use of a Psycho-mediwitch and she helps them deal with the things that they see when they encounter the death eaters" All three of them nodded, they could all remember her but they were very curious as to why Dumbledore was talking about her. "So I have decided that you will be meeting with a psycho-mediwitch tonight and every Sunday night to help you deal with the stresses in your life. However it will be a different witch." Dumbledore closed his eyes waiting for the outburst that was sure to come and he wasn't disappointed. 

"I'm not mad" Harry shouted

"No" huffed Ron

Dumbledore opened his eyes and looked at Hermione expectantly "Hermione your thoughts?" Hermione looked back at him and realised what an impossible job he had. At his age he should be enjoying retirement Hermione thought to herself. "I was going to let you finish before I made any judgements Albus." This answer greatly pleased him if Hermione thought seeing the mediwitch was in Harry and Ron's best interests then no amount of arguing by the boys would change her mind. "You are all under a great deal of stress and she can help you deal with it. She already has helped a lot of the order deal with the aftermath of some of the attacks that they have been involved with. And as you may or may not know she is not allowed to divulge any details of what her patients have revealed to her even under the effects of veritaserum unlike when you divulge personal stuff to myself, Tonks or Minerva." Hermione was nodding seeing the logic in the headmasters argument but the boys didn't look any happier. Harry looked at Ron to make sure that he was with him and then spoke "You said to us when we first got to your house that we could always stop what was happening to us. We do not want to see this shrink." Ron looked confused by the word shrink but nodded his head along with Harry. 

Dumbledore sighed heavily and looked at Hermione for support but surprisingly he didn't find it instead she sat with her head down not willing to meet either groups eyes. "I'm sorry Harry, Ron this is the one thing that is not negotiable even if you weren't receiving all of this extra training and responsibility I would have insisted that you see her not only for your own benefit but for the safety of the other students. We can not have a repeat of what happened with Miss Granger." Harry and Ron looked at him with embarrassment at being reminded about the incident but they both shook their heads. Hermione looked up at them after listening to Dumbledores argument knew that he was right. "Ron, Harry" she looked at both boys to make sure they were both looking at her and listening "You scared me, I mean really scared me. What that boy did to me was wrong but it was certainly nothing compared to what is happening at the moment. You looked at him with more hatred then what you looked at Peter when you found out he betrayed Harry's parents. You aren't the same boys that I met on the train 5 years ago, please will you see the mediwitch." Both boys nodded hesitantly and Dumbledore clapped his hands looking relieved. Harry, Ron and Hermione looked at him startled; they had basically forgotten that he was even there. Hermione who knew more about psycho wizardry broached the questions that she had been desperately waiting to ask. "Are we going to be having individual sessions or group ones?" Dumbledore smiled at them glad to have Hermione asking the practical questions. "Initially I have organised for you to have individual sessions, however if Miss Trevisan wishes or either of you would like I could organise a group one. Or even if you and Ron wanted or needed it couple counselling could be arranged if you wish." All of them laughed at the idea. 

They all made small talk for another couple of minutes before a rather elderly woman stepped out of the fire. She made her way over to Dumbledore before placing a kiss on both of his cheeks and taking a seat that she conjured at the side of his desk. She smiled over at the Trio but then turned her attention over to Dumbledore and smiled warmly at him. "Anna it is so good to see you, it has been a very long time." Ron, Hermione and Harry were surprised to say the least, they expected one of the witches from the order meetings but they had never seen the witch that was sitting before them "Excuse me Professor but you did not introduce us." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.

"Harry, Ron, Hermione I would like you to meet my goddaughter Miss Anna Trevisan"

They all gaped at Dumbledore, they like the rest of the world didn't really think about Dumbledore as a person. "I suggest you close your mouth Hermione, that look doesn't become someone of your intelligence." Hermione closed her mouth as did the boys.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Trevisan" Hermione stated in the voice she usually reserved for Professors. Both Harry and Ron followed Hermione's lead and greeted the older woman. A few more minutes were spent on small talk with Dumbledore and Anna catching up before Dumbledore got back down to business. "Anna did you bring the contracts?" All of a sudden Hermione's face lit up. The DA parchment that she made the year before was based on a magical contract. Dumbledore must have realised what Hermione was thinking about. "Do the contracts seem familiar to you Miss Granger?" Hermione smiled faltered, "Yes and I am so sorry about what happened last year." Dumbledore chuckled "It was a wonderful piece of magic Hermione done with the best of intentions. A lot of good came from last year. Now if you all sign the parchment that Anna passes to you, I think that you are just about ready to begin."

Dumbledore handed them each a quill as Anna passed them the contracts, they all signed and handed the contracts back as well the quills. "Now I believe I should accompany you down to your rooms where you can get better acquainted." They all nodded and headed off. As they were all heading down to their room Harry and Ron couldn't help but notice that Anna carried her age extremely well, in fact she seemed rather timeless. Dumbledore didn't enter the rooms with them but discreetly bid Harry, Ron and Hermione good night. The trio ushered Anna into their wing and they all took a seat around the kitchen table. Hermione who had watched her Mum be a gracious hostess many times before immediately offered Anna a tea which she accepted and they were thrown into a rather uncomfortable silence as Hermione fiddled away in their kitchen. 

When the tea was made and Hermione took her seat they all turned to Anna expectantly. "I trust Albus has explained what I am and how this is going to work." It was more of a statement than question but Hermione needed more information than what Dumbledore had given. "Well Miss Trevisan, he has explained some things but I still feel a bit in the dark." Both boys nodded so Anna decided to give them a more detailed explanation of the role that she was going to play in their lives. "Well first off you all will be calling me Anna, we won't be pulling punches in these sessions and it is just too formal for the relationship that we most probably will develop. Now I will be seeing you individually for the time being, I would probably prefer to see Miss Granger first followed by Mr Weasley as I realise that there is little time available for the both of you to spend as a couple. But of course the order that I see you in is up for negotiation" Everyone nodded at this but they could see no problem with what she had said so far. Ron took the opportunity to voice his concerns and questions "You can't tell anyone about what you hear can you?" Hermione was extremely annoyed with Ron for asking a question which she had believed to already have been answered satisfactorily "Of course not Ron, Dumbledore's already told us and that's why we signed the contracts." Anna watched the interaction between the couple and was pleasantly surprised to see just how normal it seemed. "That is not quite true Miss Granger, I am obliged to tell someone if you are a danger to yourself or someone else." All of a sudden the group tensed up and Harry spoke up for the first time "Well then we have a problem then don't we, I believe that we are a danger to Voldemort and any other death eater that crosses our path." The reaction that they were expecting didn't come. No flinch was made at the use of Voldemorts name, nor did she seem offended by Harry's angry outburst instead she promptly asked the boys to entertain themselves in the living room and with that she guided Hermione to her room where they could begin their chat.

Upon entering Hermione's room she cast an impenetrable charm so that the boys or anyone else couldn't listen in and went to sit down in one of the chairs that were situated in Hermione's bedroom. Hermione followed Anna's lead and took a chair and looked down at her hands that were unusually fidgety. Anna's voice cut into Hermione's consciousness surprising her immensely. "Excuse me, I didn't quite catch that?" Hermione asked Anna "I said do you have any other questions before we start?" Hermione thought about it for a second and shook her head. Anna took a deep breath and started in on the session "So Miss Granger how was your first week back at Hogwart's?" Hermione had to laugh, such a simple question but such a complex answer. "Well it's been busy but other than that it has been okay." 

A: Busy and Okay they're the best words that you can use to describe it, from what I have read you are an incredibly smart witch, I am sure within your vast vocabulary that you have some better words to describe the week

H: Well I guess you could say it had been the whole continuum of descriptive words it has been everything from depressing to exhilarating with many things in between.

A: Tell me about what has been exhilarating?

H: Well on Thursday Ron and I had a date, well it was as close to a date as we'll most probably get and then last night we had a party and we had a good time there.

A: Why do you think that these things were so exhilarating?

Hermione thought for a while, for most people they would seem like pretty ordinary events, they always had parties after quidditch matches and heaps of people had dates and didn't get overly excited about it.

H: I guess because they were normal activities and because the people there like us and because Ron and I don't have a normal relationship. 

A: Why isn't your relationship normal with Mr Weasley?

Hermione didn't really want to answer but she knew that probably honesty was the best option

H: We don't really spend any time together alone and in public our relationship has to look purely platonic, we're on Voldemorts to kill list which sort of suggests that we don't have many reasons to take things slow and to make things worse we sleep in the same bed as our best friend to ward off nightmares, but before you ask the relationship between Ron and Harry and Harry and I is purely friendship, there is nothing of that sort happening in the bed.

A: I wouldn't have asked, it is your business what you tell me and even if I did ask you wouldn't have to answer. You always have the option of not answering. Now what's your favourite subject?

Hermione answered without even thinking

H: Arithmancy, I love the work but I also love the fact that I'm alone

Anna waited while Hermione's answer fully registered in her brain.

H: That came out all wrong. Arithmancy is my favourite subject but it hasn't got anything to do with the fact that I'm alone.

A: Doesn't it, usually when someone answers right away they generally say what they mean.

H: Well it's nice to get away from them sometimes. The only time I get away from the two of them is when I'm with Tonk's, that's our guard and Ginny who is Ron's little sister. 

A: Do you resent Albus for putting you in this situation?

H: No, he's only doing what's best for us but sometimes I think it is a little extreme.

A: I read that a boy kissed you on Saturday without your permission, doesn't that suggest that you are in some danger?

H: No, not really, I mean I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself. If things had gotten out of hand I would have been able to use my wand to stop him.

A: Relax Miss Granger I wasn't trying to suggest you couldn't defend yourself, on the contrary I believe that you were more than capable of defending yourself. Back to Albus, what do you think of him?

H: Well up until you came into his office I would have thought the same thing that everyone else does. 'He's a brilliant wizard who defeated Grindelwald and fights to protect all that is good and right.' But I realised as soon as he said that he was your godfather that he is a person as well. I looked at him the same way that people look at Harry and to a lesser extent Ron and I. I looked at him for hope and to solve all of our problems.

A: That was very interesting Miss Granger. I agree with you, most people do look at Albus with a purpose truly forgetting that he is a person and by no means a tool. However do you really believe that people are looking at Mr Potter and by default you and Mr Weasley as a tool of hope and goodness.

Once again Hermione answered without thinking

H: They look at Harry like they want to have a piece of him and now they're doing it to us too. You can feel their looks and stares whenever we leave our rooms. They're hungry looks

A: You know Miss Granger this could be a good thing but we'll talk about that later. Are you missing your family?

H: It's funny really, I am missing them more now than I ever have it's a case of the forbidden fruit.

A: Why don't you write to them even if you can't send the letter at least you may feel like you are still including them in your life, just make sure you don't leave the letter lying around. Now is there anything you would like to discuss we have about 5 minutes?

Hermione didn't really want to bring anything up, the session had been rather light being the first one and all and it was much easier to answer questions than actually volunteer anything. So Hermione shook her head.

A: A typical soldiers attitude, don't ever volunteer. Well then are you looking forward to receiving your Order of Merlin medal?

This question stumped Hermione, they really hadn't heard anything about it as they didn't read the Prophet article.

H: I can honestly say that it hasn't entered my mind, However now that you have mentioned it. No. I think the three of us would rather forget about what happened at the Department of Ministry and the Dementor attack.

A: It's a very prestigious award Miss Granger and it's not to be taken lightly. I look forward to seeing you next week but if you could please get Mr Weasley for me. 

Hermione nodded her head as she exited her room, the session seemed to end very abruptly and now she couldn't help but think about all that had been discussed. She made her way into the living room to find Harry and Ron in the middle of a chess match. "Your turn Ron" she called as she sat down on the love seat deep within her own thoughts.

Ron entered Hermione's room with a sour look on his face and surveyed the woman in front of him. "I don't want to be here?" He declared before he even sat down. He paced the room and Anna couldn't help but feel a little disheartened. Dumbledore had been writing to her quite consistently about Harry, Ron and Hermione over the 5 years that they had been at school here and Anna knew that Ron would be the hardest of the three to crack. "Why don't you have a seat Mr Weasley, we're going to be here quite a while and you can tell me exactly why you don't want to be here." Ron considered his options, it had seemed that Dumbledore was being serious when he said that they had no choice but to see this mediwitch. Ron made his way over to the chair and they started their session.

R: You know exactly why I don't want to be here. You would have heard the stories about your kind when you were growing up. They're not in any books and that's why Hermione agreed to come and talk to you.

A: Yes I did hear the stories when I was growing up and you're right Miss Granger probably doesn't know about them but I promise you that I will not be using my wand or doing any mind magic, nor will I be giving you any mind altering potions for the moment. But I suspect you already knew that and there is some other reason why you don't want to talk to me?

Ron didn't really know how to answer. He really wanted to know if Dumbledore thought he was mad. But as much as he wanted to know if Dumbledore thought he was mad he would rather not know if he was.

R: I think that it's a waste of time. I mean why now and not last year when Voldemort killed Cedric, or the year before when we all thought Sirius was after Harry.

A: I don't know for certain why Albus decided to bring me in now but I could hazard a guess if you wish. 

Ron nodded 

A: The last 5 years have been a dress rehearsal for the three of you. Each year you have proved yourselves against more challenging and dangerous tasks and the world has taken notice. But this year and quite possibly the years to come the task is too much for three young wizards and witches to take on alone. The three of you have an extremely large burden to carry and Albus thought you might need someone to share your load. Someone who you can tell your secrets to and know that Voldemort or anyone else for that matter can't find out. Also yours and Mr Potter's show of power yesterday didn't help matters at all.

R: I still don't think we need a, what did Harry call you, a shrink. We share with each other and we haven't needed anyone else before.

A: It's good that you talk to each other but I'm here as someone who can be objective and I would beg to differ about what you said about not needing anyone before. Each of you had a parental figure over the last few years to talk to. You had your parents, Hermione had hers and Harry had Sirius.

Anna knew that she wasn't getting anywhere with Ron, so she decided to change tactics.

A: Albus tells me that you saw the Mirror of Erised in your first year, what did you see?

R: I saw myself as quidditch captain, prefect, head boy.

A: How does it feel to achieve it?

R: I haven't, I gave up being prefect, didn't even put myself forward for captain and I won't be head boy.

A: Ah, but you have achieved what you most wanted. What you saw when you looked in the mirror was you being noticed and you are certainly noticed now.

R: I hate it, I can't stand all of those people looking at me all of the time. I would give nearly anything to have my anonymity back.

A: Even stop being friends with Mr Potter and Miss Granger. 

R: I would rather die than stop being friends with either of them

A: That seems rather drastic.

R: Sirius once said some things are worth dying for, our friendship means the world to me.

A: If your anonymity is what you want most now, what do you think is the thing that you are most afraid of now?

R: The last time I saw a boggart it turned into Hermione as I was scared that she would never love me but now that I know that she does I think it would be becoming Remus Lupin.

A: You're most scared about becoming a werewolf?

R: No, no, I'm most scared of being alone. He has lost all of his best friends from school and he doesn't have anyone else in his life except for Harry. It just doesn't seem like enough. I'm lonely at night and find it hard to sleep when I'm not with Hermione and Harry and I haven't known them nearly as long as Lupin knew James and Sirius.

A: If I could play devils advocate here, we are heading into a war, there is a real possibility that it could happen.

R: No it won't. We have come too far for one of us to die. Harry is going to defeat Voldemort and then we'll go and get good jobs and Harry will find a girlfriend and me and Hermione will get to sleep by ourselves without Harry.

A: You seem to resent Harry sleeping with you.

R: No, well I don't think so. But I don't want to be doing it forever. Hermione and I are only young it's not like we are going to have sex all of the time. I don't know sometimes I just want her all to myself. 

A: Understandable she is your girlfriend. Do you still want to be an auror when you leave Hogwarts?

R: How did you know I wanted to be an auror?

A: Albus gave me all of your transcripts and it was on there under career aspirations

R: Oh, I guess if the war is still going there'll be no choice, I'm not letting Harry go in alone. But if not I think I want to work with children, maybe a healer.

A: A noble profession but I thought Quidditch would have been more your style?

R: I certainly wouldn't say no but I'm not good enough.

A: What do you think of your brother teaching here?

R: I don't think anything of it.

A: Thanks Mr Weasley, I'll see you next week can you let Harry know that I am waiting for him. Thankyou.

Ron walked out just like Hermione did, deep within thought. He made his way over to the love seat and sat down with Hermione not even bothering to pass on the message to Harry. When Harry saw Ron appear he put down his broom and quietly made his way down to where Anna was waiting for him. "Come in Mr Potter and have a seat" Anna greeted him warmly. Harry made his way into the room feeling decidedly uncomfortable but took his seat anyway.

A: So how are you today Mr Potter?

H: Not too bad I guess, I woke up feeling a bit queasy but that cleared itself up after breakfast but I have a feeling I will be a bit sore tomorrow as we did a large weights workout today. And how are you?  
A: I'm doing well thank you. I hear that you and Mr Weasley were quite resistant to the idea of talking to me.

H: Yeah, we've all coped just fine. No one was there for us when we went after the Philosopher's Stone or when everyone thought that I was the Heir of Slytherin, or when no one wanted to be my friend when they thought Sirius was after me or maybe when Ron abandoned me in fourth year and wait last year when everyone thought that I was a deranged attention seeking freak. So no, I don't think we need to talk to you, no offence.

A: None taken, would you have liked someone like me to talk to in the past?

Harry thought about what Anna had asked and decided that he probably wouldn't have talked to anyone especially after the Dursley's treated him.

H: I don't know maybe.

A: You seem bitter about a lot of these things that have happened tell me about what happened in your 4th year between Ron and you.

H: Well Ron and I had a fight because he thought I found a way to enter the Triwizard tournament and didn't tell him and then he got jealous of all of the attention that I got because of it and then we made up at the end of the first task end of story.

A: Is it end of story are you sure both of you are over it?  
H: Yes, we're closer now than we have ever been and he's got what he wants he's famous as well.

A: Do you think jealousy was the only thing that caused your fight?

H: Yes, why did he say something to you.

A: I can't tell you if he said something but you could try and find answers to that question yourself. Why don't we stick on the topic of your fourth year what was it like finally receiving press?

H: It was pretty awful all of the stuff that was printed in the Prophet was half truths at best; I have never gone out with Hermione and I certainly wasn't in any love triangle with Viktor and Hermione, if anything it was a love triangle between Viktor, Hermione and Ron. I hated Rita when she wrote about my visions of Voldemort.

A: Do you think that maybe Viktor has romantic tendencies for Hermione.

H: Yeah I do, but they're not returned. There is no way that Viktor could compete with the depths of feelings Hermione and Ron have for each other. 

A: Do you think that you could all be friends if Hermione and Ron broke up?

H: No. We would all have to go our separate ways and then we would all be alone because any new friendships forged would be compared to the one that we share now and they wouldn't even come close to comparing.

A: You realise that we're in a war and it is a distinct possibility that Ron and Hermione could die.

H: Of course I realise that that could happen. Sirius has already died.

A: Sirius was your Godfather wasn't he.

H: Yes. He was innocent you know he would have died rather than betray my parents.

A: I know. You didn't get to spend much time with him did you?

H: No, it's not fair the only real time I got to spend with him was last year in the Summer and he was unhappy at being made a prisoner in his own house and I was shitty because Dumbledore wouldn't look at me or tell me anything and then at Christmas I would hardly even talk to him as I was scared.

A: What were you scared of?

H: Attacking him like I did to Mr Weasley.

A: But you knew that you weren't a snake didn't you.

H: Yes but it didn't help.

A: I assume Sirius left a letter for you when he died most of the Order do that have you opened yours.

H: No, I have already had too many Dear Harry letters, the one at Sirius's funeral was bad enough I don't think I'm ready for the personal one.

A: You know it might not hurt, maybe you should think about opening it. But for now I think we should probably head out. Our times up and I want to say a proper goodbye to you all out in the living room.

Harry and Anna rose and made their way into the living room only to find Ron and Hermione in a rather heavy make out session. "Um guys we have company." Ron and Hermione stopped abruptly and looked around and spotted Harry and Anna staring at them and smiling. Hermione and Ron stood embarrassedly and they all made their way over to the portrait "It was nice meeting all of you. Now Albus knows how to contact me if you need to talk in between our sessions, please don't hesitate to call I only have a small patient load so that I can be close to most of the people that I talk to. Now I trust that you are going to be okay here without a guard." The three nodded and said their goodbyes as Anna walked out of the portrait. 

Anna made her way to Albus' office and smiled warmly at him. "They're three extraordinary children Albus." Dumbledore thought about the way she said children and then replied "Was that a subtle message that I have forgotten that they are still children." A small frown appeared on Anna's face. "You're walking a very fine line Albus everyone would forgive you if you stumble." Dumbledore gave an ironic life. "Yes, they probably would but I don't think that I could forgive myself. I have missed you, your move to a muggle practise has left a rather large gap in my life, you're a great person to talk to. Thank you so much for agreeing to see them they have had to cope with so much and things have only just begun." Anna placed a reassuring hand on his arm "Things aren't as bad as you think, they all have amazing coping skills, they'll make it through this. I'm planning on going to the Order of Merlin ceremony on Saturday so I'll be seeing you soon. It has been wonderful talking to you again." And with that she stepped into the flames and disappeared.

Back in their rooms Harry, Ron and Hermione were talking about their thoughts on Anna and all coming to the same conclusion; they all felt better having spoken to her but they were all curious as to what she knew about them as it seemed to them that she knew an awful lot about them considering her question choices. When Tonk's and Viktor finally appeared they all had a quick cup of tea discussing Tonk's detention with Viktor. "I can't believe it, he made me clean cauldrons without magic" Tonks complained to the group whilst glaring at Viktor but they all could tell that that wasn't really what had happened. "So how come your hands aren't wrinkly then Tonks and why is Viktor smiling widely?" Tonks just laughed "Well that's the cover story when we go back to the common room, yours are you were working on Harry's first DA meeting for tomorrow." Viktor waited until Tonks had finished her little speech before turning to Ron "Your detention is on Thursday night unless you would rather miss tomorrows DA meeting but from what I hear you all will be needed tomorrow." Ron nodded his head and thought about his options, they had planned on all attending the first weeks meetings but giving Thursday night up was a big deal as that was Hermione and his alone time but he really had no choice "I guess Thursday it is my friend but I think Hermione would be a little annoyed if I had the same detention that Tonks did." Hermione hit Ron lightly on the arm and moved in for a kiss but Viktor's voice interrupted them "I don't think Tonks would be too happy either but you know it's going to be a proper detention you're a student still." Ron nodded. "Ares had a talk to me about boundaries and he made me see that I wasn't to give you any grief about this sort of thing. However you have to listen to me complain about it as that's what you do, complain about these sorts of things. But I think that we have to go now, come on we better go otherwise Trio Talk will be running on over time about where we have been." They all nodded and made their way over down to their rooms.

A/N 2: Hope you all don't mind that it is strictly dialogue with Anna it would be just too long and too hard to properly set the scene and everything.


	14. The first DA meeting

Disclaimer: After extensive research on intellectual property laws both locally and internationally I am sad to say that I still do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. They remain the exclusive property of JK Rowling and Warner Bros. 

A/N: I hope everyone had a good Easter and I would like to let you all know that at the moment I am completely snowed under with work and hence you should not expect another update for a bit, probably three weeks to a month, sorry can't be helped. 

DA meetings and a Presentation

Monday morning's training session went very well after they finally managed to pull themselves out of bed. They were sitting down at breakfast when McGonagall approached the group and stood in front of Hermione "Here you are Miss Granger these are the sign up parchments for the DA as well as your Ancient Runes work." And before they could even reply McGonagall was gone. Hermione started shuffling through all of the pieces of parchment when her mouth dropped open and she started to stutter "The whole school is joining." Harry and Ron couldn't believe it and were soon leaning over Hermione staring in disbelief at the parchments. "Even all of the Slytherins are coming?" Harry said sounding surprised but Tonks butted in stopping all further speculation "I believe you should discuss this some other time, Severus would love us to be late." At the use of Snape's first name Tonks suddenly had 30 pairs of eyes on her. "Oh for crying out loud, he isn't half as scary as you think he is, Merlin you would think that he was Voldemort the way that you all turned then." The whole table shuddered at her use of Voldemort's name and then proceeded to shoot daggers at her as they walked out of the Great Hall. 

The Trio didn't get another chance to talk about the DA class until Lunch which they decided to have in their rooms well as they now affectionately called it The Retreat. "Okay so all we're doing today is giving them an outline of what they're going to be learning and then giving them a basic skills test in order to split them up." Harry and Ron rolled their eyes as they listened to Hermione's speech for what seemed like the one hundredth time. "Yes Hermione, I've got it, can we please talk about something else now?" Hermione huffed and puffed for a good 5 minutes after that while the boys speculated on what they would be doing in Percy's lesson which was next. 

Percy was dreading teaching the 6th year NEWT class that day. All day he had been putting up with the whispers among his pupils about how today was the day of the first DA meeting. Percy was having a hard time trying to envision why they were all so excited about going to an extra 3 hour class with kids but he was in no way going to tolerate bad behaviour in his next class. As the class walked into the classroom Percy looked around the room looking for his brother and his friends and watched them once again take up the seats that occupied the back row and stared at him expectantly. When everyone entered the room Percy clapped his hands trying to gain everyone's attention but it wasn't working. He looked once again at his brother trying to ascertain whether he was causing a problem but once again he found Ron and the others sitting their patiently waiting for the lesson to start. By this time Percy was becoming increasingly frustrated. "Class I demand your attention and your respect please settle down." The class stopped for a second and then continued on with whatever they were doing before Percy's little outburst. Ron tried admirably to conceal his snicker but he couldn't do it. Percy rounded on him. "Do you think this is funny Mr Weasley?" This seemed to have gotten the classes attention. "Do you believe that just because you are friends with THE Harry Potter that you can laugh at me. I am still a superior and it would be best if you didn't forget that." Ron nodded passively thinking that he desperately wanted to tell Anna what he thought of Percy now but instead he looked at Percy and quietly spoke "I do respect you Professor, I respect that you value rules and order and are loyal to the cause, oops I mean your cause. However you may wish to think about how you're going to earn the rest of the classes respect." Percy suddenly did a complete turn face and addressed the class "Now I have your attention I believe that we can start. Please get into pairs." Harry and Ron paired off and Tonks and Hermione however no one seemed to want to pair up with Neville and he was looking decidedly uncomfortable and Percy was just about to point out to the class that Neville didn't have a partner when Harry shouted at him to join their group.

The lesson seemed to go really slow for the group, Harry and Ron taught the spell to Neville and soon they were meant to be doing their own mock duels. As they could only use the spells from 1st to 6th year the duels ended up being rather boring but the three of them took the opportunity to watch the classes performance. It was with much trepidation that they resigned themselves to the idea that Malfoy was going to have to join the top group of the DA. Eventually the class ended and Harry, Hermione, Ron and Tonks gratefully made their way down to their office. 

The minute they entered the office Hermione was busy giving out orders. "Okay we have exactly 1 hour and 45 minutes to do all of our homework. Now Snape gave us an essay on the properties of the Wolfsbane potion, Flitwick wants a paragraph on each of the different uses of a banishment charm, Percy wants us to do an essay on the rules of duelling, luckily for us Professor McGonagall only gave out homework for those that couldn't transfigure their quill into a chair. Ron, Harry you should probably start with your potions homework as you find that class the hardest. Don't give me that look Ronald Weasley I am only doing what is in your best interests." Hermione took a large breath and then another trying to calm herself but when she saw that no one was moving she suddenly lost her cool. "Well what are you waiting for, don't you realise that last week was easy compared to how the rest of the year is going to be. We had no DA meetings, you boys had no quidditch training and the teachers didn't give us much homework as it was basically revision week so start doing your homework." Tonks smiled to herself she could see who wears the pants in there relationship but she also felt sorry for the group. Hermione was right last week was easy compared to how things would normally work. "Hey guys how about I go and get us a snack, it's a long time before tea and I can tell that you guys are probably hungry." Hermione nodded distractedly while the boys looked at her like she was a goddess who was about to kiss them. 

When Tonks returned with the Trios snack she was surprised to see that they all were working studiously at their desks, she had expected the boys to at least be a little distracted. She placed the food quietly on their desks and made her way to her own desk intent on finishing her homework. Tonks had decided early on that she wasn't going to try and get good marks, she would do the least amount of work as possible as there were more important things to worry about so it wasn't long until she had finished all of her homework. She was sitting quietly at her desk reading through some of the student files that she had asked Dumbledore for when Hermione looked up at her. "Tonks why aren't you doing your homework?" Tonks wanted to laugh but after seeing quite a few of Hermione's outbursts she thought better of it. "I've finished Mione" Ron and Harry snickered at hearing Hermione's nickname again but Hermione completely ignored them. "You can't have." This time Tonks did laugh. "I have Mione. Now why don't you get back to your own and leave your poor little guard alone." Tonks turned back to her documents when all of a sudden Hermione snatched Tonk's work from her desk. "Tonk's you can't hand this up, it's only acceptable. I know you can do much better. If you hand this up to Snape he'll humiliate you." Tonks was speechless for a second at the audacity of the person she was meant to be guarding. "Miss Granger, I am an undercover auror there are quite a few reasons why my homework is done like that now if you could please sit down and we can both get back to doing our work." Hermione stood there staring at Tonks for a while before breaking out into a giggle. "I forgot, sorry Tonks" Tonks just smiled back before scribbling on some loose pieces of parchments 

REASONS FOR NOT DOING MY HOMEWORK WELL

I don't want to

Severus will give me an Acceptable no matter what I do

To see Hermione give one of her homework is important lectures.

Tonks floated the parchments over to Harry and Ron and then she watched them try their best not to wet themselves trying not to laugh. Before she knew she had 2 new pieces of parchment on her desk

REASONS FOR DOING MY HOMEWORK BY RON WEASLEY

Hermione wants me to

Snape will have to read it 

I have already had many of Hermione's homework is important lectures and it's an experience I don't want to repeat

MUM

REASONS FOR NOT DOING MY HOMEWORK

I have a deranged dark lord who wants to kill me

Hermione will eventually give in and let me copy hers

Because I have a cool auror guide who may tell me the answers anyway

Tonks did a much more successful job at not laughing but Hermione picked up on the boys lack of concentration. She walked over to Ron's desk seductively bent over like she was going to kiss Ron and grabbed Tonks note. "Nymphadora I have spent 5 years training these boys I will not have you encouraging bad habits." Ginny walked in and suddenly she had 4 wands pointed at her "Settle, she's right though Tonks it has taken her 5 years to get these boys up to scratch and what a long 5 years its been at that." They all put their wands down "you really should knock Gin, what if we were talking about something important." Tonks chastised. Ginny shrugged her shoulders "Then I would know a few things that I probably shouldn't. No biggy. If I was captured by death eaters I could spill quite a bit about the order, an extra snippet of information isn't going to make a huge difference. Plus I knock when I'm bringing someone with me like Neville or Luna wouldn't want it getting out who you are would we Tonks." She did have a point they all thought to themselves. "So what's going to be happening with the DA today? Are you still testing us?" Harry nodded wondering exactly why Ginny was going to the DA "Ginny what are you planning on doing in the DA, you already have mastered everything we are thinking of doing. Won't it be a bit boring for you?" Ginny looked a bit embarrassed but then Tonks piped up "It would be if we were planning on doing what you are doing, Ginny and I are going to partner up and take a corner and move on from where we left off." Hermione looked a little hesitant "Won't people notice that you are doing completely different work to everyone else and how could it be explained that Ginny a 5th year is doing auror spells?" 

"I'll place a notice me not spell on us and if Harry needs one of us for demonstrations or whatever then we'll go and help, as for the spells Ginny isn't going to go and challenge Malfoy to a duel so no one needs to know just how much she knows. We'll let ourselves be tested today and then move to our corner. Stress less Hermione." 

Hermione seemed to accept Tonk's explanation and settled down to her homework as did the boys whilst Ginny and Tonks talked companionably until they could all hear noise from the corridor. They packed up their work and made their way out into the corridor to find all of the senior Gryffindors as well as a handful of Ravenclaws. The group made their way down to the training room only to find the door was already there. They each got out their wands and carefully made their way into the room but immediately relaxed when they spotted Viktor in the weights room. Upon seeing the students Viktors relaxed face became his customary surly scowl and quickly left the room.

By 5 o'clock the room was full with bustling excited students. The trio stood up and made their way over to a platform and immediately nearly all of the talking stopped. Harry looked around the room, not quite believing that he was actually going to do it. "Hello and welcome to the DA" spontaneous applause broke out at this and Harry wondered if he would die of embarrassment before Voldemort had his chance. "The DA stands for defence association and its aim is to better prepare you for an encounter that you may have with Voldemort or any of his death eaters." Most of the group shuddered at Voldemort's name but Malfoy being the smart arse that he is shouted out "I don't feel at all threatened by He Who Must Not Be Named or his death eaters." Harry and Ron did their best to control their anger and surprisingly it worked. "Mr Malfoy, this is a club, not a compulsory course in the Hogwarts curriculum if you do not wish to learn what I am teaching then I suggest you leave. Now as I was saying before this group is to help you if you are ever involved in a death eater attack, this group is not going to give you the skills to go and capture, kill or maim death eaters, that is the jobs of the aurors and the ministry."

Harry stopped for a second and surveyed the audience briefly and then started again. "I guess I should introduce myself, I'm Harry and this is Ron and Hermione and we started up the DA last year. Now are there any questions before we begin?" A few people raised their hands and Harry pointed to one of them "You said that we weren't going to learn how to capture Death Eaters and to not go after them, but that's exactly what you did last year isn't it? Why can't we do that as well?" Harry looked at Ron and Hermione for support. Ron looked like a fish with his mouth opening and closing but Hermione stepped forward "Last year we were lured into an ambush that resulted in the capture of a few death eaters. However, we were very lucky, if you could call it that. Ron and I sustained serious injuries and one man died in the ambush and that is the last we are going to say on the matter.

All of a sudden the rest of the hands went down. And Harry once again stepped forward "Now for today we are going to be testing you so that we can put you in groups for the future so if you can get into three groups." Surprisingly three groups were immediately formed. Harry raised his eyebrows at Ron who smiled encouragingly back at him. "Now this classroom is set up so that you won't get hurt if you fall in the middle of a duel. If you can all watch while I disarm Ron." Ron moved forward and stood in the traditional duelling stance gripping his wand lightly. "Expelliarmus" Harry shouted whilst pointing his wand at Ron. Ron's wand flew from his hand as Ron flew backwards and hit the floor. Every eye within the room except Tonks and Hermione was on Ron who hit the ground without flinching. As Ron stood up they all started clapping once again. Well nearly everyone started clapping; there was a small Slytherin contingent that didn't seem impressed instead they were whispering conspiratorially with small gestures towards Hermione and Harry. Though neither Harry nor Hermione noticed however Tonks certainly did. She slowly made her way over to their group pulling Ginny along with her. 

Ron, Hermione and Harry made their way over to their respective groups but as that was happening Tonks was disappointed and a little apprehensive when the Slytherin group separated. About 4 of them made their way to Hermione's line whilst another 2 went to Ron's line and the remaining 4 stayed with Harry's line. Tonks desperately wanted to do something but as she had no proof that the group had been planning something she had to just sit back and wait to see what had happened. She leant down whispering to Ginny to move back to Hermione's line. Ginny scowled at her as every time they moved they lost their spot in the line but didn't say anything as she moved her way back to Hermione's line. 

Harry looked down his long line of students. He was surprised to find Cho in his line, he was also happy to see that Tonks there and giving him an encouraging smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. Harry took a deep breath and beckoned the first person forward and quickly began the lengthy process of sorting the seniors into groups. Harry, Ron and Hermione had broad criteria to sort the groups. The lowest skill level were people who were not able to effectively use the expelliarmus spell or any of the other 4th year spells effectively, the 2nd group were able to use expelliarmus and a variety of hexes but couldn't effectively block and the last group was made up of the students that could block and do more complex magic. The first three people whom Harry tested were luckily DA students and helped set the pace for the rest of the lesson. It would start with Harry sending a relatively simple spell at them, giving them a chance to block it. If they could block then they would try and disarm him and then Harry would give them a number that they had to remember and then he would move on to the next student. All was going well for the first hour and a half until Draco Malfoy stood before him. Harry threw a hex at him which he knew that Draco could block and then Draco decided against trying to disarm him, instead he threw the same hex back at him trying to instigate him in a real duel but Harry would have none of it. "Thank you Mr Malfoy, the number which you have to remember is number 3." Draco glared at him but moved aside letting the next person in line have their turn.

As the lines of students grew shorter Harry, Ron and Hermione couldn't help but smile at each other, things were going well but it wasn't to last. When each of them only had about 5 people left in their line the Slytherin group struck. Suddenly 3 cries of "Crucio" could be heard and then you couldn't hear anything except for Ron's, Hermione's and Harry's pained screams. Tonks looked around but couldn't find anyone who could have cast the curse. After a very agonising minute the curse was lifted and the three of them lay gasping for air on the floor but Tonks kept scanning the crowd. She moved over to Ginny "Go and get Professor Dumbledore, Minerva and Severus but make sure you lock the door on the way out." Ginny nodded and quickly made her way over to the door, several people tried to get out but Ginny just pushed them away and screamed at them "If any of you try to sneak out of here when I leave I swear you will never see again." Without even waiting for a reply she pushed the door open and locked with one of the spells Tonks had taught her and made her way to the Headmasters office.

Tonks called Neville and Luna over to her "Luna I want you to go to Hermione and to talk to her calmly tell her everything is going to be okay but call me if you think anything is wrong. Neville you do the same with Ron I'll be with Harry." Neville and Luna ran over to Ron and Hermione while Tonks made her way to Harry. She was quite happy to see that he seemed to be doing okay for someone who had just been put under the cruciatus curse. "Hey Sport, how ya doing?" Harry tried to smile back but couldn't quite muster it. "Hermione? Ron?" he asked hoarsely and with a touch of fear in his voice. Tonks sighed "They're okay. Neville's with Ron and they seem to be doing good. I don't know how Hermione's going to be when she sees that I sent Luna over to look after her. You want to sit up." It was the last thing that Harry wanted to do but from past experience he knew it was for the best. He nodded not wanting to use his aggravated vocal cords and Tonks helped him sit up. The moment he sat up he immediately wished he hadn't but not because of the pain but because he could see the fear in everybody's eyes and written on their faces. He couldn't take it. "Tonks help me stand up." Tonks cringed at the use of her name and looked around to see if anybody had noticed and luckily they hadn't seemed to notice. She gently grabbed his arm and hoisted him up. Harry looked at Tonks, he didn't know if he had the energy to do this but it was his destiny to do great things. "Why are you all looking so scared, that's what Voldemort wants. He wants you all to be scared. You know why he did this, he did this because he can't kill me. Can you believe this all powerful Dark Lord can't kill me or my friends so he sends school boys to hurt us, hoping that you will all be too scared to stand up against him." Harry surveyed the room making sure that everybody got the message, he was near collapse when he heard a familiar voice "Harry's right you know he wants us scared. But what he did to us tonight is nothing to be scared about, you hear so many stories about the cruciatus curse but it's much over rated, doesn't cause as much pain as you think, isn't that right Hermione?" It was Hermione's turn to say her bit "I wouldn't say that Ron, if you did your homework you would have known that it is that bad but what you can't learn in books is that sometimes that pain is worth it. Sometimes to fight for what you believe is right and just certainly is more important than anything that happens to you individually." 

The three of them made eye contact for the first time since the curse had been lifted and wanted to cry at the relief of seeing that the other two were safe but the opening of the door interrupted their reunion. The door opened to reveal Dumbledore and flanking him on either side were McGonagall and Snape. Dumbledore closed the door behind him, glanced a look to make sure Ron, Harry and Hermione were okay and then he turned and surveyed the crowd. "Will the people that put the cruciatus curse on Mr Weasley, Mr Potter and Miss Granger please step forward and reveal themselves?" he asked with a calm clear voice that didn't betray how angry he felt but nobody moved towards the powerful headmaster. "I will ask again for the people who placed the spell on Mr Weasley, Mr Potter and Miss Granger to step forward please." Once again no one stepped forward. "I will ask only one more time for the culprits to step forward, the aurors have been summoned and will arrive momentarily and it would be best for all involved if you give yourselves up rather than have them come and find you." The crowd immediately became restless but no one stepped forward. "Accio invisibility cloaks" Dumbledore called out powerfully. Out of nowhere three cloaks started flying through the air but Dumbledore was not interested in the cloaks. Instead he was looking at the 2 boys and 1 girl that stood where once there was nothing to be seen. "Miss Miles, Mr Grey and Mr Hipwell is there a reason why you were hiding under an invisibility cloak?" The three Slytherin's seemed to be too shocked to speak. "Your silence is deafening, Miss Miles. Did you place a fellow student under the cruciatus curse?" A small nod originated from her head and Tonks took a deep breath, it hadn't been the Slytherin's she had been worrying about but she didn't know whether it was good news or not. "Mr Grey, did you place a fellow student under the cruciatus curse?" A single nod confirmed Dumbledore's suspicions. He turn to the last person who had been uncovered by the invisibility cloak, "Mr Hipwell, did you place a fellow student under the cruciatus curse?" Hipwell didn't look up but "No" could be heard originating from his area. 

A collective gasp could be heard throughout the large classroom. Dumbledore's eyes took on a new degree of harshness. "Mr Hipwell look at me when you answer my questions." Hipwell raised his eyes briefly before dropping his gaze once again. Before the interrogation could proceed further Kingsley Shacklebolt and a person who neither Harry nor Ron and Hermione recognised entered. Without even seeming to notice the students Kingsley walked towards Dumbledore. "Good afternoon Professor Dumbledore, I was alerted by one of your Professors that one of the unforgivable curses was cast by some of your students." Dumbledore surveyed the room once again then turned back to Kingsley. "That would be correct Mr Shacklebolt. Mr's Potter and Weasley along with Miss Granger were conducting the first meeting of the new DA club for the year when 3 cruciatus curses were shot at them, the curse lasted approximately 90 seconds according to Miss James. Miss Weasley, who happens to be Mr Weasley's younger sister then made her way to my office and alerted me of what had happened. I summoned Professor's Snape and McGonagall and sent Miss Weasley to find someone to contact the aurors division. Professor's Snape and McGonagall accompanied me here to the classroom where I asked for the culprits to step forward. When nothing happened I asked once again for the culprits to step forward and still nothing happened. I asked for the last time for the culprit to step forward this time alerting them to the fact that the aurors were going to be coming. Still no one stepped forward. I suspected from the minute that I walked into the room that all was not as it seemed so when no one stepped forward to accept responsibility for the attack I called for the invisibility cloaks within the room and they revealed three students. Miss Miles along with Mr's Grey and Hipwell were the occupants beneath the cloaks and since then Mr Grey and Miss Miles have admitted to using the cruciatus curse on a fellow student. Whilst Mr Hipwell denies his involvement."

Everyone had listened very intently to Dumbledore's speech but now that it had finished their attention was divided between watching Dumbledore, watching Kingsley and watching Hipwell. Kingsley nodded to his partner and his partner walked calmly over to Miss Miles and Mr Grey and magically bound them as well as removed their wands but Kingsley's eyes did not move from Mr Hipwell. When his partner had finished with the other prisoners Kingsley began his interrogation, if you could call it that. "Mr Hipwell did you place a fellow student under the Cruciatus curse?" Once again Hipwell said No. Kingsley let out a slow long breath. "Can you please tell me what the last spell you cast was?" Hipwell seemed to think he was off the hook because he happily replied "Expelliamus" Kingsley smiled to himself. "If that is the case Mr Hipwell you won't mind if I test this?" Kingsley didn't even bother waiting for a reply instead Kingsley walked over to Hipwell removed his wand and loudly said a very long incantation. The moment Kingsley finished talking Hipwell was on the floor screaming under the effects of the Cruciatus curse but Kingsley seemed to have known this was going to happen and immediately lifted the curse thus Hipwell was under the effects for no more than 2 seconds. Kingsley then bound Hipwell. "Mr Shacklebolt I believe we can finish the proceedings in my office. It is tea time for the students and I wish for Miss Granger and Mr's Potter and Weasley to be attended to in the hospital wing." Kingsley nodded but Dumbledore wasn't really asking for his permission anyway. "If you could all please make your way to the Great Hall for your tea now." Dumbledore addressed the group, slowly everyone eventually made their way out of the classroom with only Tonks, Neville and Luna remaining. For the first time since she arrived McGonagall spoke "Miss Lovegood, Mr Longbottom I believe your tea is waiting for you. Miss James can you please help Mr Potter to the hospital wing." Neville looked like he was about to argue but one look at McGonagall's face told him that it probably wasn't a good idea. He regretfully said goodbye to the Trio and slowly made his way out of the classroom with Luna following him.

The only people that were left in the room all looked at each other warily before McGonagall once again turned to Tonk's "Miss James I believe I asked you to accompany Harry, Ron and Hermione to the hospital wing." Tonks nodded and headed off but stopped abruptly when she realised that the Trio were not following her. "You heard the Professor we're going to the hospital wing." She called back to them but they still didn't move. "Professor, we don't need to go to the hospital wing, we'll be fine after we have a good nights rest and if we go there she'll make us stay the night." Harry said. But before McGonagall could answer Dumbledore butted in. "Be that as it may, I believe a trip is still in order. Plus I do not wish to be the one to tell Molly Weasley about your refusal to go to the hospital wing. I believe your howler in 2nd year Ronald would seem quite sedate." All who knew Mrs Weasley shuddered at the thought of breaking the news to her. And then the Trio slowly started making their way towards Tonks.

When they finally reached they were confronted with a near hysterical Ginny Weasley. "I didn't know what to do, are you all right" she kept shouting but the four of them ignored her until each of the Trio was on a bed and Madam Pomfrey came hustling out of her office. She took one look at Ginny, "Miss Weasley if you do not calm down you'll have to wait outside. On second thoughts maybe you should wait outside." Ginny's adamant refusal and arguing with Pomfrey lasted for a good 10 minutes and the Trio was silently thanking Ginny for the distraction she had posed but unfortunately Pomfrey gave up the fight and moved towards Harry. "Well how are you feeling Mr Potter?" Harry wanted to scream that he was fine but decided that that probably wasn't the best course of action. Instead he decided that sarcasm was probably appropriate for such an occasion. "Just peachy." Pomfrey did her best to disguise her surprise at Harry's answer, it was a very different one that she would have received in years past. "Mr Potter I am trying to help you here and your attitude isn't helping at all. Now as you know there isn't much I can do for the after effects of the cruciatus curse a good nights sleep and a bit of stretching for your muscles that were in spasm is the best I can offer." 

Pomfrey then moved on to Ron looking at him appraisingly, "Are you going to play the hero today Mr Weasley, tell me where it hurts the most?" Ron wanted to laugh how could she tell him where it hurt most where it hurt most when it hurt so much all over.  "It hurts all over but nowhere in particular. Now can you please go and check Hermione." Pomfrey tutted but made her way over to Hermione's bed. One look at the poor girl and she could tell something was wrong. "Miss Granger tell me where it hurts?" Hermione wanted to cry her chest was hurting much the same way it did after she was cursed at the Department of Mysteries. Hermione pointed at her chest once but didn't risk talking again. Pomfrey removed her wand waved it over her chest and let out a sigh of relief. "It's going to be Okay Miss Granger, I'm just going to get you some potions." When she turned away from Hermione's bed she was met with 4 pairs of questioning eyes which she pointedly ignored and made her way into her Potions storage cabinet. Less than a minute later she emerged with 6 vials and made her way back to Hermione. "Here you are Miss Granger, drink up." She handed Hermione one of the vials but Hermione didn't drink it instead she stared steadily at the mediwitch "What are all of these potions? Professor Moody taught me a lot in 4th year including not drinking anything that was given to you. I'm not going to that extreme however I would like to know what you are giving me." Pomfrey was astounded but answered anyway considering it was there right to know what they were taking. "Most of them are for stabilising your heart and one of them is a pain relieving potion and the last one is a sleeping draught." Hermione conjured up all of her strength and admirably went to sit up but couldn't manage it. "I will not be taking the sleeping draught, Tina come here and find it so she can't trick me into taking it." 

Just as Hermione was finishing her little speech Dumbledore appeared along with Kingsley, McGonagall, Snape and much to their disgust Cornelius Fudge along with a photographer. "I don't think that is necessary do you Miss Granger. I am sure that we can trust Poppy not to drug you." Pomfrey tutted but didn't say anything in reply but turned to Hermione once again. "Miss Granger, please." Hermione swallowed all of the potions she was given and Madam Pomfrey made her way back into her office with 5 empty vials and one full one. Hermione immediately started to feel a little better as there was no relief for the after effects of the cruciatus curse and managed to sit up. She looked at the boys to reassure them and then turned to Fudge. "Minister Fudge, a pleasure to see you." Ginny's, Ron's and Harry's mouths dropped open. They knew that Hermione detested the man that stood before them. But Fudge knew nothing of it. He flashed Hermione a politicians smile. "As soon as I heard I just had to come over right away to make sure you were alright." Hermione smiled back at him. "Well that was very nice of you Minister we certainly wouldn't want you to miss out on a photo opportunity now would we." Fudge looked a little taken aback "Well Miss Granger the public would like to be reassured that you are all okay and I'm just the person to do that." At this statement Ron unsuccessfully held back a snort of laughter and suddenly all of the eyes were on him. "You're quite right Minister, the public does have a right to know that we are indeed fine but maybe we should call Percy in here as well, you know assure the public that the Ministry has everything under control." Fudge seemed to think about it deciding that it was a good idea. "You're right there young Ronald, you know that there is a future waiting for you at the Ministry." Ron smiled evilly "Is that right, I'll make sure to consider it when I finish school but until then can me maybe please wrap this up I think I speak for Harry and Hermione when I say that we are all pretty tired why don't you get a few photos and then be off." 

Harry shot Ron a dirty look at the mention of the photos but chose not to say anything. Fudge's photographer was just about to start taking photos when Dumbledore spoke up "I don't believe the public wants to see these people in bed why don't we get Mr Weasley and Mr Potter to look like they're playing chess and you Cornelius can look like you're watching, Miss Granger if you'll do the same. Beautiful, smile. Now Cornelius I believe if you hurry you may make the first edition of the prophet." Fudge smiled for the camera and then quickly ran off with his photographer following him. The group waited in silence for a couple of minutes to make sure that Fudge wouldn't return when suddenly Harry started shouting "God Hermione what was that you hate Fudge, I hate Fudge and Ron what the hell were you doing. Considering a job in the ministry I don't think so. And you Professor I thought you were trying to protect us what was that photo" Hermione didn't miss a beat. "Language Harry, yes I don't like Fudge but surely we don't want him knowing how much we despise him, keep your friends close and your enemies closer. As for the photo I think that it was probably a good idea, there would have been one anyway and it most probably would have been the one from last year when you were sitting with us when we were unconscious and we certainly don't want to start spreading rumours." 

Harry knew that Hermione was right "You're right Hermione, sorry, sorry Ron, Professor." Dumbledore smiled at him making him feel a lot better about the outburst. "Maybe I need a dragon in my head telling me what to say, that's what happened isn't it Ron, Ares told you what to say?" Ron looked sheepish "Guilty as charged, if it wasn't for Ares I probably would have hexed him or hit or something like that." Kingsley cleared his throat, he didn't really have much time for pleasantries. "It's good to see that the three of you are alright. Now before I get down to business I'd just like to say Hermione, sometimes you amaze me, you are a woman of many layers, what with last years magical contracts for the DA group, keeping Harry and Ron in line and the way you handle situations like these. Now I have to get statements from the three of you, it shouldn't take long and then I would like to speak to Miss James alone." Kingsley looked around the room looking for somewhere where he could talk to Tonks. "If you could just give me a minute to talk to Poppy I am sure that she will release the children and then you can do all that you need in their rooms, I hear it is now called The Retreat." Dumbledore moved towards Poppy's door but she emerged before he could make his way over to her door. "Absolutely not Albus, I refuse to release them, they need rest and peace and quiet tonight. I want them all to take a sleeping draught so their bodies can recover quickly." By the time Pomfrey had finished her little speech Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling once again. "Poppy I will do you a deal, I will make sure that the group takes their sleeping draught tonight if you will release them." Pomfrey didn't even wait to consider his argument "No, Albus they're just children and they have been put under the Cruciatus curse and they'll take their potion tonight if they know what's good for them." Ron and Harry looked at each other, there was no way they were going to stay the night in the Hospital Wing "We will not" they shouted in unison. "Mr Potter, Mr Weasley I am warning you I have other means to get a potion down rather than down your throat. But very well I seem to be outnumbered; however I expect them in bed by no later than 9.30 Minerva." McGonagall nodded and Pomfrey went once again to get her potion vials. 

"I want to see you all tomorrow morning after breakfast, is that clear?" They all nodded as they made their way out of the hospital wing with McGonagall carrying the potion vials. They walked in companionable silence for awhile before Dumbledore stopped and turned to look at the group "I have some things to attend to, Miss James if you could please ensure that Mr Weasley, Mr Potter and Miss Granger are back in their common room by twenty past nine. Miss Weasley I believe that you have missed tea would you care to join me and Minerva for tea in my office?" Ginny nodded and Dumbledore continued "Severus I believe that you may have some people to talk to in your house" Snape immediately left the group and made his way back to his rooms. "Now Mr Potter, Weasley and Miss Granger I am glad that you are all okay, I will see you tomorrow evening." And with that Dumbledore motioned for Ginny to leave and they all made their exit. 

Tonk's guided Kingsley and the Trio down to their rooms and opened their portrait only to find Viktor anxiously awaiting them. "What happened?" he asked rather testily. "Some kids did some of Voldie's dirty work and put Harry, Ron and Hermione under the cruciatus curse. Do you think maybe you can go and get us some tea, from the look on Ron's face I can tell that he is starving? In the meantime do you guys want some tea?" She looked towards the Trio that were sitting companionably together in the squishy armchairs. Harry and Hermione nodded but Ron called out "I'd prefer some firewhisky." Tonks chuckled even after all they had been through that night they could still crack a few small jokes. While Tonks fixed the group some tea Kingsley made his way over to the Trio to explain how he was going to take their statements. Hermione immediately felt a bit apprehensive when he explained that he would be using a quick quotes quill but her fears were soon put to rest when Tonks explained that the Auror division were provided with specially charmed quills so that whatever the witness says is written down exactly.

The actual taking of the statements didn't take long but as he was interviewing 3 witnesses time did manage to get away from them. Before they knew it the time was already 9.15 and they had to make their way up to the common rooms. If the Trio told the truth they were a little upset that Dumbledore was making them sleep in the common room as they all wanted to be near each other but if they had all learnt one thing over the 5 years that they had spent at Hogwarts was Dumbledores actions and requests were always calculated. Before they left Tonks informed them that they would all be having a sleep in the next morning and that she would wake them at 6.45 instead of the customary 4.50. The three of them were grateful of course but they all secretly harboured thoughts that maybe there were easier ways to have a sleep in than being tortured. Tonks was just about to open the portrait when Ron shouted at her to stop. They all turned to look at Ron to see what the problem was when all of a sudden he looked shy "I want to kiss my girlfriend goodnight. Now turn around." When everyone but Hermione had turned around he pulled her close to her whispering in her ear "This is where you belong, here in my arms. I love you Hermione." Hermione's mouth dropped for a second and then she looked like she was going to say something but all of a sudden found that she couldn't talk even if she wanted to. Ron had smothered her lips with his, it was one of the gentlest kisses they had shared but it made it all the sweeter. "Sorry to break you guys apart but we really have to go." Both Ron and Hermione tried their best not to be angry with Tonks, she was just doing her job but she had just interrupted a very touching moment for the two of them.

Kingsley didn't accompany the group to the Gryffindor common room which caused the Trio to become curious as Tonks hadn't talked to him yet. Harry was the one that eventually got brave enough to question Tonks on it. Tonks looked around to make sure no one was listening and then explained. "Well there is a bit more to it than taking a nice little statement like with you guys. There is going to have to be a review of my behaviour but of course only Kingsley can do it as its an undercover ops so I'm going to go back after you guys take your potions." All three of them were in the middle of protesting when suddenly they heard the noise of a group of students approaching and they had to stop their discussion. 

When they finally reached the common room they were met with immediate silence, quickly followed by enthusiastic shouts concerning their health. Harry had finally learnt how to deal with these sorts of enquires so he shouted for them all to settle down and then slowly explained their situation to them. He was just finishing his little impromptu speech when McGonagall walked through the portrait. "Okay that is enough, if you could all leave Mr Potter in peace, he is under order from Madam Pomfrey to go to bed early and I trust that you won't disturb him. That goes for Mr Weasley and Miss Granger as well." Harry and Ron rolled their eyes at each other if McGonagall made them take the sleeping potion the rest of Gryffindor house could have a party in the common room and they wouldn't even notice. The two boys tromped up the stairs with McGonagall following them, she waited patiently for them to hop into bed and approached them with two vials. She passed the vials to the boys and waited for them to drink up but they just sat there looking at her "Professor can you say goodnight to Hermione for us and tell her how brave she was today." McGonagall's eyes got a bit misty "I will now take your potion. I want you at your best for tomorrow's transfiguration lesson. I have prepared it specially for you. A nice long theory lesson. Goodnight Harry, Ron" Both boys groaned but were quite appreciative of her presence. They promptly tipped the vials up, said a good night to each other and instantly were in a deep sleep. 

McGonagall descended the steps from the boys common room and quickly made her way up to the girls common room, Hermione pounced on her grabbing her arm "Are they asleep?" she asked worryingly. McGonagall smiled warmly at one of her favourite students. "They are Hermione, though they had a message for you. They wished for me to tell you that they said goodnight and also to tell you how brave you were. I think they could see how much the curse took out of you and they were both worried that you might have a relapse from last year and maybe this time the outcome wouldn't be quite as good. Now hop into bed I wouldn't like to face Poppy's wrath if she heard you weren't in bed at the designated time especially when she didn't really want you to leave the hospital wing. Now here take this." Hermione took the vial and wished McGonagall night and promptly fell asleep. 

When McGonagall was sure that Hermione was asleep she once again made her way to the common room. "Miss James I would like a word please." Tonks nodded and followed her out of the room and quickly asked how they were. "Settle down Tonks, they're sleeping. And no they don't blame you for what happened or asked to have another guard, they know that you couldn't have prevented this. Now I believe Kingsley is waiting for you." Tonks nodded and walked away from McGonagall without even saying goodbye. Tonks reached the Retreats portrait, opened it and took a deep breath. Kingsley was there and sitting on the table next to him a vial. Tonks knew what the vial had in it, veritasserum. It was customary for aurors to be questioned under the effects of the truth potion. "Tonks, take a seat." Kingsley looked very uncomfortable. "I'm sorry this has to happen but it does. Before we begin is there anything that is going to compromise the order in your statement?" Tonks shook her head and quickly grabbed the vial and downed the contents. The questioning lasted exactly 3 hours, the same length that the potion was in effect. When they finished Tonks felt incredibly drained but her day wasn't over yet. 

Tonks and Kingsley talked briefly once the questioning was over and then made their way to Dumbledores office. They knocked and waited briefly to be called into his office. They both entered and Tonks gave her customary report on the Trio. Both Dumbledore and Kingsley were duly impressed by the way they acted after the curse was placed on them as Tonks repeated word for word the little speech they had made. She then went on to explain how Harry had handled himself when he made his way into the common room. This seemed to please Dumbledore the most "He is learning, when his time comes he'll be ready to step up." Kingsley nodded in agreement but Tonks could only speculate about what they were referring. 


End file.
